The Alliance
by mickeymcp
Summary: As the Republic falters and the galaxy is torn apart by the Eternal Empire, Havoc Squad joins the Alliance to fight alongside Commander Miriah Riggs and the allies that she has assembled. These are stories, as told by a companion character, that intertwine with 'Allies' by Mags62. While I whole-heatedly recommend reading Allies, the related chapters are noted for reference.
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgements -

Thank-you to Mags62 for initially including my Trooper 'Solasta Dinn' as a supporting character in her story Allies.

Seeing my character in Mags62's writings was inspiration to consider things from Solasta's point of view, so with Mags62's permission and support I will be exploring this as a set of companion stories that coincide with Allies; as a self-imposed rule, my story elements must never contradict Allies, and unfortunately there will be some overlap in story/dialogue.

Those who are/have played the KoTFE Chapters should easily be able to identify the game related chapter elements, but for a fully immersed experience I strongly recommended reading Allies.

* * *

A special thanks to both Fanlore Websites below for materials to help me immerse myself, and my characters, in Cathar culture:

The Cathar Project: "Tak Cathari Istari" which is a collaboration between Sien Zoth (Foxberry) and Keryn-Mireth (Niatara), and can be found here - ( /forum/m/1639455/viewthread/6983652-cultural-reference-cathar)

"The Catlike Guide to Cathar" by Riathus, which can be found here - ( /home/m/6118040/viewthread/28038252-lore-fanlore-catlike-guide-to-cathar/post/last)


	2. Chapter 2 - Recruitment (Allies Ch 20)

Lying on her belly in the long grass atop the ridge, Colonel Solasta Dinn readied the rifle and began watching the opening in the brush where they expected their guests to approach from. After nearly three quarters of an hour, the subtle hiss of the open comm relay broke the silence and a voice said, "They're here."

"Everyone into position," replied Solasta, Commanding Officer of Havoc Squad,the Republic's freshly estranged Elite Special Forces team, "They may claim to be a part of the resistance, but we've seen enough turncoats in the Republic to know better than to trust anyone without verifying first."

Days earlier she had received an encrypted message from one of her few remaining trusted contacts in the Republic asking if Havoc Squad would be interested in meeting with representatives from a resistance group fighting Arcann and the Eternal Empire. Her first instinct was to decline it, but she quickly reconsidered when the names of who she was to meet with were familiar - Colonel Maura and Major Aric Jorgan, husband and wife, and both previous members of Havoc Squad themselves.

The Jorgan's had retired from the Republic Forces and gone to work in the private Security Sector years before Solasta had even been promoted and assigned into Havoc Squad as an Assault Specialists. The scarce information that she had learned regarding them came from the instructors at the Carida Military Academy where she trained, the limited information that had been declassified; even to someone of her current rank, and the stories her CO had told her from the days when he served as part of Havoc under Colonel and Major Jorgan.

Releasing the safety on her Ehm-Kay-Fifteen Plasma Core rifle and settling herself lower to peer through the scope, she thought to herself, _Please be the soldiers we learned about at the Academy. Please still be the same heroes that saved the Republic and renewed the honour of Havoc Squad._

Sweeping the approach through the scope of the rifle Solasta made out the two forms moving through the overgrown Zakuul brush. Opening the relay on her comm she said, "Look alive, we have two incoming by foot on the."

As she laid there motionless watching through her scope she could see that both were dressed in combat armor, a tall male Cathar with a Sniper Rifle over his shoulder and a human female carrying an Assault Cannon. This made Solasta smile and wish she had her cannon, but the rifle and scope was more elegant for what she was doing at that moment.

When Aric and Maura, stepped from the path into the clearing where the meeting was agreed to take place, Solasta called out to them, "I have an Anti-Mat rifle trained on you, so don't make any sudden moves!"

In one quick fluid motion Aric had swung his rifle from his shoulder and was immediately waving it at Solasta's direction while he and Maura looked at each other.

 _No fooling those Cathar ears,_ thought Solasta as she smirked _._

As they slowly approached Solasta's position Maura raised an open hand, palm outwards, and said, "Easy there, you knew we were coming right?"

Solasta's earpiece clicked and the voice over her headset said, "Facial and ID scans confirmed. No holo field signatures, cybernetic implants, or surgical modifications beyond the impressive list of field injuries from their files. Looks like they're the real deal, Colonel."

"Understood," Solasta whispered back into her headset and stood to greet her guests.

Lowering her rifle they exchanged introductions, and Solasta found herself captivated by Aric's bright blue eyes as she said to Maura, "You were the leader of Havoc, Colonel Jorgan. You destroyed the super-weapon..." and her voice trailed off as Maura began to downplay her part in stopping the Imperial super-weapon several years prior.

Listening to Maura, Solasta found herself glancing repeatedly at Aric, at his blue eyes, and feeling a long buried memory surface of a young male Cathar with the same piercing blue eyes whom she had loved long ago. Solasta burned with embarrassment when she realized she had begun to stare at Aric, and at some point she had stopped actively listening to Maura and was simply nodding agreements. Both woman's attention slowly changed to Aric as they watched him looked sharply skyward.

"Our landing didn't go unnoticed," Aric growled, as he pointed his rifle at a probe that passed overhead and took it out clean with a single shot.

Solasta opened the relay to her headset and shouted, "Incoming!"

This brought her squad from their positions to set up a defensive perimeter with Solasta, Maura, and Aric. As Solasta put down the rifle and began to run towards the Lieutenant that had her assault cannon she chided herself for possibly risking all of their lives if the Jorgan's had in fact set them up for capture by either Arcann's forces or by the Republic as deserters.

The soldiers all formed up and executed a perfect assault on the waves of Skytroopers that were pouring out of the Drop Ships and two Walkers that advanced on their position, almost as though they had trained together for years, and any suspicion Solasta had quickly faded. Although Maura didn't have Solasta's size or strength she handled her assault cannon with a deadly efficiency that impressed Solasta, and had her making mental notes on ways she could tighten her own form.

When the last of the Skytroopers had been dispatched Solasta called out to Havoc Squad, "Fall in!"

Introducing each member of her squad Solasta thought she caught a subtle grin on Maura's face, and had to admit to herself that it was an almost surreal experience given it was the Jorgan's who had saved Havoc Squad's reputation and rebuilt it many years ago, and now here she was presenting them with the current Havoc Squad.

When the last of the introductions were complete, Maura immediately spoke up and took charge with directing Aric and the others back to camp while she and Solasta would scout ahead. Solasta's XO waited until Maura had turned to speak to Aric before looking at Solasta to raise an eyebrow questioning the orders they were just given by this stranger, and in return Solasta simply nodded an affirmative and handed her the assault cannon. Collecting the rifle from where she had dropped it earlier Solasta turned and started walking in the direction Maura had motioned towards.

As she walked Solasta could hear the Jorgan's talking in low voices, and despite trying not to overhear what was said she could make out bits of the conversation with her own Cathar ears. It seemed separating wasn't a part of their plans and this was causing some genuine concern, which only helped put Solasta further at ease since their presence there was less likely to be a ruse if they hadn't plan to separate, and Solasta began to feel a little guilty with having distrusted them earlier.

They walked along not speaking to each other and taking turns thinning out the aggressive wildlife that didn't know better than to keep their distance before they reached an overhang to a shallow valley where Solasta sprawled out on her stomach and readied the rifle.

Scanning the distance through the scope she began explaining to Maura how Saresh's government had become corrupt and only sought profit for themselves instead of protecting the citizens of the Republic since the treaty with the Eternal Empire when she caught sight of some Skytroopers trying to corral a group of Zakuul refuges further up the valley.

Solasta pointed in the direction that her barrel was aimed towards and said, "We've got droids."

"Cover me," Maura said, and Solasta could hear the whine of Maura's assault cannon powering up before she jumped a short distance down to the valley floor where Maura flung herself into battle, mowing down the Skytroopers effortlessly.

When Solasta joined Maura, they convinced the refugees that it would be safer if they returned to Havoc Squad's camp with them, so Maura and Solasta headed off to carve a clear path while the refugees waited a safe distance behind.

As they walked Solasta griped about how the people of Zakuul lived without any free will of their own, and asked, "Is Arcann really invincible? Have you met him?"

Maura thought for a moment before saying, "My sister has, and she says that he's almost as invincible as he thinks he is."

"Your sister?" asked Solasta.

Maura simply said, "Miriah Chantalle Riggs, the Commander of the Alliance," and seeing the expression on Solasta's face rather matter-of-factly added, "What? She's just my litter sister, but she's also the Outlander that Arcann is hunting."

Stunned by this news, Solasta stopped to stare at Maura, and half muttered to herself, "She killed Valkorian, she can kill Arcann," while her mind drifted recalling all the tactics she had tried to plan for what she would do, if she could get close enough to Arcann. Every scenario ended with failure and Solasta's death.

Regaining her composure Solasta suggested they continue with getting the exiles back to camp. As they continued clearing the way Maura shared how the Alliance had been borne from the battle at Asylum, and as Solasta listened she realized that this wasn't a small resistance group fighting an oppressor, this was in fact an alliance that had done the unthinkable and brought both Republic and Empire - Sith and Jedi, together for a common goal of stopping Arcann.

As they reached the edge of Havoc Squad's camp Aric greeted them and they separated as he and Maura walked towards a spot where Aric had put their gear, and Solasta checked in with her XO at the comm's tent. When Solasta was finished updating, and being updated by her XO, she found the Jorgan's sitting by a small campfire at the edge of the camp and joined them.

They had sat there for a few minutes not saying anything before Solasta spoke and shared the encounter she had on Hoth with a Trandoshan who had opened Havoc Squad's eyes to lies and deceit, leading to the Squad's decision to turn rogue. The more Solasta shared, the more she began pacing unable to contain her anger, with how the Republic had portrayed the Outlander as some psychotic menace. When Major Kanner, Solasta's XO, approached to give her an update on the situation with the exiles she cooled herself before everyone was ordered to turn in for the night.

Lying in her bunk, Solasta was in awe of this alliance commander named Miriah. She wondered how powerful must she be to pull a very decidedly split galaxy together, and her prowess as a warrior to have killed Valkorian, and to now challenge Arcann.


	3. Chapter 3 - Spike Ops (Allies Ch 21)

By morning Theron Shan had arrived from the Alliance base and everyone met in the Command Center with a fresh caffa to discuss the reason they, and Havoc, were there.

As Maura and Aric entered the tented structure, Maura noticed the leader of the refugees, whom they had saved the day before, sitting in the corner and asked, "Will he be joining us?" Solasta glanced at the man and back at Maura before saying, "In an advisory role. That's Pashna, and he knows more about Zakuul than any of us here."

Theron spoke next, "Miriah recovered some information regarding a planetary transmitter located at an outpost on Zakuul that was discreetly passed along to the SIS."

"I guess we have you to thank for that?" asked Solasta.

Theron just grinned and continued, "If we could get into the outpost and plant a spike we will have real-time updates on what Arcann is doing."

Aric said, "That's a high value target, Theron. Why do they need us?"

"It would take us months to infiltrate the facility and plant the spike, but with a proper diversion we could get in and out unnoticed," answered Solasta.

Maura asked, "Theron, do you think we can do this?"

Theron seemed to weigh the question in his mind, before answering, "We're not ready to take Arcann head-on, but we should be able to provide the diversion Havoc needs... I think we need to do this."

Taking a deep breath, Maura exhaled slowly and said, "Contact Miriah. I want her okay before we commit to this."

The tent briefly buzzed with activity as an update was sent to Odessen, and Solasta's squad began discussing how they could begin Ghost Ops against key targets with the Intel that could be collected from the spike as they all waited.

Less than ten minutes later a response was received, and Theron said "Colonel, we have a go."

The plan was to send Maura, Aric, and Solasta to the outpost as a small and nimble strike force while Major Kanner took Havoc Squad to create a ground diversion that would draw any ground troops away. Air support would come from Odessen, and was expected to arrive shortly after everyone had gotten into position. With all the details double-checked and confirmed, they performed a gear and Comm check to be ensure everyone was operating at one-hundred percent before they moved out.

Aric piloted the speeder and parked a short distance from the transmitter facility and where they planned to stage their assault from behind a natural rock formation that partially shielded the shallow swamp on which the facility sat from the jungle. Reaching their coordinates Solasta hefted herself up the low rock ridge and moved into a position sprawled on her belly to assess the strength of the Zakuul defenses through the scope on her rifle.

Whispering into her headset she said, "Just a few Knights, but otherwise what we would expect out here."

Sliding back down to Aric and Maura they settled in to wait for the air support to arrive and Aric found cookies in his pack, which he generously shared to Solasta's amusement. "I wonder if one day I'll start carrying bags of cookies on Ops," she thought.

After almost an hour's wait an update came through and as Aric spoke into his comm relay, "Get ready to rock," and everyone know it was time to begin.

Standing and giving her assault cannon a final check, Solasta hoisted it onto her shoulder thinking it would be more elegant for what they were about to do, and began to walk to the edge of the rock wall where it met the path to the transmitter. Maura caught up after she and Aric had said some goodbyes and the two soldiers walked a short distance before Solasta blurted out, "He loves you," in a serious military tone.

Smiling, Maura talked about all that she and Aric had been through over their years together, from years fighting together in Havoc Squad, to their private security business and raising a family, and Solasta could hear the affection in Maura's voice as she spoke.

"I've missed that, having someone," Solasta began but catching herself mid-sentence quickly added, "When my parents died, I got a friend of my Dad's to help me enlist, and since then I've only ever been a soldier."

Nearing the opening in the wall neither soldier spoke, but Solasta was in shock at herself thinking, "What are you saying? You've just met these people and now you want to talk about things that have been long buried? Focus dammit!"

Looking around the corner of the wall they didn't see any resistance along the path, only a handful of defenses on the first raised platform of the facility, and the second platform of the facility, where the transmitter bunker would be, was too high for them to see. Darting around the corner and flanking the inside the of rock wall they neared the ramp to the platform when a cargo ship screamed low over their position. A stunned Solasta slowly waved back at the young man in the rear gun turret who was waving furiously at them.

Maura laughed and said, "That's Miriah."

"You mean her ship?" Solasta asked as they ran up the ramp and engaged the defenses.

"No, her. She's flying it, no one else would be that crazy," and Maura laughed again when Solasta frowned at her.

Between the assault cannons whining out their heavy plasma bolts and Miriah making a second pass to burn down the Skytroopers, Solasta and Maura shouted an entire conversation to each other regarding Miriah's hands-on approach to leading the Alliance. Clearing the platform they saw a number of Zakuul knights racing away in the distance on speeders towards the ground diversion that Havoc had setup, and they knew that the Ops was in motion just as they had planned.

Approaching the top of the second platform the faint glimmer of a force field around the bunker made the two soldiers look at each other, and they instantly recognized the other had seen it. Maura opened her comm and ask Aric if he could see any way to disable the power source.

After a few moments Aric replied, "See the yellow conduits? Follow them and disable the three junctions, two on your current level and a third at the rear on a lower maintenance platform."

With a nod they set off and cleared both the remaining knights guarding the facility and the two power junction boxes that the conduits led to on the outside walls before slipping down the service ramp at the rear of the bunker to a narrow platform where last junction box hung neatly on support pylon next to them. Solasta took a knee and began scanning the swamp and jungle while Maura worked on getting the panel open so they could disable the last power relay.

"I always thought this would be enough, that I'd be a soldier until I retired or died, and that would be sufficient," Solasta said while Maura worked. "Now, I'm not so sure about that anymore. I'm not sure about anything."

Maura stopped working and said, "You have choices Solasta. The Alliance needs your skill set, and I think you need us too."

Solasta opened her mouth to speak but the roar from Miriah's ship buzzing low overhead cut her off as both soldiers ducked instinctively and began to laugh at the daring pilot.

When Maura had the final relay disabled they raced back to the top of the platform and into the bunker where they followed a long hallway to a control room. After quickly dispatching the few security droids that were inside, Maura stood ready with her cannon in case they were interrupted while Solasta inserted the spike into the core of the communications hub and they waited for confirmation that they were successful. Almost immediately they heard Theron's voice over the comm link, "Good news is it works. We're seeing all their communications. Bad news, you have incoming."

With their task completed they nodded to each other and started for the hallway, but before they could reach the exit they were met by Skytroopers. Without hesitation both women unleashed a torrent of bolts, and the high pitch whine of their weapons in the enclosed space of the hallway had Solasta's ears ringing.

Pushing through the field of debris they had created to the platform outside they ran down the ramp to the lower platform while pulling their headsets off to rub their still ringing ears, and Solasta could see that Maura was suffering too.

As they neared the center of the platform the sun's light reflected off something metallic catching Solasta's attention, and looking up for the source she saw a large Assault Droid and a handful of Sentry Droids descending from a drop ship. Nudging Maura and pointing up Solasta could see Maura's eyes widen when she saw what was incoming.

The two quickly motioned out an attack plan using their hands, since neither could hear very well yet, before getting into position and beginning their attack with Maura drawing the Assault Droid's attention while Solasta cleaned up the Sentry Droids that had setup a perimeter on the platform. Solasta dispatched the first three Sentry's easily before closing the distance between herself and the last Sentry on the far side of the platform when she saw Maura take a hit from a plasma bolt.

Maura staggered back a few steps and this only seemed to anger her more as she screamed out "GRRAAH!" and resumed her volley with even more determination.

Impressed by Maura's war cry Solasta thought, "Thank the Gods her armor held," as she began spraying the last Sentry with her cannon.

After several minutes they disabled the massive war machine and stood next its smoldering shell to catch their breath. Maura grinned and slapped Solasta on the shoulder before saying, "Damn fine fight!" Before Solasta could reply they heard clatter of the Skytroopers approaching up the ramp and a drop ship overhead with more droids descending on their position.

Maura looked at Solasta, sighed, and said, "Any last words?"

"Stow that garbage!" Solasta yelled and hoisted her cannon, but before she could let a single shot loose a handful of plasma grenades were pitched onto the platform from someplace below and rolled between the Skytroopers as a rocket whistled past overhead slamming into the drop ship.

Both Maura and Solasta ran to find cover from the grenades behind some shipping containers and waited for the explosions to pass. When they were sure it was clear, the rolled out from behind their cover to find the platform was clear again and walking towards them was Pashna with the rest of the exiles.

"We decided it was time for us to stand up for ourselves," Pashna said, his voice unsteady from this new experience.

They agreed to regroup back at camp and made a hasty trip to their speeders before any more reinforcements arrived. Aric was already prepping for the trip back when he saw Maura and Solasta approach. As he took their cannons and began to secure them in the speeder he said, "Good to see both of you," while they climbed in, Maura in the passenger seat and Solasta stretched out in the rear.

Speeding through the jungle it wasn't until they had put a safe distance between themselves and the transmitter that Aric slowed down. He looked at Maura, then over his shoulder to Solasta who asked, "The distraction went off without casualties?" Aric nodded and returned his focus forward.

Solasta breathed a sigh of relief and thought, "Havoc pulled through again and everyone was safe."

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and thought over the day trying to find the reasons why she felt so comfortable with these new friends. "Why would I openly discuss my feelings, or even allowed myself to feel those things when I've spent my entire military career focused on Havoc and serving the Republic? Do I have options? Have I always had options and just refuse to let myself see them?" she wondered. She admitted to herself that she felt more than just a little envious at Aric and Maura having found a way to make a marriage in the military work, a life together afterwards outside the Republic Forces, and children.

At camp they regrouped in the Command Center, and Theron was ecstatic at how successful the operation had gone. "It's working, and it's working well. Everything went according to the plan, and we can head back," and turning to face Solasta he said, "Colonel, please accept our invitation to join us."

Solasta took a moment to think about this offer, then said, "I believe in this Alliance, it makes more sense than anything I've seen in a long time, but..." and she looked around hesitantly, "I think I'll be more helpful working with the exiles here."

Maura walked over to Solasta and lowered her voice to say, "Are you sure Solasta? We could keep you busy with training troops or on missions, and there is plenty of room for all of you, even the exiles."

Solasta nodded slowly and put a hand on Maura's shoulder, "They need me more than you do. Make no mistake, I'm with you and Havoc belongs to the Alliance but Havoc will work here. I'll visit for supplies or tactical updates, and right now we need supplies.

Maura smiled and nodded to Solasta. Aric spoke up, "Of course, I've already arranged for supplies to be dropped and they should be here later today."

Solasta turned to face Aric and said, "Thank-you," before closing her eyes and canting her heard forward to show her respect and gratitude to Aric.

"We can go whenever you're ready," said Aric, "I'll make sure you get back, Colonel."

Seeing the sincerity in Aric's eyes and hearing the commitment in his voice, Solasta called Major Kanner over to give her XO some instructions before picking up her pack and saying, 'Let's jet."


	4. Chapter 4 - Odessan (Allies Ch 21)

Solasta hurried up the ramp and into the waiting shuttle, "My apologies for making you wait while I ran back to my tent for something," she said while keying the pad to close the door before she stowing her pack and the box that she ran back for, her formal dress uniform. Taking a seat beside Maura and strapping in, she smiled and said, "Ready." Moments later Aric finished the pre-flight checks before take-off and said, "Here we go."

As the shuttle lifted off and began pressing its ascent through the jungle canopy into the Zakuul sky, Solasta shifted in her seat, then shifted again, then again a third time. Noticing the other woman having difficulty with getting comfortable Maura asked, "Nervous?"

Surprised, and a little embarrassed, thinking nobody had seen her, Solasta said, "I guess. Ever since we left Coruscant I've expected to leave this planet in custody and heading to a court-martial for treason," and her eyes widened at the sound of Maura's snort.

"I can assure you, that will not happen," said Maura, stressing the word 'not', "Miriah will probably just hug you. This isn't the Republic; we operate with mutual respect for our common goal. Hell, even our bar fights end with everyone just sleeping it off."

The shuttle slipped into the hyperlane and Solasta relaxed in her seat, closing her eyes, to consider this odd but necessary arrangement with the Empire.

After several hours, and a number of hyperlane changes to be sure they weren't being followed, Aric plotted a course to Odessan and the ship settled in for its final leg of their trip. Standing and stretching before heading to the refresher, Solasta passed Maura who was in the small galley. "Want a caffa?" Maura asked.

"No thanks," said Solasta as she lingered in the doorway, "So, everyone just gets along, or what? They ignore each other to get the job done?"

"Pretty much, we don't even have detention cells," answered Maura as she searched the cupboards for something. Solasta frowned at the thought of this and continued to the refresher at the aft of the ship.

Maura returned to the cockpit carrying two caffa's and seeing Aric studying a display intently kissed him on the forehead as she put his drink down on the console beside him. "Solasta still seems to be working all this out," Maura said softly. This got Aric's attention and he looked at Maura, "This is a lot to take in for someone who's served the Republic their entire life. We at least had the opportunity go civilian first," and with a tone of confidence he said, "She's Havoc, she'll come around."

When Solasta returned to her seat she pulled out her data pad and got to work on a training regime for the exiles, a mini boot camp of sorts for the Zakuul citizens that would need to be transformed into soldiers in the coming weeks. Once they were ready she planned for Major Kanner to instruct on communications, Lieutenant Xaban on arms and marksmanship, Lieutenant Torg on demolitions, and Solasta would instruct hand-to-hand combat. Hours passed as they traveled and she worked until Maura said, "We're here. There's Odessan Solasta," as they approached a planet covered with wide blue oceans and land masses rich with lush looking green forests.

Aric set down inside the hanger that was carved into the rock face of a large plateau, and they collected their gear to head outside the ship. Stopping at the bottom of the ramp Solasta looked around in wonder when her eyes caught a small creature in the rafters dart behind a pillar and thought, "Did I just see a rakling?" Turning quickly to face Maura she reached out to touch the other woman's arm and asked, "Is there someplace I can cleanup and make myself look a little more presentable before meeting the Commander?"

"Of course," said Maura, leading Solasta through the Base to a room over the cantina while Aric headed to the War Room. "Present to the secure elevators in one hour," said Maura, and Solasta thanked her before walking through the door into her room.

Inside, her quarters were a small windowless space that had room for a refresher, locker, and a bed. Dropping her pack, she hopped in the refresher to wash quickly and was relieved to find the shower dispensed hot fresh water that didn't have a slight jungle and algae odour to it. Stepping out she dried quickly, brushed her hair back neatly, and clipped it into place with a gold barrette. Grabbing her pack and sitting on the bed, Solasta thought "An actual mattress, I'm in heaven." Cathar, being descended from felines were extremely resilient to sleeping on almost any surface or in any position, but still humanoid enough that the months of sleeping on a military cot had become uncomfortable.

One last look in the mirror that hung on the back of her door and Solasta was satisfied that everything was buttoned, or arranged properly, on her uniform before she made her way to the secured elevators to meet the Alliance Commander.

As she was being escorted into the War Room by a young Imperial Corporal she had to keep reminding herself that he, and the many Imperial Soldiers that they passed were allies, despite her instincts to start a fight. The young soldier led her to a large holo conference table inside the War Room and said, "Please wait here Colonel," before turning to walk to his station where he sat and began to work.

Solasta was impressed and became a little excited at the thought of meeting the Alliance Commander. She knew that Maura and Commander Miriah were sisters, and decided she should expect a tall and strong warrior who would have easily killed Valkorian while at the heart of the Eternal Fleet. If this Commander she was able to bring together both the Republic and Empire together and unite them under a singular cause of stopping Arcann, she must carry herself with a refinement and diplomacy that would put any of the Republic Senators on Coruscant to shame.

Hearing the secured elevator arrive Solasta stepped to the center of the room and stood to attention as Miriah entered with Maura and Aric.

Although Solasta's eye's remained forward, in her peripheral vision she could see that nobody else in the room had broken from what they were doing to stand and acknowledge the Alliance Commander, in fact most simply glanced at the petite woman whose long black hair seemed to blend perfectly into the military tunic that she wore with an elegance. When Miriah approached, Solasta saluted sharply but Miriah smiled and extended hand to Solasta, saying, "Colonel Dinn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Solasta relaxed her shoulders and hesitantly broke her salute before slowly reaching to grip Miriah's outstretched hand to shake it, but Miriah pulled her into a firm hug instead. When they parted, Solasta could feel the wide smile across her face and said, "Maura told me you'd do that, and it's a distinct pleasure to meet you as well Commander," and canting her head forward she said, "Zrtravejt ah shyah Rai [The sun rises upon you]."

They chatted for several minutes and it was agreed that Maura and Aric would give Solasta a tour before they would all meet for dinner. As they turned to walk to the elevator Solasta was a little awestruck that Miriah had in fact been all that she had thought she would be muttered, "Dka... [Small...]," under her breath. Hearing Aric's snicker she hoped he was either the only one to hear her comment with his Cathar ears, or possibly the only other person who understood the word she spoke.

Solasta didn't know why, but she felt inexplicably comfortable with these people and at peace with herself as they toured the Alliance Base. The frustration, impatience, and anger that always seemed to be present just beneath the surface had melted away, and it seemed like for the first time in many years she simply felt content.


	5. Chapter 5 - Zakuul (Allies Ch 28)

In the weeks that followed Solasta's visit to Odessen the sense of peace and contentment she had felt melted away and a military sense of purpose returned. The feelings of acceptance and fellowship from her new friends did not fade however, and she took Maura's words to heart.

On the flight back to Zakuul she thought to herself, "Whether or not I'm a Colonel in the Republic Forces, I do have choices in my life. I chose, or rather Havoc chose to defy Saresh and now we are disavowed by the Republic. If the Eternal Empire is about to swallow us all whole, what's the point in denying myself some measure of happiness?"

Havoc Squad had their work cut out for them with training the Zakuulan exiles over the months that followed. Despite a strong desire to affect change and challenge their government the exiles simply didn't know how since they had been taken care of by droids their entire lives in a society that stripped them of any ambition to work for anything more than what was provided for them.

Pashna proved to be a strong leader for his people and inspired them to break free from the docile and obedient life that had been bred into them over many generations, and over dinner one evening in the Mess Tent Pashna encouraged a few exiles to share why they had been cast out, and it became clear that the first step towards their freedom had begun when they dared to question the Eternal Empire.

"How could the Immortal Emperor ever die?" one woman asked.

"Why do we continue seek revenge on so many outlanders for the actions of one?" asked another.

The first month was spent conducting physical training to get the exiles into shape to carry their gear without becoming fatigued, so each morning at 05h30 the camp woke and began a morning run through the jungle wearing packs and carrying rifles. The afternoon was filled with an obstacle course using the natural jungle rock faces and tall trees as a means to strengthen and push the exiles even further. Although many struggled and a few didn't finish the day before they fell from exhaustion, not a single person ever spoke of quitting.

Solasta knew there wasn't time for a full and proper boot camp, nor did the exiles necessarily sign-on for a life in the Republic Forces, but they needed to be prepared for the physical demands of combat and not be at risk of getting caught by the Skytroopers because they tired and fell behind.

Into the second month they began training combat basics, weaponry, and a number of exiles joined the sentry duty rotation to guard the camp. This relieved some the stress on Havoc Squad and the exiles were finally beginning to feel as though they were making a difference. Those who were fit and trained well enough also began joining Havoc on the small raids that were selected from the Intel gathered from the spike they had placed a month earlier.

Solasta was surprised by the exile's motivation as they trained hard to prepare themselves, and it was clear that they were comfortable shooting Skytroopers, droids, or the small jungle wildlife, but it was inevitable that at some point they would encounter a Zakuulan soldier or Knight. Solasta secretly worried that the exiles would hesitate when this day came since taking the life of another person was an act of violence that their culture seldom encountered, and in a confrontation with a Zakuul Knight any hesitation would have deadly consequences.

Aside from training the exiles Solasta spent a considerable amount of time combing through the Intel that the spike had been collecting with Theron and Lana to select the targets they would hit. They tried to randomly pick a mix of both high and low value targets around the Spire to keep Arcann's forces from guessing they had access to their communications, and this seemed to be working since the seldom encountered resistance they couldn't handle. On one occasion a squad of exiles successfully eliminated a patrol of Skytroopers without any help from Havoc, and this only fueled their confidence.

Today's planning meeting focused on a reconnaissance mission of a shuttle transport station that seemed to be a transfer depot for shipments of Skytrooper containers, and both Theron and Lana agreed that a data spike in the computers there may be worthwhile. With the approval to check this out, Solasta thanked them both and promised to report back with what she found.

Solasta began to enjoy these holo meetings, not for their strategic value but rather for the interactions with Theron and Lana. What had recently become evident to her were the slight and barely perceivable facial expressions or body posturing's that those two began to exchange, and in the Cathar 'high language' this conveyed a wider range of emotions than the spoken word could ever offer.

"I wonder if anyone in the Alliance know these two have a strong attachment for each other? Oh my Gods, do they even know they feel this way about each other yet?" she mused as she stood and walked out of the Command Center.

Crossing the compound, she met a group of exiles who were sharing a lunch together and asked, "Who's up for joining me on a recon mission?"

A young blonde woman named Uldisa stepped forward and said, "Colonel Dinn, I'll join you."

"Very well recruit, gear up and be ready to leave in five," Solasta said before turning and walking to her tent to collect her gear.

* * *

Solasta sat on her speeder and checked her chrono again, "almost eight minutes, Uldisa is late," she grumbled.

When the young woman came into view carrying her pack in her hands and trying to cinch it closed as she ran Solasta yelled out, "Step to it recruit! You're late!" This startled Uldisa and she dropped her pack before tripping over it and falling forward hard on the ground.

"Let's go!" Solasta yelled, and Uldisa got to her feet and continued running while trying to shoulder her pack.

"Sorry Colonel Dinn, I put my hair in a braid to keep it neat." the woman began to explain, but Solasta just waved her off saying, "Your helmet will accomplish the same thing recruit."

When the recruit was settled on her speeder they started out of camp and Solasta began to explain where they were going, "We've identified a shuttle transfer station approximately 100 kilometers out that could be compromised with a spike to better track the ground forces. You will cover my back as I try to get into a good position to scout out the target, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am Colonel," said Uldisa.

Neither spoke again as they sped along through the jungle until they passed a small clearing where a concrete bunker stood. The structure was only big enough to house a door on its face and the sloped shape clearly told them it was an access to something underground.

Solasta said into her comm-relay, "Let's check this out."

They parked their speeders behind a small grove of trees and Solasta checked their location before saying, "This isn't on any of my maps. It shouldn't be here."

Weapons drawn they cautiously swept their surroundings as they approached the bunker. Solasta sliced the keypad on the door which opened to a stairwell that descended into darkness and they couldn't make out how deep it ran. Stepping inside and closing the door behind them, Solasta blinked a few times and her pupils immediately compensated for the change in light level but they waited a few seconds for Uldisa's eyes to adjust before sneaking down.

Reaching the bottom of the steps it opened to a room that extended to their left and at a quick glance Solasta could see terminals and displays lining the walls to their right before she and Uldisa were slammed hard against the wall by an unseen force. At the far end of the room a Zakuul Knight, who had detected their entry, was waiting for them and sent a force wave at them after they stepped into the open.

Solasta immediately sprung to her feet and charged the Knight unloading her plasma cannon at him, while Uldisa laid slumped on the ground.

The Knight had already raised his personal shield and Solasta's bolts dissipated harmlessly on its surface, so she fired a Grav Round which she hoped would weaken it enough that another plasma volley could penetrate it. The Knight's saber staff came to life and he charged at Solasta in return. When they met in the center of the room the Knight swung hard at Solasta and she blocked the attack with the side of her cannon before rolling past him.

The Knight turned and pressed his attack. Swinging his staff viciously and with deadly accuracy he drove Solasta backwards to the wall while she countered each swing with her assault cannon. Each hit of the staff tore holes into her weapon before she could line up a shot, and any plasma bolts she did let loose sprayed the wall and terminals on her left, or into the concrete wall to her right.

The Knight knew exactly what he was doing as he toyed with her, never hitting the high-capacity power pack in the stock of her weapon, so he either meant to cut her down slowly or dared her to offer the power pack as a means to killing them all in the explosion.

With her back now against the wall, the Knight raised his left arm to make a gripping motion with his outstretched hand, and began force choking Solasta. She could hear him laughing beneath his helmet as she grabbed helplessly at her throat, desperately trying to loosen the invisible grasp that that was slowly crushing her neck.

The Knight leaned in and spoke, "What? Did you think these weak traitors would protect you?"

Reaching back with this staff to line up what would be a mortal blow, Solasta heard blaster fire and the Knight froze before loosening his grip on her throat. Taking this opportunity Solasta raised her right knee upwards to snatch the combat knife strapped to her boot and in one fluid motion swung it upwards where it glanced across the Knights abdomen until it found a seam in the armor, and she drove it deep to the hilt.

As the Knight slumped over Solasta saw Uldisa sitting with her back against the wall, a blaster pistol in her shaking hands, and a streak of blood running from her hairline down a pale and shocked face. Solasta walked across the room to Uldisa and carefully took the blaster from her and put it on the holo table before helping her to a chair.

"Here, sit and catch your breath," she said, and turning back to the fallen Knight noticed the near perfect cluster of blaster fire in his back. "I didn't know you were an expert shot," Solasta said.

"Me either," the shocked woman whispered.

Turning to the consoles Solasta surveyed the damage and decided that leaving a spike would be useless as the maintenance droids would surely find it while repairing the extensive damage to the bunker. Looking through the open files on the terminal her eyes widened when she realized why this installation hadn't shown up in any of the Intel or on any maps.

This small comm bunker was linked to a much larger transmitter that had only two other connections, another similar bunker several thousand kilometers away, and a hidden relay station inside one of the many Zakuul Spires.

She thought to herself, "Could this be the key to the GEMINI frequency that controls the Eternal Fleet?"

After making a copy of anything that looked important onto her data stick she retrieved her knife, set the timer on a plasma grenade that she stuck to the screen of the console, and they hauled ass out of the bunker. Running to their speeders they heard the low muffled sounds of the grenade exploding underground behind them.

When they reached the speeders Uldisa sat on the ground and began hyperventilating while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Seeing Uldisa in distress, Solasta knelt next to her and brushed the loose hairs from her forehead to get a better look at the fine split in her hairline. It was then that Solasta realized this young woman was little more than twenty-one or twenty-two seasons old, and remembered she was a civilian not a soldier.

Pulling out a Med-Kit from her speeder, Solasta applied some kolto to the wound and said, "In my culture this would be a day to celebrate your becoming a warrior, but you're not Cathar so take as long you need. We'll return to the base when you're ready."

Uldisa nodded absently as she stared blankly off into the distance.

Solasta continued, "I'm also sorry for being hard on you earlier. The galaxy has taken so much from me... from all of us, that I sometimes push others too hard to get their best. I forget that you're not soldiers, but today you did what was necessary to save both your life and mine, and for that I thank-you. Sometimes, when it's really important you need to take life to preserve it. It's never easy and isn't something that should be treat as trivial."

Again, Uldisa just nodded at Solasta's words.

After nearly a half an hour, Uldisa seemed herself again and the two set off for camp without speaking the entire ride back.

Once the speeders were parked Solasta said to Uldisa, "Go find Lieutenant Yuta and ask for a sedative, then go rest in your tent. It's been long day." Uldisa nodded and coarsely whispered, "Thank-you Ma'am."

Solasta made for the Command Center and began going through the data she had collected before contacting Odessen. When the holo images of Theron and Lana appeared she said, "I've found the main source of the GEMINI frequency. I'd like to plan a mission to destroy it."


	6. Chapter 6 - Unwelcome (Allies Ch 29-30)

"If we hit quick and fast, Arcann's forces may not have time to reinforce the Spire if they think the attack in the bunker was a serious threat," Solasta proposed.

Lana had seemed unmoved by this suggestion and in her calm measured voice countered with, "However, if we wait days or weeks they may simply discount it as a random occurrence when nothing more comes of it. Regardless, we need to present all your information to the Commander for a decision."

This was how the holo call ended with Theron and Lana after Solasta shared the intel that she and Uldisa had brought back from their recon mission. Solasta thought the preliminary planning that they had done was thorough and tactically sound, but two days had passed since that call and still no response or decision on whether Havoc had the go ahead to move on the GEMINI transmitter. Solasta grew concerned that there hadn't been any further communication since that call, and the silence was unwelcome.

As the dinner hour approached, Solasta sat in her tent reviewing a supply requisition that needed approving before it could be transmitted to Odessen. Feeling the closeness of the late afternoon jungle heat she sighed heavily before putting down the data pad, closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair to rest for a moment. "A few more hours before the humidity breaks and I can take a shower before the temperature plummets for the night. Then I'll get to sulk about damp cold fur instead of matted down frizzed fur," she was thinking to herself before being interrupted by the chime of her comm.

Opening her eyes and reaching across her desk for the small communication device, she activated it and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Colonel, we have an unscheduled ship requesting to land. The ship's transponder checks out and the pilot has transmitted the correct security codes. They claim to be support from Odessen. I thought you might like to know," said the voice on the other end.

"Thank-you, do we know who's onboard?" Solasta asked.

"Yes Ma'am, someone named Kaliyo."

"Fine, berth her ship furthest from the camp and have the sentry alerted."

Solasta was a little disappointed at hearing the Rattataki woman's name. She had met Kaliyo briefly in the cantina on Odessen after dinner with the Commander's family and wasn't impressed by her belligerent tone or reckless attitude, but if she was sent in advance by the team on Odessen then maybe things are looking positive for the mission getting a 'green light'.

Standing and strapping her sidearm to her waist she muttered to herself, "Guess I better go greet our guest." Stepping out of her tent she scowled at the relentless humid air and walked towards the shuttle pads with her mouth slightly ajar and the sides of her tongue curled so she could pant in an effort to cool herself. While she loathed the thought of anyone seeing her do this, she couldn't help herself.

Solasta arrived at Kaliyo's ship just as she had started down the ramp dragging a large container behind.

Noticing Solasta, Kaliyo called out, "Hey Colonel, you missed a wedding. Your invitation get lost in the mail?"

Solasta's mood immediately soured at the sound of this and she yelled back, "Its okay Kaliyo, I don't need any reminders that I'm married to my job. What brings you here?"

"I hear you're going to the Spire for some fun, and I didn't want to miss out," replied Kaliyo.

As they walked Solasta could sense the climate was draining Kaliyo's strength with every groan the woman made trying to drag the crate but waited for 100 meters before saying, "Just leave that, I'll have someone bring it to your tent." Kaliyo dropped the end of the container she had been pulling on and it hit the ground with such force a flock of birds in a nearby tree were startled and crashed through the trees crying in alarm. As they continued walking to camp Solasta felt a devilish pleasure in what she had done, and the number of empty shuttle pads closer to camp didn't go unnoticed by Kaliyo.

They stopped first at Kaliyo's tent and Solasta pointed out the Field Refresher and Command Center for her before suggesting they meet in the Mess Tent in thirty minutes to grab some dinner and discuss the team they could use if the plan was approved.

When they met again Solasta shared that she already had begun preparing Havoc Squad and selected four of the Zakuulan exiles to accompany them, making two squads of five if they needed to split up once inside the Spire. "Bet I have some contacts that will help us," Kaliyo offered.

Solasta thought about this for a moment before asking, "What kind of contacts?"

"Just a few friends that still owe me from when I reigned anarchy all over Zakuul," Kaliyo said and grinned.

"Absolutely not Kaliyo, we stick to the plan and use the trained forces we have here, not your civilian friends."

Kaliyo frowned and said, "Well that's no fun Colonel."

They continued discussing the attack on the Spire for several hours and it was clear to Solasta that her initial impression of Kaliyo was accurate, this woman was undisciplined and borderline unbalanced with the suggestions she kept offering for excessive and unnecessary damages they could inflict during the raid. By time they finished talking the sun had set and stepping out of the Mess Tent into the chill of the night air Solasta stopped and scowled. "What's wrong?" asked Kaliyo.

Solasta looked up to the night sky and said, "I can't decide whether or not I want to shower off the film from the day so I can feel a cold chill all night."

"I could help with that," Kaliyo said.

Turning to look at Kaliyo, Solasta asked, "Help with what?"

"Either... or both," replied Kaliyo and smiled at Solasta.

Stone-faced Solasta simply said, "Good night Kaliyo. The morning run starts a 06h00 if you wish to join us," before turning and walking to her tent to get her wash kit.

Kaliyo turned to the opposite direction for her tent thinking, "Are Cathar born with a stick up their ass?"

In the morning those who were not already on duty reported shortly after 'First Call' sounded and prepared for their morning run. Solasta mentally noted that Kaliyo was absent, but she didn't really expect to see her anyway, and called everyone to formation before they left. Hours later they returned and Solasta showered again quickly before dressing and making her way to the Command Center where she found Kaliyo with a caffa and her boots up on a desk.

"Morning Colonel, sleep well? Warm enough?" asked Kaliyo.

"I slept fine thank-you. How was your -" but Solasta was cut off mid-sentence when someone called out, "Colonel, there's a holo call for you."

Stepping to the secured holo, Solasta keyed her personal code and the holo emitter hummed to life where she was greeted by Miriah, Senya, Theron, and Lana.

"Good morning Commander Chantelle Riggs," Solasta greeted them, and could see the subtle change in everyone's expression as their gaze drifted to Kaliyo who was standing behind her as she spoke.

"We are ready to go ahead with the mission. What do you need from us?" Miriah asked.

Solasta simply grinned at this news, they had been ready for days to take out the transmission station, and said "We're good to go here, Commander. Kaliyo brought enough explosives to destroy half the planet."

"Let's put this on the schedule for tomorrow," Miriah said.

"Understood Commander" and they ended their call.

Solasta knew any changes or updates to the itinerary would be sent secure message, so all she needed to do was let the squad know that the raid was approved and that they needed to start packing their gear. Grabbing her datapad she set out to find those she needed to talk to and get preparations started for the transports to get them into the city undetected.


	7. Chapter 7 - GEMINI (Allies Ch 30)

The afternoon was spent in the secured area of the camp where the munitions was stored so that Havoc and Exiles could pack their gear for the next morning's raid and talk over their plans again.

Lieutenant Xaban was working with the Exiles to make sure everyone was comfortable with how to equip and conceal their comm units, weapons, and detonite sticks, which they affectionately called 'flat packs', so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves while they mingled inside the Spire acting as lookouts and backup. Although Zakuul had become more cosmopolitan with the many species that had emigrated from the Core Worlds and Outer Rim, the native Zakuulan's would blend better in the lobby and draw less attention to themselves while Solasta's Team infiltrated the transmitter.

Solasta listened to conversations between Xaban and the Exiles as she checked her Assault Cannon and gear, but kept glancing in Kaliyo's direction while the petite, light-blue skinned woman with tribal face tattoos and piercings dug through the container she had tried to drag from the ship. Once it became known that it was full of explosives, Major Kanner had it moved to the secured area.

The more Solasta observed Kaliyo, the more she couldn't ignore the seed of doubt that had taken root in the back of her mind. "She seems to know what she's doing, but inventorying explosives and handling explosives are two different things," she reminded herself. She was still haunted by the change in everyone's expression on the holo call that morning when they noticed Kaliyo with her.

Senya's emotion was the easiest to read and was simple, honest, hatred for Kaliyo. Theron and Lana both proved to be more challenging to read since they were experts at facades but Solasta was fairly certain it was surprise... or perhaps embarrassment? Miriah just looked agitated beneath the relaxed smile and diplomatic tones she spoke with.

Solasta couldn't piece together the three very different reactions, but she knew it should serve as a warning that something was wrong with Kaliyo's presence there, and to set her mind to keeping an eye on her.

When they were nearly done preparations Solasta got everyone's attention, "Wash up and get to the Mess Tent so we can have an early dinner together before turning in."

Noticing Uldisa among the Exile's squad as she spoke, Solasta studied her face and noticed the bright-eyed and eager girl of only a few days ago seemed to be replaced with a more serious and hardened woman. This was a change she had seen in hundreds of young recruits and Corporals, but at that moment she wondered to herself, "When did I change? Who was first to notice my innocence had been stripped from my eyes?"

They ate as a group that night, as was the custom of Havoc's before they headed into an operation that had a risk that some, or all of them, might not return. As they sat in the Mess Tent and shared stories it was clear that Kaliyo wasn't winning any friends among the Zakuulans with stories of chaos and mayhem that she inflicted on their society, or the almost sadistic treatment she applied to those who had followed her.

Kaliyo on the other hand was too self-absorbed with talking about herself to recognize the Zakuulans were offended.

Even though the sun wasn't visible through the jungle canopy, Solasta knew it must be setting by the darkness that began to encroach on the camp. Deciding everyone had heard enough of Kaylio, she said, "Everyone turn in. We need to be up early."

At 06h00 they met at the shuttle pads in their gear, Havoc in Field Armor and heavy weapons, and the Exiles in civilian attire without any hint that each of them had a small armament hidden on them. Once everyone had done their final comm check and chrono's were synchronized, Solasta shouted "Move out!"

The transport with Kaliyo and the Exiles boarded first and were scheduled to land at the transportation pad near the GEMINI Spire so they could get into position thirty minutes ahead of Solasta and Havoc's shuttle.

When the Exiles shuttle had arrived at the transport pad everyone disembarked without speaking to each other and headed in different directions with the plan to arrive at the Spire using different routes. As everyone slowly arrived they took their assigned position, and as Kaliyo walked through the Lobby she thought to herself, "I'm not going stay up here to babysit, I'll miss all the fun. Besides, I have a better shot at doing this myself than that squad of armored Banthas," and walked to the stairwell as she said, "Stick to the plan," over her comm.

Shortly before 07h00 Havoc's shuttle had just gotten into range and they could begin to see the outline of the GEMINI Spire from the cockpit windows when a frantic voice came over the comm, "Colonel Dinn, we've lost Kaliyo."

"Please repeat," was Solasta's reply.

"Colonel, we began to enter the Spire separately as planned and Kaliyo walked directly to the stairwell."

Raising her voice and feeling her ears flatten, Solasta growled, "She what?"

"Stick to the plan was all she said Colonel."

"Then we'll stick to the plan and try to locate Kaliyo when we arrive," said Solasta.

When the comm circuit had closed Solasta muttered, "Ra is'tive ra'ai ay raj ri Kaliyo. [I vow that I will kill you Kaliyo]"

Havoc's shuttle held a position outside the GEMINI Spire, below the city line and facing the Outlands, while the squad climbed out an upper hatch and walked along the shuttle's wing to enter through a maintenance access grate from the outside. This gave them a more direct route to the relay station that had been built into the Spire without having to approach the Spire's lobby looking like they were there to storm it.

Once inside nobody spoke as Havoc pushed single file through the narrow walkway to their first objective, the guarded security access point for the elevator that descended deep underground where the GEMINI transmitter was secured. If the schematics Solasta acquired were correct the door they waited next to should open to the short but wide hallway between the security desk and the elevator, and all they needed to do was sneak out quietly behind the Skytroopers and disable them.

Solasta motioned hand signals to Kanner and Torg instructing one to crouch and the other stand so that they could try to peer around the door when it was opened and create two sets of eyes and guns. When both had nodded their acknowledgement and moved into position, Solasta grasped the door with her right hand and counted down three, two, one, with her left hand.

Swinging the door open, both Kanner and Torg rolled around the corner, Torg taking a kneeling firing position, and two blaster shots could be heard and the clatter of Skytroopers dropping to the ground. The rest of Havoc pushed into hallway with weapons drawn to backup Kanner and Torg, while Solasta faced the elevator in case a Zakuul Knight was guarding it, but thankfully there wasn't. The two Skytroopers at the Security desk were disabled without an alarm being raised.

Havoc cleaned up the two droids and took the elevator down to the next lower level where they prepared to spread out and systematically clear the level. Solasta said, "Pairs, two left, two right, I'm going center. We'll meet at the elevators and head down to the next level together." Solasta waited until they broke into their pairs and began an advance forward.

Their progress had been fairly efficient as Solasta watched the squad move forward and thought, "We haven't seen or heard from Kaliyo, which is probably for the best," as she rolled her shoulders and adjusted her grip.

By the fourth level there had been almost no resistance before their luck run out. Halfway to the next elevator they heard the distinct sound of Skytroopers approaching in the distance. "Scaa! [Shit!] Someone's tripped an alarm," Solasta yelled.

Taking positions in the office doorways along the hall the ensuing firefight lasted nearly an hour as Solasta's squad called out a number of rotating firing patterns so someone could break cover and volley a stream of plasma down the hallway to the intersection where the Skytroopers tried to approach from. When the Skytroopers couldn't pass the pile of droid parts that had begun to clog the hallway the fighting took a small respite.

Hearing the sounds of the metal parts being dragged, Solasta threw a plasma grenade into the pile of Skytrooper parts and said, "Let's retreat back to that meeting room we passed earlier,"

Havoc Squad fell back a few meters to a small boardroom that that three windowless walls and a glass wall that ran the length of the room.

Kanner yelled out, "Smash them!"

Torg and Xaban used the stock of their rifles to break each pane of glass so there wouldn't be any shrapnel if grenades began flying while Solasta grabbed the long meeting table and pushed it onto its side. When everyone had gotten behind it for cover Solasta pulled our her holo and initiated a secure connection to Odessen where she was greeted by a number of solemn looking people in the War Room.

"Colonel, what's happening?" Miriah asked.

"Pinned down! We've gotten to the fourth level, but we need a diversion! Quickly!" Solasta said, but as Miriah opened her mouth to speak the image of Kaliyo joined their call.

"I've got it, just hold on," said the Rattataki, and in a tone of diabolical glee added, "We'll take out the frequency, but we'll all go with it!"

"Stay that! Do not act on that, Kaliyo!" Miriah commanded.

"We can get out, just give me some help with these z'vlo [fucking] droids," Solasta yelled to the image of Kaliyo.

With a look of sheer madness in her eyes Kaliyo said, "I'm on it," and disconnected while Miriah was still yelling, "I'm giving you a direct order! Do not blow that relay station while my people are still in there!"

Solasta disconnected and immediately contacted the Exiles, "We need you to start making you way down here. We made it to sub-level four before getting pinned down and need a diversion if you approach the Skytroopers from behind. We cannot verify what forces you'll encounter, so be prepared."

Lieutenant Xaban nudged Solasta as she disconnected her call and pointed up. "Colonel there's a ventilation grate in the ceiling. I don't think any of us could reach it unless we right the table."

Solasta looked up at the vent before nodding to Xaban, "What do you have in mind?"

"If we get you to the vent, you could move in behind the Skytroopers and tear them down with your cannon," Xaban said.

Solasta didn't like the thought of splitting away from the squad but they were getting low on supplies and something had to be done, and she didn't like the thought of waiting around to see what Kaliyo had planned either.

"Ok, let's do this quick," said Solasta.

Hoisting her cannon, she shot an opening in the vent grate while Torg got into semi-squat position and locking fingers cupped his hands to help catapult Solasta upwards. Slinging her cannon over her shoulder she stepped back a few paces, turned, and ran to Torg in two quick bounds and pushed off with her right leg while he Torg groaned loudly as he caught her left foot and helped fling Solasta upwards.

The metal grate was still glowing hot as Solasta grabbed its edge with her gloves, and pulling herself inside started to shimmy through the duct work to find someplace that she could drop down behind the Skytroopers that were already beginning to advance down the hall. She had only made it a few meters inside when she heard Kaliyo's voice echoing in the distance and the plink-plonk sound of grenades bouncing on the concrete floor beneath her.

With a series of loud bangs Solasta heard the groan of Skytroopers being cut down and she started pounding the duct with her fist while yelling, "Havoc is in that room! Kaliyo! Havoc is in there, stop Kaliyo!"

Solasta fought to work herself backwards in the duct and had just reached the opening when the duct filled with white light and smoke from the explosions in the room below. She counted three grenades before pushing herself through the opening and dropped back into the room below. As she landed her left foot caught the table edge and twisted, drawing a cry of pain from her.

Lying there she looked around and tried to make out anyone through the smoke, but all she saw where armored Havoc Squad soldiers strewn around the room. Rolling on her side Solasta grabbed the nearest soldier and pulled the limp body towards her but the plasma burns that had melted both armor and flesh were too severe, and she knew there was nothing she could do.

As the smoke began to clear, Kaliyo rounded the corner and stepped through the empty glass window frame with her hand covering her mouth.

"Did we get them?" she asked.

Solasta tried to stand but collapsed when she attempted to put weight on her ankle, which was fortunate for Kaliyo because Solasta would have gutted her where she stood if she had gotten to her feet. Pulling the stim kit from her belt, Solasta injected a pain killer and waited for it to take affect before trying to stand again.

"Start pulling the bodies out," Solasta yelled at Kaliyo.

When they had gotten into the hallway they heard the elevator chime to announce its arrival, and both Solasta and Kaliyo drew weapons and waited. As the doors slid open the Exiles moved into the hallway in formation with weapons drawn, but lowered them when they saw it was safe.

Uldisa started running towards them with a proud smile that quickly faded when she recognized the bodies of Havoc Squad lying there.

"We're done here," Solasta said, "Help get the bodies up to the evac point."


	8. Chapter 8 - Farewells (Allies Ch 31-32)

Solasta landed her shuttle in the hangar on Odessen and powered down the engines while she watched Kaliyo's ship begin its approach in the distance. Completing her checklist, she released the shuttle's ramp and gasped in pain when she tried to stand. She reached for another stim to dull her senses before forcing herself to her feet and moving to the rear of the shuttle where she pushed the four caskets onto the flight deck.

Pacing beside the caskets she fussed at the Republic flags that had been draped across them and could feel the exhaustion catching with her as she fought back the tears that were now threatening to run loose. She hadn't eaten, or slept, and had not sought any medical treatment for her ankle since they had evacuated from the Spire little more and thirty standard hours earlier

A less smug looking Kaliyo sauntered off her ship and began to cross the hangar towards the caskets. Solasta watched the Rattataki woman approach, and burned with such hatred that she didn't notice Miriah had walked up and stood beside her until she spoke, "Colonel, I'm so sorry for your loss."

After a deep breath Solasta wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and tried to regain her composure before turning to face Miriah. When she finally did Maura and Aric had joined them and Solasta couldn't help but stare at Aric as she expressed her anguish and loss to him through subtle expressions, and the Aric responded back with a look of sorrow and reassurance before he said, "Colonel."

Solasta saluted sharply, which both Aric and Maura respectfully returned.

Aric continued, "You've served well, Solasta. Sometimes, the only thing we can do is bring them home."

Solasta tried to swallow around the lump in her throat but couldn't, so rather than trying to speak she simply nodded to him as he walked over and placed his hand on a casket.

Looking sharply at Kaliyo, Aric demanded, "What happened?" and stared intensely.

It was Solasta who answered flatly, "We were pinned down in a corner. Kaliyo could have used other weapons, but instead set off plasma charges. We didn't have time to get everyone out."

"Not true," protested Kaliyo, "if I hadn't set that charge, we'd all have been killed or captured!"

As everyone stared as Kaliyo, she could feel the group judging her and began pacing anxiously. Trying to defend her actions and hoping to break the uneasy silence she added, "Besides, we knew there would be sacrifices."

Solasta's claws unsheathed like a sprung trap, but before she could move Miriah had already drawn her blaster and had it pointed at Kaliyo.

"Now, now, Commander. No need to get violent," said Kaliyo, trying to sound confident.

Miriah's voice lowered and she calmly asked, "Is this true Kaliyo?"

Kaliyo grinned and simply shrugged in response.

"You are hereby exiled from this Alliance. Since you're still wanted on Zakuul, I don't think you'll be running to Arcann, but I warn you. If I ever see your face again, I won't hesitate. Understood?"

Kaliyo glared at each of them and nodded slowly.

Miriah said, "Good, take a ship and go," and kept her blaster trained on Kaliyo until she turned and walked back to her ship.

As Solasta stood and watched Kaliyo's ship depart she was only vaguely aware that Miriah was making plans until she heard Miriah say, "Aric, Maura, take Solasta to get food and medical care."

Solasta cleared her throat and said, "Commander, I'd feel better staying here."

Miriah walked over to her and reaching up, placed a hand on her shoulder before saying, "I'll watch over them. I promise."

Looking into Miriah's eyes, Solasta could see that the Commander was also affected by the loss of Havoc Squad, and nodded before following Maura to the Med Center.

Solasta was kept overnight by the doctor despite the hair-line fracture in her ankle having been mended and her protests that she was perfectly fit to sleep on her ship in the hangar. Lying awake in the medical bed, she lamented about how much he disliked being in Med Centers and was pretty sure every bad memory she had involved a visit to one, but then again she thought, "unless you were having a baby how could someone have a good visit?"

When the Med Droid finally appeared in the morning and began to say, "Good Morning Colonel Dinn, the doctor has approved..." she eagerly jumped out of bed before the droid could even finish its sentence and ran to her ship to prepare herself for the Memorial Service that Miriah offered to hold for Havoc Squad.

The ceremony was short and Miriah spoke honourably of the lives that were sacrificed in the fight against Arcann and the tyranny of the Eternal Empire as it affected everyone from the Republic, Empire, and Zakuul.

Solasta could see the exhaustion on Miriah's face as well as hear it in her words as she listened to her speak. Whether or not Miriah knew it, the simple act of holding a vigil over her squad had endeared her to Solasta, and without hesitation she would follow this woman into battle and give her last breath for the Alliance.

When Miriah introduced Solasta to speak, she paused for a second to gather herself before stepping to the podium to recite the short speech she had delivered on far too many occasions with her usual military stoicism.

Nearing the end of her speech Solasta could feel her chest tighten as she was struck with the realization that she was responsible for the caskets that laid before her, and those soldiers had followed her to fight for a Republic that was now gone. Everything from that moment forward would be for the Alliance, her fallen squad mates, and to make Arcann pay.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure she looked out to those who came to pay their respects and said, "They died as warriors, and that means everything," instead of, "Thank-you," as she had intended. Pausing for a moment, she couldn't think of anything else to say so she stepped down from the podium and returned to her spot on the dais.

The honour guard of both Republic and Imperial soldiers stepped forward to carry the caskets onto the transport that Solasta would pilot a several Parsec's away before committing her squad to space. As she followed the procession to the ramp she stopped and said, "Thank you," to Miriah, who nodded and gave Solasta a reassuring smile.

Solasta lifted off and had traveled to what she felt would be a safe distance from Odessen, and far enough off the hyperspace lanes, to be certain the caskets wouldn't be disturbed. Bringing the transport to a halt she powered off the engines before getting up from the pilot's chair and walking to the cargo hold where she saluted the caskets that were lined up at the door.

Presenting her squad with one final salute, she took a deep breath and said, "Ktar dinya s'tak Cath'iri halo a'ri srdi tak Aether. [May your path be safe and the Ancestor Spirits welcome you into the Aether.]"

Returning to the cockpit and sealing the door that separated her from the rest of the large boxy transport she lowered the atmosphere in the hold just enough that the difference in pressure would flush the caskets into space. Cycling the airlock, Solasta felt the gentle nudge from the evacuating atmosphere translating into a slight inertia pushing the ship forward adrift in space, and she knew it was done.

When the cargo hold was re-pressurized Solasta returned to it. Sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, she pulled her knees up and hugged them while fighting back the tears, having failed at keeping her squad safe and finding herself alone again for the first time in many years.

Solasta didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she must have fallen asleep when the sound of the proximity alarm startled her. Rubbing her heavy eyes as she ran to the cockpit, she could see a Zakuulan war frigate had pulled alongside and the boarding umbilical was being extended towards her ship.

Turning on her holo the other ship had sent a series of messages that escalated in urgency and threat until last one simply said, "Zakuulan transport vessel, prepare to be boarded and have your manifest ready for inspection. Any acts of aggression will be met with force."

Solasta realized there wasn't enough time to power on the engines and flee, so she furiously pecked at the ship's console to initiate the wipe sequence for the ship's computers and navigation system before putting the ships controls into lock-down. Preparing herself for a fight she removed her formal uniform jacket and boots, she began extending the claws on her hands and her feet to test them as she walked to the airlock door.

Hearing the umbilical lock into place and pressurize, she climbed into an empty overhead storage bin and waited for her opportunity to sneak behind the Skytroopers. Her plan was to board the frigate and dispatch the crew there before fighting her way back to her ship and dealing with the Skytroopers.

When the airlock door opened four Skytroopers rushed in and began a systematic sweep towards the cockpit, as she expected.

Once the Skytroopers were out of sight, she released the handle on the bin and dropped quietly to the deck before rushing through the umbilical to the Zakuulan frigate with making only the faintest of sounds as her padded feet pressed on the deck plates. Once on-board she scanned to be sure there weren't any Skytroopers waiting before carefully making her way to the frigate's cockpit.

Pressed against the wall next to the door, Solasta peeked around quick then darted back. Only one person, the pilot. Good.

Squatting down and stealthily moving inside next to the pilot she extended the claws on her right hand and reached over to grasp the pilots neck. In one quick motion she pressed her claws into either side of his flesh as she pressed her face close to the pilot's ear and whispered, "Ra'pras arla ri [Forgive Me]" before ripping out his throat.

Turning to sneak out of the cockpit, she could hear the bloody gurgling and spasms of the pilot in the chair behind her before she stepped into the hallway to make her way back to the umbilical and across to her ship.

When she reached the airlock she peeked around the corner and darted back. Umbilical is clear. Good.

Running at full speed through the umbilical back to her ship she planned to hide until she had an opportunity to strike at the Skytroopers, but as she closed in on her ship's airlock two Skytroopers walked around the corner into the umbilical, surprising her.

The Skytroopers didn't have a chance to raise their rifles as she launcher herself at them. Grabbing the head of the one on the left, her momentum carried her through the pair and she felt her hands slipping on the smooth white armor before her nails managed to catch and hold. She screamed as she felt the head pull loose and three of her nails rip out of her right hand. Rolling onto the deck she grabbed the rifle the Skytrooper had dropped and unloaded bolts into the head, then chest, of the other Skytrooper as it lay on the deck.

Turning to prepare for the last two Skytroopers she felt the butt of a rifle catch her in the eye just below the temple and she reeled backwards hitting her head on the metal doorframe of the airlock. Dropping to her knees, she screamed as a plasma bolt caught the top of her left shoulder burning a hole through flesh and muscle before she could raise her rifle and begin shooting widely at the Skytroopers, catching one in the chest and the other in the abdomen, disabling both.

Catching her breath, she stood and cradled her left arm to relieve the pressure on her shoulder as she stumbled to the cockpit where she fell to her knees and vomited violently. She winced at the pain that shot through her hand as the blood from her fingers prevented a firm grip on the pilot's chair and her hand slipped several times before she managed to pull herself into it.

Reaching down to pick up the white dress uniform jacket she had knocked off the back of seat back she felt dizzy and he knew she had the onset of a concussion. Grabbing the jacket, she sat upright and closing her eyes breathed deep steady breaths until the nausea passed before struggling to focus on the panel in front of her as her vision began to blur. Slowly and almost drunkenly she managed to close and seal the cockpit door before initiating an emergency disconnect of the umbilical to separate the two ships.

This time the escaping atmosphere from both ships pushed them apart, sending each in an opposite trajectory through space sideways, as the Skytrooper remains were flushed into space.

Sliding from the pilot's seat and curling into the fetal position the floor of the cockpit she let the cool durasteel deck plate soothe her eye, now swollen shut. As she lay there she began to laugh between fits of spitting up vomit, and thought to herself, "Ra'ai ay raj ri Kaliyo. [I will kill you Kaliyo.]," before losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9 - Captured

Solasta was dreaming a dream she hadn't had for many years.

In this dream she was a small kitling lost in a field of debris strewn as far as the eye could see, and large piles that had been collected by someone dotted every direction. As she wandered from one mound of debris to the next she would occasionally stop to pick through the pile as though she was searching for something, until she found one that felt right and reaching in, dug until her arms disappeared to the elbows. Grasping at something in the pile, she began to draw the object towards her.

It was usually at this part in the dream that the object would slip from her hands and she would frantically try to find it again, however this time the object jerked hard and pulled her forward into the pile and she jolted awake to find herself being lifted up from the floor of the cockpit.

Struggling to concentrate she was confused as to why her head throbbed or why she couldn't open her one eye before blinking a few times and the shape of a Republic Trooper helmet came into focus. When she tried to struggle against the soldier who held her, he spoke.

"Hello Hellcat."

Staring at the helmet, where the Trooper's face would be, she was confused and searched her mind for a few seconds before asking "Gursan Laikthur?"

When another Trooper had come with a stretcher, Gursan carefully laid Solasta on it before removing his helmet. In an almost drunken stupor Solasta studied the broad face and horns of the Zabrak, before saying, "My Mom was Zabrak. She was so beautiful Gursan."

"What a coincidence, my Mom was Zabrak too," he replied as they began to move her.

Solasta snorted at this and began to mentally trace the tattoo lines on his face before saying, "I was adopted. Did you know that?"

Gursan looked into the battered face of the Cathar and smiled. "No, but I might have guessed it."

As the Troopers pushed the stretcher through the ship Solasta noticed the shoulder plate on Gursan's Vanguard Armor was split, crushed flat, and the paint had been violently scratched clean. Raising her hand to touch his shoulder she said, "Did I hurt your arm again?"

Noticing that her hands were shackled together at the wrists, she studied it for a few moments in a daze.

Gursan stopped the stretcher and leaning in closer to Solasta's face, said, "I was eager to get through the door. Saresh doesn't care if you come back dead or alive, and the squad may not have cared one way or the other either, but I figure you might have an interesting tale to tell her."

Solasta covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh as it became clear that this wasn't a rescue, and drifted back unconscious.

When they got Solasta on board Gursan's ship, he slapped the door panel and the heavy airlock closed as he pressed the intercom button and said, "We're all aboard. Pull the umbilical and get us the hell outta here before anyone else comes along."

Hearing the lock mechanisms activate and the motors hum as the umbilical was retracting, Gursan looked to the other Trooper and said, "Get the Colonel to the Med-Bay and her wounds treated. Put her in the guest room when Ypomeno is done with her."

* * *

Solasta woke and stared up at the white ceiling for few moments. Cautiously she sat up and looked around to discover she had been laid out on a cot and redressed in a medical nightgown. From the sounds of the ship's hyper-drive she knew they were traveling, and could only guess that Coruscant was their destination. Her hands were still shackled together but a thick cable had been attached that ran to the edge of the bunk and disappeared over the side. Leaning over the edge, she peered down to see the other end of the cable was bolted to a heavy ring that was welded to the ship's deck.

Taking a quick inventory of herself, she discovered that her shoulder felt stiff, her head mildly throbbed, and she could see using both eyes, so a Med-Tech must have treated her injuries. She looked at her hand that was loosely bandaged with a Steri-Pad folded over her fingertips, which she pulled off using her teeth to inspect the healed flesh on her tender hand. Although the memories were murky, she began to recall her fight on the Zakuulan frigate and losing her claws. Looking at the now empty nail sockets, she knew all that was needed was time for them to regrow.

Looking around the room she could easily determine that she wasn't in the Med Bay or the ship's brig, but a bare white-wash room with a cot, her tether, and a red translucent barrier securing the doorway. Slowly she stood to test the cable that tethered her and determined she couldn't pull it free deck or from the shackles. Testing her range of movement there was just enough slack in the cable to allow her to lie on the cot or move a few steps towards the doorway before it became taunt.

As she stood there examining her surroundings two of her captors appeared, a light blue Twi'lek male carrying a tray with food, and a large leather skinned Weequay male with a charged blaster rifle.

"Sit down on the bunk and don't move or I'll put bolt right through you." demanded the Weequay as he disabled the barrier.

Solasta complied and sat on her cot as the Weequay raised the rifle and pointed it her before entering the room. Moving to one side so he could keep his aim trained on her, the Twi'lek entered and put the tray down beside her. Noticing the medic insignia on the Twi'lek's shirt collar she said, "You mended me? Thank-you."

The Twi'lek smiled weakly at Solasta before saying, "I'm Lieutenant Ypomeno."

"Let's go," barked the Weequay and they both backed out of the room without taking their eyes off her. As they stepped outside the Twi'lek disappeared around the corner of the doorway but the Weequay reached for something off to the side where Solasta couldn't see and dropped a Chanlon bucket inside the doorway, but outside her reach before saying, "Here's your refresher. Be a good girl and maybe we'll bring you some water to wash yourself," and laughed as he enabled the barrier.

The Weequay waited outside the room and watched lecherously as Solasta walked to the end of her tether and carefully sat on the deck. Slowly she contorted her body to keep the nightgown from riding up and positioned herself on her back with her hands over her head, and stretching out with her legs was able to grab the bucket and pull it towards herself.

Scowling in disappointment the Weequay said, "that wasn't much of a show, I guess no water for you today."

Carefully re-positioning herself into a sitting position she sat on the floor and the two stared at each other for a few minutes before the Weequay gave up and walked away. When Solasta was certain she was alone she held the tether taunt for leverage and pulled herself up.

After using her makeshift refresher and eating her meal, she sat on the cot and began thinking of escape plans for several hours before Gursan and the Weequay reappeared at the doorway. "I hope you don't mind the accommodations Colonel. My Medic thought you should be with him, but I figured anyone from Havoc Squad would be tough enough for a stay in what we like to call the 'Interview Room," said Gursan

Gursan turned off the barrier and stepped through the doorway, nearly filling it completely with his broad shoulders. Crossing his arms, he noticed the bucket on the floor next to Solasta and motioning towards it with his hand, said, "Lieutenant Stekda, please remove that. We wouldn't want to insult the Colonel by making her stay in a room with waste."

Staring coldly at Gursan, Solasta said, "Keeping me shackled and withholding the essentials is insulting," as Stekda drew his blaster pistol before retrieving the bucket and placed it outside her room.

"Saresh has already charged you with treason and you'll likely be executed on the spot when we reach Coruscant, so you should appreciate the little comforts we can afford you until we get there,' he replied.

Standing there in his black military tank top Solasta could see the lines of his body tattoo's crossing and circling around him, except for the bicep on his left arm where the raised tissue of four symmetrical scars, now long healed, cut through the lines of his tattoo. Gursan smiled when he noticed Solasta studying it. "I have something to always remember," he said, "but don't worry, we're taking the long way home so we'll have plenty of time to catch-up, and maybe I can give you something to remember me by," and he took a few steps towards her.

Solasta leapt to her feet and lunged towards him but the cable snapped taunt and she was still too far to reach him.

Grabbing the nightgown at the shoulders he pulled her forward, hard against the shackles. Solasta bared her teeth at him as she felt the shackles cut into her wrists and the blood built pressure in her already sore fingers.

Smiling maliciously, he pulled even harder, "Surely you didn't think I don't know just how far our guests can reach?" This forced Solasta off balance and she could feel the heels of her feet lift off the deck as the threads groaned and ripped as she stretched forward on her toes.

Leaning in to face her, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I remember a sad little Cathar from Basics. A loner and an outcast. It's funny you made it to Colonel of the Republic's most elite squad. For all the things you were back then, a liar wasn't one of them, so you better tell us a good story, traitor." and he threw her backwards.

Solasta couldn't catch her balance fast enough before she fell backwards onto her bunk and groaned as the back of her still tender head hit the Durasteel bulkhead.

"Get up!" Gursan yelled as he crossed the room menacingly.

Solasta slowly got to her feet again, and between clenched teeth spit out, "Ri drek! [You bastard!]"

"Is that anyway for an Officer to speak?" said Gursan.

Solasta's eye widened and she asked, "Ri'gav Rusari? [You speak Catharese?]"

"Just enough so I know how much my companions in port will cost. Tell me Hellcat, how did one of the Republic's top soldiers convince her squad to turn rogue?"

Solasta gave Gursan a look of disgust and said, "When did the Army start sanctioning the torture of prisoners? Is this what the Republic stands for now?"

Gursan laughed before balling his fist and punching her in the abdomen. "Torture? When did the Colonel of Havoc Squad become a mewing little kit?"

Solasta doubled over in pain and sat on the bunk coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"The Republic's dead," she gasped out.

Leaning in and cupping a hand to his ear Gursan said, "What's that? The Republic's dead?"

Solasta thrust her head upwards in hopes of catching him under the chin, but he leaned back and slammed his boot against the side of the cot, pinning the cable against it before she could rise to her feet again.

"Let's not do something silly, Hellcat." Gursan warned.

Solasta looked up at him and said, "Can't you see that Saresh and her cronies in Senate are manipulating everyone? If the Republic has signed a treaty and we're not defending against Arcann or the Imperials, then what does she have military doing? To Havoc, it looked it like anything that netted her profit at the expense of the Republic worlds. We at least took the fight to Arcann- if we were going to die... it would be as soldiers, not as puppets of a corrupt government."

"A good soldier follows orders and doesn't question the chain of command," Gursan said.

Solasta just looked at him coldly and said, "A good soldier knows right from wrong. Havoc Squad died knowing they were doing right."

"All I see is a CO with a dead squad, which is quite curious. Is that how your squad died? As soldiers doing what was right? Or did you betray them too?" he asked.

Incensed by this Solasta just sat there glowering at Gursan, refusing to answer anymore questions until both Gursan and Stedka gave up and left her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Liberated

The ship's lighting had been dimmed for night running and outside Solasta's doorway the bright white lights of her room feebly washed into the hallway trying to conquer the darkness. Sitting on her bunk, Solasta fidgeted with the shackles trying to find a way to scratch her itchy wrists while she reviewed what intel she had to go on.

I've only met three people so far. Gursan, who seems intent on making some sort of point before we reach Coruscant. Ypomeno, a young Med-Tech who seems too fresh faced. Finally, Stekda who could be a problem if I'm not careful, or an easy target since it shouldn't be to difficult to lure him inside here. Without knowing who else is on board, it's going to be risky to try and escape now.

I wonder how long before I'm missed? All I said to Pashna in the rush to get off Zakuul was I'd be back in a few days, so he might not think twice if I'm not back yet. I don't think anyone on Odessen knew I planned to stay a few days, so they may think I'm back at camp, in which case it could take a few days before the Alliance suspects anything. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, she exhaled heavily before whispering, " _Oh Gods, I don't even know how long I've been gone already._ "

Still fidgeting and unable to satisfy the itching from the shackles, she snapped her tether taunt and growled in frustration.

Gursan, who had been watching her from the darkness, stepped to the doorway and said, "You're not going to pull that free. We've detained Gen'Dai in there and even they couldn't budge it." Solasta opened her eyes and looked at him, "I wasn't trying to pull it free, although nothing would make me happier if I could."

A wide grin grew over Gursan's face, "Stekda would shoot you on the spot if you did, and Ypomeno would probably just wet himself," as he disabled the shield and stepped through the door. Motioning Solasta to stand and move forward he said, "Hold out your hands, pull the cable taunt, and don't do anything stupid."

Solasta stood and did as she was instructed.

When Gursan stepped forward he held her wrists in his hands and re-positioned them to create a slight slack in the cable so he could slide the shackles up her forearms before he massaged the matted fur around her chaffed wrists. While he focused his attention on her wrists, she studied his face to trying to determine what game he was playing, and said, "Those both would be interesting reactions... what about the rest of your crew?"

Gursan considered her question for a moment and smiled, refusing to be baited, "The C.O. of Havoc Squad in our custody and the keepsake you left me with has them all on edge."

Solasta pulled her hands away from Gursan and sat back on her cot, "I recall that being more of a proud addition to your tattoo at the time."

"True, but it may be safer for everyone if they have a healthy fear of you," said Gursan. As he walked through the door the faint glimmer of red light snapped between them as he reactivated the shield. "Tell me Hellcat, how is it you're alive and your squad are floating among the stars?"

Solasta leaned back against the wall and sighed before answering, "We were trying to infiltrate an objective on Zakuul, nothing of significant strategic value we thought, and got overrun by SkyTroopers. I was trying to flank- "

Gursan interrupted, "don't lie, everything you do is analyzed and deliberate. If Havoc was moving on an objective, it certainly had a strategic value."

"I thought I was a sad and pathetic loner," said Solasta dryly.

Gursan's expression turned solemn as he said, "At the Academy, you were sad. Then you seemed to be lonely before you let yourself become cold and- "

Raising her voice, Solasta said, "You know nothing about me Gursan!"

He nodded slightly in acknowledgment and said, "Perhaps, but I knew you when... so, Colonel Dinn and her tactics are fallible? How can you be sure turning your back on the Republic isn't the wrong choice?"

"Go to Hoth. There's a Trandoshan camped on the Southern Snowdrift Hills of Clabburn who helped us see the lies of what we were fighting for. Go and just listen to him," she said. Gursan burst out laughing. When he caught his breath he said, "Go to Hoth, the coldest planet in the galaxy, and talk to a reptilian? Good night Hellcat."

Solasta could her him still laughing as he walked away.

Feeling defeated she slide down onto her side and wished for a pillow as she tried to get comfortable. She didn't know when they would reach Coruscant, but it couldn't be much longer and she needed to decide quickly on what she wanted to do. Lying there she went over the conversation with Gursan in her mind again and again, but couldn't reconcile what his motive was for entering her cell or being civilized to her.

Lying there she felt the very slight change in her surroundings that told her the ship had dropped out of hyperspace, and began to panic thinking time had run out, but moments later she could feel the jump back into hyperspace. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Ypomeno cleared his throat and whispered a little louder, _"Uh... Colonel Dinn... excuse me, sir..."_

Stekda pushed the smaller Twi'lek aside and looking at him questioningly asked, "Really?" Shutting off the shield Stekda threw the Chanlon bucket onto the floor startling Solasta awake.

Solasta's acute sense of hearing would have normally alerted her to their approach long before Ypomeno's whispering, but the bright lights of her room and constant need to wakeup and tuck-in the medical nightgown every time she moved had exhausted her into a deep sleep less than an hour earlier. Startled and lying with her back to the door, she tried to push herself upright too quickly and the medical gown caught on her elbow, pulling open and exposing her back to the men.

"Well this is a good morning after all." said Stekda.

Ypomeno frowned and said, "Go get the Colonel some breakfast."

The large Weequay grumbled before turning and disappearing from the doorway while Ypomeno stepped inside and took a few steps before abruptly stopping when he realized he was alone and without a weapon. Noticing the fear being transmitted through his pheromones and panicked look on his face Solasta said, "I'll move to the end of the cable and hold it taunt if you'll kindly tie-up my nightgown."

Taking a step backwards, Ypomeno nodded his agreement. Solasta wiggled her elbow free and slid to the edge of the cot to stand before stepping over top of the cable so that it was between her feet. She walked to the end of her tether, crouched with her hands between her knees, and awkwardly shuffled a step forward until the cable was taunt beneath her.

Even though he could clearly see she didn't pose any threat in that position, Ypomeno still approached cautiously. "I'll straighten this side of the gown first, but still need to check the other shoulder to see how it's healing before I tie everything up. Is that okay sir?"

Solasta smiled, carefully to insure she didn't unintentionally bare her teeth, and nodded.

After some gentle squeezing of her shoulder and an examination of her trapezius, Ypomeno said, "It's amazing how fast you Cathar heal," as he re-tied the gown for her.

"We've stopped. Have we reached Coruscant already?" asked Solasta.

"Uh... no, Major Laikthur was detoured to- "

"What are you doing!" yelled Stekda from the doorway, surprising Ypomeno who instantly stiffened his back. Solasta tried not to laugh as she wondered if the poor Twi'lek had peed, even a little at that scare.

"I... uh... she's in a secured position so I started my exam," said Ypomeno still in shock and slightly stammering.

"You idiot, come here and get this from me," said Stekda as he held out the tray of food, "you've seen the Major's arm. She nearly ripped it off."

As he backed out to get the tray, Solasta worked herself back to the cot and sat while listening to the whine of a blaster pistol charging up. When she had seated herself and looked up, Stekda was already inside the room with the pistol pointed at her while Ypomeno set down the tray beside her.

"Hurry up and finish your exam," quipped Stekda, and looking at Solasta said, "the Major told us he got to guard you after they sedated and restrained you, but it looks like he's finally going to get his payback for what you did to him."

Solasta's eye's widened in disbelief at how fabricated the accident from many years ago at the Academy had become, but she didn't acknowledge his comment and instead asked "How did you find me?"

As Ypomeno scanned Solasta's head to check the progress of her concussion Stekda answered, "We intercepted a report from the Zakuulan Navy of a derelict ship and thought we'd investigate in case there was anything to salvage. Imagine our surprise at finding the Zakuulan's ship disabled and you on-board that transport. Saresh has a huge bounty on your head, and we're gonna collect it."

Ypomeno finished his examination and both men left, leaving Solasta sitting cross-legged on her bunk and picking at the breakfast tray while her thoughts drifted, "Why would Gursan exaggerate the story about his arm, or was that just idiot male bravado from re-telling the story over and over?"

After using her 'refresher' she put the empty tray on the floor, stretched on her cot, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Still feeling the chill in his bones, even through the multiple layers of cold weather gear, Gursan hurried across the gantry from the Orbital Station to the airlock of his ship and cycled the heavy door.

Once on-board he changed quickly and headed to the ship's bridge where the pilot was finishing the pre-flight check. Walking in and standing beside the man, he looked out at the stars asked, "What's our status, Captain Luoguo?"

As Luoguo continued pressing buttons on the ship's console he said, "the ship's ready to go, Major" and they could hear the docking clamps release before the ship bobbled slightly as it floated free.

"Take us to Coruscant then," said Gursan.

"How did the trip to the planet go, Major?" asked Luoguo as they moved a safe distance from the station and made the jump to hyperspace.

Gursan just slowly shook his head and asked, "What did you think of Colonel Dinn's story?"

Without taking his eyes off the ship's console the pilot said, "Sir, I think we should have just put a plasma bolt in her head when we found her. We get paid the same, and we wouldn't have wasted time coming here."

"I suppose you're right," and Gursan grabbed the pilot's head and twisted until he felt the neck break.

Pressing the intercom button for the Med-Bay Gursan said, "Ypomeno. You in or out?" and waited for a reply. A few seconds later he heard, "Definitely in, sir."

"Where's Stekda?" Gursan asked.

"He went to take the Colonel some wash water I think," was the reply.

Checking the charge on his blaster, Gursan left the bridge.

* * *

Solasta woke to water splashing over the front of her and into her face. Pushing herself upright to a prone position she could hear a container hitting the floor and felt the cold, wet medical gown forming to her.

"Here's your water, but I guess we need to get you out of those wet clothes now," said Stekda as he laughed.

As the shock passed she noticed Stekda was standing next to her with his blaster drawn in one hand while he fumbled with his belt using the other, and an upturned bowl was at his feet. She tried sliding herself to the edge of the cot to stand but was met with a glancing blow to the temple from the side of his pistol, and groaned as she collapsed onto the cot. Lying there she struck out with the heal of her foot and caught the Weequay in the leg, where he let out sharp cry of pain before stumbling backwards a few steps.

Lying there still dazed, Solasta heard the whine of the pistol charging and her body turned rigid at the sound of a plasma bolt being loosed.

For a second she waited for the searing pain she knew would come, no matter how brief she would have felt it, but instead she heard thud of the Weequay dropping to the deck. Rolling on her side to look at where Stekda had stood, she could see the man was face down with a smoking hole in his back from a close range shot.

In the doorway stood Gursan with his blaster still in his outstretched hand, "I don't know what the Republic stands for now, but I know I don't stand for that on my ship." He pressed at the panel on the wall outside her room and her shackles unlocked.

Reaching around the corner for something, Gursan threw a pile clothes on the floor next to Stekda's body, "Grab your things and follow me, we have some time before we reach Coruscant."

Solasta sat up with tears forming in her eyes and could only ask, "Why?"

"You friend on Hoth is very persuasive," said Gursan.

Solasta jumped up, gathered her clothes, and followed Gursan through the ship until he stopped at a door and opened it. "You can use the refresher in my quarters. Meet me in the dining area when you're ready." Solasta looked at Gursan and hesitated for moment before he added, "nobody will disturb you. Ypomeno is the only other person on-board."

Standing in the shower Solasta let the hot water soothe the tight muscles in her shoulders, back, and gulped down mouthfuls to try and quench her thirst. Drying herself off, she noticed that her clothes had been cleaned but faint rust coloured bloodstains still covered the shirt. Quietly she slid each of his storage drawers open and peeked inside until she found one of Gursan's black military t-shirts. Pulling it over her head, she was amused at how oversized it looked, even on her large frame.

While she finished getting dressed she looked around Gursan's quarters at the collection of things he had on display. Among the few pictures he had she found their class picture from the Academy in which everyone was dressed smartly in their formal uniforms and all wore a disciplined expression.

In another picture of the recruits, taken while they relaxed in the parade square, she felt a little sentimental looking at the familiar faces who were frozen in time, waving and smiling to the camera. Noticing the one recruit who wasn't smiling she reached out and touched the image of her younger self, who wore the same serious expression as the class picture, and it began to sink in that maybe some of what Gursan had said was true.

All dressed, she found her way to the Dining Area and sat across from Ypomeno at the table where he was sitting with a caffa. Solasta could immediately sense the poor Twi'lek becoming tense as they sat there. When Gursan crossed the room carrying two caffa's, she said, "Could you please tell this poor kid that I didn't try to rip your arm off, or needed an armed guarded around the clock."

Putting a caffa in front of her and taking a seat next to Ypomeno, Gursan said, "Well the injury may have been a little over-done, but I did watch over you in the evenings."

Solasta's eye's widened in disbelief, "Gursan, I was sedated for two days. Why would waste your time sitting there?"

Without hesitation Gursan answered, "I saw how much pain you were in. You were alone and needed somebody, so I stayed with you after we were done training for the day."

"What did you do while I was unconscious?" she asked.

Gursan shrugged his shoulders, "I would just talk to you about what we had done that day."

Confused, Solasta just stared at Gursan before asking, "So, what are the plans now? They'll be expecting you to deliver me to Coruscant."

"Actually Colonel, nobody knows that we're bringing you in," said Ypomeno.

Gursan added, "After Saresh started disbanding what was left of the Republic Forces, we went freelance and started doing some salvage and bounty contracts. If we had broadcasted that we were bringing you in, every low-life and bounty hunter within twenty parsecs would have swarmed us like flies to Bantha poodo. Saresh is really pissed and she plans to make a grand spectacle of you, Hellcat."

Cautiously, Solasta asked again, "So... what's the plan?"

"We have a strong network of ex-military that we can try to recruit for this Alliance you're fighting with, and you could probably just walk off the ship if you have someplace safe we can take you,' said Gursan.

Solasta thought about this for a few minutes before answering, "There's an orbital station near wild space that you can take me to. The Alliance has a Sith Intelligence Officer who has agents everywhere, and I should be able to make contact with someone who can get me back to Zakuul safely."

Ypomeno went to the bridge to enter the new course into the NavCom system. When he was done the ship briefly dropped out of hyperspace before it re-entered on the new course he had plotted. Solasta changed into Stekda's black Cortosis weave suit, rolling up the sleeves and pant-legs, before Gursan helped her dress in the dead man's durasteel armor plates.

"We're going to have to cinch the straps as tight as we can to get this look like it's fitted armor. Find someplace to sit until you're ready to leave the station so it isn't so obvious the armor's too big for you." Gursan said.

A few hours later the ship dropped out of hyperspace and approached the station slowly. Solasta was already at the airlock holding a helmet and waiting for them to be cleared for docking. Although the combat armor hung loosely on her, with the current state of the galaxy she wouldn't have any trouble blending in and looking like another scavenger in borrowed armor.

Gursan arrived to see her off as the ship slowed and the thrusters began negotiating the final position next to the station's airlock. Handing her a datapad he said, "I've saved our secure comm frequencies on this so you can contact us, and I also want to apologize for how you were treated after we brought you on-board. I needed convincing that your instincts were just as accurate as I remembered them being."

Solasta looked at him and said, "I'll kick your ass another time for all this."

The panel on the door gently chimed to let them know the airlock was pressurized and it was safe to open, so Gursan cycled the door.

Holding the helmet, Solasta stepped into the airlock, and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gursan asked.

He watched as Solasta turned to face him, and without speaking a word she studied his face for several awkward moments before grabbing the collar on his shirt with her free hand and pulling him into a deep lingering kiss over the threshold of the doorway.

When they parted, Gursan grinned at her and said, "See Hellcat, analyzed and deliberate," and he closed the airlock door.

This drew a blank stare from Solasta as his words sunk in, and she slapped the now closed door while growling a frustrated "Drra! [Damn!]" at him.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Return Home

Solasta stood inside the airlock and thrummed a low 'Mrrrr' from her throat as a means expressing her irritation while watching Gursan's ship pull away and jump to hyperspace once it had maneuvered a safe distance away from the station. Once the burst of light the ship's engines had created faded and disappeared, she put on her helmet and turned to walk towards the lifts that would take her to the station's main level.

 _I try to be spontaneous and let my impulses take over, and then I go and over-think it. Worse of all, Gursan completely called me out_ , she thought to herself.

When the lift arrived, Solasta stepped inside the empty capsule and pressed the button marked 'Main Level' before the doors closed again and she felt herself being carried up towards the heart of the station.

The lift slowed then stopped before the doors opened to a large open public area that was filled with vendor booths and a menagerie of species from around the galaxy who all seemed to be shuffling someplace without any sense of urgency. Solasta stepped out and looked around until she recognized a bright neon sign advertising holo booths. As she merged into the slow congested traffic she tightened her grip on the data pad Gursan had gave her with her left hand, while she kept her right arm pressed close against the blaster on her hip to be sure she could feel it in it's holster.

Stepping inside the holo booth, she plugged the credit stick Ypomeno gave her into the terminal and sent a message to one of the Alliance's dead-drop accounts with nothing more than her coordinates and a single use security code that would identify her as the sender. Retrieving the credit stick she realized the balance displayed on the monitor showed enough for a meal but not enough to pay for a private booth, so the Alliance better hurry if she couldn't safely take her helmet off.

As she stepped out of the booth the next patron pushed past her and she had to jump free of the door before it slammed shut behind her.

Solasta wandered around the station for nearly an hour until she found a bench with a half curled body cocooned in a mass of filthy robes, and enough space for her to sit at the person's feet. Sitting and watching the coming and goings of the space station's denizens, she let herself get lost in her thoughts.

 _Why would I think kissing Gursan would be a good idea in the first place? That Kasi'rit [dumbass] had me shackled and clearly isn't the same person I remember from the academy... then again, not leaving me to die or handing me over to Saresh does work in his favour I guess.  
_

Relaxing her guard when she was certain it was safe, she began watching the holo news on the wall across from her. After the news looped almost three times there was an updated report of a brazen attack on the Eternal Emperor's treasury by a live reporter who read a prepared statement, "Last night, the treasury that funds the Eternal Empire was a target of a vicious attack by the rogue terrorist known as the Outlander who seeks to destroy our way of life and infect us with fear and chaos. Due to the Outlander's deplorable acts of terrorism, the formal gala that was planned for this week has been postponed indefinitely."

To Solasta's surprise there was a mix of cheers and derisive clamor among the people of the station and she looked around in wonder at the reactions. The person who had been sleeping on the bench next to her had sat up to watch the news bulletin and noticed her curious manner. "Confused at the reaction?" he asked.

"Yes... a little."

You must be new to the station. Welcome to the home of the lost and forgotten," the stranger said.

"The what?" asked Solasta.

"Here along the border, those who have lost most, if not everything, gather to hide from both the Eternal Empire in what you know as Wild Space, and those from the Republic and Empire in your known space. Supporters of both worlds coexisting out of necessity.

"Why doesn't someone report this to the Eternal Empire, or the Republic, or Sith Empire?" she asked.

There is a balance here that nobody wishes to upset. A direct challenge to the station by the Empire or Republic would draw the Eternal Empire's attention, and a challenge by the Eternal Empire would cast those who support it back into a life they came here to escape."

"How does one support the Eternal Empire but come here to hide from it?" asked Solasta.

"They are caught between two fears. The fear of letting go of a life they had perceived as perfect, and the fear of accepting a life where they believe they affect their own destiny."

Solasta looked at the man and noticed he was unshaven, disheveled, and his eyes betrayed a Zakuulan force user. In almost a whisper, Solasta asked, "Are you a Scion?"

The man simply smiled and said, "I am one of the lost and forgotten."

Solasta was about to speak when her attention was caught by an approaching assassination droid that paused a moment to study her.

Turning her focus to the droid instead, she shifted in her seat hoping to get in a better position in case she needed to defend herself, but the droid spoke.

"Salutation: I am HK-55. Declaration: I have been dispatched to return you to Zakuul immediately. Please follow me to my ship."

The droid turned and began to walk away. Solasta stood and adjusting her oversized armor heard the stranger said, "Good luck in your coming days," before she walked away, following HK to the shuttle bays.


	12. Chapter 12 - Whole (Allies Ch 46)

Solasta rose from her cot and picking up Gursan's oversized shirt, pulled it over her head until the length of it fell low over her thighs as she crossed her tent to the desk where the holo-com was gently chiming to alert her of an incoming call. Already she could feel the shirt cling to her naked fur in the oppressive heat of the Zakuulan jungle.

Pressing the receive button, she was greeted by the image of her newest Executive Office, "Yes Lieutenant?"

Uldisa hesitated and blushed at the sight of her commanding officer half dressed, "You have a priority message from Odessen, ma'am"

"Thank-you Lieutenant, I'll take it here," said Solasta while she tried to stifle a yawn.

The image in the holo-com flickered and Uldisa's form was replaced by the image of a rather officious looking Imperial soldier in the War Room on Odessen, who could not hide his surprise at the sight of Solasta.

"Colonel Dinn, my apologies for waking you at this hour. The GEMINI Operation has completed with an unexpected outcome, and the Commander has recalled you and your squad to Odessen immediately."

Still half asleep Solasta mumbled, "Understood," before disconnecting and switching back to Uldisa who had been waiting on hold.

"Yes Colonel?"

"Wake the rest of the squad and get our ship ready, we've been recalled to Odessen. Wake Pashna and have him meet me in communications tent in fifteen minutes. I want to be in hyperspace in thirty, understood?" Solasta said.

"Yes ma'am," and the holo-com disconnected.

Solasta quietly dressed in the dark and wondered, _what happened during the mission to intercept the Zakuul transport that would require us back on Odessen?_

Crossing the compound to meet Pashna, Solasta could hear the camp coming to life in the dark, and the sounds of her ship being prepped for departure far off in the distance. Arriving at the Comm Tent she stepped inside to find Pashna still wearing his nightclothes and intently studying his hands as he wrung them nervously. At Solasta's approach he jumped to his feet and rushed towards her, "What's wrong? Why are you leaving in the middle of the night?"

Solasta gave a slight shrug and said, "I don't know Pashna, all I've been told is Commander Chantalle Riggs has called us to Odessen. I'll contact you once I know more, but until then you're in charge of the camp, understood?"

"Yes, yes, but contact us immediately, okay?" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I promise to call once I know what's going on, now go back to bed Pashna," Solasta said trying to reassure the man, despite sharing his anxiety at this unexpected request.

Pashna pushed back the tent flap and stepped into the dark, and Solasta followed behind him while hooking a headset over her ear with one hand while checking the chrono on the wrist of the other. Pressing the relay to open her microphone she said, "Gear up in five, people," and strode purposefully towards her ship.

As the last of her squad raced up the ramp ahead of her, Solasta watched as the ground crew disconnected the power umbilicals before she walked up the ramp into the ship and closed the doors. Guiding the shuttle up through the atmosphere, the thermals of the conflicting tepid night and morning heat threw the ship around violently until it broke free of Zakuul's sky and made it's first, of many, hyperspace jumps to get to Odessen.

"Everyone may as well get some sleep. We've got a few hours ahead of us," called out Solasta to her crew, and setting the ship on auto-pilot stretched out to rest as well.

* * *

Approaching the hangars on Odessen, Solasta marveled at the void the Gravestone's absence created as they flew low and she guided the ship to the berth they had been assigned. Once the ship had settled on its struts she began powering down the engines while calling out, "secure the ship and wait for my update from the briefing."

Walking down the ship's ramp to the hangar deck, Solasta was met by Sarai, the matriarch of the Chantalle clan. Solasta canted her head forward, saying, "Zrtravejt ah shyah Rai, Khoro, [The sun rises upon you, Elder,]" to respectfully greet Sarai. In return, Sarai simply nodded and smiled a respectful close-lipped grin to her. A short distance behind Sarai stood Miriah's youngest, Calypso, who looked less a Kii [child] and more a Merai [young adult] since Solasta visited last, and appeared visibly bored with being in her grandmother's charge.

As the woman walked from the hangar to the War Room they made small chat about what was new on Odessen and how Solasta's new squad were shaping up. Sarai could hear the pride in Solasta's voice as she explained how far the Zakuulan refugees had progressed, and asked, "How has Aric's support with the training gone?"

"Major Jorgan's been a great help, we just wish he had more availability between missions," and leaning slightly towards Sarai as they walked, Solasta lowered her voice to say, "He's a natural teacher, but more than anything I think he just enjoys being in the field and training soldiers again," and both women chuckled as they continued.

Calypso followed behind them with an arm outstretched to let her fingertips lazily drag along the textured rock walls of the base.

Solasta had only spent brief amounts of time with Sarai during her visits to Odessen, but enjoyed being in her company immensely. She couldn't be sure if the overwhelming peace she felt in the presence of Sarai was trick of the Force, or if she simply missed the sagely advice that only time and experience could nourish, that her mother and now Sarai gave her.

Canting their heads to each other as they reached the War Room, Sarai and Calypso continued on through the large room while Solasta approached the large holo-table in the communication section. Opening the recorded message that had been sent by Lana from the Gravestone, Solasta quickly became aware of just how significantly the operation had concluded with an 'unexpected outcome'. There were considerable preparations that now had to be made for the impending attack, and it was anyone's guess on who would strike first.

Solasta contacted her ship and relayed a number of instructions to her squad, including an order to contact Pashna on Zakuul and share the update regarding the GEMINI operation. Keying the code for an encrypted channel she contacted Gursan's ship and waited.

After a few moments the image of Ypomeno appeared and he smiled before saying, "I'll get the Major for you."

As soon as the image of Gursan appeared, Solasta began speaking before he had a chance to say anything, "Gursan, one of the Alliance's advanced droids has gone rogue and there's a risk of an attack here. Can you and your squad start making your way here... just in case?"

"Consider us inbound, Hellcat. We'll send our ETA once we've recalculated our course. I'll see you soon," and they both lingered a moment to look at each other, before Gursan disconnected.

Hearing the sound of giggling from behind her, Solasta turned to see Calypso sitting in one of the high-back chairs at the communication terminals that ran along the wall next to the holo-table.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Calypso asked.

Solasta's eyes widened and defiantly she said, "That is not my boyfriend. Why would ask such a thing?"

Still giggling Calypso said, "You were making the same face Uncle Aric makes when he looks at Aunt Maura," and Calypso pursed her lips while mimicking the same slow eye blink that cathars make to show affection to each other.

Solasta canted her head down and sideways, embarrassed, when she realized that Calypso was right.

"He's just an old friend."

* * *

Sitting in a conference room Solasta reviewed the base's inventory using the multiple datapads that were spread out on the table, while Calypso dutifully documented where she said the supplies or resources needed to be directed to fortify the many bunkers that had been constructed into the base. Occasionally, Caly asked questions about why Solasta moved certain resources to certain locations, and Solasta patiently explained her reasoning and strategy for the decisions. The planning that she assumed the Jorgan's, Lana, and Theron had prepared was complete in all aspects, except for a few items that need updating based on changes to the base itself since their initial plans has been created.

At mid-day Lieutenant Uldisa appeared and asked Solasta if she wanted a tray from the mess hall, and looking at Calypso, Solasta asked, "Well, should we stop and have our lunch in the mess, or should we eat while we work?"

Calypso sat forward in her chair excitedly and had just opened her mouth to speak when Sarai's voice interrupted, "I'm sure Caly has detained your work long enough, Colonel."

"Nonsense, Master Chantalle. Miss Calypso has been invaluable with vetting my plans," said Solasta as she winked at Caly.

A soft smile formed over Sarai's serene expression, "I see. Well, if she should become a distraction to you, please send her to my apartment."

"Of course," and Solasta canted her head. Watching Sarai leave the room, Uldisa asked, "Should I bring two trays then, ma'am?"

"Please," said Solasta as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

Imitating Solasta, Calypso stretched out in her chair but stared up at the ceiling of roughly hewn rock instead. They were both silent for a few minutes before Calypso spoke, "Are your parents and family somewhere safe?"

"My parents died many years ago and I didn't know any of my family," said Solasta, not moving.

"Me too."

Solasta opened her eyes and looked at Calypso, "Your father was only hurt and should be healed by time your parents return, they're alive and will be home soon."

"No, my real parents died when I was a baby. I was adopted by my Mom and Dad after they found me on Oricon," said Calypso.

"Oh. I was adopted too. My real parents abandoned me and my siblings when we were just kitlings. My adoptive parents were already very old, and I don't think I was many seasons older than you are now when they passed into the Aether."

Calypso slouched sideways in her chair and rested her head on Solasta's arm. "I'm sorry you were abandoned, Colonel Dinn. Do you ever get mad that they left you, or wonder what your life would have been like if they didn't?"

"Nope, never. I have to believe they did what they thought was best. I grew up with parents who loved me, and your family love you very much too. Wishing on what could have been is a foolish game, Calypso. Live the life that the Gods, or Maker, or galaxy has picked for you," said Solasta, closing her eyes and resting her head again.

"Colonel Dinn, can I ask another question?"

Solasta let out a gentle snort and said, "When we're alone you can call me Miss Dinn or Solasta."

"Solasta, why did that Major call you Hellcat?"

"He just always has, Caly."

"But why?"

"It's a very long story and you're too young to hear it."

"Can I call you Hellcat too?"

"You may not call me Hellcat," and Solasta laughed.

After several more minutes of silence, Calypso asked, "Do you like that Major?"

"We've known each other a long time, so I suppose I like him."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant-never mind," and the frustration in Caly's voice could heard clearly.

Solasta opened her eyes again and looked at the young girl slumped in her seat beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Calypso sat up and turned to face Solasta before blurting out, "There's a boy on the base who took something of mine and won't give it back. The other boys say it's because he likes me, but... I don't know if I like him."

"Well, whether or not this boy likes you, he shouldn't take anything that belongs to you," said Solasta.

"Is that what you do when you like someone? Do you take something of theirs?"

Solasta was about to say, "No, that's not how it works," but hesitated as she remembered how only eight months earlier she had rifled through Gursan's quarters on his ship looking for a shirt that she, for all purposes, had stolen. The same shirt that had sat folded in her locker for months. The shirt she found comfort in wearing to bed after the holo-calls and messages with Gursan had grown from weekly meetings to review dry intel reports, to almost daily occurrences of hour long non-military discussions.

Brushing the loose strands of hair from Caly's face, Solasta said, "Sometimes... but taking something that doesn't belong to you is never right. You really should be talking to your parents about this though."

Calypso shifted in her chair and sighed heavily, "I know, but they're too busy. I mean, I know how important they are to everyone here, and this just seems so... unimportant, ya'know? I know I can fix this without bothering them."

"I'm positive your parents would think this is more important than anything else that's going on right now," said Solasta.

Interrupting the conversation, Uldisa returned carrying the two trays with their lunches and slid them onto the conference table. As they sat and ate, Calypso told Solasta all about Dantooine, the ranch where she lived, and all the herds of Ronto's that her father had raised.

The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing a long list of changes that needed to be messaged to the various Quartermasters, Heads of Security, or Facility Coordinators, and Calypso carefully kept track of the list while Solasta prepared the requests and sent them out.

When Sarai returned again in the late afternoon to take Calypso home for her dinner, the young girl protested, "I'm too busy helping Colonel Dinn to come home right now."

"That's okay Caly, we've done all we can for today. Now we wait for the replies to all the messages we sent. If your Grandmother doesn't need you tomorrow, you are welcome to help me again," said Solasta.

A smile beamed across Calypso's face and she promised that she would be back first thing in the morning.

* * *

Sitting apart from everyone else in the Mess Hall, Solasta and her squad sat eating dinner and reporting their progress from that day. The armory and munition stores had been inventoried. The shuttles and fighters had been prepared for any air or orbital encounters, and the only thing missing was the Gravestone and her crew. Communications reported that the Gravestone would be arriving the next morning with some injured and a few new additions to the Alliance, and Gursan's ship was only a few hours away.

After everyone had eaten, the squad headed to the cantina for drinks, but Solasta returned to her ship.

Carrying one of the briefing room chairs outside the ship and placing on the hangar deck she sat and watched as the day's final light faded to reveal the stars. She listened as night insects collided with the overhead lighting and thought, _what a curious child this Calypso is. S_ _o innocent, observant, and so full of questions.  
_

Watching the deck crew scurry around preparing the berth next to her ship in anticipation for Gursan's arrival, Solasta began thinking back to her days at the academy and remembered how it always seemed like her and Gursan were assigned spots on the same training squads in the final months before graduating Basic Training.

Dwelling on this memory it slowly dawned on her, _the squad exercises were randomly picked,_ so _the only way we could have drawn spots on the same squad that regularly, was if Gursan was trading with the other cadets. But why? Outside of that one accident, which he admitted to watching over me when I was in the infirmary, or watching the HoloNet together in common lounge every evening, and eating in the mess together, we never spent any time together. We did study together in the library a lot I guess, and he did ask me to be his date for the graduation formal, but I studied for the Specialization Training entrance exams instead._

Watching Gursan's shuttle approach and land in the berth next to her, a realization crept over her like a low roll of thunder that approaches from the distance. For nearly two years at Carida Academy he had always been near her, but she had been too self absorbed in her training or cloaked in her sorrow, to notice him.

Caught in this revelation, she got up and walked towards his ship as the whine of the engines receded and the boarding ramp lowered. When the shuttle doors opened, Solasta's heart began pounding in anticipation, and she feared it would burst as she watched Gursan saunter down the ramp to greet her. For the first time she truly noticed the genuine joy in his smile at seeing her. It was the same smile he always wore when they spoke over the holo.

"Hey there Hellcat, uh... what's wrong?"

Solasta grabbed the front of his armor and pulled herself against him. Looking deep into his emerald eyes, she rubbed her nose against his before whispering, "Please tell me I'm not alone. Please... please tell me you feel this too."

Gursan wrapped his arms around Solasta and holding her close to him, he whispered, "I was serious when I said you left more than just a mark on me, Hellcat."

Closing her eyes, a gentle purr escaped Solasta as she rubbed her cheek against his. Resting her head on his shoulder, she pressed her body against his, and let go of a lifetime of guilt and regret in that moment.

* * *

Early the next morning, Calypso bounded into the hangar and raced forward when she noticed Solasta and Gursan walking towards her, their hands entwined and fingers locked. Rushing to them, her smile was infectious and both Gursan and Solasta couldn't help but smile back at her.

"See Miss Dinn, you _do_ like him," Caly said rather factually.

Solasta reached into her pocket with one hand and pulled out something before kneeling before Calypso, and taking Caly's hand she turned the palm upwards, placing an item in it.

"You were right Miss Caly, and I want you to have this as my way of saying thank-you, if it's okay with your Mom and Dad."

Holding a gold pendant up before her wide eyes, Calypso asked, "What is it?"

"It's called the Pendant of Ro'ta. It's given to Cathar children when the become adults. It was mine, and I want you to have it."

"Thank-you, Colonel Dinn, but I didn't bring you anything..." Calypso said as her gaze drifted to her feet.

Solasta reached out and lifted Calypso's chin until their eyes met again, "you've already given me more than I could have imagined, thank-you."

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the Gravestone's engines roaring and the long shadow it cast over the valley outside the hanger as it returned. Calypso flashed a broad smile, and Solasta said, "Your Mom and Dad are home– go to them."

Calypso turned and ran to the gantry elevator that led to the Gravestone's berth.

Solasta stood and felt Gursan's arm reach around and rest on her waist, "So that was the warrior who tore down Colonel Dinn's impenetrable defenses?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Odessen (Allies Ch 48)

Solasta and Gursan stood watching Calypso as she waited impatiently for the elevator. Walking back and forth in front of the door, the excited girl pressed the call button at least three times before it arrived, and with the same courage as a Coruscant taxi merging into a shuttle lane, she pushed her way through the soldiers who were trying to exit. Once inside the elevator, Caly pressed the buttons for the Gravestone's gantry level with equal zeal while Master Sarai and the other passengers had to duck through the closing doors.

Holding hands, they continued through the hangar towards the hallway that led into the base.

"When did you figure everything out?" asked Gursan.

Solasta thought for a moment before saying, "When Calypso caught me making saa bulv [sweet eyes] with you, I had to admit to myself how I felt for you."

"You were making what with me?"

Cocking her head sideways slightly with a quizzical expression on her face, Solasta asked, "Ri vy'gav Rusari, sudta? [You do speak Catharese, correct?]" but Gursan's blank stare was answer enough, so in Basic she asked, "I thought you spoke Catharese for your girlfriends at the spaceports?"

Gursan gave a small shrug at the question and said, "Ah. No. I mean, I know the good swear words, but that's all."

Trying to sound aloof, she forced a laugh before asking, "...and the girlfriends?" and failed miserably to conceal her fear at what the answer might be when she tilted her head down and looked around nervously.

Gently squeezing her hand, he said, "That might have been an exaggeration as well," and smiled as they continued on.

Walking alongside the ships berthed in the hangar and large metal mezzanine that ran the length of the wall beside them, they rounded the corner into the narrow hallway that was carved through the rock. Moving deeper into the base they were met by a mixed group of Republic and Imperials soldiers who marched in formation towards them, and in a moment of panic Solasta involuntarily let go of Gursan and recoiled her hand, balling it into a fist against her stomach.

Gursan's eye's widened then settled beneath a furrowed brow, "Everything okay?"

Looking wistfully at her hands, Solasta couldn't bring her gaze to meet his and said, "I've been military for so long, I don't know if I can..."

"You're having second thoughts?"

Shocked, Solasta's head snapped up to look him in the eyes, "Gods no! I just don't remember how to be someone other than Colonel Dinn."

Taking her hand in his again, Gursan said. "We'll go as fast or slow as you want. Obviously when we're on duty we need to maintain our professionalism, but off duty there's nothing wrong with showing each other some affection. Plenty of the people here are involved or married, and they find a way to make it work."

Feeling reassured by his willingness to be patient with her, Solasta nodded slowly and grinned before they continued walking lazily down the hallway, talking and laughing, until they had to part ways. Leaning into Gursan, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and blinked slowly at him.

"Ah, that must be what 'saa bulv' is," and kissing her on the nose he continued on his way to meet his crew.

Meeting Theron and Lana in the War Room they debriefed Solasta in detail on the GEMINI Operation and Scorpio's betrayal while they worked their data consoles to coordinate intel between spy networks. The Tee-seven droid that seemed to work closely with Lana raced around connecting from one data port after another at the consoles, and only occasionally stopping to update Lana with what it had discovered.

Solasta shared the list of requisitions that she and Caly had made the previous day to reinforce the bunkers deep within the base, and made certain she stressed how crucial Calypso's help was. As the three of them reviewed the updated statuses for the requests, Solasta was surprised to see that everything had been done as directed, and impressed with just how efficient the Republic and Imperials forces managed to work together.

When they had covered everything on their agenda, Lana said, "The Commander is with her husband while he recovers and everyone has earned a little rest, especially those of us who need to reset our internal chrono's back to Odessen time. Colonel, tell your people they can stand down for the next twenty-four until we've had a chance to determine our next course of action."

"Of course Miss Beniko, and thank-you," said Solasta before walking to a secluded corner of the War Room for a little privacy away from the bright lights and heightened activity of the room to contact Uldisa.

"Lieutenant, the Alliance Council needs to convene and form some plans. The squad has the next twenty-four hours free. Just make sure everyone keeps their holo-com's close by. Just in case," Solasta instructed Uldisa.

"Understood, ma'am. I'll inform everyone. We've all gotten rooms over the cantina so you and Major Laikthur can have some privacy on the ship," and Uldisa disconnected before Solasta could react. A little confused by her squad's decision to rent rooms, and Uldisa's comment, she wondered what the crew must be thinking was going on between her and Gursan.

Contacting Gursan next, he answered his holo-com shirtless and filthy. He and his squad were helping with repairs on the Gravestone, and they were equally happy to receive the good news. "I'll pick you up with at nineteen-hundred hours for dinner. No uniforms tonight Hellcat, let's pretend we're regular people,' he said.

Solasta protested, "Gursan, I don't even own any civilian clothes."

"I guess you better go shopping then," and he disconnected.

Solasta walked to the secured elevator that connected the operations bunker to the rest of the base and stepped onto the grated platform and rode to the upper levels, wondering if she remembered how to shop for clothes after so many years of requisitioning the exact same style and colour of uniforms. Reaching the base's main level, she walked through the security corridor to the public section of the base, and met Sarai and Calypso who were on their way inside.

Canting her head respectfully, Solasta said, "Dobru arha, Koto Sarai, [Good afternoon, Master Sarai,]" and Calypso eye's lit up as she excitedly spilled out, "My Dad's going to be okay. My Mom's staying with him at his kolto tank, and I can help with those requisitions now, Colonel Dinn."

"You did such a good job yesterday, everything's done and we can take the day off," said Solasta.

The excitement on Calypso's face faded as she asked, "So you don't need any help?" in a disappointed tone.

Without hesitating Solasta said, "Actually, I could really use you're help with something else, if it's okay with your Grandmother."

Calypso's attention turned to her Grandmother, and before she could ask, Sarai said, "Of course. You know what time dinner is Caly, don't be late," and she continued into the security corridor, leaving Solasta and Caly standing outside.

"What do you need help with Solasta?" asked Calypso.

"I need to go shopping for some clothes to wear tonight, but I only know how to pick out uniforms and armors. I was hoping maybe you could help me?"

"That sounds more fun than working," and Caly smiled as they walked into the promenade to visit the stores.

Solasta and Calypso spent their afternoon wandering from one store to the next trying on clothes and talking more about Dantooine. Calypso told Solasta about all the animals that were on her ranch and how she missed them since they had moved to Odessen, and Solasta told stories about the forest she used to play in behind her parent's house in the retirement villa on Ord Mantell.

"My Dad is from Ord Mantell too; did you know him when you lived there?"

Shaking her head, Solasta said, "If I did meet him, it was a long time ago and I don't remember. Plus, I'm pretty sure he grew up in a region very far from mine from listening to his accent, so we probably didn't live near each other."

At the sixth store they visited, a light blue skirt with a sleeveless top caught Solasta's attention, and Caly agreed that she should try it on. Standing in front of the dressing mirror while the store clerk fussed, Caly looked at Solasta with an unsettled expression on her face for what seemed like minutes before saying, "It's the boots, Colonel Dinn. You can't wear boots."

Looking at her boots, then the clerk, Solasta asked what she should wear on her feet with the outfit she had picked. The clerk examined her from head-to-toe with a discerning expression before saying, "For the Colonel's height and the style of this outfit, I'd suggest you pick out something with flat heels, or perhaps a pair of sandals for the current season. Check the racks at the back left of the store for either of those styles."

Solasta and Calypso walked to the back of the store where they stood in front of a rack of shoes that stood nearly as tall as Solasta, and easily twelve meters wide. Wide-eyed and feeling overwhelmed at all the choices in front of her, Solasta thought, _I'll never complain about wearing combat boots again._ Picking up a pair of sandals that she hoped would match the outfit, Solasta held them for Caly to see.

Calypso smiled and nodded approvingly, so they returned to the clerk to pay for everything before Solasta changed back into her uniform.

Showered and dressed, Solasta looked in the mirror that hung on the back of her closet door, and studying herself decided that the very close fitting top she wore probably shouldn't show the obvious raised seam lines from the sport top she was wearing, but even if that was acceptable the way the edges of the grey material kept exposing itself at the deep neckline wasn't. Removing her undershirt and getting redressed she checked herself in the mirror again and felt new confidence within herself when she realized that time, and gravity, had not yet been unkind to her shape.

Taking a long look at her reflection she thought she recognized the woman who looked back at her, w _here did that young and free spirited girl go? Where is she hiding, and will I find her if I need her tonight?_

Startled from her thoughts by the chime of the ship's airlock, she shut the closet door and raced through the ship to greet Gursan.

* * *

Solasta woke in the dark and quiet of her bunk on her ship. Lying on her side and staring at the wall across from her she couldn't remember how she got back to the ship, least of all how she ended up in her bed.

Licking her dry lips and feeling thirsty, she became mildly aware of the dull throbbing in her head and thought, _I didn't think I had that much to drink at dinner last night._

Trying to decide if she wanted to roll onto her back she immediately became aware that she was not alone in her bed as a warm breath hit the back of her neck and traveled beneath the covers down to where it tickled the small of her back, which brought the next realization. She was naked.

Reaching behind her under the sheets, her eye's widened in horror as she cupped a man's genitals. Wiggling herself to loosen the bed sheets that had become trapped beneath her, she rolled over and was relieved to find herself facing Gursan. Curious about the naked Zabrak lying next to her, she lifted the bed sheet and studied the toned and fur-less specimen beside her. Mentally tracing the well defined muscles that held their shape, even when he was asleep, she was too busy examining him to notice that he had woke.

"Lose something?" he whispered in the dark.

Startled, she pulled the sheets close against her and asked, "Gursan... did we?"

Gursan shifted himself close to her and kissed her forehead as they pressed against each other, separated only by the thin bed sheets.

"Well, you made it very clear that cathar mated for life and wanted a soul-binding-"

"Gursan..." she whispered.

"We did not. Things got pretty hot and we both wanted too, but everything became serious when we discussed the fact it was for life. Then you passed out."

"I'm sorry," and reaching up, she stroked her hand along his cheek.

"Don't be. For the state we were in, it's probably better we didn't do something we would regret." Catching her hand, he kissed her palm before she draped her arm over him to draw on his back with her finger tips.

After a few minutes Gursan asked, "Where did you learn to play the melodium so beautifully?"

"My Mom was a musician, so... wait, how do you know I can play the melodium?"

"You don't remember playing accompaniment to Senya while she sang last night?"

Solasta's hand instantly moved from the little circles she had been drawing to clasping his shoulder, "Oh my Gods, Gursan. What did I do last night? Did I embarrass myself in front of everyone?" in a tone that pleaded more than questioned.

"We drank too much wine at dinner, danced, laughed, and you played a beautiful piece on the band's Melodium while Senya sang. You let your hair down and had fun along with everyone else in the cantina last night. I promise you, you didn't do anything you should be embarrassed about. I wouldn't have let you."

Relaxing the grip on Gursan's shoulder she took his cheek in the palm of her hand and whispered, "thank-you," before placing several gentle kisses on his lips.

Solasta pulled the blanket from between them and let it settle across both of them so she could feel his body against hers. The intense sensation of Gursan's bare skin under her fingertips drew a soothing purr from her as she returned to drawing on his back, and she could feel herself drifting to sleep. Gursan, who was still very much awake in the dark with his thoughts, spoke.

"Do cathar really mate with only one partner for life, or just when they pick a life-mate and get soul-bound?"

Drowsy and contented, Solasta's purr faded as she mumbled, "It's easier to just think of them as the same thing."

"What happens if it doesn't work out, or if one dies?"

Sobering from her dreamy state, Solasta said, "Doesn't work out? The cathar language doesn't even have words for what you're suggesting, and if one dies, the other holds to their promise until they are reunited in the Aether."

Solasta opened her eyes to see Gursan's intense, but absent, expression until whatever thought he was wrestling with submitted to him. Noticing her staring at him, his expression changed to one of wonder, "Your eyes are beautiful. All I can see are two eclipsed suns in the dark."

"...and I can see you perfectly, what's wrong?"

"Doesn't it seems like an archaic tradition to only take one mate your entire life?"

Solasta sighed heavily and felt herself becoming agitated, anticipating where the conversation was leading. "Many of the younger cathar are straying from our traditions, but most cathar still value and follow the rituals of our people."

Gursan rolled onto his back and waving his hands in the dark as though it would help illustrate his point, said "You picked a life-mate once and he... died- isn't it hypocritical to still talk about a soul-bounding and... mating?"

Solasta could feel the fur on her neck bristle as she said, "It's not the same thing. We had only promised ourselves to each other. At that point, a rival suitor could have challenged- "

"You just finished telling me it's all the same thing, right?"

"What is it Gursan? Do you not respect cathar traditions or don't agree with making a commitment to someone?" Solasta demanded.

Gursan though about the question for a few minutes before answering, "I respect traditions that observe spirituality, symbolism, and our ancestors. Committing yourself to a life with only one partner until death seems pretty short-sighted, and you say other cathar seem to agree. Yourself included."

Sitting up and pulling the sheets around herself, Solasta became silent for several minutes before she coldly said, "Get out. Now."

* * *

Gursan woke the next morning on his ship, in his bunk, and immediately regretted everything he had said to offend Solasta earlier that morning.

Over the past four months, he had researched everything he could about Cathar culture on the HoloNet, and knew that Life-Mates and Soul-Binding would be extremely important to her, but as he laid there what really tortured him was the fact he wasn't against either of those things. He knew he could be patient to see if their path eventually took them to that end, if only he could just keep his mouth shut and stop wondering things aloud instead of just being honest with her.

Washing and quickly dressing in his cortosis and vanguard armor, he crossed from his ship to Solasta's and pressed the keypad at the airlock to signal the door chime, and waited. After nearly a minute he tried again but gave up when it was clear that she was either not there, or not willing to talk to him.

Passing through the base he couldn't see Solasta anywhere in the War Room, and eating breakfast alone he kept searching the mess hall for her as he watched Alliance personnel and soldiers all pass through. Accepting that he screwed up and would have to wait until she was ready to talk to him, he picked up his helmet and headed to find his squad.

Curled up in the pilot's chair wrapped in her bed sheet, Solasta had sat awake sulking since the sound of the door closing behind Gursan hours ago. She refused to answer the door when it chimed moments ago, and watched the hangar below through the cockpit window until she could see the back of Gursan in the distance. Satisfied that he had left the hangar, she walked to the galley on her ship for something to eat before she showered and got dressed.

Curious to see who she might recognize in her mirror today, Solasta pulled open her closet door and looked in the mirror to only see the inexpressive Republic Colonel. As she studied the hardened cathar staring at her, she felt the resentment inside her grow into anger as tears filled her eyes, and punching the mirror she cried out, "Nobody can see what you've done to me. I hate what you made me become!"

Collapsing on the edge of her bed, she sat there and softly mewled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands, until she could feel the frustration melt away just as quickly as it had ignited. When her breathing returned to normal from the short gasps that she had panted, she stood and walked into the refresher.

Splashing cool water on her face she jumped at the sound of the base's sirens sounding an alarm and decided to go directly to the military wing of the base instead of the War Room. Running through her ship to the airlock, the Gravestone's klaxon began to ring out and she knew that either Arcann or Scorpio had made their move.


	14. Chapter 14 - Odessen (Allies Ch 49-50)

Solasta sprinted to the Ops Room of the military wing where Aric and Maura already had the planet displayed on the holo-table. They watched as squad after squad of Eternal Fleet ships appear from hyperspace into a formation around Arcann's Battle Cruiser.

"Looks like Arcann wants to assemble his fleet before they begin their attack," said Maura.

Aric nodded in agreement and noticed Solasta as she rushed into the room, "Colonel Dinn, have your squads to join the forces guarding the bridge that connects the base to the private shuttle field to the west. You will coordinate everyone deployed there, and they will be the first line of defense if enemy forces land."

Nodding, Solasta put on a com-relay and contacted Uldisa to relay the instructions to her, adding, "Contact Major Laikthur and rely the orders to him as well."

Within minutes she could feel her personal holo-com vibrate and looked down at the device, ignoring the incoming call from Gursan.

As they monitored the unfolding events between the Gravestone and Eternal Fleet high above the planet, Solasta could feel her holo-com vibrate a half dozen more times. Ignoring each call, she remained focused on the orbital scanners to be sure there weren't any shuttles, fighters, or boarding pods being launched for a ground invasion. It became evident to Solasta that a ground invasion wasn't eminent when Scorpio took control of Arcann's fleet and turned the ships against his own cruiser, with Miriah and her team still inside.

The tension that had been growing steadily finally reached it a crescendo and everyone's attention became focused on the reports that came from the Gravestone. The Omnicannon had quit working unexpectedly, nobody had heard from Senya in over half an hour, and Miriah's last message simply stated that she was about to engage Arcann alone while Lana fended of an overwhelming number of Zakuulan Knights.

The mood in the Ops Room was palpable as all eyes fixed on the holo projected ships that hung in space and the only thing anyone could do was wait.

The entire time, Solasta's holo-com vibrated again, and again, until she finally she was fed up with the constant distraction. Pulling the device off her belt and pressing the receive button she yelled, "What?"

When Gursan's image appeared he was in full field combat armor, as she would have expected, but on his helmet he had painted a large crescent shaped line from earpiece to earpiece, in the fashion of a large smile.

"My Gods, what the hell have you done to your helmet, Major!" she barked at him.

"I figured it would make Arcann's forces feel less threatened. Maybe help them get past their anger and feel like they can talk about their problems. Do you think this will be effective, Colonel?"

"Two words, Major. Friendly. Fire."

Disconnecting and slamming the holo-com on the desk so hard that it smashed apart under her hand, Solasta growled a loud "Paaah!" and stamped her foot before saying, "Ri kasi'rit. Sha dol'til eta? [You dumbass. What bullshit is this?]"

Solasta took a deep breath and remembering where she was felt a little embarrassed at her outburst. Turning her attention to the Jorgans, she looked up with a chagrined expression on her face and noticed that Maura's initial look of shock slowly gave way to a wide grin as she tried to contain her laughter. Sensing the full depth of Solasta's anger, Aric casually placed his hand on top of Maura's to give her a gentle squeeze, signalling that Major Laithur's stunt was not a laughing matter to a large pissed off cathar.

Seeing the look on Maura's face, Solasta admitted to herself that it was funny and the grin that started on her own face quickly turned to laughter, which broke the tension as Aric and Maura joined in.

* * *

Shortly after it was announced over the com-relay network that the Alliance had been victorious and Arcann's fleet had been destroyed, the order came through for everyone to stand down. Gursan knew that Solasta would be busy for several more hours while they waited for the Gravestone and her crew to return before the debriefing could begin, so he and his crew began preparations to conduct their own salvage operation.

Gursan also knew that Solasta wasn't going to answer his holo-calls, especially since one of the Imperial Officers who had witnessed what occurred in the military Ops Room had contacted him to share what had taken place after his brief conversation with Solasta earlier. He already knew that her holo-com laid in pieces on the Ops Room floor and that she might be amiable to talking with him after breaking the ice with a good laugh, so he sat and wrote her a message before they left.

 _Hellcat_ _ _, t_ he crew and I are going to scout around the wreckage of Arcann's fleet to see if there's anything left worth salvaging. I still have some connections and there has got to be a flotsam of credits floating around Odessen now. _

_We need to talk when I get back. I need to be honest with you._

 _Please know that no matter what happens, I hold you in both my hearts_ _._

He pressed send on the message console then spun up the engines for take-off.

* * *

The debriefing with the Miriah and the command crew of the Gravestone was rescheduled so they could recharge themselves first. Solasta asked if she could be excused and contacted by holo if her presence was requested or required. Since there wasn't any invading ground force, she didn't expect that she would be needed and headed back to the hangar.

Walking back to her ship, Solasta was drained from her fight with Gursan that morning, the tense day with the events over Odessan, and from the lack of sleep. She was still shocked that Senya had fled with Arcann despite everything he had done to Republic, Empire, and his own people on Zakuul. Although she didn't have an opportunity to get to know Senya, she admired her quiet commanding presence and respected her resolve with restoring the peace of the galaxy above her own children.

As soon as Solasta stepped into the hangar she could see Gursan's ship was no longer berthed next to hers and she felt her chest tighten, stifling her breaths. Fighting a kaleidoscope of emotions that washed over her, she sped up her pace and fought to keep a brave face as she passed the deck crew who were celebrating the victory over Arcann.

Crossing through the hanger her head won the battle that raged with her heart, and with clenched teeth she could feel herself getting more and more angry with every step that she got closer to her ship. Anger at Gursan's presumption to question her beliefs, his nerve to call her a hypocrite, but mostly for being right and calling her out. Until he challenged her that morning, she had convinced herself of some ideal cathar tradition that she professed was immutable as it applied to others, yet was quick to bargain a technicality, no matter how legitimate, because her heart yearned for something more.

Hyperventilating as she raced up the ramp to her ship, she couldn't restrain the pain she was feeling or anger that had taken over. Fighting with the keypad to the airlock she miss-keyed her code three times before the door slid open for her. Stepping inside she collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands, gasping for air.

When she was able to calm herself, she stood and walked to the bridge of her ship where the com-relay steadily blinked its notification of waiting messages like a small blue beacon on the ship's console. Switching on the com's panel she saw a single message from _'Gursan Laikthur'_ and decided she didn't want to read excuses for why he couldn't stay or apologies for embarrassing her in front of the Jorgan's, so she simply deleted it.

Opening the com-relay, she called Uldisa, "Get everyone back to the ship for the trip home. Gear up in an hour, Lieutenant."

"Sir, in case you haven't been notified, there's a large celebra-"

"One-hour Lieutenant," grunted Solasta, and she disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15 - Victorious

"Major, you need to return right now." said Uldisa into the small flickering holo image of Gursan.

Shrugging he said, "that's impossible at the moment, Lieutenant. We're into this piece of wreckage deeper than a Sarlacc pit. We'll be two hours- maybe three, tops."

Uldisa pointed her index finger at Gursan, "Sir, the colonel is pulling us out within the hour. If you don't get your ass back now, you're going wish you were in a Sarlacc pit!"

Switching off her holo, Uldisa sat despondent and played with her hair while she tried to think of what to do next, but couldn't concentrate over the loud music and sounds of the celebrations that spilled into the private room the squad were occupying in the cantina. The dark haired Imperial Officer that she been flirting with, Therias Varin, looked at her with an equal measure of concern and curiosity before asking, "How capable is your colonel at fixing ships?"

Snapping out of her daze at the sound of his smooth and confident accent, she answered, "The colonel doesn't fix it, she only flies it."

"Ah, good. Let me see who's working the flight deck, there might be something we can do to assist with waylaying your colonel. What type of ship is it?"

"It's a Republic Bee-Tee Seven Thunderclap, but I've been told it's one of the Republic's most advanced-"

"It was the most advanced several years ago, but it's old enough now that your colonel could be experiencing some engine problems," said Therias as he pulled out his holo-com. Looking at the device in the palm of his hand, he reached for the switch to activate it and watched Uldisa's small hand reach over and rest on top of it.

Looking up, his gaze met hers and she asked, "You're not going to do anything serious or permanent, are you?"

Therias let out a small chortle before saying, "We don't even need to touch the ship, my dear. Just a hint that there might be an engine leak, and you're grounded until the deck crew can clear you."

Uldisa waited while Therias called his contact in the hangar, and after a quick conversation he said, "There, all taken care of."

Excited, she shifted herself closer to him on the loveseat and threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank-you," she whispered before settling back into her side of the chair, and reaching for her drink on the small table next to them she asked, "So, what is a Sarlacc Pit, and why would someone want to go into it?

Therias smiled before saying, "Well, it's not someplace anyone goes willingly," and waved the serving droid over to order them another drink before he started explaining what it was to Uldisa.

* * *

Solasta finished changing from her combat armor and was closing the door on her storage locker when the chime at the airlock sounded. _What now,_ she wondered as she walked to the door where she was greeted by four members of the deck crew in containment suits.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked curtly.

"Colonel Dinn, there have been elevated levels of deuterium recorded in the vicinity of your ship that may indicate a hyper-drive engine leak. We'll need to inspect your engines before we can clear you to leave."

Fixing her stare on the Private who was addressing her, Solasta's ears flattened as she threw her hands wide in front of her and demanded, "How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Depends on whether or not we find anything, really."

The private could feel Solasta's taut stare drilling through him and decided that this was not going to be an easy ruse to pull off if their work was going to be scrutinized the entire time, so for good measure he added, "The Colonel should also get herself checked at the Med-Bay to be she's not contaminated as well."

"Scaa! [Shit!]" muttered Solasta as she stepped through the doorway and abruptly pushed her way between the deck crew on the ramp. Storming across the hangar and turning into the relatively quiet hallway, she pulled out her holo-com and called Uldisa.

"I'm rounding everyone up right now, sir." Uldisa promptly said once they were connected.

Solasta frowned and said, "Looks like we're grounded for at least another hour, Lieutenant. Tell everyone to standby."

Once the Private was certain Solasta had turned down the hallway into the base, he said to his crew, "Okay, let's look busy for as long as we can."

* * *

Solasta sat in the medical bay and waited nearly forty-five minutes while a multitude of other injuries that were deemed a higher priority were treated first.

Although there wasn't any combat on Odessen itself, there also wasn't any shortage of invasion related injuries caused by panicked residents who now had mild to serious fall related injuries when they failed to follow instructions to walk to their protective bunkers in an orderly fashion. She lost count of the number of twists or sprains that had paraded past her while she waited for her name to be called, but she did know there had been exactly two broken wrists, one broken ankle, and a child who had fallen and knocked out a tooth, since she had arrived.

When a tech appeared and finally called out, "Colonel Dinn, please proceed to examination table seven," she jumped to her feet and nearly sprinted to the medical bed she had been assigned. Climbing up and sitting on the edge of the bed, she waited another thirty minutes for the medical droid to appear.

"Hello. Please lie down on the examination table," the droid requested in it's cheerful tone.

Solasta swung her legs onto the table and laid back so the droid could begin its tests. Standing at the foot of the bed, the droid began keying on the small console panel until Solasta felt the hum of the scanner as it passed beneath her, starting at her feet and slowly progressing to her head before it shut off.

"Colonel Dinn, you appear to have elevated levels of epinephrine, noradrenaline, and a marked spike in your blood pressure which may indicate you are experiencing some stress. There does not appear to be any traces of foreign matter in your system. You are free to return to duty."

Solasta sat upright and stared at the droid in disbelief with her mouth slightly agape for several seconds before uttering, "That it? I've sat here over seventy-five minutes waiting to have a ten second scan done on me?"

"You have our utmost apologies for the extended wait today, Colonel Dinn. You are free to return to duty," responded the droid before it turned and walked to the patient on the bed directly across from her and said, "Hello. Please lie down on the examination table."

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Solasta stood and seethed with anger as she walked back to the ship.

* * *

From across the hangar Solasta could see Gursan sitting on her ship's ramp talking to the deck crew who had been inspecting her ship and felt her heart skip a beat. Holding her head high and refusing to show any hint of outward emotion, she continued to walk in even-paced strides despite the voice inside her that screamed futilely for her to run to him.

When Gursan saw her walking towards the ship he raised his hand and waved to her, but she refused to acknowledge him and kept walking as though she were the only person on Odessen. The deck crew turned to see who the Major had waved at, and seeing Solasta they grabbed their helmets and made a quick departure before they had to talk with her.

Gursan smiled feebly at Solasta, trying to get her attention as she walked up the ramp, but she ignored him completely and walked past to key the lock on the airlock. As the door slid open she stepped inside, turned and looked at Gursan impassively before motioning for him to follow her inside.

Stepping through the airlock door to where Solasta stood with her back to him, Gursan waited for the door to close behind him before he spoke.

"Hellcat, I'm sorry for being insensitive last night... or this morning, I guess."

Solasta turned to face Gursan, and glowered at him as she crossed her arms.

"Two years after we graduated the Academy I met someone and we got married. We were young and naive- I wanted a home and a family, and she had some romantic idea of what life would be like married to an officer in the Republic Military. The weeks and months apart while I was deployed wasn't what she signed on for, and we couldn't find a way to relate to each other when I was home. It was a little more than a year before we both realized that this wasn't what either of us thought it would be, so we divorced before one of us did something hurtful or we grew to despise each other."

Solasta tilted her head and could feel her ears twitch as she became fixed on the vulnerable expression on Gursan's face and emotion behind his words.

"I do respect your traditions, but they scare me at the same time," and pausing, Gursan took a deep breath, "If I were to hold to the same beliefs, it would mean I couldn't have another chance to... to hope for a future with you. Can there even be a future now that you know this about me? Does Cathar tradition allow it?"

The expression on Solasta's face softened as a comforting thrum radiated from her throat. Pulling him close to her, she rubbed her cheeks against his to mark him with her scent. Kissing him tenderly, she slowly began unlatching the armor plates from his chest and dropped them thoughtlessly to the durasteel deck of the ship. Gursan rested his hands on her hips and began to stroke her sides, which caused her thrumming to change to a loud purr.

Kissing him more aggressively she undid his belt, letting it fall around his feet, and Gursan didn't protest until she began to unbutton his cortosis leggings.

Between Solasta's unrelenting kisses Gursan tried to speak, ""Wait... Wait. What... what are you doing, Hellcat?"

Solasta looked deep into Gursan's bright and confused green eyes as she pushed him gently backwards and he stepped over his belt, the armor plates scattered on the floor, until his back met the wall. With a coy look on her face, Solasta shrugged and said, "Considering the lives we lead, there's always a risk that 'for life' could mean for today only."

Shaking his head gently and looking pained, Gursan said, "Solasta, no..."

"I'm not asking you to get soul-bound. No matter what happens between us, the consequences are mine to bear. Since the academy, I've only focused on making myself stronger for what the galaxy has taken from me and never opened myself up to what it has given."

Holding her cheeks in the palm of his hands, Gursan said, "You're wrong. Solasta, you're stronger in spite of what the galaxy has taken from you, and the consequences are not yours alone- stop trying to shoulder all the responsibility by yourself. I do want what you want, and I can wait until we're both sure."

"I want this, and I'm sure of it. The thought of touching your naked fur-less skin has been driving me crazy all day," whispered Solasta.

Gursan picked Solasta up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her through the ship. Kissing him softly on the neck as she played with the narrow strip of brown hair that ran along the center of his scalp with one hand, she stroked her fingertips across the top of his head and over his short rounded horns with the other.

Stopping at the door to her quarters, he hesitated and said, "Are you certain you're sure about this Hellcat? We can't undo it, if you're not."

Purring, Solasta gently bit into Gursan's shoulder until her teeth penetrated his cortosis shirt and met flesh.

* * *

The med-tech was packing kolto into the fine cuts that ran across Gursan's back.

Solasta was busy talking with the droid who was updating Gursan's charts, "We were practicing our hand-to-hand combat in the training room on my ship when the accident occurred to Major Laikthur"

"I will note that in the records, Colonel Dinn. Could you be more specific with type of hold or maneuver you were executing at the time of the accident?" the droid asked.

Solasta opened her mouth but couldn't think of what to say. Turning to look at Gursan, she caught the amused smirk from the tech who had figured out what had happened, and Gursan simply shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Can't we just list it as a training exercise and leave it at that?" she asked.

"All done Major," the tech proclaimed loudly.

Taking this interruption as an opportunity, Solasta picked up Gursan's shirt and walked over the examination bed hoping to avoid any further discussions with the droid. As she passed the medic, he tried to hide his laughter as he quietly asked her, "do we put the small puncture marks on the Major's neck and shoulders as a training exercise also?"

Solasta frowned at the man and said, "shut up," before helping Gursan pull his shirt over his head.

Holding hands, they walked back to the hangar and passed several heavily intoxicated people who were still celebrating the day's victory. Gursan nudged Solasta with his shoulder and motioned with his head in the direction of the benches that looked out over the valley. Sitting there was Uldisa with her head resting on the shoulder of a thin Imperial Officer.

"I guess the crew figured out we're staying," said Solasta as she squeezed Gursan's hand.


	16. Chapter 16 - All That

Solasta rolled onto the bed and laid on her back, mouth half-open and tongue curled as she panted, she could feel Gursan heaving deep breaths beside her. With closed eyes, she felt around on the bed beside her until she found his hand and twined her fingers between his.

"I guess... your back has... healed, after all." she gasped.

Gursan squeezed her hand and pulled the thin bed sheet over them, which Solasta promptly pushed away murmuring, "too hot." Gursan pulled the sheet up again, just over himself, "you could always turn the heat up in your quarters a little, you know."

Solasta rolled onto her side and using her free hand pulled the sheets back down to expose Gursan's chest so she could trace her fingers lightly over it before drawing down over his abdomen. She could feel his muscles tightening in response to the light strokes of her touch, and the cool air in her room. Over the past few days his bare skin had become a source of fascination for her, and she would have sworn the intense sensation of touching it made her fingers numb.

"Seriously, how do you survive naked like this?"

"Same as everyone else, I wear clothes," said Gursan as he turned his head and stared at the two golden halos beside him in the dark.

Solasta held up her arm in a dramatic sweeping flourish to brazenly display her naked body, failing to remember that Gursan couldn't see in the dark and proclaimed, "That is why fur is much better!"

"I'll never get tired of looking at your eyes. They're absolutely beautiful, especially in the dark since they're not darting all over the place," and watching the two golden discs disappear as she blinked slowly at him, Gursan knew she was pleased.

"For a Cathar to hold your gaze it signals a challenge, so we tend to avoid making eye contact for long... unless of course we're challenging you," and stretching herself against him, she playfully slipped her hand beneath the bed sheet.

Gursan flinched and laughed before saying, "We really need sleep so you're awake for the debriefing tomorrow."

Solasta sighed and said, "I know, but are you sure? It seems you're... conflicted in that opinion," as she began to purr contently.

Reaching down and guiding her hand back up to his chest he said, "I'd be happy to do this all night long, but you have a date in the morning and a meeting afterwards."

"You're right, but your restraint is driving me wild," she said before gently nipping the side of his neck.

Trying to change her focus he asked, "What are you and Calypso doing again tomorrow?"

"The instructors are resuming classes, so I thought I'd walk with her to the training hall to check out a certain boy who's being a problem."

Gursan wagged a finger in the air saying, "Reconnaissance only- no engaging the enemy, Colonel."

"So, no plasma cannon then?"

Gursan shook his head at her comment and asked, "Then you have the debriefing, right? Why has it taken days to schedule?"

Solasta made a slight shrugging motion and said, "I don't know. Sounds like the fight with Arcann took a lot out of Miriah, and there's a rumour that after the battle there was a disagreement in the War Room, but I guess I'll find out for certain tomorrow."

Settling in next to Gursan, Solasta relaxed and asked, "Why did you stay with me in the infirmary at the academy?"

Gursan thought about the question for a few minutes. Despite the fact she could clearly see him staring at the ceiling in the dark, Solasta nudged him and whispered, "did you fall asleep?"

"Hmm? No, I'm just remembering that day again. Until you broke down in the common room we all thought you were just another over-achieving, hard-ass military brat who would end up being a career officer."

Solasta snorted before saying, "That's exactly who I am, though."

"I guess that's true, but I learned that you had just lost your family in the civil war on Ord Mantell when they were treating my arm and you just looked so lost- so alone as you tried to make sense of everything through the massive amounts of sedatives they had pumped into you. It was then that I decided to be there for you- whether or not you knew I was there."

Solasta yawned, and mumbled, "that was very sweet of you," and closing her eyes, drifted off to sleep.

Gursan laid awake a while longer remembering their time together at the academy on Carida. How the doctor who treated Solasta praised him for being such a loyal friend, and telling him how important it was that she had someone to talk to. Aside from the elders in his family, he had not lost anyone close to him and he couldn't imagine what Solasta was going through. It was then that he decided that he would be there for her, even though they had never spoken to each other off the training field prior to that day.

Their friendship had started out innocently enough and he quickly realized that to everyone else she was a relentless and merciless cadet that would not give up at any cost, which impressed his naturally competitive Zabrak nature, but away from the training field when it was just the two of them talking alone, she was still a stereotypical over-serious cathar but also shared a kind and gentle side of herself with him, which he treasured as something that only they shared.

He remembered how he had become smitten with her in the months that followed, and the ensuing torment of wanting to tell her his feelings for her but conflicted by the fear that she might not return the sentiment. At the time he thought, _Why would she?_ _She just lost the boy who she promised herself too._ Up to that point in his life, the strong Zabrak self-confidence that there wasn't anything outside his reach had never faltered, but his feelings for Solasta tortured him.

A sense of guilt came over him as he wondered if he had failed his promise to her all those years ago when he became caught between the longing to open himself up to her, and the struggle to keep those same feelings hidden from her in fear of losing everything they had.

Hugging her close and kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes and decided to accept that the only thing that mattered was they were together now.

* * *

Solasta woke and quietly slipped out of bed, while Gursan rolled over and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

Grabbing her uniform, she stepped into the refresher and gently pulled the door shut behind her before turning on the light and starting her shower. As she waited for the water to heat up it struck her how funny her life had become in recent days with sneaking around her own ship and the fact she was holding both hands over her mouth to stifle the sound of her laughter so it didn't wake Gursan, made it all the funnier.

Dressed and ready for her day, she quietly opened the refresher door and snuck back into her quarters to the sight of Gursan tangled up in her bed-sheets. She lingered a moment to study the serene expression on his face and felt a sudden overwhelming elation at the puzzle piece of her life that she had finally found. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she bent over and kissed his forehead.

Gursan's eyes opened slightly and hoarsely whispered, "Good morning."

"Don't get up, you're not on duty for hours. Call and let me know if you're on security detail or maintenance today, okay?"

"Will do, Hellcat," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Solasta blinked slowly at him and said, "Nar, ra'videti tikáska. [Sleep, my beautiful love.]" before kissing him again and leaving to meet with Calypso.


	17. Chapter 17 - Debriefed (Fallout Ch 1)

Solasta arrived at the Commander Chantalle Rigg's apartment a few minutes early and saw Calypso waiting in the lobby with her school bag at her feet while she busied herself typing something on her datapad.

"Good morning, Miss Calypso," said Solasta cheerfully when she was near enough, and Calypso pocketed her datapad before kneeling to pickup the handles on her bag while saying, "Good morning to you too, Miss Dinn." They both laughed at the feigned posh formality of their greetings, and started walking through the open air plaza towards the training hall.

"Are you glad to be going back to class?" Solasta asked as they both turned their heads to watch a construction team pass them pushing a skid of tool chests towards the new housing that was being developed for the sudden influx of people joining the Alliance.

"I suppose, but it was more fun hanging out with my friends and helping you."

Solasta patted her shoulder saying, "Well, I certainly appreciated your company, and school will be done before you know it."

Calypso sighed, "I guess, but it doesn't feel like it. Did you like school when you were young?"

Solasta grinned at the question and said, "Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter; my father was a Commander in the Republic Navy and my mother was a teacher. But, yeah I liked it."

When they reached the outer vestibule of the training hall they stopped outside the throng of kids who all waited for the bell that would let them know it was time to go inside to their classes. Caly tugged at the cuff of Solasta's shirt, and nodded towards the boy she was having trouble with.

Solasta looked in the direction that Caly had motioned at the sight of an ordinary pink looking human male with brown hair. "That's him?" she asked.

"Yeah," mumbled Calypso before she looked up at Solasta wide-eyed and asked, "What do I say to him?"

"Okay, walk right up to him and confidently say- I would like my hat back."

"What if he says no?"

"Hmm. Well Major Laikthur wouldn't let be bring my plasma cannon, so we may need to improvise... Tell him- That's ok, you didn't like that hat anyway."

Calypso looked confused and asked, "Why?"

"If he does like you he'll keep it because it's yours and maybe you don't want it anymore, but if he doesn't like you he'll give it back because he doesn't care either way."

"Okay, but really I just want my hat back" said Calypso with a skeptical look on her face as turned and walked to where the boy was standing with his friends. Solasta cocked her head from one side to the next as she tried to listen to their exchange, but there was too much noise from all the students for her to hear their conversation.

Approaching the group of boys, Caly said, "Hey!"

The boys stopped talking and the one who took her hat turned to look at her with a smug expression on his face.

"You see my Cathar friend," said Caly motioning at Solasta.

"Uh. Yeah."

"Give me my damn hat back or you're gonna have to deal with her."

The boy's eyes widened and the smugness drained from his face, "I… I'll go get it from my locker."

Turning on his heels, he ran towards the locker hall while Caly called out to him, "You better hurry, too!"

Walking calmly back to Solasta, Caly said, "I can't believe that worked- thanks Miss Dinn."

"See, a little confidence does wonders. Have fun in your classes," said Solasta as she started walking in the direction of the secured elevator and felt pleased with herself that order had been restored in at least a small part of the galaxy.

* * *

The debriefing finished and Solasta began packing her datapad into her bag as the room dissolved into smaller side discussions and she could overhear Theron's name spoken several times in the quiet conversations that were taking place. In her lifetime she had become accustomed to ignoring the background chatter that she overheard, so she didn't pay attention to it, and politely canting her head and wishing everyone a good day, she left the war room trusting that if there was anything she could do to help, she would be asked.

The only person missing from Commander Chantalle Riggs' Council at the debriefing was Theron Shan, and only when his named was mentioned once during the meeting could Solasta read a resigned sadness in Lana's disciplined facade, which faltered for the briefest of moments. However, it didn't require a cathar to recognize her preoccupation during the meeting or that she wasn't her normal rested self with the dark crescents beneath her eyes that made a stark contrast against her otherwise fair-blonde complexion. Solasta reasoned that the disagreement after Arcaan's attack must have been with Theron. It wasn't because of anything that was said, Lana's fleeting anguish, or from overhearing his name when they were dismissed. Rather, Solasta found the omission of addressing his absence outright was telling in itself.

Mulling these thoughts over in head as she walked to the military wing her holo-com vibrated, and pulling it from her belt, she switched it on and held her breath a second too long at the image of Gursan's broad smile.

"We've been posted to maintenance this week. We'll be helping to build more housing," he said.

"I have a meeting with my squad after mid-day, then I'll be getting caught up on Pashna's reports from Zakuul, but I haven't decided if I want to do that in the military wing or on the ship."

"Okay, I'll call you when we're done here," he said before they paused and blinked slowly to each other before disconnecting.

Continuing on she thought to herself, _I think I'll go to the ship and take my dress uniform off… in fact, it seems I'm the only person who turns up for meetings in dress uniform so maybe I'll just wear my day uniform all the time,_ and she detoured to the shuttle bay.

Stepping around the corner and into the open area of the flight deck she watched the deck crews move in oddly synchronized dances around the newly docked ships that carried forces from either the Republic or the Empire to fight alongside the Alliance, and looking at her and Gursan's ships berthed next to each other she realized that they were taking up valuable space. If they were given clearance to move one, or both ships, to the landing field that was on the other side of the valley they could return the dock space, and she could request larger quarters for them to share. Solasta decided to at least make the suggestion when she could find the next opportunity to speak to Aric or Maura.

As she passed by the elevator that led to the Gravestone's gantry the doors opened and Solasta caught the sight of Tora struggling to with one hand inside the bag that was slung over her shoulder, and a fussing baby in the other.

Solasta walked over to the petite and tired looking blue-haired woman and offered to help. "May I?" she asked.

"Sure. Here, hold Julianne a sec," and she handed the baby to Solasta before trying to organize the bag that was bursting with baby supplies.

Solasta held the baby close to her and the bright-eyed infant stopped her fussing and became alert and fascinated with the Cathar looking at her. Julianne reached out to run her open palms on Solasta's cheeks to feel the soft fur and squealed in delight while Solasta breathed deeply to fill herself with the fresh scent of powdered infant.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that. When are you and that ground-pounder gonna make some babies of your own?"

Solasta grinned, when they first met she immediately liked Tora for her direct nature and was pretty sure she must have been Cathar in a previous life. As she studied the beautiful human child in her arms, she absently answered, "Oh, I would if it were possible."

"What? You afraid you won't be able to fit your ass in that armor anymore, or doesn't it work between your species?"

"Something like that," said Solasta, and she handed the baby back to Tora before the two women said goodbye to each other and continued in their separate ways.

Solasta stood in her quarters, staring at the damp towel on the floor, mess of sheets on her bed, and let a quiet frustrated chuff sound escape her at the mess. Picking up the towel and walking it to the refresher, she sighed heavily and accepted that she wasn't bothered at the fact Gursan didn't attempt to make the bed or that he left a wet towel on her floor. She was bothered by the fact that there wasn't anything in her room that personalized the space as her own. There weren't any pictures on the walls, nothing on the dresser tops, and the messy sheets weren't entirely her creation either. In the span of one morning, Gursan made an impact that anyone looking into the room would be able to say, 'Gursan was there', yet after all the years aboard her own ship, she hadn't left any impression of herself on it.

She returned to her room and made the bed, making sure to turn it down to military standards. Once she felt that order had been restored to another small part of the galaxy, she changed uniforms before continuing onto the meeting with her squad.

The meeting with her squad had gone well and they were more than happy to stay on Odessen a little longer to assist with the growing security detail from the daily influx of Imperial and Republic forces joining the Alliance. Solasta was also fairly certain that Uldisa didn't mind spending more time with the Imperial Officer she had become fast friends with either. Dismissing them, she returned to her ship and sat in the small briefing room with her boots kicked off and her feet resting on the chair that she had spun around to face her. The rest of her day was spent reading the reports from Pashna on her datapad, and picking at sandwiches from the plate that sat on the seat beside her until Gursan finally called. Checking her chrono as she switched on the device, she noticed it was well after his shift had ended.

"Hellcat, you'll never guess who arrived today on one of the latest republic transports."

Solasta shrugged her shoulders and said, "I give up, who is it?"

"Taio Radoti. He and I were stationed together on Balmorra after graduation. We're in the cantina getting caught up- I'll come join you when we're done."

"Okay, see you when you get here," and she blinked slow at his image but he was already gone when she opened her eyes.

Returning to her reports she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Gursan had disconnected so quickly since they seemed to always exchange an affectionate look with each other ever since he figured out what 'saa bulv' was. She chided herself for sulking like a young school girl and putting aside her hurt feelings it wasn't long before she was engrossed in her datapad again.

After several hours she rubbed her eyes and stood to stretch out the knotted muscles in her back and checked her chrono. It was getting late, so she decided to shower and finish her reading in bed while she waited for Gursan. Collecting her things, she left her dishes in the galley and the datapad on her night stand before walking to the refresher and showering.

* * *

Solasta's ears pricked forward at the sound of the airlock door indignantly sounding at whoever was failing the code on the keypad, and opening her eyes she realized that she had fallen asleep, still sitting upright with the pillows propped behind her back and a datapad in her lap.

Climbing off her bed, Gursan's black shirt she was wearing had rode up around her waist and she pulled it down, smoothing it out as she padded barefoot through the darkened ship to the airlock door, and was about to activate the camera to see who was there when the door opened and Gursan stumbled through.

"Haay there, Hell-cat," he said, eyes drooping and his cheeks flushed.

Wide-eyed Solasta blinked at the thick fumes of Tihaar that assaulted her nose, and asked, "Did you have fun catching up?"

"Yup, but I'm happier to be here," he said before leaning in to kiss her hard on the mouth. Running his hands across her thighs and under her shirt, he grasped her bottom and in one fluid motion he straightened up while lifting her to his waist.

Solasta purred loudly as she wrapped her legs around Gursan, and nipped his neck as he carried her to bed.


	18. Chapter 18 - Freefall (Fallout Ch 2-4)

Solasta woke curled in the fetal position and reaching behind her she searched the bed for Gursan only to grasp at empty bed sheets.

Opening her eyes and rolling onto her back, she stretched her legs and a faint 'mrrr' sound escaped her as she heard someone closing the door of the refrigeration unit in the galley. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked around her room for something to wear until she spotted Gursan's shirt on the floor, exactly where she had pulled it off him and dropped it the night before. Picking the shirt up as passed by it on her way to check on Gursan, she buried her face in it and breathed deeply to fill herself with his scent, and a little Tihaar that he must have spilt on himself, before pulling it over her head as she padded to the galley.

Gursan was sitting on a stool at the island in the galley with the carafe of water in front of him, and resting both elbows on the counter-top he rubbed his temples.

"How are you feeling?" Solasta asked as she stood in the doorway and watched him.

Gursan turned to look at her and had to catch his breath at the sight of the tall Cathar wearing his tank top like an evening gown that plunged dangerously low with the thin shoulder straps barely containing her modestly, and her long legs weakened any measure of self restraint he could muster. Turning on his stool to face her he extended his hand to invite her to him, and in return she stepped into the room extending her hand, which he grasped to gently draw her close.

Gursan said, "I've felt worse," pulling her onto his lap to straddle him.

Solasta began to purr loudly as he worked his hands up her shirt to stroke her back while kissing her neck saying, "but I'm starting to feel much better now."

* * *

Getting washed and ready together in the narrow refresher on her ship, Solasta tried to pass behind Gursan to get a brush from the cabinet that was on the other side of him, and he groaned loudly as their bodies became briefly wedged between the counter and the wall before she squeezed past him.

"Go back to bed, you have the day off," he said.

"I'm awake, so there's no going back to sleep now."

Rolling his eyes at her and shaking his head, Gursan said, "Then you go on-duty for me, and I'll go back to bed."

"Nope," and she stopped brushing her hair to kiss him on the cheek.

Gursan frowned at her in the mirror briefly before saying, "We really haven't had chance to talk. How was yesterday?"

"It looks like Theron has done something to anger Miriah and nobody's seen him in days."

"Scuh! Really?" said Gursan.

Solasta kissed his cheek and said, "It's pronounced ' _scaa_ ', _ra'tikáska_ [my love]"

"Right. Scaa! [Shit!] Really?"

"Yes. Poor Lana seems to be quite conflicted by it all, but keep all this to yourself. Oh! I also ran into the Gravestone's Engineer, Tora. She let me hold baby Julianne, and she had that divine human-baby smell," said Solasta as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enraptured at the memory of the smell.

"Uh. Okay, I guess if human baby smells are your thing. Well, I'm ready to go," said Gursan, and in the reflection of the mirror they blinked slowly at each other. Grinning, he said, "saa bulv," before leaving.

When she was ready, Solasta left her ship and walked to the military wing where she volunteered to help with the processing of the incoming Republic forces. Although her ship's transponder was disabled and it hadn't made a data up-link with the Republic Military in almost a year, she still had enough data stored on-board to help build a partial background check on many of the soldiers that were arriving.

At mid-day they met in the mess hall to eat and Gursan beamed with pride at how efficient the team his squad was assigned to were at building housing in an almost assembly line operation. Solasta was sharing her surprise at the sheer numbers of Republic and Imperial soldiers, personnel, and civilians that had abandoned everything to seek out the Alliance when she remembered her idea about their ships.

"What do you think about moving our ships to the landing pad across the valley and getting an apartment we can share? Both our crews are staying in rooms over the cantina, and it would free-up two berths in the bay."

"I guess that makes sense," said Gursan as he shoveled the last few mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

"Okay, then I'll request this the next chance I get."

Standing and picking up his tray, Gursan kissed Solasta on the nose before returning to work. No sooner had he left when Uldisa approached Solasta and her voice wavered slightly as she asked, "Sir, do you have a moment?"

Motioning for her to sit Solasta said, "of course, Lieutenant."

"Sir, I would like to request a transfer to Odessen... please."

Solasta could hear the pleading in the word 'please' and looking wide-eye at the other woman she nearly dropped her fork in shock before asking, "Are you sure Uldisa? You've only know this Captain Varin for a week."

"I know, sir. But everything is— it's all just 'clicking' between us. Does that make _any_ sense, sir?"

Grinning Solasta said, "It does. Make the request and I'll approve it."

Uldisa jumped to her feet and ecstatically cried, "Thank-you, sir!"

The outburst drew a few stares from people nearby and Uldisa blushed as she regained her composure and said, "I think we both know a Major who might be willing to replace me as your XO too."

When Solasta finished her lunch, she returned her tray to the kitchen conveyor and started walking back to the military wing. Pausing before walked through the doors into the offices where they were processing the soldiers, she contacted Gursan and shared the news.

"Really? Wow, I didn't see that coming. So, any candidates in mind for her replacement?"

"A few actually, but I'll have to see how they hold up to the stress of an interview first," teased Solasta.

"Well, hopefully the interview starts with dinner and ends with a private dessert— say, at eighteen hundred hours?"

Solasta covered her mouth with the back of her hand and a soft trill of laughter escaped her as she switched off her holo-com before returning to her duties. Gursan switched off his holo-com and from behind him he heard Taio call out, "What did your stun cuffs want, Laikthur?"

* * *

Solasta had been ready for nearly a standard hour when her holo chimed. Excited, she answered it expecting Gursan but found Calypso's image standing before her, and looking past Caly, Sarai stood behind her. Solasta respectfully canted her head towards the Jedi Master and said, "Hello, Calypso."

"Hi Miss Dinn. My parents are taking a trip back to Dantooine and my Grandmother will be busy at the Temple, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind walking me to training hall this week. After classes we can keep each other company until she comes home."

Solasta said, "Of course. I would love to, Miss Caly."

The call from Caly wasn't a surprise to Solasta since not more than thirty standard minutes earlier Corso had called explaining their plans.

"Hey cuz', we're going to take a few days and return to Dantooine for a quick visit. Would you mind helping with the base operations, and helping Sarai keep an eye on Calypso since school's still in session and she seems to enjoy your company?"

Solasta agreed without even pausing to consider the request.

Corso had started calling her cousin or simply 'cuz' in casual conversations once he learned they were both from Ord Mantell. Even though she clearly wasn't a native Mantellian she would always consider it her home, and it always flattered her hearing the honest and genuine warmth in his measured southern draw when he called her that.

Solasta waited for another full standard hour before trying to call Gursan on his holo again. When he still didn't answer, she went to the cantina and found him sitting at a table with a near empty bottle of Tihaar in front of him and an unimpressive looking Devaronian male with a vicious scar that ran jaggedly from his hairline, around his eye, and down his cheek.

Walking through the crowd of people who where gathered around the bar to order drinks, she marched right to their table where a bleary eyed Gursan looked up and smiled at her saying, "Hey Hellcat, Taio and I got talking, and we must'a lost track of time. Am I late for dinner?"

Leaning back in his seat, Taio smiled at her before saying, "You must be Solasta. It's so nice to meet you after all I've heard. Say, is it true that Cathar females can-"

Solasta's eyes dilated and locked on Taio as she growled, "You don't want to finish that question, soldier."

Taio just laughed and said, "Fair enough, but soldier? Really? You do realize this isn't the Republic Army and your rank doesn't matter here, right?"

"For your own sake, you better hope that you're right," and turning her attention to Gursan she said, "Are you ready to go eat now?" before turning and walking towards the cantina entrance.

Both men stood and watched as Solasta disappeared among the crowd, Taio slapped Gursan hard on the shoulder saying, "You better watch out. You let that Cathar get her claws in you and you'll never be rid of her."

Raising an eyebrow quizzically at his friend, Gursan said, "Why do you always try to shock people? I'll see you tomorrow," before he strode off and tried to catch-up to Solasta.

Sometime during dinner Gursan's alcohol fueled stamina began to wear off, his droopy eyes became more pronounced as he stopped eating and began pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

Concerned, Solasta asked, "Are you ok?"

Gursan mumbled, "Yeah. Work is just catching up with me."

When they got back to the ship, Gursan sat heavily on the couch in the ship's lounge and immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly with his head tilted back.

Pulling the top-sheet off her bed, Solasta gathered it in her arms and carried it to Gursan and covered him with it before kissing him on the forehead, saying _kasi'rit_ , [dumbass,]" and went to her room.

In the morning she woke and went to check on Gursan but he wasn't on the couch any longer; all that that remained was her sheet. Checking the galley, it was empty as well and it wasn't until she went to the refresher that she found him stretched out and asleep on the cool metal deck.

Waking him, she helped him back to bed then called the maintenance foreman to let her know that something Gursan had eaten didn't agree with him, so he wouldn't be on-duty today.

When she was ready to meet Caly for school, Solasta checked on him again before leaving and shaking her head she muttered, " _Mala kasi'rit_. [Giant dumbass.]"

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Gursan's behaviour changed little except a couple nights he would sleep alone on his own ship, or Solasta would wake in the morning to find him stretched out and asleep on her couch. Despite how it pained her to see him doing this to himself it was evident that any discussion on the topic resulted in heated denials and she could feel it strengthen his allegiance towards Taio.

In the mornings, Solasta would meet Calypso and accompany her to school, a precaution that Sarai suggested upon their arrival to Odessen that Miriah and Corso accepted without question, before making her way to the war room to assist with overseeing operations. When Calypso's classes were done they would review her lessons while they waited for Sarai to finish at the temple. On one day they finished early and spent a couple hours shopping on the promenade for things Solasta could decorate her ship with.

That night as Solasta sat in bed with pillows propped behind her back so she could review duty rosters for the next day, she received an encrypted message from Aric.

 _Returning early from Dantooine. Alliance needs Havoc to return to Zakuul to gather intel on Vaylin's movements._

Solasta was still reading this when she heard Gursan stumble through the airlock door, and looking at the chrono she frowned at the time— one-fifteen in the morning. Putting her datapad on the night table next to her she waited and her ears twitched as she listened to him trying to quietly walk the ramps up to her quarters, but it seemed like he made more noise the quieter he tried to be as he staggered clumsily and bounced off the walls. When he finally reached her room, he stood in the doorway and tried to act nonchalant.

"Lose track of time again?" she asked dryly.

Looking tired and drunk, Gursan said, "Yeah… guess I did."

"You could have called to let me know were okay, or that you weren't coming back here after your shift."

"Oh, sorry I didn't report in on time, Colonel," and he sloppily saluted her.

"You're not funny. It would have just been considerate to let me know you weren't meeting me for dinner. Anyway we have orders to return to Zakuul and do some reconnaissance on what Vaylin's up to. We'll prep tomorrow and leave the day after."

Gursan leaned heavily against the door frame and blew out a breath, "Taio's right."

Feeling her anger flare at the sound of the Devaronian's name, Solasta gritted her teeth and asked, "Taio is right about what?"

"That you're trying to change me."

Solasta's eyes widened and her voice lowered as she stared at him, "Ever since Taio showed up, you've changed all on your own. Where did the man I fell in love with these past few months go?"

Gursan raised his voice and began stabbing at the air with his finger, "He's still right her, but it's you," and pointing at Solasta he said, "you and all these changes- parking the ships, sharing an apartment, talk of babies-"

Bewildered, Solasta's tone changed and softened, "I only said how much I loved the smell of babies, it wasn't an invitat-"

"What about always needing to know where I am? Now you want me to be your XO so you can keep me under your heel? I think someone has trust issues."

Raising her voice, Solasta said "Every night since Taio arrived you've been out to all hours, come home drunk, and have missed duty shifts. Was it shit like this that made your marriage so impossible?"

The expression on Gursan's face changed and sobering he coldly started to say, "At least she didn't get herself—"

"Don't! Don't you dare, Gursan Laikthur! Go to your ship and sleep this off, right now!" and she picked up her datapad and threw it, smashing the framed picture of her parents that she hung that afternoon with Caly, raining glass and pieces of electronics onto the floor all around the foot of her bed.

Gursan's expression hardened and his jaw became fixed as his eyes narrowed at her.

Solasta flattened her ears, bared her teeth, and staring him down she began an undulating growl low in her throat.

Gursan turned and stomped towards the airlock.

After a few minutes she didn't hear the airlock door cycle so she climbed out of bed and walked around the debris on her floor to peek out her door, finding Gursan seated and asleep on her couch.

Grabbing the sheet from her bed she covered him, got him a couple bottles of water from the galley, and left it on the arm rest beside him.

Curled in a ball on her bed, she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the sounds of her mewling. In her years in the military, she had dealt with her fair share of soldiers who had got themselves into this predicament, but lying there all she could think was, _tell me how to help you Gursan, what can I do to fix this?_


	19. Chapter 19 - Freefall Pt II

Morning came and the day started with Gursan disappearing from the couch before daybreak, leaving behind the balled-up bed sheet and crushed empty water bottles on the floor next to the couch.

Solasta looked at the mess and wondered if she should leave it as a reminder to herself of the inevitable outcome the night would bring, or clean it and keep deluding herself into believing nothing was wrong.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and resigned herself to the fact she would just obsess over it throughout the day and reactivated her See-Too unit knowing the droid would spend the day scrubbing the entire ship with a fastidious zeal that was matched only by it's ability to talk incessantly. A fact that had her believing the engineers at Industrial Automaton must have designed these droids with an embedded and un-managed vocabulator unit as some sadistic joke on the galaxy.

Stepping off the ramp of her ship and turning towards the large shuttle bay entrance that was carved out of the rock face, she closed her eyes to let the morning light that bathed the flight deck warm her face. Quietly she asked Illya, the Cathar Goddess of Light, for strength and using the back of her hand she wiped away a tear that had run down her cheek.

It was still early and the base hadn't woken up to it's usual high-energy buzz of activity, so Solasta enjoyed the morning's slow pace and let her mind wander freely as she walked to the large mess hall that fed the base around the clock for some breakfast before meeting with her squad. As she walked through the large doors she passed Theron and Lana who were walking together with their caffa's and talking. Watching their gestures and observing a subtle awkwardness between them, the brief hope she felt that they would reconcile whatever conflicted them was washed away by embarrassment at having engaged in _hantib n'cyni_ [shameful gossip] several days earlier with Gursan. _I'm afraid to know what's being said about me,_ she thought as she picked up a dining tray and proceeded down the cafeteria style row of warmers.

Havoc spent the day locked in a conference room in the military wing reviewing the updated intel that Pashna has sent regarding the changes to Zakuulan security now that Vaylin had had been crowned Empress and commanded the Eternal Throne. There was little discussion needed for them to all agree that one of their first objectives had to include learning what Scorpio was planning to do with the Eternal Fleet now that she controlled it. So far there had been only one report of a single ship leaving the fleet's formation over Zakuul to visit Hoth.

Uldisa had been accepted into the base's logistics department almost immediately and her absence was felt by the squad, however the most obvious person missing was her replacement, Major Gursan Laikthur. Solasta simply excused him as having to attend to another duty since her stubborn pride wouldn't let her acknowledge that there were any problems between the them. In truth, she didn't know where he was and could only assume he was back on his own ship sleeping off the hangover he undoubtedly would be feeling.

The squad had seen enough of Gursan in the cantinas at night to know what was going on, and more than enough good sense to not ask questions or make any comments. They spent nearly two hours planning for their mission before Solasta dismissed the squad with clear orders that everyone was to return to the ship by nineteen-hundred hours that night so they could stow their gear and begin preparations for their trip back to Zakuul first thing the next morning.

Rushing herself to the training hall to meet Calypso, Solasta strode in a stiff military pace while writing a message to Gursan on her datapad that simply stated; _Return to ship - 19h00; Depart for Zakuul tomorrow - 06h00._

Solasta arrived at the training hall just as classes ended and the students started pouring through the main doors in a massive throng of bodies and a cacophony of noise. She scanned every child until she recognized Calypso and waved to her. Calypso had no problem picking Solasta out of the crowd since she stood nearly a head taller than most of the other parents who were waiting and returned the wave.

"Hello Miss Dinn," Calypso said cheerfully as she walked up to Solasta.

Grinning, Solasta said, "Well, hello Miss Calypso. Good day in classes?"

Calypso's expression changed as if she had smelled something distasteful and she shrugged her shoulders, drawing a quiet trill of laughter from Solasta.

As they walked leisurely towards the apartment complex, they had walked a fair distance in silence until Calypso unexpectedly asked, "What is the name of your ship?" Solasta was too distracted with her thoughts and didn't hear her until she asked a second time.

"Miss Dinn, what do you call your ship?"

Solasta was a little confused by the question at first and said, "It's a BeeTee-Seven Thunderclap or did you mean the registry number?"

"My Mom's ship is the 'Dreamweaver' and Aunt Maura's ship is the 'Windwalker', what do call yours?"

"Just 'ship' I guess, why?"

"No, your ship needs a name - maybe you could call it Hellcat"

Solasta felt a knot in her stomach at the sound of Gursan's nickname for her and said, "That's what Major Laikthur calls me, we can't call it that."

"Okay. Well, tomorrow is the end of week so over the next couple days we can think of a few more to choose from."

"I need to go back to Zakuul tomorrow, but you think of some names and we'll pick the one that fits best when I'm back, okay?"

Caly looked a little dejected by the news. In a soothing voice Solasta said, "Your parents will be home tomorrow, and I'll be back once I'm done what I need do. Okay?"

Nodding slowly at first, Caly's face brighten at a thought and she asked, "Does the name have to be only one-word?"

"As many words as you like, we just need to make sure it's a cool name, right?"

Seeing Master Sarai a short distance away walking to them, Solasta canted her head to her while saying "I see your Grandmother is done early today. I will see you when I return."

* * *

Solasta sat in the ship's briefing room and waited for Gursan to show up while the rest of the squad scuttled around the ship preparing for the trip back to Zakuul. When he was nearly two standard hours overdue she was done waiting. Storming off the ship and trying to control her rage, she marched through the base to where she knew she would find him. Pushing her way unapologetically through groups of patrons in the cantina, she stood at the table where Gursan and Taio where sitting, and waited.

Noticing her first, Taio nudged Gursan who slowly turned his head to face her. Gursan wore a drunkenly pleased expression and said - nothing.

Solasta could feel her ears flatten and tried to control her breathing as her focus rapidly darted around the slacken features of Gursan's face. "Are you coming to the ship?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right there, just let me just finish—"

Solasta let out sharp chuff and said, "Come or don't come, I don't really care anymore."

Turning to walk away she could hear the sound of Taio's laughter behind her.

Gursan nervously laughed as he his raised the short pot bellied glass to his lips and rolled his head backwards to drain clear golden contents of his drink. Putting the empty glass on the table he leaned forward to stand when Taio said, "You can't leave yet, I just ordered another round. Besides, you can always catch-up with her in the morning and sleep during the flight, right?"

Gursan considered this for a moment then relaxed in his seat again.

"So, seriously you abandoned a salvage operation for her? How many credits do you think you walked away from?"

Gursan shrugged and said, "Dunno... Probably close to a half-Mil' credits, I guess."

Taio clicked his teeth and said, "that's a lot of credits to walk away from, for just one woman."

Returning to the flight deck Solasta stormed into her ship and yelled, "We're leaving without Major Laikthur. Get everything stowed and prepared for flight. We're leaving tonight," before sitting in the cockpit and starting the pre-flight checks.

* * *

Uldisa went off-duty and made her way to the cantina to meet Therias a few hours later. and found him standing at the bar with a number of his friends, who were fast becoming their friends. Walking up and throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek and embraced him in a hug, and from over his shoulder she watched a very inebriated Gursan sitting at a private booth with a number of women and a Devaronian she didn't recognize. For a few brief moments she tuned out everyone in the cantina around her and could feel fire ignite in her veins as she glared at the little group laughing, talking, and behaving a little too friendly with each other.

When Gursan noticed her watching them from across the cantina their gazes locked and the ice-blue eyes that were framed by the fixed expression on Uldisa's face seemed to both haunt and scorn him. The sounds of the music, people talking, and the laughter all faded into distant and obscure sounds as he realized for the first time in days what he was doing, not only himself but also to Solasta. Embarrassed, he tore his eyes away from Uldisa's stare to look at the glass in his hand and he could feel himself burn with an indignity that he hadn't felt since he was a young boy who had to wait for his father to come collect him after he had been caught stealing from a shopkeeper.

Remembering Solasta's last words, "Come or don't come, I don't care anymore," he knew that _she meant it_.

She would have no problem leaving him behind, not just on Odessen but utterly and completely if he didn't stop acting like some sort of man-child. The fear hit him that he may have already lost her, making the pin-prick sized hole that he felt in his stomach collapse until he was sure he could have reached his entire fist into the void that was left in him.

"I'm done, Taio. This was... fun, but I need to report in," and Gursan put his glass on the table and stood.

"You sure? Let me walk to you the ship," and giving a slight bow of his head, Taio said, "Good night ladies, we'll have to pick this up another time."

The two men staggered to the shuttle bay and Gursan's eyes bulged as he exclaimed, "Scaa!" at the sight of the empty berth where Solasta's ship had been parked.

"Not to fear Gursan," exclaimed Taio as he slapped him on the back. "We'll take your ship and catch-up to your prize— just enter the coordinates for her base on Zakuul in the Nav-Com and we'll be off. I'll pilot while you find us something to drink."


	20. Chapter 20 - Terminal Velocity

The meeting with Pashna and the rest of command team on Zakuul took much longer than Solasta would have liked after spending the entire flight in the cockpit, sulking and grabbing quick naps, as they hurtled through hyperspace in her soon-to-be named ship. It was now well past the dining hour, on both Zakuul and Odessen, and the columns of daylight that seeped through the dense jungle canopy waned as she walked through camp. Tired, hungry, and longing for a cold shower.

Stepping inside her tent and looking at the chrono on her desk, Solasta groaned in disbelief that it had taken less than four hours since they landed for her to start cursing the stifling heat and humidity of the jungle. _I'll shower first and hopefully that restores my mood_ , she thought while pulling her hygiene kit from her locker and tossing it onto her cot. Reaching for a clean uniform she regretted that she didn't bring any of her new civilian clothes from the ship, and remembered the pair of sandals that she had picked up while on Rishi a few years' earlier. _I'm off duty, its late, and its the next best thing to walking around barefoot_ _— definitely more comfortable than putting those boots back on,_ and looked disdainfully at the combat boots sitting next to the door.

Squatting and rummaging through the contents of her foot locker that sat at the end of her cot she heard a knock at her door and called out, "come in" over her shoulder, and could hear the door creak open on it's hinges, then gently bang closed on the door frame as she grasped the elusive sandals and stood up.

Turning around to greet her guest she was shocked to see Taio standing in front of her.

Instincts took over and she could feel her fur instantly stand on end as her eyes dilated as she began to ask, "What are you—" but was cut short by the electro dart that hit her in the abdomen and she was blinded by the searing pain that touched every part of her body before she lost consciousness and slumped over her bed.

When Solasta woke she found herself lying on her side and could faintly smell singed fur in her nose, but had no idea of how much time had passed. Cautiously opening her eyes and groaning she found her hands fully encased in a pair of prisoner security binders, depriving her of one of her most effective hand-to-hand weapons, and a shirt tied around her head as a makeshift gag.

She watched as Taio stood with the door to her tent opened a crack to watch the traffic outside. When he heard Solasta groan he shut the door, turned, and pointed his blaster pistol at her. "Just a little longer and it will be dark enough outside. We'll be on our way when things die down out there."

Pushing herself into a semi-upright position, Solasta glared at Taio, and through her gag mumbled, "Wuy?"

"You're going back to the Republic, and I'll be celebrating in the Slippery Slopes Cantina after I collect the bounty on you."

Solasta's eye dilated as she growled low in her throat at Taio, and he just held his index finger up to his lips and muttered a low "shhhh," as he walked to her desk and sat on the chair, never taking his eyes — or the pistol — off her.

"Consider yourself lucky. If Gursan hadn't cost me so many credits in the cantinas for the drink and women, I would have been collecting the bounty on a corpse, but now I need the added credit bonus of bringing you in alive."

Solasta's eyes widened and she whimpered at Taio's words.

Taio laughed at her pain and catching his breath said, "As much fun as it would be to tell you in great detail about all the women he enjoyed, it's probably all the sweeter that you go to Coruscant knowing that he didn't touch another woman. All he wanted was _you_."

Solasta stared absently at the floor of her tent with downcast eyes, realizing that both her and Gursan had been manipulated.

"I'll have to remember to holo him a 'thank-you' sometime. Escaping from here with you should be a lot easier than what I originally had planned on Odessen."

Snapping her gaze, wide-eyed, to Taio she cocked her head sideways quizzically.

"Oh, Gursan's on his ship sleeping off last night… well, I may have helped him a little, but trust me it was the only way to shut him up. I don't think I could take any more of his constant mooning over you."

Solasta sat silently with her thoughts for what felt like an eternity. _Gursan hadn't strayed with another woman, seemed to be just as smitten with me as I am with him... did I overreact? Did he just need to blow off some steam? No. No, he_ _became unreliable and_ _was failing his duties. We both said some hurtful things... Oh Gursan, why?"_

When the camp was finally cloaked in darkness and quiet fell all around them, confirming that everyone had settled in for the night, only the sounds of the night creatures or the occasional shrill squabble of the birds high-up in the trees trying to sort out their roosting arrangements could be heard. Taio stood and pointed his blaster at Solasta's face saying, "I'm really banking on the full bounty, but I'm still willing to deliver a corpse. Understand?"

Solasta slowly nodded as Taio grabbed the binders, pulling her up to stand and pushed her towards the door before he hooked Solasta's headset over his ear saying, "Okay, you lead us to your ship and avoid any soldiers. I have your relay, so if you take us someplace we get spotted, I'll know." Taio pressed the muzzle of his blaster into her side to stress what would happen to her if she didn't comply, and Solasta nodded again as he slowly pushed the door open and they started their walk along the backs of the tents and through the trees to the shuttle pads a short distance away.

At the edge of the clearing next to Solasta's ship she could see Gursan's ship in the berth behind hers before being pressed against a tree trunk. Taio held his pistol to back of her head and from the shadows they watched the ground crews move around the ships until they hopped on a small service skiff and drove to the far side of the shuttle pad area.

When Taio felt it was safe he leaned close to Solasta's ear and whispered, "We walk casually to you ship, I loosen your gag so you can tell me the code to the airlock. If you try anything— I put a blaster bolt in your skull, then one in Gursan's, and leave in his ship before anyone even knows. Got it?"

Solasta nodded before Taio pushed her out of the brush and they walked across the open area until they were beneath the ship, between the ramp and a landing strut, when Gursan appeared from the small alcove atop the ship's ramp and Solasta whimpered at the sight of him.

His right eye was bloodshot from all he had drank, she guessed, and the left side of his face was bloody, bruised, and at least one blood vessel in his left eye had broken filling the white of his eye with blood. The true depth of Taio's viciousness was evident with the chunk of horn that was missing from Gursan's forehead, broken off at the scalp which could have only achieved with a bludgeoning force meant to crush his skull.

"Seems you underestimated how hard my head was," joked Gursan as he walked towards them.

Sweeping his leg behind Solasta's ankles, Taio pushed her backwards so that she fell heavily to the ground behind him, and in the same instant he tried to point his pistol at Gursan, Solasta unsheathed her second best weapon — her clawed feet, and kicked high to rake her toes across Taio's back.

Taio stiffened and screamed in shock as the thin razor cuts burned across his back, and Solasta watched as his shirt began to stain black with blood radiating outwards from the four neat cuts in the fabric. Gursan's pace quickened and grabbing Taio by the throat he dragged him to the duranium landing strut and threw him against it with such force the back of his skull made a sickening dull thud sound.

The colour began to drain from Gursan's thick tawny fingers clenched around the devaronian's throat as he held him, and Taio gasping for air began to barter for his life.

"Gursan, buddy. I was going to cut you in for half— "

"No deal, she's all mine," said Gursan, and using his free hand he grabbed one of Taio's horns and wrenched his head violently from side to side, loudly snapping the vertebrae and cartilage in the devaronian's neck. Solasta watched as Gursan let go of Taio's lifeless body and it slid to the ground where his head twisted sideways into an unnatural position, confirming that his neck had been severed clean.

Gursan ran to Solasta and helping her to stand he pulled the gag from her mouth before throwing his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let myself get distracted."

"Release the binders, Gursan"

When the heavy box that her hands were shackled in opened and dropped to the ground between them, he took her hands in his and kissed her nose.

"I just got caught up in re-living the old days and lost my way for a few days, Hellcat. It won't happen again, I promise."

Looking at the inexpressive look on Solasta's face he could see that she wasn't satisfied with his apology, so he took a deep breath and continued unburdening his confession to her.

"You were right, and I was out of line. My selfishness was a part of why my first marriage failed, and it took you leaving for me to realize that I don't want – that I don't need this in my life anymore," and looking into her eyes for a sign that his remorse was starting to make amends for his behaviour, he found none.

Unmoved by his words Solasta let go of his hands and cleared her throat before saying, "Gursan, we've been here before. I told you the consequences are mine, and I don't want you to be unhappy if you can't do this. Go see a medic, and just go. This isn't what you want."

Solasta turned and walked away, while Gursan could only stand there and watch her leave.

* * *

The next morning Solasta arrived at the Command Center to review the recon ops with the teams that were going to venture into the jungle and found Gursan at the makeshift conference room with datapads distributed to the waiting teams and the holo-projector queued for the briefing, and she could feel herself hardening herself.

His face looked considerably less swollen and the cuts were only faint lines thanks to the kolto the medics must have applied. His eye however still looked blood-filled, and there was nothing to be done for his broken horn that time could only fix.

Gursan stood stiffly and said, "Major Laikthur reporting for duty, if the Colonel will still have him."

The stern expression on Solasta's face didn't change as she said, "Very well, Major. What do we have this morning?"

Gursan keyed on his datapad and the holo flickered before displaying a map with the planned recon routes in red.

"Sir, the recon patrols appear to be routine with what the squads have been doing for the past four months," and keying again new routes in blue superimposed themselves on the map.

"I have taken the liberty to modify the patrol routes slightly to optimize each search radius plus expand the search perimeters."

Solasta nodded and said, "Very good, Major. Continue."

For nearly an hour they reviewed the plans for the revised recon patrols in the jungle, the covert city intel gathering, and Solasta was impressed with her new XO's attention to details. When the briefing was done and she had dismissed everyone to report to their speeders she gathered her datapad and started to walk to the communication tent to monitor their progress.

Hearing the recognizable sound of Gursan's steps approaching from behind her, she turned sharply to face him and coldly asked, "Yes Major? What is it?"

"Uh. Nothing, sir," and he turned around and walked back to the conference room to finish cleaning up.

For the next two weeks, their new relationship as Commanding and Executive Officer was completely to strict military standards and any messages she sent to him were brief and only focused on their intel gathering operations. Only once did he attempt to visit her tent when they were both off-duty, and he was met with the same stone-faced expression and a curt, "Yes Major?"

Again, he didn't know what to say and excused himself with, "Nothing, sir. Sorry for disturbing you," and started to walk away despondent until he heard Solasta's door open again and her call out, "Major Laikthur." Turning to face her, he felt the weight lift from his hearts only to see her toss him a balled up shirt saying, "I believe this is yours. Thank-you for the loan of it."

Solasta returned to her desk and finished a reply to the message she received from Calypso asking her how Zakuul was and a number of questions that would help her think of names for Solasta's ship. _Favourite colour; Blue, Favourite Food; Meats and Seafood; anything protein rich, Middle-name; None, Proper Cathar Name; None._ Re-reading her answers, Solasta was both perplexed by the favourite food question and dissatisfied with her answer, so she changed it to _'None'_ before sending the message and turning off her lights for bed.

Lying on her cot she rolled onto her side, curled up, and buried her face in her pillow hoping it would smother the sound of her mewling. Every day they spent together tortured her. All she wanted to do touch his face, kiss him, tell him that she was sorry too, and she now lamented at having given him back the shirt she wore to bed nightly in a fit of spite.

Gursan walked away thinking, _there's got to be a way for me to fix this_ _How do Cathar mates deal with disagreements? B_ _esides physical combat_ _— she would tear me apart._

Realizing he needed to talk to an expert, another Cathar, he marched himself to the communications tent the next morning and told the soldier on duty, "Get me an encrypted channel to Odessen, I need to speak with Major Jorgan."

When the holo connected he saw Aric and Corso standing in the War Room on Odessen and said, "I need your help, Major Jorgan. I need to fix things between me and the Colonel."

Aric opened his mouth to speak, but Corso cut him off and spoke first, "Son, you need to get out of the cantinas and get your damn head on straight first."

Gursan stood there aghast with his mouth open wide, not knowing what to say.

"Don't look so surprised. We know what's been going on and happen to care a deal about Solasta," said Corso as he glared at Gursan.

"Mr. Riggs, I've cleaned myself up. Sir, Solasta won't even talk to me now— I mean, on-duty she's all business, but when we're off-duty..." Gursan then looked at Aric, "Major Jorgan, I need something that will show her how much she means to me. How would a Cathar resolve this?"

Corso answered, visibly more agitated with him and raising his voice, "Solasta shoulders quite a bit of responsibility for the Alliance, and she needs someone who will have her back— can help her carry the burdens of command— can be trusted not to ... to..."

At Corso's loss for words, Aric finally spoke, "If you want to win back Colonel Dinn, you'll need to start courting her like a cathar."

"And how do I do that?" asked Gursan.

"You need to bring her gifts from the jungle - natural things like stones, fruits, prey you have caught to prove to her that you can provide for her, the litters of kitlings, and the Pride—the Family Clan. These things need to impress her, so don't be an idiot. It can't be poodoo that's just lying around, or something you've shot with a blaster. You need to make the effort. Make it count. Understand?"

Before Gursan could answer, Corso spoke up again, "If you've screwed this up and hurt someone we care about... well, lets just you'll have to explain yourself to Torchy."

Gursan sheepishly nodded an affirmative. He didn't know who Torchy was, but he was pretty certain he knew what Corso was alluding to.

When the call had disconnected Corso and Aric looked at each other. Aric sighed heavily and shook his head, while Corso asked, "Do you think he can fix this?"

"Well, there's a good chance Sol' still loves him. She hasn't killed him yet."

Corso started to chuckle then caught himself when he couldn't tell whether or not Aric was joking from the deadpan expression on his face.

* * *

Saresh was beside herself with giddiness since the news had been shared with her that Colonel Dinn was being returned to Coruscant.

The Senate's security detail scanned the block of carbonite three times to confirm it contained organic material only and bore Solasta's genetic signature when it arrived with nothing more than a note attached to it, _A gift from Havoc_.

Saresh had it moved to the public gallery and requested that the Holo-Net press come to cover the return of the Republic's traitorous Havoc Squad Commander, who she assumed had been turned on by her squad from the note. Her elaborate and very public event was planned with the goal of making a spectacle of Colonel Dinn and reassure the people of the Republic that Saresh had everything under control. That there was no escaping her influence.

The lab technicians initiated the thawing protocols to reverse the hibernation and after a few minutes of watching the carbonite melt away, there were several gasps of horror and Saresh shrieked at the sight of the Devaronian corpse who's head laid nearly ninety-degree angle to his shoulders with a sign pinned to him that read, " _Kriff Off!_ "


	21. Chapter 21 - Courting Miss Dinn

Gursan sat on his bunk listening to the snoring and heavy breathing of the soldiers in broken cadences throughout their large dorm style tent and read his datapad while the small lamp above him feebly threw light around his shoulders. Hoping to find any insights into the Cathar courting rituals he downloaded anything with a remote reference to the subject from the HoloNet, and all he had been able to determine in nearly two hours of searching documents translated into Basic on the subject was that it was elaborate display of both physical and intellectual strength.

 _Well, I guess I've already the failed the intellectual portion of this,_ he thought to himself _._

In an article entitled ' _Societal Anthropology of the Cathari',_ which only partially translated from Catharese into Basic, he found a little information that helped bring perspective to the importance of the courting ritual and something that explained an aspect of their relationship he hadn't considered in any depth.

In the early sections of the writings that failed to translate he found a short sentence which resonated with what Major Jorgan had told him about the courtship serving to demonstrate a male's ability to be a good provider with the kitlings he would sire, and the choice of a mate could range from simply the love of the suitor to the suitor's demonstration of their abilities as a skilled hunter and provider. This reassured Gursan that Major Jorgan did have his and Solasta's best interests in mind when he set him on this path.

Reading further into the document there was an especially in-translatable section that broke briefly into Basic, stating, '...demonstrating their abilities and individual prowess, gift exchanges, or...', and Gursan realized that they had already been putting on a display for each other during their combat training exercises. Whether they were on Solasta's ship or in the actual training hall, it seemed both of their competitive sides would swell and the controlled sparring would quickly escalate into very spirited matches that only ended when one of them could pin the other to the mat and force a submission.

On the days they sparred it didn't matter who had won, it was on those same nights they both were especially passionate and Gursan realized it was when they truly saw each other as equals that they were stronger together.

The giving of gifts seemed to be a combination of demonstrating both affection and ability to provide, which seemed pretty straightforward but a reference to another ritual caught his eye, the ' _Skha ya Zhdеstvo Shi'tari Lem_ ', and searching for articles on this he found equally poorly translated material. What he could find translated spoke of a ritual named the Rite of Genesis that was performed when presenting newly born kitlings to the rest of the pride and guests would also present small gifts from the earth as a symbol of continued health and prosperity for the new family.

Gursan then understood that the gifts needed to prove to Solasta that their future would be based on the material possessions for building a life together and not the immaterial possessions that could be bought or sold with credits.

Skimming down the pages of broken text and many notations of * _No Translation Available*_ he found a short, perfectly translated, paragraph that stated, _"…it isn't unheard of for the Cathar to pair sexually with more than one partner, but it was only upon the choosing of a partner for the soul-binding ritual that the life commitment is made. The choice to only mate with a partner who would also become one's life-mate is a profoundly personal decision and reflects one's commitment to the Cathar values of self-worth, loyalty, and pride."_

He knew that in her youth, Solasta had promised herself to another and despite the tragic loss of her suitor she had remained chaste until that night on Odessen when they joined together, making the importance of that act clearer. _Solasta's decision wasn't purely a surrender to physical desire, she had sacrificed— no, she honoured me with sharing a deeply spiritual and philosophical part of herself with me,_ thought Gursan. A realization rose in his mind with the speed and veracity of a floodwater that Solasta wasn't yet completely bound to him. The small part of his subconscious that quietly believed they shared a bond that made a resolution inevitable was awakened and terrified at the new thought that perhaps Solasta's capacity to love hadn't automatically meant she had chosen him as a life-mate.

Major Jorgan was right, this _did_ matter and he needed to prove himself worthy if he was to win Solasta back.

Satisfied he had a slightly better understanding of the ritual he turned out his light and settled for sleep. He would be up early the next morning to begin his courtship of Solasta, and despite there being not actual instruction on how to conduct himself he knew there would be some improvisation and could only pray it honoured his gesture in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Solasta woke, got ready for her day, and stepping outside her tent she was immediately met with the sight of Gursan on one knee with his head bowed, and a small pile of ordinary looking pebbles on the ground in front of him.

Gursan had woke before dawn and rode his speeder to the caves they had taken refuge in months earlier during an unexpected downpour. In the dark cave, Solasta had noticed and commented on how beautiful the green and yellow luminescent glow the stones produced was, so he returned to collect handfuls of them. However in morning light they simply looked like ordinary stones. Gursan felt sickened with panic at the sight but remained steadfast.

Remaining perfectly still as the soldiers who stepped around him laughed or muttered rudely at him, Solasta approached and cocked her head from side-to-side to examine the stones and made a soft grunt noise before she walked through the pile and sprayed them all over the walkway and Gursan, as she continued on her way to the mess tent for breakfast.

Arriving at the Command Center Gursan handed Solasta a caffa and her datapad, only saying, "Three new messages from Odessen requesting updates and one message from Miss Calypso, sir."

Solasta sat and glanced quickly over the three intel requests and opened Calypso's message, which simply read, "Seriously? That wasn't very helpful, Miss Dinn." and Solasta let out a quiet trill of laughter before setting to work on her reports.

The seasons on Zakuul were changing and the sun seemed to hang lower in the sky during the day and twilight crept silently into camp earlier each night.

Solasta left the command center as the last light of day faded in camp and she wasn't entirely sure if the days felt shorter or if she had just worked longer, but the changing season seemed oddly appropriate for the shift in power with the Eternal Throne and the coming conflict with Vaylin.

Nearing her tent, Solasta's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the green and yellow glowing stones that had been energized by Zakuul's sun throughout the day, and were spread into the laneway where she had kicked them that morning. Hugging her arms around herself, she gasped and recalled the day when they sat in the cave waiting for the rains to stop, how his naked body shivered as they made love, and how Gursan had told her the stones glowed nearly as brightly and beautiful as her eyes in the dark.

The second morning she woke up and stepping outside she found Gursan again, bowed on one knee and a larger pile stones of varied sizes and colours. Examining this pile, she nudged it with her boot so that a few stones became dislodged and rolled away. Again, Solasta grunted unimpressed before turning and walking around the pile.

The next four days Solasta left her tent in the morning to the same sight of Gursan on one knee with an assortment of coloured pebbles, feathers, and exotic fruits from the jungle, all arranged artfully in a gift offering. Each day she would stop to examine what he had brought her and make some sound to express how she judged the gifts before continuing on without saying a word to him.

Each day they spent together on-duty, not a single word was exchanged regarding the morning's offering and the strict military relationship between them never wavered. Gursan hadn't attempted any further contact with Solasta while they were off-duty, and secretly they both burned with a frustration as they pined to be with each other.

Early on the morning of the tenth day, Gursan sat on a log deep in the jungle and noticed a winged creature that vaguely resembled a Gwayo Bird, something he had encountered on a short peacekeeping mission to the planet Sakiya, flying from it's nest and decided he would climb the tree to see if it had laid any eggs he could present to Solasta.

Leaning his blaster rifle against the base of the tree, he pulled off his gloves and chest-piece in an effort to lighten himself before jumping the short distance to grab the nearest branch and pulling himself up, he carefully scaled the tree trunk until he reached the nest. Peering over the edge into the bowl constructed of mud, sticks, and lined with the owner's feathers he saw two first sized white shelled eggs dotted with large brown freckles lying on their sides. Shifting all his weight onto his left foot and using his right leg as a counter-weight to balance himself, Gursan stretched his hand inside and grasped one of the eggs before feeling himself jerk unexpectedly as the branch beneath his foot broke.

Gursan came crashing down in a cacophony of snapping tree limbs and groans.

The small plant that he landed on offered little cushion as he stared up at the sprawling and dense jungle canopy overhead thinking that he had hit every branch on the way down, and as painful as it was, he was thankful that it slowed his descent enough that he hadn't seriously injured himself when he met the ground. Blowing out a heavy breath, he relaxed and rubbed his fingers on his right hand together only to scowl at the feeling of broken shell and yolk oozing out of his palm. Turning his hand over and wiping it in the moss and dead-fall on the jungle floor he recalled Solasta's words from their last argument, ' _...what happened to the man I fell in love with?"_

 _Solasta told me she loved me and I never thought to tell her that I love her too. Instead, I threw childish accusations of insecurity and possessiveness at her_.

Once this had truly sunk in Gursan let go of the handful of earth he had involuntarily clenched in his hand and flexed his fingers to loosen the knots that had started to take hold when he heard rustling in the underbrush nearby.

Rolling quietly onto his stomach he narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the direction the sounds had come from. After a few minutes a noticed an adolescent Bog Mawvorr approaching and snuffling the air, attracted by the smell of the broken egg that Gursan had just rubbed into the earth. Slowly pulling his knees beneath him, Gursan waited patiently for the Mawvorr to venture closer and lunged when they were within meters of each other.

Solasta left her tent in the morning to the same sight of Gursan and the large Mawvorr lying dead on a bed of leaves in front of him. Once again she stopped, twisting her head from side-to-side to examine his gift. Reaching down she took one of his hands and turned it over to look at the dried blood, raised red welts, and fresh gashes, proving that he had caught and killed it by hand.

Kneeling down to face him, Solasta kissed the deepest cut that ran jaggedly across his palm and whispered ' _Sadis_ , [Thank-you,]' before standing and continuing to breakfast.

Gursan didn't move to raise his head or respond, and simply canted his head gently to her.

* * *

The next morning Solasta stepped outside her tent to the familiar sight of Gursan, but today there wasn't any gift or offering on the ground before him. Solasta approached and slowed momentarily when Gursan held out his hand, palm up and fist clenched. Solasta stopped and watched as Gursan slowly opened his hand to reveal a Pendant of Ro'ta that looked similar to the one she had given to Calypso month's before as a thank-you.

"What is this for?" asked Solasta.

For the first time since he had begun the morning ritual more than a week ago, Gursan raised his head and looked into her eyes. Solasta blinked and changed her gaze to avoid his direct stare.

"I want the apartment. To serve with you. To have as many litters of kitling's you want. I love you, Solasta." Clearing his throat, Gursa spoke slowly to makes sure his practiced pronunciation would be flawless, and asked, "Would you join with me in the _Shka ya Nasa Ru'ta Ni Karryk_? [Rite of Soul-binding]."

Solasta caught her breath and turned to walk away but Gursan stood and grabbed her by the wrist, gently pulling her arm until she turned and faced him. Looking deep into Gursan's emerald eyes she could see his conviction but her heart ached and she fought to hold back the mewling cries that threatened to let loose. So many years ago she had accepted the nature of things, that alone she would live and die as a Republic Soldier. Despite desperately wanting to hold Gursan, his behaviour on Odessen only reminded her of that truth she had convinced herself to believe.

Gursan's proposal caught her off guard and she hadn't considered this in any of her analyses of their relationship, and now without any tactics or planned defense she had to face her past and the cost it demanded might be more than she was willing to pay.

Unable to bear the look on Gursan's face, ears twitching she lowered her eyes and said, "Gursan, it's my turn to be honest..."


	22. Chapter 22 - Decidedly

The memory had become little more than an afterthought, or at least something Solasta was able to keep out of mind over the years since she had been on Nar Shadda hunting for an experimental Republic War Droid that had gone rogue. Nearly twelve years dissolved away and she could feel every emotion as though she was reliving that day again as she took Gursan's hand and led him inside her tent.

The droid she sought had been linked to a high ranking military official who had defected to the Empire, and less than a week into her search she found herself tracking both targets in the polluted and destitute alleyways of the Red Light Sector on Nar Shadda. Unlike the bright and opulent high-rise buildings that were home to countless casinos and expensive clubs that were little more than thinly veiled covers for organized brothels or places where the wealthy or privileged could quietly engage in their indiscretions privately, the lower levels were home to vagrants, Spice addicts, and common consorts who solicited brazenly in the streets. By comparison, it was here that the most deprived beings from both the Republic and Empire could indulge in any number of illegal and heinously immoral activities with complete impunity.

Passing Club Ufora, one of the Sector's seedier cantinas, a ragged looking Evocii wearing a Nar Shadda Security Forces uniform stepped from the shadows and introduced himself to Solasta and Lieutenant Kanner.

"You're Republic Soldiers, yes? My name is Ilox, and I'm investigating something that may be of interest to you," and he waved them over to where he had been standing just inside the entrance to an alley.

"Yeah? What have you got going on?" asked Kanner when they were far enough from anyone that might overhear their conversation.

"There have been several reports of missing Republic Naval personnel who were last seen entering the club, but never seen leaving. I would go in but my people aren't welcomed in there, even wearing my security uniform, and you're... well, you're both a little more imposing than I am," and he smiled weakly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kanner and Solasta exchanged a quick nod before Solasta asked, "Okay Ilox, where do we start once we're inside?"

"From what witnesses have told me, there's a private room at the back of the club that people never seem to leave," he explained while holding his hands close to himself and motioning a crude set of directions.

"Understood. Wait here." said Kanner

Solasta and Kanner cut through the lineup of patrons waiting outside the club, marched past the bouncers at the door, and pushed through the crowds inside the dark and noisy club until they reached the private room Ilox had described. Stepping through the narrow archway into a dimly lit room they found it was empty except for plush looking couches covered with garish patterned upholstery, the stains of spilt drinks on every surface, and a server door that was guarded by a large Houk that stood with his arms crossed.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked in perfect Basic.

Approaching and standing on the left of the guard, Solasta asked "What's behind the door?"

"None of your business," grunted the Houk.

Standing to the right side of him, Kanner shook her head and said, "Wrong answer, boss."

Solasta's ears flattened and she let out a low undulating growl as she began to power up her plasma cannon. The sounds of both made the massive Houk turn to face her, at which point Kanner struck him across the back of the head with the stock of her plasma rifle three times in quick succession before the guard collapsed to his knees and Solasta stunned him with a concussion bolt.

Lieutenant Kanner worked the door lock with here slicing kit, while Solasta looked around the dirty and disgusting room but couldn't find anything unusual to make her suspect something was wrong.

"Got it," called out Kanner, and they both watched as the door swung open silently on smooth hinges.

Readying their weapons and entering the narrow hallway before them, they walked a few meters until they could see their way into a larger room beyond. Reaching the end of the hallway, Solasta used her hands to motion for Kanner to look left, she would look right, and counting down from three on her hand they stepped into the open with their weapons at the ready and performed a quick sweep of the room only to find rows of containment cells with a few Republic Soldiers inside.

Kanner stepped to the control console to power off the cells and the first soldier to step outside staggered out on shaky legs to meet Solasta.

"Thank-you. We were taken captive then smuggled out of the club one by one. I've only seen one officer return, and the man wasn't the same person he was before they took him."

"Do you know where they're taking the soldiers?" Solasta asked.

"I overheard them talking about taking us to the Quarantine Zone, but I don't know why."

Solasta helped gather the other captives to their feet while Kanner walked down the short hallway at the far end of the room and opened the door to discover it accessed an alley that ran behind the club. "We'll get you to safety, go with the Lieutenant while I take care of these cells," said Solasta as readied her cannon.

After spending the rest of the day chasing down leads from the little data Kanner pulled from the lab and questioning uncooperative suspects all over the Quarantine Zone, Solasta and Kanner found themselves in a dark and well traveled alley that ended at a heavy unmarked durasteel door. Once the keypad on the door was sliced, Kanner held a position guarding the entrance while Solasta slipped inside and quietly snuck down the dimly lit hallway, noticing the stale air hung heavy around her and carried a medicinal, almost sanitary scent mixed in with other chemicals.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Solasta stepped through a doorway into a large, crudely constructed, medical lab where a small grey skinned Rattataki man with wine coloured tattoos and dressed in an Imperial lab coat stood next to an examination table inspecting a mostly intact humanoid torso amidst an array of research equipment, data consoles, and implants suspended in steri-gel.

Without being distracted from his work the Rattataki said, "Just put the supplies on the table and be off with you. I'm trying to determine why this man's implant exploded and don't have time to talk today."

The sound of his voice was calm and impassionate, and gave Solasta an uneasy feeling.

Clearing her throat loudly to get the Rattataki's attention worked and the man looked up before slowly raising his hands at the sight of the charged plasma cannon that was aimed at him.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Charnagus and... and, I recognize you and your markings. It's been a long time, but I know my own handiwork."

"Where are the missing naval soldiers," growled Solasta between clenched teeth and a fixed stare on the man.

Charnagus continued, ignoring Solasta's question, "You're one of my creations. Well, you're one-hundred percent Cathar, but I'm to be commended for making you who you are, so to speak."

"What? What are you talking about? Just tell me where the Republic Soldiers are," asked Solasta as she continued to walk towards him, cannon aimed and ready.

"My child, more than twenty years ago the _then_ owner of Club Ufora, a rather well connected and ruthless Twi'lek, wanted Cathar consorts for the club. He would have been the first in the galaxy to have _willing_ cathar companions and paid me quite handsomely to try and engineer the perfect cathar slave — your species needed some adjustments to be more docile and obedient, you see."

"Just tell me where the republic soldiers are," demanded Solasta as she chambered a high impact bolt, forcing a shrill whine from her cannon to intimidate the doctor.

Charnagus dropped the long silver instrument he was using to probe the torso into a dish of sanitizing liquid and small droplets splashed onto his sleeve as he continued, unfazed by the threat of her cannon and still without acknowledging Solasta's questions.

"Your litter was one of the first of my efforts in genetic manipulation, but it turned out you were all little aberrations; freaks if you will. Once your mother had given birth we projected how each of you would develop. It turned out your sisters were too simple minded and would never have been able to maintain a stimulating conversation with a patron. In fact, as I recall one was so dim she often forgot to breathe."

Solasta could feel her defenses lowering as she warily studied the doctor, not sure if she should believe anything he was telling her and unable to detect any dishonesty in his facial expressions or pheromones.

"You on the other hand, you were imbued with the genetic markers for size, intelligence, and my projections showed the aggressive cathar nature would make you a psychopath if you were allowed to live, but I see you're a soldier in the Republic Military so your true nature is probably hidden quite well, I think." With a deadpan expression, the doctor raised his hands to motion a shrug and asked, "Haven't you ever wondered why your so tall and well developed for a female Cathar?"

"I... I assumed the sports... and exercise..." stammered Solasta.

"No, but I'm sure you excelled at those regardless. It appears the only desirable trait that was successful in your development; the base humanoid growth, is the reason for your size. In fact, now that I see you full grown, you're a wonderful specimen. If I could dissect and strip apart your genomes— "

"My brother. What about my brother?" Solasta found herself pleading.

"Oh, he would never fully develop his skeletal or muscular frame to that of an adult male cathar, which never would have been acceptable for a male consort. Until he showed up here a few years ago I wasn't sure if any of you had survived after that idiot bouncer didn't kill you like he was supposed to. Seems after executing your genetically inferior mother, he didn't have the stomach to end a box of kitlings. Honestly, dropping you off any balcony on this moon would have done the trick, and the boss made him pay quite painfully as I recall."

The corners of the doctor's mouth twisted into a sick smile as he stared through Solasta, remembering.

Solasta felt a shiver run the length of her spine, not knowing if he was reveling in the thought of her mother's execution, a crate of kitlings tumbling through the air, or whatever torture the bouncer was subjected to... or all those things.

Charnagus blinked and broke his daydream before saying, "By time someone was sent to finish the job, security had already found you and we had to hope none of you would survive with your unstable genetics, but as a fail-safe if any of you lived the defect I introduced into your development would ensure none of you ever reproduced."

Feeling her pulse quicken and her breathing increase, Solasta asked, "Where is he now?"

"Who? Your brother? It turned out he wasn't particularly bright either, he showed up here alone and unarmed to make threats, so I shot him in very nearly the exact spot you're standing right now."

Solasta gasped and with down-turned eyes she tried to bite back the mewling that was caught in her throat when she noticed Charnagus' sudden movement and the blaster pistol he pulled out from under table.

Solasta's reflexes being the faster, she pulled the trigger on her as plasma cannon and snarled loudly as she sprayed bolt streams of red plasma across the room destroying the lab equipment before concentrating her aim on Charnagus. She watched as his small frail body was thrown backwards against the console behind him, filled with smoking holes and very nearly resembling the torso he had been examining.

* * *

Standing there and remembering Doctor Charnagus' words, Solasta choked on her own and surprised herself as her voice faltered, "Gursan, I don't know if Zabrak and Cathar can produce offspring, but I know that _I_ never will."

Gursan was silent for several minutes and Solasta's stomach knotted when she couldn't read the somber expression he wore on his face.

"That... that doesn't matter, Hellcat. I wandered far afield of where I needed to be, and it won't happen again. I need you in my life and wherever we end-up in this galaxy, I want to be the place you call home. Someone adopted and loved you, and there will be no shortage of orphans from this war that will need a family who will love them too. I just want every moment of my life to include you, and we'll figure out the rest."

Clenching her fists and trying to reinforce her resolve, a soft mewl escaped Solasta before she could say, "Don't say that, Gursan. Don't make me feel this way if you don't mean it… I'll only believe it."

"Hellcat, I want _us_. I love _you_."

"Gursan, don't say you love me, unless it's forever."

"I promise, it's forever," and Gursan took her hands in his and pulled her close.

Solasta could feel her heart pounding in her chest and looking wild-eyed at Gursan, she tried to speak, "I... Gursan, I..."

"Don't think— just follow your heart, Solasta," urged Gursan excitedly, "what do _you_ want?

Solasta gave into the swell of emotion and began to chirp softly with excitement as she nodded her head until she could find the words, "Yes, Gursan. Yes!"


	23. Chapter 23 - Anxious Respite

_:begin_

 _Dear Miss Dinn,_

 _I hope you are doing well on Zakuul and Major Laikthur is okay. Tell him I say hi._

 _I've thought more about what we can name your ship, so today I did some searching in the holo library at the Jedi Enclave with my Grandmother_ _ _for words in Catharese_ and discovered your name translates into light or brilliance in many languages. Aunt Maura told me that Havoc Squad used to be a Republic Special Forces assault team, so for the Republic and the Alliance you could be considered the warrior's sword who fights to defend us…_

Solasta began to worry when she translated the common words for her name and sword to Catharese, and realized one possible translation would literally be the word for lightsaber, Lya Zhiv'a [Light-Sword], and she didn't know how tell Calypso that she wasn't comfortable naming her ship 'Lightsaber' as she continued reading.

 _...but I realized that it probably isn't very flattering to call you a weapon, so I thought about just warrior instead. So, these two words together would be bright and warrior, which makes the Cathar words Rai and Enka'ri"._

 _The Rai Enka'ri_

 _I need to get ready for my exams, but write me back and tell me what you think of that name okay?_

 _Miss Calypso_

 _:end_

Solasta was about to put her datapad down when from over her shoulder she heard Gursan say, "Hey, I'm not done reading yet," so she held it up a few seconds longer for him to finish before resting it beside her on the ship's wing.

It had been an unusually warm day given the change in seasons, so she and Gursan had climbed on top of Solasta's ship to stretch out on the folded wing of the BeeTee-Seven transport to soak up the afternoon sunlight before the recon squads returned to camp, and they would have to return to the command center to hold a debriefing.

"I like it. _The Rai Enka'ri_ has a nice sound to it, and we can write it basic and Catharese Sanskrit on the hull," said Solasta.

"Yeah, that is a great name, but what does Caly mean by Havoc _used to be_ a SpecForces squad? We still are, right?" asked Gursan.

"We're not really part of the Republic anymore but I guess we're still Havoc, why?"

Gursan gently pushed Solasta upright from where she had been lying nestled with her back against his chest as they reclined against the large hydraulic hinge that the ship's wing swung on. Shifting on her hip to face him, her eyes dilated slightly as she watched him pull his shirt over his head, but her expression quickly turned to a look of surprise when she noticed the square gauze dressing that had been taped to his left arm, where the shoulder met. Canting her head back slightly and to the left, she stiffened her ears and asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Gursan carefully pulled up the edge of the dressing and peeled it off to reveal a fresh tattoo of the Havoc emblem in a deep crimson red that contrasted sharply with his beige, almost tan colored skin. Looking pleased with himself, he asked, "It's customary for new members to get tattooed, right?"

Solasta slowly nodded as her eyes followed the motion of her fingertips gently brushing over the raised, red and tender skin until she traced over the knotted scar tissue; her scar tissue, that cut jaggedly through the bands of tattoos that wrapped around his bicep.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are to me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes briefly before canting her head downward and gazing at his new tattoo again.

Gently tracing the orange fur that patterned a mask on her face with his hand, Gursan smiled and said, "I could ask you the same thing," and pressing the palm of his hand against Solasta's cheek she closed her eyes, nudging her cheek against his open hand, and began to gently purr her contentment.

"Where's your Havoc tattoo, Hellcat?"

"My fur covers it."

"Okay, but where is it?"

"I told you, under my fur," she said between soft trills of laughter, "I'll show you later when we're alone," and settled against Gursan's chest again, raising her face to the fading warm rays of sunlight, thrumming loudly to express her pleasure at Gursan's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"So, when all this is over we'll get Soul-bound?" asked Gursan.

"No, as soon as we can. As soon as we can find a Shaman to perform the ritual. I'd do it right here, right now, if we had a Shaman— neither of us have anything to wait for, right?"

"Don't we need time to plan and arrange for guests? "

"A Soul-binding is a very private ritual that only requires a Shaman, the elders from my pride, and close family. Since I don't have any family or a pride, all we need is a Shaman…" Solasta's voice trailed off as she realized she was deciding something without Gursan, "I've just assumed it would be a cathar ceremony— is that okay? Were you thinking of a Zabrak ceremony— they're quite large with all the clans gathered together, aren't they?"

Gursan gave her a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head before saying, "I already had that many years ago with two-hundred clan mates I'd never met before, or seen since. Something small and intimate suits me just fine. If my parents are willing to travel from Corellia, I'd like them to come… where are you thinking we do this, actually?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that," and Solasta shrugged.

Gursan chuckled, "Well this is unusual. Colonel Dinn hasn't got a plan."

Solasta twisted her head, playfully nipping his arm while saying, "Shut up," before lying back and resting her head against his shoulder. "I guess it makes the most sense to do it when we're on Odessan next since that's where we're most likely to find a Shaman. Unless we run into one here, or on another planet if we're dispatched someplace."

They stayed there for another half an hour just enjoying the feeling of lying together before Solasta opened her eyes, sat prone with her ears pricked forward and listened to the sounds of the speeder bikes returning to camp. Nudging Gursan to wake him she said, "Let's go, the first group is returning and we need to go back on duty."

* * *

Solasta entered the large tent that served as the camp's command center and the recon leaders who were already assembled all stood at attention in unison and waited until she stood at the head of the table.

"Be seated. Let's get this started so you can wash up and eat with your squads before it gets too late," commanded Solasta.

Going from one team to the next, her focused expression didn't change as she listened to each report and asked few questions, but in every case the reconnaissance team had completed their sweep without discovering any new information. Every outpost they observed near the edge of the swamps was operating in the exact same manner it had been in the previous weeks since they had returned and increased the security sweeps. The Zakuulan Security Forces hadn't changed their patrol routes or schedules, and one recon leader commented that, "you could set your chrono by their routines with a high degree of accuracy," with how predictable everything had now become.

Frustrated, Solasta growled and slammed her fist on the table before saying, "In the week's we've been here, we haven't learned a single thing about what Empress Vaylin or Scorpio are planning. There isn't any information to pass along to the Alliance on what to expect next."

One lieutenant spoke up, "Sir, perhaps if we— "

Solasta raised her hand to quieten him, "Nobody is to be blamed. It's this damn waiting for something to happen without any hint of what is to come, from where, or in what numbers."

Dismissing the room, Solasta closed her eyes and a frustrated ' _mrrrrr_ ' escaped her before she sighed heavily and opened her eyes to look at Gursan who was still seated to her right.

"What are you thinking, Hellcat?"

"I think we need to start looking for another camp location. We can't be sure if our location was in any of the intel Scorpio might have stolen, and even if she hasn't stolen any, we've been here too long without a single visit from the Zakuulan knights or Skytroopers. I'm beginning to think we're not as well hidden as we think and Arcann was, or Vaylin is, happy enough to leave us alone if we think we're safe, the routines don't change, and they don't view us as a threat."

"Okay, where do we start?"

"When Havoc first arrived we surveyed a few possible locations for camp before ultimately deciding on here. I think we should revisit those spots we had considered, as well as look for new locations now that we know a great deal more about the planet."

"Understood. I'll begin sending out survey teams in the morning," and Gursan collected his datapads and walked to the communications tent, leaving Solasta sitting at the table with her thoughts.

Gursan approached one of the comm-terminals and quickly keyed two secured messages to Odessan.

 _:begin_

 _Major Jorgan,_

 _My mission was a success. The hostile situation has been resolved and I have regained my ally again. I was wondering if I may request another favour; we will be in need of a Shaman upon our next visit to Odessan._

 _I was wondering if you may know one, or of how I would go about contacting one, and where to acquire the necessary items for the proper execution of a Soul-binding._

 _Thank-you for all your help. I could not begin explain how much this means to me._

 _Major Laikthur_

 _:end_

 _Dr. Oggurobb,_

 _Please find attached the requirements for an enhanced assault helmet that is specifically designed for a Cathar soldier._

 _In the coming days you will receive a parcel containing a Sith Inquisitor's helmet that I have sent from my personal trophy collection. Please feel free to use whatever means are necessary to re-engineer this into a proper durasteel helmet, but the original design must remain intact for aesthetics._

 _Please contact me if there are any questions or payment required for items that are outside standard Alliance requisition policy._

 _Thank-you,_

 _Major Laikthur_

 _:end_

Solasta sat brooding for nearly forty-five standard minutes at the seemingly hopeless situation with the monumental shifts in power with Scorpio, Senya and her children, and no new intel to report to the Alliance. Pushing back in her chair to stand, she hesitated and picked up her datapad instead when she remembered that hadn't replied to Calypso yet.

 _:begin_

 _Dear Miss Caly,_

 _I LOVE the name and can't wait for it to be put on the ship._

 _Major Laikthur and I are thinking of having it written in Basic and Catharese so it forms a circle around the Havoc emblem, unless you have any ideas on an emblem, symbol, or mascot._

 _Since we returned to Zakuul there have been some serious developments that we will need to discuss over lunch when we see each other next, but in the meantime I'll need your help again with a name._

 _Solasta Laikthur or Gursan Dinn?_

 _Be safe and good luck with your final exams, ra nya'mayu. [my friend.]_

 _Miss Solasta_

 _:end_


	24. Chapter 24 - Frustrated (Fallout Ch 11)

Passing by the communication tent, Solasta noticed Gursan inside at a terminal as she walked to her quarters. Once inside her tent, she sat with her datapad and waited for him to finish whatever he was still working on. Calling up the reports from Havoc's initial survey of the planet for suitable base camp locations she groaned as she read each one and remembered the deficiencies of each site; one was on a flood plain, this one had abundant space for shuttles to land but inadequate foliage to effectively camouflage the camp's tents, and another location backed onto a cliff with a 200 metre sheer drop to a rock-bed below.

Grumbling a disappointed 'mrrrr' as she tagged each of the report files, Solasta added them to a message for Gursan that simply said, "Here are the surveys."

She had barely sent the message and put the datapad down on her desk when she pricked her ears forward at the sound of Gursan's footsteps approaching, and at the sound of the door creaking open she immediately turned her attention, still a little anxious after her encounter with Taio and his surprise visit, to the sight of Gursan walking in as he read his datapad. When the door had shut behind him with a bang on the frame, he looked up and said, "Thanks for sending these. Me and Pashna will have someplace to start tomorrow."

"You won't be impressed. None of those locations are desirable for a new camp, and those were best alternatives from the dozens we surveyed," said Solasta as she stood and walked to the door to meet him. Throwing her arms around Gursan's neck so she could greet him with an affectionate rubbing of cheeks before gently kissing his lips, she asked, "We done working for tonight?"

"Done work? Not quite. I recall discussing a recon mission this afternoon to find a Havoc tattoo," and Gursan's expression turned wolfish as he put his hands on Solasta's hips and guided her steps backwards until they reached the edge of her cot.

"Now, my tattoo is placed very prominently and easy to see, so I think you should cut me some slack here."

Solasta trilled a soft laugh and asked, "Oh, do you now?"

"Yes, I do. Did you ever play 'Suns and Voids' as a kid?"

"Of course I did, but isn't this a little childish?"

"Good," said Gursan, ignoring her question as he pulled Solasta's shirt free, running his fingers underneath the shirttails and across her stomach before resting his hands on her hips.

Solasta rolled her eyes, "You just picked my mid-point. How am I supposed to answer?"

Gursan simply grinned and took a step closer to her, and slid his hands down around her waist, over her backside, and gently cupped her bottom.

"Void," said Solasta straight-faced.

Pleased with himself, Gursan raised an eyebrow and made questioning, "hmm" sound as he crouched, and in a single fluid motion he slid his left hand down the back of her leg to the sensitive spot behind her knee while his right hand stretched up to rest beneath her shoulder blade.

Solasta looked at the mischievous smile on Gursan's face and chided, "Seriously, if you're not going to play this correctly."

Without a word, he slid his right hand down until it rested behind her right knee, and he gently stroked her calves while waiting for her to respond.

Solasta leaned forward and wide-eye she whispered, "Frozen Void."

Gursan responded this time with a serious sounding "hmm" as he stood and pulled her close so that their lips nearly met. Solasta could feel the pounding of his hearts against her as he brought his hands under the back of her shirt and she could feel the warmth in his palms as they rested on the small of her back, and he waited.

Solasta closed her eyes, parted her lips slightly to exhale before kissing Gursan tenderly on the lips and said, "Sun."

"Okay," murmured Gursan, and he leaned in to kiss Solasta deeply while he worked the buttons on the front of her uniform shirt. Reaching beneath the parted material he gently drew his fingers over her shoulders so that the shirt slid effortlessly over her arms where it dropped onto the edge of the cot behind her, and slid his open palms overtop of her breasts and held them through the sport top she wore.

Breaking free of his kiss, Solasta gasped and whispered, "Burning Sun."

Gursan clearly had a search pattern worked out and didn't hesitate as he reached his hands around her to embrace her by the shoulders, gently pulling their bodies together. Solasta could feel Gursan's hearts still pounding against her, and closing her eyes to breathe the scent of pheromones that hung in the air, she could feel the electric charge pass through her body as it responded to the desire that had already awakened in his.

Blowing out a breath across Gursan's neck she whispered, "Sun's Corona," before opening her mouth and playfully biting him.

Moving his hands up and resting him on either side of her neck at the shoulders, he stroked her cheeks with this thumbs before running his fingertips along the back of her neck, feeling the thrums of pleasure move through him as she kissed his neck.

"Super Nova," Solasta rasped between quick breaths.

Gursan gently spun Solasta around where she stood and lifting her shoulder length brown hair he ran his fingers through the short velvet grey fur on the back of her neck until he found the small orange, cartel coin sized, Havoc emblem tattooed beneath. Leaning forward he kissed the hidden sigil on her flesh and his hot breath blew over the back of Solasta's neck, sending a shiver through her body. Reaching behind her, Solasta grasped Gursan's thighs and pulled herself closer, slowly pressing herself against him while claws extended and sunk into flesh. Gursan groaned his pleasure and continued to kiss the nape of her neck while he worked his hands back over the front of Solasta's sport top.

"I have to remember this spot," said Gursan.

"Oh Gods, don't stop. I promise you'll never forget it," whispered Solasta as her thrumming turned into a deep throaty purr and she felt herself becoming intoxicated on the pheromones that saturated them both.

"We really should stop though. I need to get back to my quarters before rumors get started," whispered Gursan as he released her from his arms and took a step backwards.

Solasta's purring died instantly as she spun around, wide-eye, panting, and asked in a demanding tone, "What?"

"I wouldn't want the rest of the camp to think I'm trying to get extra sway with the CO."

A look of shock came over Solasta as she said, 'You can't leave now— Gursan, stay with me."

"We both know I shouldn't be spending the night in your tent until we're soul-bound. I also had an idea, we should wait until the soul-binding before we're… you know, together again."

"You and I aren't a secret, and that's a wonderful idea. We'll start tomorrow," pleaded Solasta.

Gursan took Solasta's cheeks in the palm of his hands, kissed her nose, and pressing their foreheads together said, "Believe me, I don't want to go, but I should."

Still panting, Solasta could feel Gursan's chest heaving and she knew he didn't want to leave either, but he was right. Military protocol frowned upon this type of open relationship between a CO and XO who weren't married, and even then they would still need to conduct themselves carefully to maintain their professionalism.

"I love you, Hellcat," said Gursan as he kissed her forehead.

"I hate you," mumbled Solasta, and lifting her head to look into his green eyes she sighed heavily, resigning herself to the fact the moment had passed.

"Ra'tikaya ri, saa'ah, [I love you, sweet one,]" she said as she kissed Gursan gently on the lips before biting down on his bottom lip, drawing a surprised yelp and blood from him.

"Next time, you'd better think twice about teasing a Cathar," she said with mischievous grin.

Gursan walked slowly through the camp, giving himself time to cool down, as he made his way to the mess tent for some dinner before returning to his quarters. Solasta nibbled on the ration bars that she had stashed in her footlocker before curling up on her cot where she tossed and turned, waking several times through the night still feeling frustrated, before she fell into a deep sleep in the very early hours.

* * *

The next morning Gursan approached Solasta's tent to walk her to breakfast, the same as they had done every morning since she was won over by his courting and accepted his proposal to get soul-bound. Knocking lightly on the door, he half expected a boot to come through it at him but instead heard Solasta call out, "come in."

Pulling the door open and stepping inside, Gursan was surprised to find her waiting for him, and even more surprised when she grabbed the front of the shirt and kissed him roughly. When they parted she stared up at him with a loving grin and blinked slowly as he licked his tongue over the small stinging split in his lip from the previous night.

"I'm not sure I slept at all last night. You drive me wild knowing you had to leave? Why?"

"Things got out of hand— more than I thought they would, Hellcat. I still think we should wait until after the ceremony though. Make ourselves wait, so it's special that night."

"Okay, but after last night I plan on making you suffer sweetly until then," and Solasta kissed him under the chin as she ran her hands over his chest.

At breakfast they sat with a group of soldiers who had just finished their overnight shift, and all throughout the meal Solasta made a point of repeatedly rubbing her foot against the inside of Gursan's leg up to the inner thigh to watch the electric reaction on his face. When they finished eating and stepped outside the mess tent, Gursan stepped close to Solasta and said, "I'll be thinking about you." Solasta whispered, "think of me wearing nothing but my tattoo," before turning and walking away, pleased with the thought of leaving Gursan a hot mess all day.

Initiating a secure channel to Odessan to begin her daily report to the Alliance, Solasta was greeted by the blue holo image of the Sith Spymaster, Lana Beniko. Although Solasta's distrust of the Imperial forces that had joined the Alliance was behind her, she still had a peculiar unease around the Sith's penetrating eyes that always seemed to be intently calculating something. What Solasta failed to recognize was she saw too much of herself reflected in Lana's focus and intensity with subjecting everything to analysis.

Canting her head forward respectfully, Solasta said, "Colonel Dinn reporting, Master… I mean, Lord Sith Beniko."

Lana simply grinned and said, "Miss Beniko will suffice, Colonel Dinn. What do you have to report?"

"There isn't _anything_ to report. Nothing out of the ordinary and the Zakuulan security forces are all operating like clockwork, according to the same schedules we've observed for months. I'm beginning to suspect they are aware of our camp and we are not seen as a threat as long as we believe they haven't modified any of their defenses. We've begun surveying locations for a new camp to see if there are any effects, or if perhaps both sides have simply grown complacent."

"Well, nothing to do but try another spot," said Lana with a nod of agreement, "let us know, and do be careful."

Solasta watched as the Sith Lord's image flickered and disappeared as she collected her datapad. Turning to leave the comm center she had almost reached the open tent flap when one of the communication tech's called out, "Colonel, we have a secure call for you from Odessan."

Thinking it was Lana calling back to share something she had forgotten, Solasta returned to the holo panel and cheerfully connected the call expecting to see the image of the blonde Sith reappear. Instead an Alliance logistics officer appeared before her and Solasta could read the immediate unease in his body language once he recognized who he was speaking with.

"Colonel Dinn… I was actually looking for Major Laikthur. Is he available?"

"If there's a message for the Major, I can relay it to him or you can transmit something to his personal account."

The officers hesitated as though he was weighing his thoughts before he continued, "Uh, okay. Well there are a few items being sent directly to his attention on the next shipment to you, and… are you sure the Major isn't available?"

"Get to it, soldier. What else is there for the Major?"

"Sir, it's best you see for yourself," and Solasta watched him look down, keying at the panel until a second image appeared in the holo emitter.

Solasta blinked, canted her head sideways quizzically, and focused intensely on the image of a tiny dark skinned Zabrak child who didn't look to be any more than five season's old with an unruly mess of short hair. Dressed in dirty, ragged robes, the child sat alone on a bench in the logistics office holding a juice container while idly kicking her feet back and forth and looking around wide-eye at the soldiers who walked past.

"Who am I looking at, soldier?" asked Solasta.

"A refugee that arrived a few hours ago, alone and with nothing but the robes on her back and a data chip with birth registration documents, sir."

"Why am I looking at this refugee?" Solasta asked impatiently.

"It appears her name is Alayna Laikthur and the Major is registered as the child's father," the officer said gravely.

Solasta muted the connection and with eyes fixed on the image of the child she called out, "Get Major Laikthur back to camp, and tell him _double-time_!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Small Mysteries

Gursan rested his hands on the conference table in the command center and leaned forward so that his face was as close as possible to the holo image while he studied the small child sitting in the logistics office on Odessan. Solasta stood next to him with her arms crossed and waited patiently while he absorbed everything, but she knew they needed to start asking questions to find out where this child had come from and how she ended up on Odessen.

"How long ago did you and Kinra get divorced again?"

Without breaking his trance-like stare, Gursan answered, "Twice as many years as that child is old... or more."

"You're positive she can't be yours? Did you happen to store any genetic material as a contingency that Kinra could have accessed, or could she have taken a sample while you were still together?"

"As positive as I can be, Hellcat. I didn't store anything for future children and it's possible she could have taken a sample, but…" as Gursan's voice trailed off he straightened to face her with a penitent expression, "if I didn't know… I mean, I couldn't have known, right?"

Solasta ran her hand through the thin strip of black hair that ran over the top of his head and looked at the conflicted emotions his green eyes held before saying, "There's no need to feel defensive. I believe you if you say you don't know anything about this child, but it doesn't change her existence. So… no serendipitous conjugal visits over the years since your split-up?"

Gursan shook his head and thought, _only Solasta would simply accept what IS and skip directly to an analytical view of the situation,_ before answering, "The last time I saw Kinra, we finalized the divorce at the arbiter's offices on Corellia, and I haven't heard a word from her since."

Glancing back towards the holo, he asked, "What do we do?"

Solasta turned her head and joined his gaze, looking thoughtfully at the holo image, "Well, we can't leave her sitting alone in that office. I'll contact the logistics officer who called earlier and arrange to have her brought here, and it's easy enough to verify her parentage."

"What should I do?" asked Gursan.

"Continue working with the survey teams, we still need to have our report ready in a few days. I'll call you if I learn anything important," and she grinned to let Gursan know that everything would be okay.

At the tent's doorway, he stopped and looked back at Solasta for a few seconds before saying, "Thanks for not jumping to conclusions."

* * *

Dismissing the last survey teams from their daily debrief Gursan checked his datapad for messages and found a short note from Solasta, " _I'll be on the Rai Enka'ri, meet me there when you're done."_

Hastily entering the summary reports for the day into the data console before hurrying to Solasta's ship, he found her in the briefing room where Havoc would meet and go over operation details, sitting with her feet resting on the chair across from her and the lighting turned down low. Without saying a word, Gursan stretched out in the chair beside her and waited for her to speak first, but after several minutes it was clear she was lost in her thoughts, so he decided to break the silence.

"What else did you learn today about our mystery girl?"

Solasta grunted low in her throat before she spoke, and Gursan knew it wasn't an encouraging sign.

"An elderly Bothan couple found her on-board the shuttle that evacuated them from a remote station along the Wild Space border and took care of her until they reached Odessen. I've requested any security recordings the station may have, but it's privately run by Hutt's so I'm not counting my hairs that we'll get anything.

Gursan stifled a snicker and said, "Not counting your hairs? I haven't heard you say that one before," while Solasta scowled at him and continued.

"I've asked for someone on Odessan to investigate her birth registration since we don't have the resources here to do it, and it doesn't appear that her records were submitted to the Republic, so who knows how long that's going to take. They took a blood sample to see if there's a genetic match with your records. Finally, she will be arriving on a shuttle tomorrow morning so return to command after you've sent the survey teams out."

Gursan shifted heavily in his chair and blew out a heavy breath before saying, "So, not much usable information at this point. Give it some time, it'll get better tomorrow."

Solasta slouched sideways to rest head against Gursan's arm as she reached over to hold his hand and said, "I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to bring her here. We aren't able to care for a child in a military base hidden in the jungle."

"Your parents were Republic Navy and they raised you, right?" asked Gursan.

Solasta could feel a pang of irritation take root inside her as she prepared for Gursan's positive, anything is possible Zabrak attitude and said, "My Dad was in the Republic Navy and they adopted me after he retired. They never had children because they knew it would be too complicated."

"Okay, what about the Jorgan's? They found a way to raise a family in the military," said Gursan in his deep confident tone.

"They retired and went private sector. We don't have that option, and neither does anyone else until the Eternal Empire is defeated. Even if we did choose to walk away from the Alliance– and that's not even a consideration, everything I have is tied-up on Coruscant but we can't set foot on the planet," said Solasta.

"What about spacers? They have generations of family onboard their ships, or fleet soldiers with families?" countered Gursan.

Solasta's patience was beginning to be tested and she snapped, "Spacers are usually family run freighters and republic force's families are deployed on fleet ships or stations; not SpecForces units operating in the field, on the enemy's home planet, and only a few hundred kilometers from their capital city."

Gursan grew quiet and seemed to have given up the discussion to Solasta's relief, but he was thinking of how best to share his next thought without getting himself killed in the process.

"As a Colonel and Base Commander _you_ are in a position where you could oversee everything from here in camp and keep an eye on Alayna– you could probably even take her back to Odessen and oversee operations from there if you're worried about staying on Zakuul."

Sitting up and looking sternly at Gursan, "I'm not one of those Desk CO's. I fight in the field alongside my team, but I could just assign _you_ to her as security detail and _I_ wouldn't have to change a thing," and canting her head downward sheepishly, "…plus, I don't want to be that far from you."

A broad grin erupted on Gursan's face and he said, "Colonel, if that is my assignment, I will do it without question," and kissing her forehead tenderly before standing, he offered his hand, "Let's go and eat dinner."

Solasta grasped his hand but instead of standing, she squeezed it and asked, "What if there isn't a match? What then?"

Gursan pulled Solasta to her feet and wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the airlock door, "We talked about adopting and I'm assumed we both meant after all this is over, but sometimes the galaxy gives just as unexpectedly as it takes."

Solasta laid in bed that night and remembered growing up lonely in the small retirement villa on Ord Mantell with her parents, who were from her earliest memories, already old. Thinking back, she started to understand that even though they loved her, there were many things that they couldn't do as a family because of her parent's advanced age, and for the first time in her life she considered that maybe they had regretted some of their choices. Neither Gursan or herself were fresh-boot academy grad's, but they were still young enough they could have adventures as a family.

As she drifted off to sleep, she remembered something Maura Jorgan had said to her shortly after they had met, "You have choices Solasta," and she smiled at the wisdom of her friend who seemed to have it all; family, friends, and post-military career.

* * *

In the morning, Gursan deployed the survey teams with their designated zones and met Solasta at the shuttle pads where they waited next to a cargo sled and drank caffa without speaking.

When the shuttle finally approached and made its soft landing on the area marked out in the patch of travelled and worn grass, they watched as the ground crew rushed its underbelly to hook-up fuel and power umbilical's while listening to the whirring and clicking sounds of the crew powering off systems. Approaching the ship together, the short gantry to the airlock door lowered slowly to the ground and the normally disciplined Solasta, who abhorred any personal contact while they were on duty, absently reached over to hold Gursan's hand and squeezed to reassure him that he would be okay.

The shuttle's door slid open and a few of the crew exited before a polished chrome protocol droid walked stiffly down the ramp and stood with a small Zabrak child holding onto it's hand. "Come along Miss Laikthur," the droid said in its perpetually cheerful tone and began walking towards where they were waiting. Solasta could now clearly see the small bird's nest of black hair that cover the top of Alayna's head was in desperate need of grooming, and her complexion was a flawless deep-red that had not been marked by the facial tattoos that would be applied as a rite of passage once she reached her teenage seasons.

Gursan lowered his voice so that only Solasta could hear and said, "She's never been planet-side," as they watched her large brown eyes looking around in amazement at the trees, the sky, and with the apprehension in each step at walking in real, not artificial, gravity.

When the droid stopped a metre from them, Solasta let go of Gursan's hand and took a few steps forward, which startled Alayna and she hid behind the droid. Peeking from behind the safety of the chrome legs, she watched with wide-eyes as the tall cat-woman knelt on the ground and quietly said, "Hello little one, is your name Alayna?"

Hesitantly, Alayna nodded slowly at Solasta.

Sensing the little girl's fear, Solasta crouched even lower to try make herself as small as possible and extended her hand slowly, "Good, you speak Basic. Can I pick you up?"

Alayna nodded again before running to Solasta's arms where she was scooped up. As Solasta walked to where Gursan was standing, the ragged child wrapped her arms around Solasta's neck and hugged tightly with her head resting on Solasta's shoulder.

Solasta asked, "Do you know how old you are?" and Alayna sat prone so she could hold up three fingers for Solasta to see.

"Very good," said Solasta as she turned to motion towards Gursan and asked, "Do you know who that is?"

Alayna nodded and whispered, "Daddy."

Solasta looked at Gursan and raised an eyebrow, and in return Gursan's emotionless expression didn't flinch as he made a very slight and barely noticeable shrug.

"Very good. Can you tell me where Mommy is?"

Alayna's brown eyes became wet and glassy and she whispered, "gone," before resting her back on Solasta's shoulder and twisted strands of Solasta's hair between her fingers.

"What now Hel– Solasta?" asked Gursan.

"I'll take her to my ship for a bath since Gods only know what the reaction would be to bringing a child into the refreshers in camp. You can run her clothes through the wash while I'm doing that."

Gursan hadn't returned with Alayna's robes before she had finished her bath, so Solasta pulled one of her shirts over Alayna's head and tied it in a knot at the waist so that it looked like an oversized dress on the child.

When Gursan did return, he found Solasta sitting cross-legged on her bed with Alayna in her lap as she tried to work a brush through the tangle of knots in the child's still wet hair. Standing in the doorway and watching, he smiled each time the brush would catch, causing a pained whimper that was immediately followed by Solasta coddling Alayna and saying, "I'm sorry."

Although Solasta had heard Gursan the moment his boot heel touched the ship's deck inside the door, she waited a few minutes before acting surprised at the sight of him standing outside her room, "Look Laynie, your Daddy is back with your robes," and pointed at him.

"You wait here while I put the brush away and talk with him, okay?" said Solasta as she slid Alayna off her lap and onto the bed.

Outside her quarters, Gursan kissed her nose as she passed by him and said, "I stopped to get her clothes mended as best I could. You should have seen the look on Lieutenant Pazyuk's face when I handed him the tiny robe."

"I'm sure it was funny," said Solasta as she put the brush away in the refresher and returned to where he was standing, and from doorway they found Alayna had curled up and fallen asleep on Solasta's bed.

"Poor thing's probably exhausted after all her traveling," said Gursan as he watched Solasta pull a heavy blanket from her cabinet, and together they gently rolled Alayna under the top sheets and spread the blanket over her.

"Lets sit in the lounge," whispered Solasta as she pressed the buttons on the enviro-controls and increased the temperature in her quarters a few degrees.

Gursan pulled out his datapad and put it on the small table in front of him as he sat on the couch that was in the corner of the ship's mid-deck, which the they affectionately called the lounge. Pulling her feet up beneath her as she sat, Solasta reached over to picked up the datapad and looked at it.

"You have a message from the labs on Odessen with the results of the genetic tests, you know."

"Yeah. I received it while I was waiting for the robe to be mended, but I wanted to wait until we were together."

Handing the datapad to Gursan, she laid herself against his chest and said, "Well?"

Several minutes passed as Gursan stared at the new message alert that blinked at him until he finally said, "I'm sorry for all this."

Solasta sat up and gently canted her head sideways, "You have no reason to be sorry, Gursan."

"It feels like there is. Everything seemed to be smoothed out and because of me there's another wrinkle. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy, and children aren't wrinkles. I suppose now, later, natural, or adopted, they come into people's lives and things just have to change."

Looking at the datapad in Gursan's hands, Solasta asked, "Want me to do it?"

"Sure," and he handed it to her.

Solasta tapped the screen and promptly deleted the message, and Gursan was speechless as he wore an expression of both shock and astonishment.

"Does it really matter what the results in that message said? If that little girl thinks you're her father, and in time we grow to love each other as a family, then aren't we a family?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Small Wonders

Several hours had passed since Solasta returned to the command center to oversee the base operations while Gursan remained on the _Rai Enka'ri_ and monitored the progress of the survey teams from the conference holo-table that sat mid-ship. Alayna slept soundly as she laid curled up in Solasta's bed.

Looking at her chrono, Solasta was relieved to see she had a few hours before her next call with a group of Imperial soldiers-turned-mercenary to discuss an operation for redirecting resources destined for Zakuulan bases to her camp. For now, she could check in with Gursan to see how he was managing and catch up on personal messages.

Contacting her ship, she asked "How's Alayna? Have you checked on her?" once Gursan's image appeared.

His usual broad smile broke across his face at the sight of her, "I did a little while ago. It took some searching to find her under all those blankets, and she's fine."

"I'll stop at the mess tent and pack some meals once I'm done here, but you need to wake her soon or she won't sleep tonight."

"Okay, see you then Hellcat," and forgetting that she was in the command center he said, "I love you."

Solasta was caught off guard by his words and looked down at her hands briefly before giving a little shrug and turning her eyes up to the holo to slowly blink at him before she disconnected. Leaning back in her chair she activated her datapad and thumbed through the list of secured messages until she saw a reply from Calypso, which meant final examinations where complete and she was done studying. Tapping the screen on the pad, she opened the message and read;

 _Solasta Laikthur or Gursan Dinn?_

 _You have only been gone a month! What in the stars is going on? I guess either is fine but Gursan Dinn would be my pick because of the matching 'n' sound at the end of both his names. Have you actually had the marriage ceremony yet? Am I invited?  
_

 _I'm glad you liked your ship's name, but I don't have any ideas for an emblem. The Havoc Squad insignia is ok if you don't come up with anything else._

 _Hurry back soon!_

 _Miss Calypso_

:end

Tapping her fingers along the edges of the datapad's black rugged case, Solasta's soft trill of laughter filled the command center as she thought, _you're in for an even bigger surprise when you meet Alayna._

Gursan switched off the holo and chuckled to himself at having accidentally embarrassed her, as he walked softly towards the open door to of Solasta's quarters. Peeking inside he found Alayna already sitting up with her hair flattened against one side of her head and the other side standing on end. Looking around the room and clearly disoriented by her new surroundings, Gursan waited until she noticed him standing in the doorway, and the confused look on her face broke into smile as she yelled, "Daddy!"

Crawling to the edge of the bed and sliding off, her small bare feet made a barely audible slapping sound on the durasteel deck as she ran to where Gursan had knelt to pick her up. Holding his newly discovered daughter and studying her face, he tried to recognize anything of himself in her but could on pick out the likeness of Kinra in the small round face that looked back at him. Putting a hand on each of his cheeks, Alayna closed her eyes, crinkled her nose, and hummed with excitement at being held by her daddy.

At the end of the day, Solasta returned to her ship carrying bags of take-away containers from the mess tent in each hand; not knowing what a Zabrak child in her third season would like to eat, she packed a little of everything that was being served and hoped Alayna would like something she had brought. As she walked through the ship and placed the bags on the holo-table she saw Gursan relaxed on the couch in the lounge while Alayna climbed among the field armor he had pulled Solasta's storage locker.

 _"Ri Kasi'rit! [You dumbass!]"_ exclaimed Solasta as she stormed over and picked Alayna out of the pile of gear.

"What?"

"That's combat armor you're letting her play with."

"Yeah. I know. I made sure there wasn't anything dangerous hidden in it."

"Gursan, there still could be plasma or blaster residue on it."

Raising an eyebrow to add an editorial impact, Gursan said, "Residue on _your_ armor that has been cleaned and stored? I think not, Colonel Dinn. Besides, the alternative was to turn on the HoloNet for hours of mindless programming."

Unable to argue his last point, Solasta shook her head and sighed. "Come eat while it's still warm."

As they ate they could hear the soft pattering of rain start to fall on the ship's hull from the downpours that were becoming more frequent with the Wet Season's arrival, and this caused Alayna to grow restless and whimper while her eyes traced over the ceiling. "What's wrong, Laynie?" Solasta asked.

Gursan hefted a loaded fork from his plate, but paused before shoveling it into his mouth saying, "I think it might sound too much like the deflector shields failed."

Taking for granted the sounds of rain pattering on the ship's hull, Solasta hadn't considered what it might sound like to someone who had never experienced it and nodded to convey that she understood Gursan's meaning before she said, "But, we know it's just rain and there's nothing to fear. It won't puncture the ship. In fact, we should go outside and watch it."

Gursan carried two chairs from the conference room outside while Solasta washed Alayna's hands and face in the refresher before wrapping her in a blanket and carrying her outside. Stepping into the gentle rain and walking around in the open a few meters from where Gursan sat on a chair beneath the ship's wing, Alayna held her outstretched arms above her head and shrieked with laughter at the cool rain drops splattering off her open palms and face.

When Solasta felt they had enough, she wandered back to where Gursan was sitting and handed Alayna to him, where she snuggled into her father's arms. Solasta shook her head to rid herself of the rainwater droplets that rested on fur before pulling her chair closer so she could sit beside them and rest her head on Gursan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you on the holo earlier," said Gursan as he untucked a corner of the blanket to wipe Alayna's face and hair.

"It's okay. I kinda' like the way you embarrass me," and she stretched herself to kiss Gursan only to feel a little palm on her cheek at the same time she watched the other little palm rest on his, and a little voice say, "No kissing!"

Laughing, they both turned and looked at the stern expression on Alayna's face, and using an apologetic tone, Gursan said, "I'm sorry, we won't kiss."

Settling back into their seats, Solasta returned to resting her head on Gursan's shoulder and said, "They're bringing a junior cot on tomorrow's shipment and I've rearranged my tent to make space— since you're in the officers' quarters and I have a private tent."

Sounding disappointed, Gursan said, "I was hoping we could stay here… together."

Solasta scoffed and said, " If we aren't allowed to kiss, I'm pretty sure sleepovers are out of the question."

* * *

The alarm on Solasta's bedside chrono was relentless and she would have put a blaster bolt through it, if her blaster wasn't secured in the ship's weapons locker. She was accustomed to sleep deprivation in the field, in all types of terrain, climates, under fire from an enemy, but nothing had prepared her for the fatigue she now felt after being woken a dozen times or more through the night from little feet that kicked her back or little arms that would land heavy blows as Alayna flailed around in her sleep.

Rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Solasta was startled by the sudden sensation of a little hand on her arm. Looking down first, she saw that Alayna had reached over and was gently running her open palm back and forth over the fur on Solasta's forearm, then rolling her head to the left she was greeted by the sight of Alayna facing her, asleep in the fetal position while sucking the thumb on her free hand. Solasta watched in amazement as the small vulnerable being who had reigned chaos through the night, now slept innocently with a blissful expression of contentment.

When they were both ready to leave the ship for they day Solasta stopped at the door and knelt in front of Alayna. "When we walk to the Command Center, you need to stay close to my side and don't wander off, okay?" Alayna smiled and nodded her head a vigorous yes.

Solasta stood and keyed the security pad next to the door with one hand, and she felt little fingers grasp her free hand that rested at her side. Breaking Alayna's hold, she looked down and said, "You'll be okay, just stay near me, okay?" and with a look of uncertainty, Alayna nodded slowly and whispered, "kay."

They walked from the shuttle pads back to camp at a pace slower than Solasta would have liked but knew her long strides would have been no match for little legs, and every few meters Alayna would bump into her leg as she stuck too close beside her. As they reached the edge of the shuttle pads, a large flat-bed skiff grumbled past them with a full load of shipping containers. The sensation of the engines pulsing against the ground startled Alayna and she wrapped both arms around Solasta's leg, pulling herself against it, and shrieked.

Solasta stopped to look at the wide-eyed terror on Alayna's face as she cowered beneath her, and she hesitated for a second before asking, "Do you want up?"

Alayna nodded and whispered a small mousy, "up," as she stretched out both her arms so Solasta could lift her.

Scooping Alayna up and resting on her hip, Solasta continued on while Alayna looked around the camp, fascinated with the absence of walls in every direction, the endless reach of the trees, and the hazy-grey morning sky that peeked through the jungle canopy.

Gursan woke and finally had a chance to look through the two containers that arrived from Odessen on the same flight as Alayna.

Opening the first container, a hard-sided grey box from Dr. Oggurobb, he pulled the custom combat helmet from it's padded interior and laughed at the irony of the packaging given the abuse the helmet would endure in combat. Turning the helmet over in his hands and examining it, he marveled at Dr. Oggurobb's artistry with transforming the Sith Inquisitor's helmet from a mostly decorative headpiece into a hardened piece of combat equipment with some specific advanced technologies to enhance Solasta's Cathar senses, not impede them the way standard issue helmet did.

Examining the top of the helmet, Gursan recognized the two protrusions that acted as high-gain microphones that offered full three-sixty reception to relay sounds with a clarity that could only be matched by her own ears. Next, the visor had been enhanced from the standard bi-ocular design for the wearer's eyes to having an additional two armor cameras mounted roughly where a Cathar's whiskers would have been; even though Cathar had evolved past whiskers, their vision still relied on rapid eye movements to make visual judgements and the integrated camera feed into the visor would give Solasta a optical range that was far superior to standard visors. Best of all, Dr. Oggurobb managed to keep the original design intact as Gursan had requested while eliminating the superfluous and garish Sith adornments. The sharp but beautiful angular faceplate of the helmet flowed to the subtle cat-like ears that adorned the crown of the headpiece.

Pleased with his Soul-binding gift for Solasta, he held the helmet up to face him so he could admire the handiwork and thought, _Solasta will definitely look like a hell-cat to anyone she comes up against now._

Returning the helmet to the container and turning his attention to the smaller, portfolio sized container, he opened it to find a matching Pendent of Ro'ta that he would need for the Soul-binding and a datapad from Major Jorgan with instructions for the ritual, translated fully to Basic, for him to begin studying.

Inside the command center, Solasta had seated Alayna next to her at the communications console while she read the messages that had arrived overnight when Pashna breezed into the room with a box under his arm and placed it on the meeting table.

Solasta turned in her seat and watched as he pulled out a stack of paper sheets, a rarely used material, a thick stylus that appeared to have settings for different colours, a few stuff animals, and placed them all onto the conference room. Turning to meet Solasta he said, "My niece was able to smuggle these out of the city. There's also some clothing that should fit her," and pointed a finger inside the box.

Solasta picked up Alayna and carried her to the meeting table, thinking, _we're trying to operate a covert base and in less than a day Pashna has smuggled children's toys out of the capital,_ but her heart softened as she watched the smile beam across Alayna's face as she began lining up the stuffed toys on the table in front of her.

Turning to Pashna, Solasta canted her head and said, "Thank-you, that was very thoughtful of you." Pashna smiled and nodded before turning and leaving.

Sitting in the chair beside Alayna, Solasta took the opportunity to ask the distracted child, "How did you know who Daddy was?"

"Mommy showed pictures an' holo's," answered Alayna absently as she examined each of the stuffed toys.

Picking out a fluffy cat that resembled the Manka Cats Solasta had seen on Alderaan many years ago, Alayna held it tight to her chest and looked up at Solasta, waiting for approval.

Solasta canted her head sideways, a little confused by this and said, "They're all yours, Laynie."

Alayna's eyes widened and she asked in a whispered voice, "really?"

Using both arms to scoop up all the toys, she slid off the chair and carried them to a corner of the room where she sat and began placing them around her, with the cat closest to her. Solasta watched as Alayna chatted quietly to herself, pretending to be the voice of the toys, and remembered doing the same in her lonely childhood.

* * *

Aboard the Hutt owned and operated space station, among the dead bodies and Skytrooper parts that littered the shuttle bay, a crimson skinned Togruta with sweeping white ceremonial markings on her face, ocean blue eyes, and montral horns not fully developed that betrayed her youth asked, "Master, why would Empress Vaylin only attack the shuttle levels? Do you think she seeks the same thing we do?"

The grey-haired Jedi Master surveyed the aftermath of the intense battle that had taken place in the wide-open shuttle bay that offered neither Skytrooper, nor Station Security personnel, any cover for protection. "I don't know Padawan, but we must confirm the identity of the injured or dead here, then track the destinations of every ship that escaped if what we seek is not here."


	27. Chapter 27 - A Day Off (Fallout Ch 17)

The datapad on the desk vibrated and chimed with a fervor that conveyed the urgency of having received a priority message, and the commotion it created woke Solasta from the dead sleep she had finally achieved. Leaping from her bed and tapping the screen to silence it before even registering that she was awake, she held her breath in the dark tent and watched to see if the young child would stir.

Alayna rustled in her cot and murmured something nonsensical before rolling onto her side and continued to breath slow steady breaths.

Solasta turned her attention back to the datapad and blew out her breath, as though holding it would have somehow made a difference as she thought, _Thank the Gods._

Looking at the chrono in the top corner of the screen she cringed at having only been asleep an hour and a half since Alayna had finally settled down from what now became a nightly tantrum whenever Gursan prepared to leave for his quarters, crying " _Daddy, don't go_ ," or heavy sleepy sobs of " _Daddy's gone_ ," if she woke to find he had already left for his tent.

Decrypting the message, Solasta's heart sank in her chest as she read;

 _The Commander and her Team were investigating a possible lead on Senya and Arcann''s whereabouts and need to expedite their return to base with one injured._

 _Begin monitoring for increased communications with keyword: datacron._

 _Updates will follow once we have more information._

 _L.B._

:end

Solasta knew that if they were rushing someone back to Odessen this could only mean that the injuries were too extensive for them to deal with using a ship's standard med-bay, and whatever they were doing would raise suspicion if they turned up at an Allied planet, outpost, or space station. Tapping her fingers on the screen she wondered, _what an odd request to monitor communication channels for the word datacron. That's a Jedi and Sith device, not a Zakuulan force user device… or do they use them too?_

With a few screen taps, she forwarded the message to the Communication Tech's on duty so they could begin their work with monitoring Zakuulan communications, then removed the priority flag and forwarded it to Gursan to read in the morning. Laying herself back in her bunk and pulling the sheet over herself, she winced at the sound of Alayna's whispered voice breaking the silence, _"Daddy?"_

Within a few days a full debrief of the Commander's operation was received early one morning while they ate breakfast in the mess tent, and it was Miriah herself who had sustained an especially serious leg injury that required the emergency evac.

Scratching his cheek and staring at the message on his datapad, "I didn't know kolto could even spoil," Gursan said aloud.

"Under certain circumstances it will and dear Gods, the smell. I still feel sick remembering the vile smell of spoiled kolto from field op's on Balmorra. They're just lucky Maura was with them— without her field training, who knows if Miriah would still have her leg," answered Solasta as she stood and wiped Alayna's face. Hoisting the small child from the bench to her hip, Solasta turned to face Gursan and asked, "You sure you want to sell your ship?"

"It's a done deal, all I have to do is make delivery and collect the credits... besides, not all of us were fortunate enough to go rogue from the Republic with a ship," and he winked at her. "I should be able to clear the loan on it now," said Gursan as he returned to reading the datapad.

"Just be sure to collect Laynie when you're done. You're off duty today and I have a number of meetings," she reminded Gursan as her and Alayna began to leave.

Walking to the command center with Alayna beside her, Solasta found herself wondering, _if Valkorian saved Miriah from a mortal lightsaber wound on Asylum, why didn't he intervene with her injured leg_ — _unless he's truly vacated her, just as she reported._ Thinking that would be welcomed by Miriah, Corso, and her family, she felt unsettled on whether or not it would be a good thing for the Alliance.

Arriving at the command center, Solasta put Alayna down in the corner of the large tent that had become known as her play area, and Solasta noticed the collection of toys seemed to have inexplicably grown in numbers again. _I need to ask the Zakuulan's to stop this before someone is caught sneaking these out of the city,_ thought Solasta as she sat at the table and started her morning routine of reviewing the overnight reports and communications.

Alayna normally played quietly by herself, but today she seemed uncharacteristically restless and began wandering around the conjoined tents of Solasta's office and the communications tent, where she distracted the technicians who were busy working at their consoles. After the third time Alayna had to be corralled and steered back to her toys, she sat heavily on the carpeted mat and began to pout. Solasta examined the small girl who sat with a fixed and frustrated stare while a fattened bottom lip jutted out to display her vexation, and it occurred to Solasta that for nearly a week the poor child had only seen the inside of tents or the _Rai Enka'ri._

"C'mon, Laynie. We're going to do something fun today," Solasta said as she knelt down to pick her up.

* * *

Gursan thanked the Alliance shuttle pilot who returned him to Zakuul from the orbital station where he completed the business transactions of selling his ship and was walking towards the main camp with his chest puffed out, looking like an adolescent male Jastaal displaying his plumage for the females, and feeling as though he feet were gliding across the planet's surface as though he were gliding like one.

He had transferred the freighter's security keys and ownership as planned, and received a confirmation for the credits that were deposited into his account. What had him in such great spirits was the strange turn of luck with the loan broker who refused the credits for what was still owed, and he couldn't wait to share the news with Solasta. The young Hutt who loaned him the credits to initially buy his ship was trying to build a name for himself by taking high risk clients - like Republic soldiers - simply stated, ""Major Laikthur, the debt has been repaid in full. I've been advised that sharing the name of your benefactor or taking your credits, will leave my life forfeit, therefore our business is concluded."

 _I don't care whose dumb mistake this is, but the loan is on record and certified as being discharged,_ he thought as he hummed happily to himself.

Striding proudly into the command tent he found himself alone with the half-drank cup of caffa that sat on the table next to Solata's datapad and the uncharacteristic mess of toys that were strewn around the floor in Laynie's area, which would have driven Solasta crazy to have left behind. Gursan walked over the technicians who were busy working in the adjoining tent and asked, "Where's Colonel Dinn?"

"We're not sure, sir. The Colonel didn't tell us where she was going," answered the duty officer from across the room.

"Okay, how long has she been gone then?" Gursan asked the technician nearest to him.

The technician looked at his console and raised an eyebrow as he worked out an answer, "nearly four hours now, sir."

Thanking the man and walking outside, Gursan quickly scanned the camp and frowned as the tried to think of where they could have gone for so long. _No point trying guess, I'll just call her_ , he thought as pulled his holocom from his belt and keyed Solasta's frequency. When she didn't answer, he became anxious and contacted the security officer on duty to request that someone physically check the ship and Solasta's quarters. Stepping back into the command tent, Gursan sat at an unused console and began running a trace on any logged communications or transactions for Solasta while he waited for the officer to call him back.

In less than fifteen minutes the answer from officer confirmed what he already knew, Solasta wasn't anywhere in camp. The last logged transaction was a requisition for speeder bike, and Gursan was now busy trying to get a lock on it's locator beacon while he messaged the vehicle pool and requested a speeder himself.

* * *

The ride on the speeder bike was slow at first while Solasta made sure Alayna wasn't scared before increasing speed until they reached their destination nearly forty minutes later at a small grassy clearing that sloped gently to the shallow pool of clear blue-green spring water that was discovered on Havoc's initial jungle surveys shortly after their arrival more than a year ago. It wasn't deemed of any tactical significance and forgotten by everyone, except Solasta who occasionally would visit it when she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Solasta parked the speeder and climbed off before turning Alayna sideways on the seat and gently worked the small boots and socks off the young girl before unlatching the clasps on her own military combat boots. It took nearly twenty minutes for Alayna to become accustomed to the feeling of grass under her feet, and the first attempt Solasta made after placing Alayna on the soft grass resulted in the small child screaming until tears streamed down her cheek, so Solasta picked her up and walked around until she seemed settled again.

"See Laynie, the grass won't hurt you," she said as she stood still and wiggled her toes in the grass for Alayna to watch. "It tickles a little," she added as the tickled the bottom of the Alayna's foot, drawing a wide toothy grin and giggles from the child.

They walked around for a few more minutes before Solasta tried to put Alayna down again, and this time she twisted in Solasta's arms until she was able to walk herself back up Solasta's leg.

"You little Monkey Lizard," joked Solasta as she caught Alayna before she flipped out of her arms.

Alayna finally accepted the feeling of the grass underfoot after Solasta put her down and left her standing by herself, not screaming or crying, but standing perfectly still as she watched Solasta walk into the small pool of water. Eventually Alayna summoned the courage to walk across the grass to the water's edge and together they splosh-splashed in the warm spring for nearly an hour before sitting very still on the bank to watch the small fish that darted around in the shallows. They took a break to eat the lunch that Solasta had packed for them and afterwards laid on their backs to watch the birds that flew between the trees overhead.

"Do you still miss your Mum?" Solasta asked, and Alayna nodded that she did.

"You're not very talkative Laynie, are you?"

Looking sheepish and shrugging, Alayna whispered, "Lay-na's sorry."

"That's okay, you can speak whenever you're ready and you have nothing to be afraid of. Daddy and I will keep you safe from..." and her words trailed off as she sat upright with ears twitching and head darting from side-to-side in small sharp movements, trying to pinpoint the direction she heard something, or someone, approaching them under the cover of the brush that formed a circle around clearing.

Alayna sensed Solasta's stress at having been caught out in the open and climbed into the lap of her protector where she wrapped her arms tightly around Solasta's waist with fistfuls of shirt in her grip.

A deep instinctual growl began to reverberate from Solasta's chest and she could feel her fur begin to stand on end. Raising her head, with mouth agape, she sniffed and tasted the air in hopes of catching a scent, but whatever was approaching was intelligent enough, or very lucky, to approach from downwind.

Solasta now sat motionless, focusing all her attention in one direction as her eyes tried to penetrate the thick growth at the edge of the clearing, and from her peripheral vision she thought she could see the blades of grass standing on end and small pebbles rising from the ground as well, but before she could shift her gaze Alayna whispered, "Daddy's here."

Looking down at the round face and joyful smile, Solasta's gaze immediately snapped back to the edge of the clearing where Gursan rolled into the open with his blaster pistol drawn, a mere second later.

Gursan scanned the clearing to be sure no one was in danger and holstered his blaster when he realized he had just raided a picnic.

"Hello girls, I'm here to bring you back to camp."

Alayna ran to Gursan, excitedly giggling the words "Daddy" as Solasta looked back at the grass around her that was wavering as the air gently moved over it and could feel her fur struggling to lie flat in place as though it had been statically charged.

Riding their speeders back to camp, Gursan updated Solasta over the comm relay that a message had been received from Lana, asking them to discreetly investigate a list of high clearance names that had access to the list of chemical compounds that were used in the explosives that injured the commander. His team completed their surveys for a new camp location, and he would be ready to present the findings later that week.

That night, Alayna's usual tantrum was diluted into a mild fussing as she was overcome with exhaustion from the day out. Feeling weary herself, Solasta fell into a deep sleep until she was woken by the sound of Alayna screaming and found herself next to the cot on the other side of her tent with a charged blaster pistol extended in front of her before she had time for process what was going on.

Sweeping the room in the dark looking for an intruder, Solasta realized they were alone and put the blaster on the table beside before reaching for Alayna.

Pushing the covers away and scurrying into Solasta's arms, Alayna wept uncontrollably. Solasta scooped up the small child and sat in the chair next to desk with her feet propped on the edge of her cot.

Cradling Alayna and rubbing her back to comfort her, Solasta asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Feeling a little nod against her chest, she said, "That's okay Laynie. Sometimes I have bad dreams, but they can't hurt you."

In the morning, Gursan knocked on Solasta's door and called out, "Are you ladies ready for breakfast?" and waited. When he didn't receive a response, he cautiously opened the door with one hand and peered inside to find Solasta and Alayna still asleep in the chair from the night before, so he quietly shut the door and continued on to the mess tent.

When Solasta finally woke, she saw the message Gursan sent her, "Stopped by and saw you two asleep. I'm guessing you had a rough night?"

Keying a reply that simply read, "Pack. We're all staying on the _Rai Enka'ri_ ," she was surprised when his response was almost immediate.

"Pack. You're on short-term leave so we can go to Odessen and get Soul-bound."

* * *

"Master, I felt it again. Just like before but only with more emotion," said the Padawan without breaking her trance-like meditation or opening her eyes as the force glow around her dimmed slightly.

"Yes, Naeha. I felt it too, but it was too brief to ascertain where to look," answered the Jedi Master without moving. "We will continue to be patient and investigate every passenger who made it off that station alive."


	28. Chapter 28 - Return to Odessen

Pushing himself backwards so he could balance himself precariously onto the back legs of the chair, Gursan jerked awkwardly in the seat with his arms extended as counter-weights to hold his position for a few seconds before the front chair legs slammed back onto the ground and Alayna, who was sitting in his lap, squealed with laughter and clapped her hands saying, "Do it a'gin, Daddy."

Solasta's concentration had been broken for a fourth time by his juvenile antics and the irritation was clear in her voice as she chided, "How old are you?"

"I'm 'free years!" Alayna called out proudly.

"I hope you're not answering for both of you," said Solasta as she shook her head and refocused her attention on the information that streamed across her terminal.

"C'mon Sol, we've been on leave almost a week and we haven't left for Odessen yet. We were supposed to be soul-bound and visiting my parents on Corellia by now."

Solasta turned to face them and leaned against the edge of the console's desktop. "If the list of names Lana sent us to investigate are supposed to be suspects in the attempt against Miriah's life, they sure aren't acting like it."

Gursan shrugged and said, "If Pashna's people can't find any lucrative credit transactions and our contacts can't find any odd behaviour from the Zakuulan's in question, what do you think it could be?"

Solasta's gaze relaxed and she could feel herself looking through Gursan as her mind drifted and processed the intel they had gathered. It was only a matter of seconds before she jumped to her feet, wide-eye and speaking quickly, "Then the transactions for the materials were legitimate and someone intercepted the chemical used in the bomb _after_ they were shipped off-world."

"That makes sense, but who would gain the most by any of this?" asked Gursan.

Solasta paused and thought about the question for before saying, "My first guess would have been Arcann if he wasn't injured and on the run with Senya— I doubt they have time to build a bomb and set a trap for Miriah. Vaylin's fixated on eliminating her family and would be more likely to set a trap to kill them, not Miriah, so not likely her either.

"Okay, so if we eliminate who you _don't_ think it might be, who's left?"

"It's too intricate a design to be Black Suns or Hutts, and Saresh is an opportunist– she wouldn't try something that bold. Maybe the Sith Council is trying to remove Mirah and take a run at the Eternal throne, or maybe they think they can get their Emperor back if the kill Miriah?" Solasta wondered aloud before spinning to face her console again. Typing furiously, she muttered, "We could narrow this down if we compare production reports and shipping manifests..." but she was cut off mid-sentence when Gursan carried Alayna to where she was working and took her hand from the console.

Gursan studied the confused expression on Solasta's face at having been interrupted and before she could shift her gaze, he studied her bright yellow eyes and said, "No. You go finish packing what you need from your tent, and I'll transmit these new suspicions to Lana and Theron. We should have left days ago and there are more than enough contacts to chase this down."

Solasta walked leisurely to her tent so Alayna could keep up while she doddled behind to examine everything along the pathway and say hello to everyone they passed by. The stop at Solasta's quarters was brief as their packs that had been sitting inside the door for days, and they reached the ship to find Gursan had already arrived and started the pre-flight checks.

Gursan had seen them approach from the cockpit and was walking down the ship's ramp when Alayna spotted him and gleefully called out, "Daddy" as she ran towards him.

"Did you forget someone?" Gursan asked with one arm behind his back.

Alayna stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders, and from behind his back Gursan presented the stuffed Manka Cat toy.

"If you keep forgetting this little guy everywhere, you're going to lose him one day Laynie."

A smiled beamed across her face as she raced to Gursan and grabbed the toy as he scooped her up in her arms, and they headed inside for the trip to Odessen.

Solasta guided the ship up through the jungle canopy and the sound of the rain pelting the hull made Alayna's eyes grow wide, but she didn't fuss as they continued to gain altitude and breached the lazy grey clouds that blanketed the sky, instead she sat on Gursan's lap in the co-pilot's seat and pretended to steer the ship on the flight yoke that was locked-out.

"She's a natural Sol," called out Gursan over the sounds of the ship's engines winding up to break through the atmosphere.

Solasta stretched to look over the large console that was positioned between them on the bridge and grinned as she saw the look of sheer joy on Alayna's face as she believed she was steering the ship through the grey skies that thinned to a deep blue before they finally pressed into the blackness that was dotted by a backdrop of whites stars. Once they made the jump to hyperspace Solasta locked their flight plan into the Nav-com and switched the ship's lighting to night running before they headed to the ship's galley for something to eat. When they finished, Solasta cleared the table and said, "I'm going to jump in the refresher. You'd best get Laynie resting so she's ready for the time change when we arrive."

Stepping of the shower, Solasta wrapped a thin, practical, and coarse military towel around herself and started brushing her hair when she recognized the sound of Gursan's footsteps approaching from down the hallway until he stood outside the refresher door. Knocking lightly before pulling the door open and stepping inside, he sighed before saying, "Damn, I'm too late. I was hoping to join you but Laynie wanted me to read one story after another to her."

Gursan moved to squeeze between Solasta and the wall but she pulled herself onto the counter so that she was seated facing him. Wrapping her legs around him and pulling him to her, Gursan indulged himself in a desperate hungry kiss as their lips met. Reaching his arms around Solasta, Gursan loosened the towel to let it fall around her waist, and she began a slow and throaty rhythmic purr to express her pleasure.

Their lips separated briefly and Gursan whispered, "I didn't think waiting would be _this_ difficult. I can't hold out anymore, Hellcat."

Pulling at the clasp on his belt until it undid, Solasta hastily fought with the fastenings on his greaves until they were undone so she could pull the grey military pants down until they rested around his thighs. Pulling Gursan close, she could feel the rigid swell in the sport trunks as he pulled her forward to grind slowly against her, and Gursan groaned deeply feeling the warmth and readiness of Solasta against him.

Leaning herself back against the mirror, she watched as Gursan pulled the front of his trunks down to free himself, and without warning he drove his fullness into her in a single desperate thrust, drawing out a low and salacious growl from her. Pulling his face close to hers, she ran one hand across his temple and over his horns until she grasped the back of his head to pull Gursan back to her lips. Instead, he rubbed his cheek across hers and a wave of electricity passed through Solasta when he bit down on her shoulder at the base of her neck.

They both gasped for quick breaths of air as Solasta slid her hands down and over Gursan's ass to coax a slow rhythmic motion that grew in intensity and speed until it came to a unexpected dead stop when Alayna knocked on the door.

"Daddy? What are you and Sol'sa doing in there?"

Solasta's loud purring died immediately and Gursan thought both his hearts stopped as they pulled apart and looked at each other in horror.

"You didn't hear her coming?" whispered Gursan through a held breath. Solasta shook her head, looking just as surprised as he was.

Gursan gulped in a breath of air before answering, "Nothing Laynie, just, uh… uh, talking with Solasta in here so we wouldn't wake you."

"What?" Solasta mouthed as she looked at Gursan incredulously.

Gursan mouthed the words, "I don't know," and shrugged.

They heard the unmistakable sound of Alayna leaning heavily against the door before she said, "Ainsley woke up an' wants another story, Daddy."

"Uh, okay Laynie. You go back to bed and I'll be right there."

Solasta's ears twitched as she strained to listen for the sounds of Alayna's footsteps fade in the distance before nodding to Gursan, and together they blew out their breaths in relief.

"Who's Ainsley?" asked Solasta.

"That's the name she gave the stuffed cat toy."

A soft trill of laughter escaped Solasta before she said, "Laynie can't pronounce my name, but she comes up with the name Ainsley for her toy?"

* * *

The soft tones of the alarm woke Solasta and she reached across the bed hoping feel Gursan beside her, but he was in the crew quarters sleeping in the bunk across from Alayna. Solasta climbed out of bed and dressed while thinking, w _e need to talk with Laynie, we're not sleeping in separate beds after we're soul-bound_.

Checking on Gursan and Alayna she found they were both asleep still; Gursan sprawled out on his back and softly snoring in the bunk, and Alayna curled in a ball with the blankets pulled tight beneath her chin among the many stuffed toys she insisted had to come with her. Brushing the hair from Alayna's forehead, Solasta kissed it tenderly and whispered, "Nar, ra'dka pirff, [Sleep, my small gift]," and continued on her way to get the caffa started in the ship's galley.

When Gursan woke, he dressed quietly so as not to wake Alayna and joined Solasta on the bridge with a caffa in hand. Solasta was relaxing in the pilot's chair with her eyes closed when he kissed her gently on the lips. Seeing her grin, he asked, "sleep well?"

"I was a little lonely… unsatisfied and frustrated. You?" answered Solasta as she opened her eyes to watch Gursan take the co-pilot's seat and hook a headset over his ear.

"Frustrated too, but we had three more stories to read to keep my mind off things," he groaned.

Dropping out of hyperspace, the blurred streaks of blue-white light from the stars they passed changed to the lonely black of space and Odessen hung above the ship. Solasta piloted the ship through the atmosphere on an approach course to the Alliance Base and Gursan said, "They're directing us to the landing field," intonating a question, not a statement.

"We requested the berth to be moved and an apartment before we left, remember?"

Gursan answered, "Oh yeah," with a downcast glance, feeling a little sheepish at having forgotten through the drunken haze he left Odessen with.

As they flew low over the landing pads, Solasta raised an eyebrow when she noticed the private berth that Miriah's ship, the _Dreamweaver_ , usually occupied was empty and was making a mental note to ask about this as she landed her own ship. When everything was secured, the ground crew helped them load their few bags onto the skiff that transported them to the durasteel scaffolding bridge that spanned the deep chasm between the landing pads and the base. The wait for the elevator seemed longer than Solasta remembered with more and more people arriving to wait for the next car to arrive. When it did, the doors opened to reveal it was equally crowded with people trying to leave as it would be with those trying to get on.

"I don't remember it being so busy," whispered Gursan, and Solasta nodded in agreement as they filed into the lift and waited for the doors to close.

When they stopped moving and doors opened, everyone shuffled out and into the main hanger when they reached the base level, and Calypso spotted the tall Zabrak and Cathar first among the crowd and bounded from where she was waiting, cutting through the crowd and calling out, 'Miss Dinn! Major Laikthur!"

Solasta grinned at the sound of their names being called out over the noise and noticed the parting of the bodies as someone was forcing their way against the flow until finally Calypso emerged from behind a group of Twi'lek's. Stopping dead in her tracks with a wide grin she said, "Hello Miss Dinn, Major," and looking at Gursan, who was holding a small Zabrak child, she asked, "Who's that?"

Solasta put her hands on Calypso's shoulders and gave a customary Cathar greeting of rubbing cheeks before saying, "Hello Miss Calypso. This is Alayna, and she appears to be the Major's daughter."

Calypso squinted and looked at Gursan. "Your daughter, Major?"

"We're just as confused about this as you are, but it appears she is," he answered.

"Laynie, can you say hello to Caly?" coaxed Solasta.

"Hello, Cal-ee," whispered Laynie before she buried her face into Gursan's shoulder.

Walking from the elevators in the hanger to the main base the crowd of people dissipated quickly and Solasta asked, "Where is your mother's ship?"

Calypso stretched out her arms and coaxed Alayna to her as she said, "You guys just missed everyone— they've gone to visit Ord Mantell for a few days."

"Oh," said Solasta, sounding a little disappointed before asking excitedly, "You and your Grandmother will still be present for the soul-binding tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Miss Dinn… or will it be Miss Laikthur now?"

Gursan spoke up, "Clan Laikthur is over a thousand sons and daughters strong already, so the three of us will be Clan Dinn."

"That's cool," said Caly, "I know your parents have become one with the force Miss Dinn, but will your parents be coming Major?"

"No, they're afraid to leave Corellia now that Saresh has restricted travel from the Core Worlds with so many defecting to the Alliance."

"Well, tonight you'll be staying with my Grandmother and I so we can spend tomorrow morning preparing, Miss Dinn."

Solasta began to protest that she didn't want to impose, but Caly calmly said, "It's already been decided and the preparations are done," and for a brief moment Solasta recognized Miriah's determination in Caly's expression and accepted she would be their guest that night.

They spent the rest of the day ordering supplies for the ship once they discovered their apartment had been reassigned to another family. Although a little disappointed it wasn't an issue since most who arrived on Odessen had little more than the clothes on their backs and needed housing much more than they did. Since both Solasta and Gursan were accustomed to living onboard military craft, and Alayna was a born spacer, they just decided stay on their ship.

* * *

Gursan stayed aboard the _Rai Enka'ri_ and practiced his part for the soul-binding the next day until he was confident he knew each cue and action in the ceremony. Retrieving Solasta's gift from where he hid it in the ship's engine room, he pulled it out of the foam protected case and turned it over in his hands to admire the helmet again.

 _I wonder what it's like to wear. I guess I would see and hear the world the way Solasta does,_ he thought as he walked to the equipment lockers to get a power cell. When he returned to the ship's lounge he connected the wiring harness from the helmet to the power cell, pulled the helmet over his head, and switched it on. The immediate barrages of sights and sounds the helmet conveyed to his sense overwhelmed him, and he dropped to his knees disoriented. Pulling the helmet off his head, he vomited violently and fell over sideways on the ship's deck.

As he clutched his spasming stomach muscles he thought, _I'll clean this up when the room stops spinning and I'm never trying that again._

Solasta and Sarai sat up late talking long after Alayna had been put to bed and Calypso, not wanting to miss the adult conversations, had fallen asleep with her head resting on the arm of the couch opposite Solasta. Since Corso seldom discussed his life on Ord Mantell, and Sarai could sense the pain the memories caused him, she asked Solasta about her childhood to get a better understanding of what growing up was like on the war-torn planet.

After an hour of discussing the progress with Miriah's leg, who Solasta suspected might be responsible, and the many changes that had taken place on Odessen, Solasta found the courage to share the events of the day at the hot-spring and the odd behavior of the grass and stones she believed to have witnessed.

"Master Chantalle, do you think Laynie could be Force sensitive?"

Sarai closed her eyes and a serene expression came over her as she concentrated. "I cannot feel Alayna in the force no more than I can feel you, the Major, or my Son-in-Laws, so it is unlikely she is."

"Thank-you," said Solasta, sounding relieved.


	29. Chapter 29 - Soul-Bound

Early the next morning Alayna sat on the floor in the guest room where she and Solasta slept, playing quietly with the few stuffed animals she was allowed to bring from the ship when the door slid slightly ajar and Calypso's face peeked into the room.

"Laynie," she whispered.

Looking up and smiling, Alayna pointed and said, "Cal-ee."

Holding her index finger to her lips and making a soft 'shhh' sound, Caly made a beckoning motion with her other hand and said, "come help me and let your Mom sleep."

Alayna looked curiously at Solasta sleeping in the bed then back at Calypso, and it only took a moment for her to understand what Caly meant before she stood and walked to the door with her stuffed cat clutched close to her chest. Closing the door softly behind them, Calypso picked up Alayna and carried her down the hallway towards the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

Twisting a handful of Calypso's hair between her fingers Alayna said, "Sol'sa isn't my mummy."

"I know, but today she's going to marry your daddy, so she can be your mummy too."

Shaking her head, Alayna said, "But I haf' a mummy already."

Calypso sat Alayna at the table and said, "But now you can have two."

"I can?"

"Uh-huh," said Calypso from over her shoulder as she opened cupboard and pulled out some dishes.

Solasta had been awake and listening to Alayna playing when she heard the exchange between the two girls, and she stretched out in the bed after they left, making a soft 'mrrr' sound before rolling over and falling back asleep. Nearly an hour later she woke again and jolted herself upright in bed feeling panicked that she didn't know where Alayna was, but the fear quickly passed when the sounds of Master Chantalle, Caly, and Laynie's voices could be heard in the nearby room.

Wiping the steam off the mirror in the refresher, Solasta caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection and laughed at the broad grin that was fixed on her face. The thought that she would be soul-bound to Gursan in a few hours filled her with a profound sense of joy as she pulled the traditional robes over her head, and taking one last look at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door she marveled at the plain looking dark brown sleeveless robe that held so much meaning for couples who had found their life-mate.

Joining everyone at the kitchen table, Solasta studied the look to Calypso's face as the young girl brought a mug of caffa and set it on the table in front of her.

"What's wrong, Caly?"

Calypso eyed the top of Solasta's head before saying, "Miss Dinn, you should do something special with your hair today."

Reaching up and touching her still damp hair, Solatsa asked, "Like what?"

Alayna climbed onto Solasta's lap as Calypso undid the hair clip that held Solasta's bangs neatly back and loose hair fell dead straight over her face. Carefully, Calypso worked the bangs into neat braids on either side of Solasta's head until they met at the back and combined them into a larger braid. When Calypso was done she stood back to admire her handiwork and said, "There, instead of your clip everything's held together on it's own."

Holding up the datapad that was on the table to look at her reflection, Solasta slowly turned her head left, then right before saying, "I normally just clip it back, but this looks so different. I like it, Caly. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," and scooping up Alayna from Solasta, Calypso said, "let's get you washed up and ready, too," as she left the room.

When Sarai was certain they were alone she spoke, "Alayna was telling us that her mother was waiting for her on the space station where they live, and she would be going home soon."

Solasta could feel the sadness cloud her face as she slowly shook her head and spoke, "Skytroopers attacked the station where they lived and Kinra— Laynie's mother, was found among the dead in the shuttle bay. Our best guess is Vaylin attacked the station believing Senya was docked there with Arcann, and Kinra was caught in the middle of it as she was putting Laynie on the shuttle to Odessen."

"Oh. You and Gursan haven't told her yet?"

"How do we explain to a child of three seasons that her mother is gone?"

"The same way you would explain it to any of the families of your fallen soldiers. Truthfully."

Solasta stared into her caffa and felt the weight of those words as she said, "I'm afraid Laynie might blame us, or worse accuse us of keeping her from her mother, if we tell her."

Sarai stood and carried her mug to the counter, patting Solasta on the shoulder as she passed by, "I need to go make sure they have everything ready at the temple. Consider the risk she thinks you've withheld the truth from her, if you wait until she's older."

* * *

Solasta and Calypso walked to the Force users enclave, Caly holding Alayna's hand and a HK Security Droid diligently following behind them. Outside the closed gates they found Gursan waiting, dressed in his matching brown robes with his arms crossed. "Good Morning Calypso, Laynie, and _Ra Tikáska_ [My Love]," he said when they were close enough to him.

Solasta raised an eyebrow, "Excellent pronunciation. I'm impressed, _Ra Tikaya._ [My Heart.]"

Picking up Laynie, Calypso wished them both good luck and entered through the gates, and they were alone.

Running the palm of his hand along Solasta's cheek, Gursan asked, "Nervous?"

Closing her eyes and pressing into Gursan's touch, "No. Excited and so very happy."

When the gates slowly opened for them to enter the sanctum, they held hands with fingers entwined and walked slowly towards the front of the temple. Solasta thought the large cavernous hall looked twice the size it normally was, as the room dwarfed the few guests and the Shaman who were gathered around the Dias. Waiting next to the altar was Calypso, with Alayna in her arms, Gursan's old crewmate, Lieutenant Ypomeno, and Uldisa who looked radiant with a small but pronounced baby bump.

As they got closer, Solasta couldn't recognize the Shaman who was kneeling in front of the altar with their head bowed and hood pulled low over their face, but she could feel a familiarity about them. Taking their places in front of the Shaman, they stood on either side of the small square mats that had been placed on the ground, where they would kneel to face each other when it was time.

The Shaman stood and pulled back their hood, and a wide-eyed Solasta whispered, "Master Chantalle?"

"The Shaman didn't have time to wait when you didn't show. It appears one with a Force connection, and knows the ritual, will suffice. I hope this is okay?" Sarai whispered back.

Solasta grinned and nodded her head excitedly.

Sarai raised her hands and the gates at the back of the temple closed with a low resounding bang that echoed through the hall as she began to speak.

"These two souls have come before the _Cath'iri_ [Ancestor Spirts] to ask their blessings in binding together in the _Shka ya nasa ru'ta ni karryk_. [Rite of Soul-binding.]"

Addressing Gursan and Solasta, Sarai asked, "Have you brought the symbols to show you are connected with the Guardian Spirits and accepted as adults among your Prides?"

" _Ra_ _chast,_ [I have,]" Solasta and Gursan both replied in unison, and lifting the straps of their Pendants of Ro'ta over their heads, they placed them into their open palms and handed them to Sarai before turning to face each other.

When Sarai nodded, they knelt on their mats and both extended their left arm and grasped each other's forearm. Winding the strap of Solasta's pendant around Gursan's wrist until the pendant of Ro'Ta rested against the back of Solasta's arm and bound his grip on her, Sarai then repeated it again with Gursan's pendant around Solasta's wrist.

Producing a polished gold ceremonial dagger from the sash around her waist, Sarai held it outstretched over her head in both hands, and raising her head to look at it, she spoke aloud to the Spirits of the Aether.

Raiya look down upon us,  
Father your Warriors call

Selari look down upon us,  
Mother your weavers call

Arkana look down upon us,  
Mother your Hunters call

Zhi breathe wisdom into us,  
We speak sacred words

Miyya flow through us,  
Blood may fall

Anakra steady us,  
We speak words of stone

Enlai ignite our hearts,  
So we may be pure

Tzu bless us,  
So life may follow

Lowering her hands, Sarai looked to her right and handed the dagger to Gursan, who reached up with his free hand and took it before canting his head forward in a quick nod. Holding the blade out, he rested the blade's edge against Solasta's neck. Despite the Alayna's fussing at this and Calypso's hushed words that, "It's okay– it's just pretend for the ceremony," Solasta didn't flinch and recited her vow to the Aether that she would rather die than live without her life-mate.

Aether, hear me, your Huntress calls  
Our souls will be cast as one

Spirits hear me, Your Guardian calls  
Our souls will be bound in blood.

See us, do not turn away  
Hear us, we stand as one  
Accept us, our souls call

Turn away, blood will flow on to the sands.

When Solasta was finished, Sarai took the dagger and raised it above her head in reverence before handing it to Solasta on her left, who canted her head respectfully before resting it against Gursan's neck. This caused another small outburst from Alayna, but it passed quickly with Caly's soothing. Gursan's eyes widened and he hesitated momentarily when he realized having a blade to his neck was much different during the ritual than he though it would be from his preparations, but he didn't falter and began reciting his vow to the Aether, proclaiming 'your Hunter calls'.

When Gursan was finished, Solasta drew the blade back and waited for Gursan's hand to join hers on the dagger's hilt before they rested the tip of the blade against Sarai's bosom, and they recited their vow to protect each other and the pride in unison. This part of the ritual symbolized their first act as a unified soul.

Spirits we are one, hear us  
Warriors protect the pride, so shall I

Spirits we are one, hear us  
Hunters provide for the pride, so shall I

Spirits we are one, hear us  
Weavers build for the pride, so shall I

We are one, our blood flows as one.  
Shaman, protect our soul, we are one.

Turn away, and blood shall flow.

Stones will turn to sand,  
We will still be one.

When they were done, Sarai took the dagger and bowed her head as she held the blade pointed downward between them. Solasta watched as Gursan reached into the sash around his robe with his free hand and retrieved a silver polished cap over his index finger that had a single inch-long claw before she extended the claw on her own index finger. Piercing the skin on each others forearm, they let a thin trail of blood trickle down onto the hanging pendants, and together they said,

"Spirits see us, we bleed as one."

Sarai waited a few moments to honour the blood ritual then tucked the dagger back into the sash around her waist, and raising her outstretched hands she shared the answer from the Aether.

Raiya accepts your words,  
Father blesses you

Selari ties your souls,  
Mother blesses you

Arkana sees your blood,  
Mother blesses you

You are one, your souls are bound.  
We see you, we hear you, we know you.

Go as one, breath as one, hunt as one.  
Die as one

When she was done, Sarai unwrapped the straps of the pendants from their wrists and motioned for them to stand. They both rose and faced her, Gursan rubbing the thin white marks the straps left as they bit into his flesh, as they both leaned forward so that Sarai could hand the pendants over their heads. Gursan would now and forever wear Solasta's pendant and she, his.

Turning to face each other, they canted their heads forward to press foreheads as a sign of affection but Gursan reached his hand up to gently lift Solasta's chin so he could kiss her lips before they turned to face their guests.

Solasta couldn't help but grin before saying, "That's it. We're soul-bound now."

Caly handed a fidgeting Alayna to Gursan, and she immediately wanted to inspect the 'ouchie' on Daddy's forearm while Solasta hugged Uldisa and was running her hand over the small swell in the blonde woman's belly.

"What now Miss— I mean Missus Dinn? Do we have a big party to celebrate?" Calypso asked.

Solasta canted her head quizzically sideways and said, "Now we go back to what we were doing before. We need to prep the ship so we can leave for Corellia tonight, then back to Zakuul when we're done."

Calypso stood with Sarai and watched as everyone made their way to the gates at the entrance, and looking at her grandmother she asked, "That's it? No reception? They just carry on like it's an ordinary day?"

"You should know from your Uncle Aric that the Cathar are a deliberate people. The ritual may not have compared to the weddings you know, but to Colonel Dinn this ceremony was all she needed to make this one of the most important days in her life. But, perhaps we can have something special for them when they return next. Force knows you mother doesn't need a reason to cook, but it certainly helps."

* * *

A/N: Borrowed and adapted (heavily) from the _Rite of Soul-binding; Shka ya nasa ru'ta ni karryk:_ Written/Developed by Shadow, and found at The Cathar Project


	30. Chapter 30 - Getaway for Three

Quietly slipping out the gates of the Force user's enclave, Lana and Theron's brief presence at the soul-binding wasn't noticed as they observed the ritual from the seats at the rear of the large hall. They walked to the command center close enough to each other so that their shoulders occasionally brushed and the discreet contact comforted them both as Lana wiped the back of her hand across her eyes for a third time before asking, "How do I look?"

"You look fine," he said despite the pain it gave him to see her eyes red and glassy, even if it was from shedding tears of joy, "I have to admit, I didn't take you for the sentimental type at weddings."

"Why? Because I'm a Sith?" she asked.

"Partly, but I figured past events may have jaded your opinion of marriage somewhat."

"Theron, you of all people know we must learn from our mistakes, not dwell upon them," and Lana lightly brushed her hand over his to assure him that everything was okay, bringing a smile to his face.

"Well, one certainly must admire the commitment cathar have to each other. If one mate dies, they never re-marry and there are rumours that it's normal for the other mate to simply let themselves waste away so they can be together again."

"I have a hard time imagining either the Colonel, or Major for that matter, allowing themselves to waste away by choice. It's quite curious behaviour given the headstrong nature of the cathar," said Lana, laughing lightly.

"It's probably acceptable in their culture since every cathar may be faced with that decision in their life," said Theron as the sounds of the elevator arriving grew louder at the secured access checkpoint. Taking Lana's hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze and asked, "We're still on for dinner later?" and her smile was confirmation enough before he continued on to meet with one of his operatives who had just arrived on Odessen.

* * *

The stars exploded into a wall of blinding white light moments before the _Rai Enka'ri_ jumped to hyperspace and the blue-white swirling mosaic of the galaxy sped past the viewports on the bridge. Gursan was setting the ship's Nav-Com for their trip to Corellia as Solasta collected Alayna into her arms from her lap and took her back to the crew quarters to put her to bed.

"Goodnight my little monkey lizard," said Solasta as she pulled the sheets up to Alayna's chin to tuck her in, and placing the stuffed toys around the small child; which Alayna insisted all had to be arranged in a certain order, she was caught off-guard when Alayna whispered, "Cal-ee says I can have haf' two mummy's." Solasta hesitated as she weighed the decision of whether or not to tell Alayna about her mother's fate, but she couldn't find the words to tell her, despite knowing Sarai was right; prolonging the truth would not change it, only make it more difficult to tell.

Brushing Alayna's bangs back with her fingertips and looking at the round innocent face of the child who had grown into a busy, chatty, and inquisitive little person from the anxious and frightened child she arrived as more than a month ago, Solasta said, "You can have two if you want, Laynie. I know I'm not your real mummy but I love your daddy, and we both love you very much," and she leaned over to kiss Alayna's forehead.

"I know, Sol'sa," whispered Alayna.

Standing and lowering the lighting in the crew quarters, Solasta said, "Goodnight Laynie. If you need anything the See-too unit is here," before she turned and left the room to the sounds of the droid's cheery reassurances that he would 'take the very best care of Miss Alayna.'

Crossing the deck to the lounge area, Solasta sat cross-legged on the couch and she watched Gursan walk up the ramp from the ship's cargo hold carrying a grey unmarked case in his arms. "What's in the case?" she asked as he placed in front of her and stepped around the table to sit beside her.

"It's for you, Hellcat. It's a wedding gift."

Canting her head slightly back and to the right, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Open it and you'll see."

Solasta undid the latches, opened the lid, and reached into the case to pull out the white plastiform armored helmet. Turning it over in her hands, she studied the design until she was face-to-face with it. "An Inquisitor's helmet?" she asked.

"Right, but it's been modified using some prototype technology to be cathar friendly. You're always pulling the standard issue helmets off because they limit your natural senses, so I had this commissioned for you."

Peering cautiously back into the case Solasta reached in and pulled out the power pack that was resting in the bottom, connected the wiring harness, and was about to pull it over her head when Gursan put his hand on her arm. "Be careful and go slow in case it isn't calibrated correctly," he said with a grave expression on his face as he remembered his experience wearing the helmet.

Slowly she slid the helmet over her head and adjusted it before looking at Gursan and asking, "How does it look?"

Gursan laughed at her distorted voice through the Sith voice modulator and grinning broadly he said, "It looks awesome and you sound as bad-ass as you look. How does it feel?"

Solasta raised her hand in front of her face briefly before standing and walking around the deck while her head twisted curiously from left to right. Returning to the couch, she pulled the helmet off her head and placed it on the table before straddling Gursan's lap on the couch. Holding his cheeks in the palms of her hands, she pulled their foreheads together and whispered, "Thank-you for my gift. The field of vision is superior to the republic helmets and the audio is amazing Gursan– it's almost as if I'm not even wearing a helmet." Gursan ran his fingers along the length of her back and felt the muscles tense beneath his touch, forcing her to arch her back and press their hips together. Cupping his hands over her backside, Gursan pulled her roughly against him and they began to gyrate against each other through their clothes as they hungrily kissed.

Leaning back and gasping for a breath of air, Solasta looked briefly into Gursan's eyes before lowering her gaze and saying, "I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't need to get me anything. I did this because I wanted to, plus it scares me when you run into fights without wearing a brain bucket," and Gursan motioned his hand towards her head.

"Wait. I did do something for you because I wanted to." Solasta picked up the datapad that was on the table and after some keying she handed it to Gursan saying, "I hope this made you happy."

Gursan read the pad and the jovial expression on his face grew sullen, then gave way to curiosity, "Why?" he asked with a tone of agitation in his voice.

"When I knew that we were forever it made sense to deal with this so it was taken care of."

Gursan stood and towered over Solatsa with his hands held out in front of him and asked, "How? How did you come up with the credits on a Republic Officer's salary? The loan on my ship was my responsibility..."

"Those years I spent on Rendili guarding the kolto factories taught me the value of kolto and bacta resources. For nearly fifteen years I've invested everything into it, and it's been very successful for me... for _us_."

Gursan stood there in a stunned state, processing this new information until he finally asked, "So, what should I do with the credits from the sale of my ship now? I guess I owe them to you?"

"I didn't do it so you owed me anything. We had the means to deal with the loan, and now it's dealt with," said Solasta. Reaching for Gursan's hand, he pulled away from her touch and she looked up to see the indignant expression on his face as he quietly fumed with anger.

Solasta leapt to her feet and stormed off to the refresher, muttering about ' _pig-headed Zabrak pride_ ', and grabbed the automatic door to slam it behind her when she remembered Laynie was sleeping in the crew quarters nearby and her reflexes took over. Doing the only thing should could think of at that moment, she stuck her hand between the heavy sliding door and frame, and let out a sharp squeak. Sliding the door open slightly, she pulled her hand inside and let the door shut gently on it's own the second time.

Gursan had heard the sickening sound of the door making contact, and the squeak that confirmed it was in fact some part of Solasta that had gotten caught. Walking to the refresher and knocking softly he was answered with a muffled, "Gow' ay," from Solasta as she stood inside the small room with her hand clutched, hoping to stifle the pain.

Trying the door, Gursan found it was unlocked and slid it open so he could step inside as Solasta turned her back to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the back of her neck and felt the shiver that ran through her, "I'm sorry Hellcat. I honestly do appreciate what you did. Today was about us being 'as one soul' and even though you did it for us, big decisions like this need to be done together."

Solasta nodded slightly and relaxed against Gursan's chest as she hugged his arms while his warm breath tickled her neck and sent more shivers through her body. Purring from deep in her chest, she turned to face him and they pressed foreheads together as Gursan stroked her cheeks, and using her working hand Solasta reached the panel on the wall and locked the door.

* * *

The arrival on Corellia went unnoticed as they docked the ship in an abandoned republic hangar that one of Gursan's friends, an unremarkable human that Gursan said 'owed him big', was hired to guard for the Corellian Government. Dressed in civilian clothes they blended in with crowds that filled the walkways and rode the rocket tram to the housing district where Gursan's parents lived. Gursan's homecoming was welcomed with hugs, considerable shock at meeting Alayna, and as Solasta expected his parents were roughly the age her parents were when she was in her teens. Mr. Laikthur reminded her of an older, more roundly shaped, version of Gursan, and she instantly felt connected to his mother when she discovered Mrs. Laikthur had the same crimson pigmented skin as her own her mother and Laynie.

Once they were settled in the guest rooms of the Laikthur's apartment they sat down for a large dinner and talked late into the night about how Solasta and Gursan met in basic training, questions and some playful chiding about why Gursan had never mentioned her to his parents all those years ago or even until recently. It was only when Gursan told a revised story of how they reconnected nearly a year ago that Solasta became anxious, but it passed quickly when he was careful to leave out the details of how she was initially held captive on his ship as a Bounty, saving them both considerable embarrassment.

Over the course of the week the spent their time relaxing with trips to the corellian museums, art galleries, and a few mornings Gursan's parents even took Alayna to the market with them so that Solasta and Gursan could sleep in, or enjoy each other without the fear of a 'little person' interrupting them.

When it was time to start their trip back to Zakuul and return to active duty, they said their good-byes and made their way back to the hangar where the ship was safely hidden. As Gursan unlocked the boarding ramp and it slowly lowered from the hull of the ship, Solasta held a sleeping Alayna in her arms and it dawned on her that they hadn't received a single message while they were away.

"It's been awfully quiet this week, Gursan. Even on leave we should be getting some updates– I don't think we forwarded the comms."

"I guess not. I thought you had," he replied, looking concerned.

Once they were on-board and Alayna was tucked in her bunk so she could to finish her nap, Gursan began the pre-flight checks while Solasta keyed at the comms console to find an unsurprisingly large number of messages waiting, but only one was encrypted and marked as priority. The ship's engines roared to life as Gursan guided their ascent into the skies over Corellia and jumped to hyperspace as Solasta began to read aloud the priority message that has been sent from Pashna.

 _Colonel,_

 _Your hunch was correct. The chemical compounds used in bomb did leave Zakuul under legitimate auspices, however we discovered each compound was later redirected to someone inside the Empire; each one separately and through several very complex transactions that attempted to hide it's destination. The transaction manifests are attached for your review._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pashna_

 _:end_

Looking up from the message, Solasta was met by Gursan's blank expression. "Well, that significantly advances this mystery," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Solata said, "We need to pass this along to Lana once we get back to Zakuul."


	31. Chapter 31 - Return to Duty

Even after all their time away from the Republic, the discipline of rising early each morning from the years in the military had stuck with Gursan and he laid in bed wide awake listening to the deep thrum of the hyperdrive carrying them back to Zakuul. Staring at the chrono on the bedside table it was much earlier than the time he normally woke and he couldn't decide if it was the excitement at how well the visit with parents had gone, they had accepted Solasta openly and his mother had quietly confided to him that she was pleased he found someone his equal in military ambition and stubbornness, or possibly it was because Alayna had crawled between them in bed at some point through the night and was now kicking his back in her sleep.

Solasta had stayed up late to read through the backlog of messages that had amassed while they were on Corellia and was still asleep as Gursan carefully climbed out of bed and started to pull the sheets up behind him when Solasta's deep even breaths softened and he noticed her lying on her side, dreamy eyed from slumber, watching him.

"I didn't want to wake you," he whispered.

Solasta didn't speak but slowly blinked affectionately at him.

Grinning, he returned the gesture and whispered, "sleep a while longer," before slipping out of their quarters to begin his morning routine of starting the caffa machine before visiting the refresher for a shower.

As Solasta began to drift back to sleep she instinctually reached her arm overtop of Alayna's waist and dragged the child to her so she could curl herself protectively around her, and Alayna curled herself into a ball, sighing contently as she snuggled against the warmth of Solasta.

With a cup of hot caffa in hand, Gursan sat at the pilot's seat and switched the ship's lighting from night running to daytime standard before checking the NavCom to make sure they hadn't trailed off course, humming appreciatively at the peace and quiet he was enjoying. Alayna would be awake soon and tearing around the ship, which meant he needed to quickly read through the messages that Solasta had saved for him to review, and it wasn't long before she joined him with a caffa in one hand with Alayna resting on her hip. Looking up as she stepped onto the small bridge and stood beside him, she leaned down and pressed her forehead affectionately to his. He then waited for Alayna to grasp at the horns nearest his forehead, one in each hand, and lean forward in Solasta's arms to press her forehead to his as well as she giggled.

"You let me sleep too long, _Kasi'rit_ [Dumbass]," said Solasta as she sat in the co-pilot seat and spun it to face him.

Gursan spun his seat to face them and said "You're still on leave. Until we arrive at camp and are back on duty, you're allowed to sleep as late you want."

Solasta frowned and opened her mouth to speak when the sound of the ship's hyperdrive engines cutting out could be heard seconds before the white flash of the stars formed into place and Zakuul spun lazily on it's axis in the distance. Jumping to her feet, she began keying at the holo-vid console to establish a secure a channel back to Odessen and was greeted by the blue flickering image of Admiral Bey'wan Aygo. They both wore expressions of surprise at the sight of each other; Solasta thinking it was unusual for the Admiral to be answering the holo in the command center, and the Admiral raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Zabrak child in Solasta's arms.

"I need to speak with Theron or Lana, immediately, sir." Solasta blurted out.

They're not here Dinn. They've accompanied the Commander and Mr. Riggs to Drommund Kaas to discuss an alliance with Empress Acina."

"Sir, they're in _grave_ danger. We have to recall them immediately– the chem's used in the assassination attempt on the Commander were all sourced by someone in Empire," Solasta exclaimed, startling Alayna and causing her to bury her face into Solasta's shoulder.

"We know, Colonel."

Solasta's excitement instantly faded into astonishment, "You know already?"

"Well, we knew there were in danger when the Commander and Corso went missing for a few days. Transmit your data and we'll share with the Empire; I'm sure Empress Acina will be interested to know if the same chem's were used in the sabotage of her shuttle."

"I'll transmit our data immediately, sir. You said they were missing; so everyone's safe and accounted for?" Solasta asked with renewed eagerness.

"Everyone's safe and have landed on Odessen not more than fifteen minutes ago. What's your current location, Colonel?"

"We've just dropped out of hyperspace over Zakuul, sir. Why?"

"Saresh is on Odessen and trying to rally the Alliance to her as we speak." Admiral Bey'wan turned his attention to the console in front of him and keyed at the panel until his image was replaced by the security feed from the main hall in the military wing where a large crowd of personnel had gathered.

Shocked at the sight of the former Chancellor, who now stood on the command platform in the military wing of the Alliance base, Solasta sat heavily on her seat and hugged Alayna close to her as she was overcome with fear of what would happen to her; to them, if this coup was successful. Setting the ship in a fixed orbit around the planet, Gursan walked over to stand next to her and resting his hand on her shoulder he gave a gentle squeeze for support.

Entranced, they watched Saresh give a speech proclaiming that Commander Riggs was dead and that she was the Alliance's best candidate for replacing her.

The vantage point of the security camera provided a broad view of the hall and the subtle disruption of the crowd parting, then reforming in the wake of whoever was approaching the platform, caught Solasta's attention. When the petite and dark haired Commander emerged from the crowd, Solasta let out a loud trill of laughter as they watched the Commander quickly climbed the ramp to confront Saresh.

The collective murmurs and discussion from the crowd drowned out anything that was said between the two women, and Saresh's body conveyed a flight instinct as she began to back away from the Commander when the red flash of a lightsaber coming to life behind Saresh caught everyone's attention. Lana seemed to appear from nowhere as Theron strode out behind the Commander with his blasters drawn and aimed, ending any thoughts she may have had of an escape.

Saresh let her shoulders droop slightly before defiantly stiffening her back, but Commander Riggs had continued to press forward until their brief exchange ended with Miriah balling her fist and punching Saresh cleanly across the jaw, knocking the former Chancellor back a few steps and drawing cheers from the crowd. It didn't take a Cathar's ability to interpret body language to see the unnatural restraint the Commander was exerting to control herself as she drew even closer to Saresh for a very personal exchange of words.

"Shoot her... shoot her... shoot her..." Gursan kept repeating under his breath as they watched, and Solasta swatted at his leg to remind him that Alayna could hear him.

Whatever words were exchanged in the close and personal conversation had an immediate affect. Saresh's haughty stance broke and was visibly replaced by submission as she looked out at the Alliance forces, realizing that she completely miscalculated herself and the industrious plan that was unraveling at a breakneck speed before her.

" _I underestimated Saresh's ambition and she's overestimated her influence. Her odds would have better if she had walked into a Killik hive drunk, naked, and slathered in white membrosia looking for allies,_ " thought Solasta as Commander Riggs motioned to the Security Officers to escort Saresh away in stuff cuffs.

"Are we free of Saresh's bounty, Hellcat?" Gursan asked.

"Havoc abandoned their post and that's punishable as Treason. I'm still wanted by whatever is left of Republic Command, or any Bounty Hunter that may still think there's credits to be made by returning me, so I'm still a fugitive in republic space until the charges are cleared. Who knows what Chancellor Madon will do now that Saresh isn't around to pull his strings, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

" _We are_ you mean," corrected Gursan. "We're partners in all things, including this."

Looking up at Gursan to protest, Solasta saw the serious conviction in his face and knew he meant to be by her side regardless of what the galaxy would throw at them. Instead of challenging his stubborn resolve by trying to explain that only she would be tried and executed for treason as Havoc's CO, she reached up to take the hand resting on her shoulder, and kissed it. "Let's get ourselves back to camp," she said.

* * *

The _Rai Enka'ri_ broke through Zakuul's atmosphere, merging into a busy lane of shuttles that wove between the dark monolithic towers of the capital city and began it's course towards the outlying swamps and jungles. Gursan began hailing the camp once they had put a safe amount of distance between themselves and the communication towers that lined the high city walls, but didn't receive any response.

"Hellcat– there's no answer from camp," he yelled down to where Solasta and Alayna were making lunch in the galley.

Within seconds Solasta's boots on the ship's deck could be heard running up the ramp to the cockpit. "Have you tried to the old site in case comm's are down at the new camp?"

"Yes. No response from there either," said Gursan, puffing heavy breaths through his nostrils as he focused all his attention on covertly guiding the ship to the new base camp, which had been selected for it's strong defensive position that sat nestled between two large ridges that were well hidden by the dense growth and rock formations. This defensive strength now worked against him as they attempted to approach it unannounced.

Solasta's brow knitted as she considered what this meant and her voice lowered to a growl, "Find someplace to land."

Flying low over the jungle canopy Gursan found a clearing a few kilometers away from the furthest edge of the new camp and landed. The engines continued to roar while the gantry ramp lowered, and both Solasta and Gursan emerged wearing their combat armor. Stepping beneath the ship's hull and jogging towards the ship's aft, Gursan pulled a small remote from his belt and activated the lift that descended with their speeder bikes. Solasta readied her plasma cannon from her shoulder and began to scan the surroundings until she was satisfied they were alone before activating the keypad on the support strut of the ramp. Taking a few steps backwards, she watched the ramp close overhead before jogging to meet Gursan at the speeders.

Opening the comm relay in her helmet, Solasta said, "The NavCom is already programmed with a flight plan to take the ship back to Odessen. If you do not hear from us in one hour, or if either the Major or myself order you to, you take Laynie back to the Commander's family immediately. Is that understood, See-too?"

The soft static of the relay was broken with the sound of the droid's response, "Yes Mistress Dinn. We will wait exactly one hour and depart if we haven't heard from you. Do be careful out there, and I will do my best to– "

Solasta closed the relay but knew the droid was still rambling ceaselessly as the ship began it's ascent into the sky and climbed on her speeder. Riding off in the direction of the camp as the light of the Zakuul sunrise revealed grey murky patches of jungle floor they rode for nearly seven minutes in uneasy silence until Gursan's whispered voice broke the tension, "I think we're close enough to go the rest of the way on foot."

Hiding their speeders in a dense thicket of thorns, they performed another weapons check before heading out with Gursan taking the lead while Solasta crept cautiously behind him as they picked a route that wouldn't be obvious to anyone who might be lying in wait at the camp to ambush them. As they passed the perimeter line Solasta opened her relay and whispered, "hold a sec." Twisting her head from left to right, Solasta's ears twitched inside her helmet as she strained to hear the sounds of people, speeders, or shuttles over the sounds of the wilds and squabbling birds in the trees overhead. Looking at Gursan she shook her head, so they continued on cautiously sweeping the path in front of them.

The had only advance a few steps when Solasta said, "I smell plasma fire."

"Keep sharp, Hellcat. We're roughly two-hundred meters out still."

Moving steady and silently forward Solasta grinned beneath her new helmet when she noticed how in-tune her and Gursan were with each other as they executed their movements with perfect symmetry and military precision, but her thoughts were short lived as Gursan motioned for her to stop and she immediately crouched down and waited for his next signal.

"Come here. You need to see this," whispered Gursan.

Moving silently next to Gursan, she looked through the brush at smoldering remains of the tents, communication equipment destroyed by plasma rounds, and corpses of the Zakuul civilians who joined the Alliance littered the ground.

"What the kark…" she mumbled.

Gursan was about to move forward when she grasped his shoulder and said, "I'm going to check-in first." Selecting the signal for the _Rai Enka'ri_ , she opened her relay and waited for her C2 unit to answer.

"Mistress, it is so glad to hear your– "

Cutting off the droid mid-sentence, Solasta said, "See-to, our next check-in will be an hour from this point; proceed with your orders if you do not hear from us," and she disconnected the relay immediately before the droid had a chance to attempt a long winded response.

Creeping forward they executed a systematic sweep of the camp and only found the wanton destruction of Skytrooper plasma rifles and vicious slashes from the Knights' saberstaffs through the equipment, and bodies of those trying to defend the camp. Reaching the remains of the mess hall, they lowered their weapons and looked around to assess everything when Solasta's head spun quickly to the left, then right, and she stood still to cock her head sideways to listen.

"Over there," she whispered into her relay and pointed in the direction of the cargo sized disposal bins that sat next to the tree-line a short distance away.

Readying their weapons, they cautiously approached the doors of the furthest most container to their left and waited a few seconds in silence. Solasta focused herself but eventually shook her head and they moved to the next container to repeat the exercise. Reaching the third, and last, container in the row, Solasta gave Gursan a quick nod and took up a position beside the door as he disengaged the locks using the small control panel mounted on the door.

The mechanical sound of the metallic bolts retracting from their position was replaced with the groan of the heavy door as it opened slightly.

Plasma cannon readied, Solasta's heart pounded in her chest and she focused on slow measured breaths as Gursan grabbed the door and flung it open with one hand while he readied his rifle with the other. Looking across the open door, Gursan held up his hand to count one- two- three- using his fingers and they both swept around into the opening, Gursan taking a position on one knee.

Sitting along the walls inside, amongst the garbage, were almost a dozen dirty and frightened Zakuulan's who held their hands up to surrender. A tall thin man from the back slowly stood and shielded his eyes from the morning light that poured in.

"Colonel Dinn? Is that you?" a coarse and familiar voice asked.

"Pashna? Everyone stay where you are while I call for a pickup."

Solasta walked a few paces from the container before activating her relay to call the ship. "See-too, we need an immediate evac. You may be coming into a hostile zone if you're detected, so exercise protocol _Foxtrot-Helo_. Understood?"

"Oh Mistress, Miss Alayna and I will be there immediately. It is so good to hear y– "

They waited less than fifteen minutes for the ship to arrive and left immediately when everyone was onboard. Once they made the jump to hyperspace and were safely headed to Odessen, Solasta met with Gursan and Pashna to divide the tasks that needed to be done.

"Gursan, get all the bottled water from storage and pass it around; then get the spare cots, blankets, and any spare uniforms for the survivors. Understood?"

Gursan nodded an affirmative and turned to head to the cargo hold.

"Pashna, the injured will be given priority in the refresher and treated in the med-bay. We'll give them bunks in the crew quarters; Laynie stay with the Major and myself. Understood?"

"Of course, Colonel– I mean, yes sir."

"Now tell me, what happened?"

Looking down at his dirty and bloodstained hands, Pashna was silent for a moment as he tried to control the involuntary shaking that began to wash over him as he realized they were safe and the adrenaline coursing through his body wore off. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath and started speaking slowly.

"Three nights ago Skytroopers, Knights, and Horizon Guards attacked the old camp while we were split between both sites. Those of us at the new camp raced to their defense once they called for help, but the fight was over before we even got there."

Pashna began to shake violently and his voice became little more than a croak as his throat tightened. Droplets of tears fell over his clasped hands, leaving trails of thin clean lines on his skin as the dirt washed away. Solasta rubbed his shoulder to comfort him, "Take a moment to collect yourself."

Taking a deep breath he wrung the wet streaks off his hands before looking up at Solasta, bleary eyed, and continued. "Those who weren't dead, were being loaded into transports in stun cuffs and collars. When they discovered us, the Knights called out saying that Empress Vaylin would offer clemency to anyone who surrendered. When we began retreating they chased after us, calling us rebels, and rounding up anyone they could catch.

A number of us made it back to the new camp but they tracked us and torched everything as they massacred anyone that didn't surrender. I'm so sorry Colonel, there wasn't enough of us to defend it so we hid," and Pashna began to shake as he wept uncontrollably.

"You'd be captured or dead if you had tried Pashna. You did the right thing by trying to get yourselves to safety. When you're ready, get yourself cleaned up. We'll talk later, but for now I need to see about those injured, okay?" Solasta turned to leave but Pashna grabbed her wrist and she stopped to look at the haunted expression on his face.

"Colonel, we… we ate. We were too hungry the morning of the third day, and we ate the discarded food in the container. Our droids used to bring us as much food as we wanted, whenever we wanted it, and we wasted more than we ate… none of us knew that a person could feel hunger like that."

Solasta placed her hand over Pashna's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Nobody will judge any of you for doing what you needed to do. Get washed up when you're ready. We still need you."

* * *

Padawan Naeha and Master Deshiya Lamiri sat in the cantina and stared at the HoloNet special news report as their lunch grew cold. The large holovid projector replayed the recording of former Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh being struck by the Alliance Commander before being led away in cuffs, and the voiceover from the reporter was announcing that Empress Acina and the Alliance Commander had reached an agreement to ally against the Eternal Empire.

"How does this affect our plans, Master Deshiya?"

"This should provide us with some latitude to venture into Imperial controlled space and follow the paths of those few who fled there. Without the influence of Saresh on Chancellor Madon the restrictions between Republic and Alliance space should be considerably less now, as well. Regardless Padawan, we should leave immediately– what we seek isn't on this moon."


	32. Chapter 32 - Closures (Fallout Ch 30)

Struck with exhaustion as the adrenaline also drained from them, the Zakuulan's were much slower to wash and square themselves away in their makeshift quarters than Solasta expected. Treating the wounds of the injured was a quicker process than she could have hoped for, and she made sure that everyone received an antibiotic stim to stave off any unwanted effects from their unfortunate dining arrangements. Although it seemed lucky that nobody required treatment beyond either her or Gursan's basic medical training it more accurately belied the deadly efficiency of Valyin's troops that so few of those who were not captured were even still alive.

The lighting in the ship's cargo hold and crew bunks were dimmed once everyone had been taken care of, and many found a cot or bunk and went to sleep while a few others sat up and talked quietly in the small conference room. On the bridge, Solasta was trying to reason with Alayna who was having a difficult time accepting that she couldn't run around freely through the ship, or understand why it was already nighttime on the ship when she hadn't been awake for very long.

Walking up the ramp and stepping into the small bridge, Gursan scooped Alayna out of Solasta's lap and sat in the chair co-pilot's seat before maing a playfully stern face at her. "Are you being difficult?" he asked in a comically dramatic tone.

Oblivious to his mock concern, Alayna continued to chatter on in a very matter-of-fact manner and waved her hands as she explained, "I wanna play 'wif my toys, but Sol'sa says no,"

"I see. Well that sounds like a terrible injustice, Laynie. How about I go and get your crate of toy animals and we can play with them here. Would that be better?"

Raising her arms to pose a shrug, Alayna proclaimed, "That's what I been _trying_ to tell her."

Gursan's face tensed as he fought from laughing aloud and gazed past Alayna to see Solasta rolling her eyes and grinning at him.

When Gursan returned with the crate of toys he also brought a blanket which he spread out on the floor in the bridge, and they sat playing together with Alayna for more than an hour before the hushed voices and conversations from deeper in the ship seemed to end. Solasta did a quick walk through to make sure everyone was sound asleep in their bunks or cots before calling softly for them to come to the lounge. Snuggling on the couch, Gursan told stories from Zabrak mythology and tales of Laikthur Clan history to pass the hours.

When several of the Zakuulan's had begun to stir, Solasta carried Alayna on her hip as she made her rounds to ensure everyone was feeling okay, and didn't want or need anything. The confusion of being displaced and numbed expressions on the faces of the survivors reminded Solasta of everyone she had ever encountered in her lifetime who had been affected by war; from those in the refugee camps from the civil war on Ord Mantell where she grew up, to seemingly every planet Havoc was deployed.

Within a few hours they exited hyperspace and Odessen dominated the viewport on the bridge as it hung before them like an unripened Wyykmelon. Solasta fussed over the holo console until the Duty Officer's image appeared.

"Empress Vaylin's forces captured the camps on Zakuul and we're on approach with the survivors. Inform the Command Team of what's happened and let them know I'll file a report in a few hours."

"Understood, Colonel. We will have medics and med-droids waiting in the main hangar to meet you, after which please berth your ship with the other shuttles in the eastern landing field."

Even though they safely arrived at Odessen, Gursan still felt a sense of urgency as he brought the _Rai Enka'ri_ through the planets thermals as aggressively as he could without risking further injuries to their passengers or damaging the ship. The main hanger was ready to receive them with the deck cleared of everyone, except the security and medical personnel who were waiting.

It took less than fourteen minutes for the ship to be cleared of it's cargo and secured in the shuttle field as instructed. Gursan was shutting down the engines when he called out, "Are we going to med center or do you want to start on the reports?"

When Solasta didn't answer, he looked over to see her deep in thought. "Hellcat?"

Blinking her eyes rapidly a few times she turned to look at him and said, "They'll be hours with the medics and giving their individual statements. We have something to do first."

The shuttle door opened and Solasta walked through the opening dressed in an Alliance officer uniform with Alayna in one arm, followed by Gursan in Republic Urban Forces gear with his blaster rifle shouldered. Stepping off the durasteel ramp onto the hard soil and short yellowing grass they watched a personnel skiff approach.

Wide-eyed, Laynie waved her hands excitedly and shouted, "Cal-ee!"

Before the skiff could come to a complete stop an enthusiastic Calypso bounded from her seat and ran to throw her arms around Solasta's waist.

"Are you and the Major okay, Miss Solasta?"

Using her free arm, Solasta hugged Calypso and watched as Corso sauntered towards them from the parked skiff. "We're fine, Miss Caly," she whispered.

"We came just as soon as we heard where you would be landing, Cuz'. You sure everyone's okay?" asked Corso in his slow confident Mantellian drawl.

Solasta grinned and nodded before answering. "Those we could save are safe now. Could we leave Laynie with you and Caly for a short while?"

"Of course," said Corso as they began walking to skiff, "we'll be in the main square whenever you're ready to collect her."

* * *

Saresh sat on the cold unforgiving Bondite bench inside her cell and stared at the far wall when the movement of someone approaching caught her attention. Looking through the soft red hue of the barrier that secured her doorway she recognized the tall Cathar female that approached with her arms stiffly pulled so that her hands were behind her back, but didn't recognize the broad shouldered male Zabrak who was escorting her with a blaster rifle resting in one arm.

"Hello Chancellor Saresh," said Solasta without any hint of emotion.

Saresh stiffened her back and tried to appear as though she still held some authority. "You must be pleased to see me here – like this, Colonel."

"I could say the same of you."

Pulling a datapad from his belt, the Zabrak approached and addressed Saresh, "The bounty is still held in full by the Hutts – correct?"

"Correct," answered Saresh.

Sliding the datapad through the small service slot in the wall that was large enough for a food tray, Gursan pointed at Solasta and said, "I present one Havoc Squad Commanding Officer. Colonel Dinn, alive per the terms of the bounty you placed."

Saresh picked up the datapad and examined the contract that she had issued, and looking up at Solasta she grinned wickedly as she pressed her thumb on the screen to authorize payment before sliding it back through to the waiting hands of the bounty hunter.

Solasta looked at Gursan and asked, "Could I have a moment with our former Chancellor?"

"Sure. I'll just be down the hall so don't do anything stupid," said Gursan before walking down the hallway.

Solasta watched until he disappeared around the corner. "I'm not sure I'm happy to see you at all. Surprised perhaps? I don't know who in the Aether favours you, but it seemed certain that the Commander was going to put an end to you."

"Well, as much as I'm sure she may have liked to, the Alliance Commander clearly had the common sense not to execute someone of _my_ stature. Who knows if the Alliance and Republic relations would survive such an affront to one of their esteemed Senate Members."

Solasta stood silently and examined Saresh, trying to decide if she had looked this gaunt and frail before Havoc left the republic or if she had become this way since her arrest.

"What?" demanded Saresh, breaking the silence between them.

Without any hesitation, Solasta asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Saresh leapt to her feet and lunged, stopping just short of shocking herself on the barrier that separated them, but Solasta didn't flinch. If by some miracle Saresh had made it through the shield that separated them, Solasta wouldn't have thought twice about gutting her where they stood.

"The _years_ I spent on Taris trying to repair that bantha turd, plague-infested, war torn planet, any measure of success from _my_ _many_ diplomatic missions, or the years I held the Chancellor's office and tried to mend the galaxy," and Saresh's voice continued to rise and become shriller as Solasta watched a fanatical fervor eclipse the normally cold and disciplined expression on the former Chancellor's face.

"Everything I have done for the Republic has gone unnoticed or forgotten at the mere mention of the name Havoc Squad. Anything Havoc has ever done has been touted as a win for the Republic and made heroes of anyone who wore that damn squad patch, while everything I've done has been scrutinized as part of some political agenda.

You abandoned your duty. Turned traitor to the Republic, and gave me an opportunity to show everyone what Havoc really stood for. Hate _you?_ I don't hate _you,_ I hate _Havoc_."

"You were elected Supreme Chancellor; how can you say that nobody cared about your accomplishments?" asked Solasta.

Saresh had grown quite agitated and began pacing the inside of the cell like a cornered Vorn Tiger, "Do you have any idea of the... _the_ _favours_ I had to perform to secure my election?"

Solasta shook her head slowly, "You compromised _your_ integrity, allowed yourself to be consumed with greed and jealousy, and then blame Havoc? All Havoc wanted – all _I_ _wanted_ was to make my Father proud and serve the Republic, but you and your sycophants tainted everything it stood for. You aren't worth my anger or my pity."

Unclasping her hands from behind her back and holding them palms open for Saresh to see, Solasta said, "Chancellor Madon has publicly denounced you and all your friends in the Senate on behalf of the Republic. Should you find yourself free one day, someone of _your_ stature had better pray we never cross paths."

Saresh's face became vacant for only a moment before everything suddenly became clear and Solasta watched as a rush of blood darkened the other woman's face. Turning and walking down the hall to meet Gursan, Solasta could hear Saresh's bloodcurdling shrieks as she threw herself against the cell's barrier and shocked herself in a crazed frenzy.

Outside the detention center Gursan and Solasta held hands with fingers entwined as they walked to the main base. Solasta shared the private conversation she had with Saresh, and Gursan laughed so hard at the description of Saresh's expression when she realized what they had done that he began to choke.

Approaching the large public square that was sparsely filled with people in the mid-afternoon, Solasta immediately spotted Corso, Caly, and Laynie as they sat at one of the public tables. "I'll collect Laynie and put her down for a nap. You go check on Pashna and our people."

"Sounds good. I'll see about requisitioning some maintenance on the ship while I'm at it," said Gursan before he kissed her forehead and continued on his way.

* * *

Alayna fussed the entire trip back to the ship, crying that she didn't want to take a nap and wanted to stay with Corso and Caly, despite her internal chrono telling her otherwise. Solasta figured a quick nap would help get Laynie back on the correct schedule since her daytime and night were now backwards after the trip to Zakuul, then directly to Odessen.

Inside her quarters, Solasta dimmed the lighting and laid next to Alayna on the bed and stroked the mussed brown hair on the small child's head. To take Alayna's fitful mind off fighting sleep, Solasta began telling the story of _Shka ya Raiya mitra_ , the Sun God's Blessing and it wasn't long before they were both soundly asleep.

The dream was the same. It was always the same. In this dream Solasta was a young kitling of five or six seasons lost in a large maze of junk and debris piles that were stacked as far as she could see. Walking among these piles she would occasionally stop at one and begin digging through it in search of something. She had no idea what it was she sought, only that she would know the object when she found it.

Somehow she knew that a presence lurked nearby and it was lying in wait to pull her inside one of the piles, but she was still compelled to search and moving from one mound of garbage to the next she continued as her anxiety grew with each new attempt.

Frantic and terrified she approached her fifth, or was it her seventh pile?

Reaching for the mangled piece of chanlon before here, she hesitated and was overcome with a sudden feeling of peace. Instead of pulling at the pieces stacked debris, she put both palms flat against it's side and pushed with all her strength until it spilled over the ground like hundreds of Dubrillion coins spilling from a smuggler's pouch onto a Pazaak table.

Moving to the next pile, she laid her hands flat against it's side and pushed again until it toppled over, then repeated it again, and again until she discovered that all the piles were now demolished. The horizon line now could be seen in every direction and inexplicably she sat cross-legged and stared at the grey skies that had always been overhead.

Closing her eyes, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Solasta gently woke, opened her eyes, and felt refreshed. It only took a moment for her to gather her bearings before she jerked herself upright in the bed, wide-eyed and panicked at the fear she had clawed the sheets, mattress, or worse - injured Alayna in the fitful beginning of her nightmare. Instead she found Alayna awake and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Did you haf' a bad dream?" asked Alyana as she patted Solasta's back.

Feeling equal parts relieved and dumbfounded, Solasta exhaled deeply and pulled Alayna close to hug her.

* * *

"There you are," murmured Master Deshiya Lamiri without opening her eyes as she knelt in her quarters in a deep meditation.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Measure of True Love

Solasta heard the door chime but didn't break her focus on searching for Ainsley, which Alayna had yet again misplaced somewhere in the ship, and was now crawling around on the floor in the conference room - the very last room in the ship the stuffed toy Manka Cat could possibly be. She assumed the visitor was the Ugnaught Engineer who was scheduled to come and inspect the ship for some much needed maintenance, so she wasn't surprised when moments later the familiar metallic clicking of the steward droid's feet on the durasteel plate deck announced the coming interruption long before he had even arrived at the doorway.

"I am very sorry to disturb you, but there is a Jedi Padawan here to see you Mistress Dinn," said the droid in his usual cheerful tone.

Solasta cringed at the redundancy in the droid's need to say both Jedi and Padawan when either would have sufficed. Accepting that he was confined by his programming, she sighed heavily and decided it wasn't worth the time trying to explain it to him again.

Spying what she was looking for, Solasta stretched her arm beneath the row of seats in the conference room to pickup the brown and grey stuffed cat with over-exaggerated legs that had either fallen between the chairs or had been forgotten by Laynie on one of her many romps through the ship, before rising from the kneeling position on floor. Studying the toy as she walked to the door she wondered how it had gotten so threadbare in only a few months' time and said, "Thanks See-too," as she passed the droid and walked onto the main deck to see a young Togruta female standing next to the large holo-table that dominated the room.

Solasta approached the table from the side opposite the Jedi, and studied the young woman as she softly placed the stuffed cat on the table top. She guessed the Jedi's age was somewhere between sixteen and eighteen seasons by the blue and white head montrals that were nearly, but not completely formed yet, and the fresh looking white tribal facial markings that contrasted sharply against the deep red hue of her skin. Her attire was a mix of both the telltale beige sand coloured Jedi Consular robes and traditional Togruta dress; cloth foot-wraps that left the wearer's toes exposed, tightly bound leggings and top made from the hide of some animal and dyed a dark brown colour that reminded Solasta of the bark on the Massassi trees of Yavin 4.

Naeha respectfully gave a stiff and practiced head nod before introducing herself. "Hello Colonel Dinn, I am Padawan Naeha Risaan and I am here to see that Alayna Laikthur completes her journey to the Jedi Temple."

Looking at the young woman with skepticism, Solasta said, "You must be mistaken, Padawan Risaan. Laynie isn't force sensitive."

"Indeed, she is. Alayna was tested by Master Aduem Edofa when he passed through the station where she and her mother lived. Unfortunately, he was already on a mission and unable to bring Alayna to the temple so my Master and I were dispatched to collect her, but Alayna was smuggled off the station by her mother before we arrived and we've been searching for her ever since."

"Why hasn't your Master come?" asked Solasta as she crossed her arms.

"My Master has sent me with hopes my age will help ease Alayna with the transition," answered Naeha in a slow practiced tone.

Solasta felt a rush of panic at the realization that her earlier suspicions where correct and now the Jedi Order were here to take Alayna away from her and Gursan. "Well, nothing can be decided until Alayna and her father are here," and picking up her datapad she keyed a priority message to Gursan, _"_ _Come to the ship NOW._ _A Jedi is here to take Alayna away._ _"_

Naeha watched as Solasta keyed furiously. "Very well, Colonel Dinn. We'll wait for Major Laikthur, but by now you both must have realized that he's not the child's father. Alayna's mother had already agreed to send her to the Jedi for training, so there is very little to decide."

"You know nothing about Laynie," quipped Solasta as she felt her heart clutching deep inside her breast.

"I know that her father was a Zabrak smuggler who regularly met her mother on the station whenever he passed through the sector. When we finally located and questioned him, he didn't seem to care that the mother was dead and refused to acknowledge the child as his, which we can only assume means that he won't be contesting his parental rights."

Solasta balled her fists and could feel the pin-pricks of her claws against her palms as she thought, _"how could that son-of-a-Hutt be so insensitive and deny Alayna is his. I bet she would have been the only good thing in his miserable life."_

If Naeha could have seen beneath Solasta's fur she would have seen the tense muscles and rush of blood that now rose under her flesh, but the anger that burned hidden beneath Solasta's surface didn't escape her through the force and she immediately regretted her words, remembering her Master's teachings, "Take care with the thoughts you share, Padawan. Many will not appreciate the honestly of someone so young, and will interpret your words as petulance."

Neither spoke for several minutes, and Solasta's anxiety grew as they continued to wait and she wondered, _where the hell are you Gursan?_

When she couldn't bear the silence any longer, Solasta quickly blurted out, "She hasn't shown any gift with the force– she's been around several Jedi Masters and nobody has detected any force abilities in her."

Smiling weakly, remembering not to show a flash of teeth, Naeha said, "I'm not surprised Colonel. Alayna possesses the ability to disconnect herself from the force and would not be identifiable as force sensitive unless she chose too."

"I've heard many Jedi can shield their presence, it doesn't sound that special," said Solasta dismissively.

"Many Jedi have learned to cloak themselves and consume considerable energy to do so, but they are still connected. Alayna can, at her own choosing, disconnect or reconnect to the force. I'm sure you can understand the importance of this gift and why we must examine her."

Solasta's ears flattened and her pupils contracted until they were mere slits in the burning yellow of her eyes and her upper lip curled back to expose an impressive set of Cathar fangs as she remembered the words of Dr. Charnagus' echoing in her mind at the failed experiment that she and her litter-mates were, and lowering her voice she hissed, "Alayna is a child, not some lab animal that the Jedi or the Republic scientists can experiment on."

Naeha struggled to keep her composure in the face of the threatening stance Solasta had taken, and despite her efforts to push a wave of calming force towards the large Cathar, her efforts washed around Solasta as the waters of a river around a half submerged rock, leaving a torrent of rapids in it's wake. "Of course, Colonel Dinn. My apologies for the poor choice of words. She would be trained and educated as a Jedi, and we would study her abilities so that we can _learn_ from her. If more Jedi could master this ability, it could save countless lives."

Solasta's ear's twitched at the sound of the ship's door cycling and she found herself awash with the same blanket of peacefulness that she felt during her nightmare a few weeks earlier. A few seconds later Gursan walked up the ramp, wearing a solemn expression and a borrowed set of combat armor as he carried Alayna in one arm.

"P'ease don't be angry, Mama," said Alayna.

At the sound of Alayna's words, Solasta's mouth fell open and the rage she had fought to contain melted away, partly due to Alayna's waves of calming force added to Naeha's, but mostly because she understood that it was Alayna who had help her break the cycles of her nightmare.

Turning to greet Gursan, Naeha presented a gentle nod and said, "I am Padawan Naeha Risaan and I am here to escort Alayna to the Jedi Temple," and noticing how he was dressed she added, "Surely you haven't come expecting a fight, Major Laikthur."

Gursan nodded his acknowledgement and said, "It's Major Dinn now, and I've come prepared many years too late for a fight."

Naeha looked perplexed at Gursan's words before turning her attention to Alayna. "Hello Alayna. Do you remember meeting Master Edofa with your mother on the space station where you used to live?"

"Uh-huh," said Alayna with a little nod.

"Do you also remember him telling you that someone would come and bring you to a Jedi Temple where you could learn to use your special power?"

Alayna looked at Gursan, then at Solasta, before whispering, "Uh-huh."

Solasta's heart pounded in her breast and she spoke quickly as her words spilled out in an effort to barter for Alayna, " _There's a temple here on Odessen– Alayna can stay here with us and attend the temple here. We have a home now - a small cottage outside the base..._ "

"I'm sure the temple here is a wonderful place for the Jedi and Sith to study together, but unfortunately it does not have the facilities that are needed to teach, and learn from Alayna."

" _If... if she just stays disconnected, then she isn't a risk to anyone. Right_?" and Solasta's gaze switched rapidly between Gursan and Naeha.

"I supposed that is one perspective, Colonel. However, if she chooses to reconnect with the force and is not prepared or trained on how to use her power, there could be considerable risk for her and everyone around her."

" _How do we even know you're telling the truth? We should have her tested before she goes anywhere with you,_ " and looking at Gursan she could see the pain in his face as he shook his head, and she knew he had already confirmed their presence on Odessen.

Unshaken, Naeha answered, "Colonel Dinn, I would not be her if it were otherwise. Our ship's manifest can verify why we are here and that we are who we say, if that will reassure you."

" _She's such a small thing, nobody would miss her if you returned without her. Who at the temple would need to know you had even found her?_ " Solasta pleaded.

"Surely you know that I cannot do that, Colonel Dinn."

" _At least let me pack her things_ ," and she picked up the stuffed Manka Cat toy and held it out for Alayna.

"Everything will be provided for. It's best she leaves behind any possessions that she may have formed an attachment to," said Naeha in a sympathetic tone before she gave a slight bow and took Alayna's from Gursan's arms as Alayna looked innocently at Solasta and Gursan, unaware that she would never be returning.

Solasta's head slowly canted to the left and she chirped the word "Nei" over and over in a pleading tone as she watched Naeha carry Alayna away.

When the ship's door slid shut and Alayna's limited range for calming force waves receded Solatsa's eye's dilated and she vaulted over the table with a loud roar. Anticipating this, Gursan activated the micro-hydraulics in his borrowed Vanguard greaves to perform a charge maneuver and closed the space between them with equal speed, and catching Solasta he pulled her to her knees on the ship's deck before she could make it to the ramp that descended to the door.

" _Let go of me Gursan! That's an order, Major! Gursan let go right now!_ " screamed Solasta between loud squeaks of protest.

Determined to avoid the mistakes fifteen years prior at Carida Academy, Gursan fought to restrain her in a barrel hold when Solasta folded her shoulder into a position that would have dislocated it if she weren't Cathar, and her right arm slid free of his grasp.

As Gursan struggled to regain control, he spoke calmly and said, "I'm not letting go, Hellcat. Not until you've- "

Wincing and letting out a dull groan, he felt the claws of her flailing hand hook into his cheek and the searing pain as deep gashes raked through flesh before the sensation of warm sticky blood running down his neck and under the collar of his armor.

For nearly an hour they remained there, collapsed to the floor on their knees and locked together as Gursan held his arms around her so that she couldn't gain any leverage with her arms or position her legs to stand. Gritting his teeth, he bore the burning of his tears mixing in the gaping splits in his cheek, closed his eyes, and tried to block out the sounds of claws dragging across the body armor plating, the hissing, and litany of Cathar profanity that Solasta unleashed between the low undulating growling that gave him chills as she struggled against his deadlocked hold on her.

When Gursan finally felt Solasta submit and her body fell limp against his, he relaxed and she shuddered through heaving breaths and mewled a broken staccato purr, trying to soothe herself.

Resting her head against the cool and rigid chestpiece, Solasta's voice croaked through strained vocal cords. " _She's gone, Gursan. How could you just let her go?_ "

"We both know we couldn't have stopped that Jedi from taking her. The day Laynie arrived I knew she wasn't mine, but for a little while she was _ours,"_ said Gursan softly.

" _Why did she have to take Laynie? She was so small, the Jedi wouldn't have missed her... not like I will_."

Looking up into Gursan's eyes, Solasta mewled at the sight of the razor thin cuts that split his cheek where blood still seeped out and whispered, " _Luyet r_ _a'pras arla ri_ [Please forgive me]," before wrapping her arms around him and purring loudly to try and soothe them both.

Gursan pulled her close and whispered, "Besides being with you or here on Odessen, she's in the next safest place in the galaxy with the Jedi, and that's a good thing, right?"


	34. Chapter 34 - Artificial Nocturne

Gursan struggled to stand and took a few steps before he collapsed back to his knees.

Climbing to her feet, Solasta rushed to check on him and found the colour had drained from his face and his eyelids had grown heavy almost as if he was drunk, and she realized the blood loss from the wounds on his cheek were much more serious than she thought. Kissing the crown of his head, she whispered hoarsely, "Stay here while I get a bacta-pad," and ran to the ship's med bay before returning a few minutes later with a white sterile package between her teeth while she prepared a cocktail of stims to help Gursan regain his strength and stimulate blood cell growth.

Once the meds were administered, she dropped the stim injectors on the deck beside her and grabbing the corner of the package still between her teeth she pulled it open to remove and unfold the white cloth that had a thick patch of green healing bacta in its center. Pressing it gently to the gaping cuts in Gursan's cheek, he groaned as the cool gel was pressed into his injuries and Solasta whispered, " _ra'pras arla ri,"_ as she pressed her forehead to his and thrummed gently to try and soothe him.

When the colour started to return to his face she gently peeled back the sterile pad and made a quick examination before saying, "We need to get you to a Med-Tech at the base so this heals properly," and stood to pull Gursan to his feet.

Gursan chuckled. "What if I want to keep these scars too?"

Wide-eye, Solasta let out a sharp chuff sound and said, "You are _not_ going to wear the scars of the injuries I cause."

"Just imagine if you break my hearts," joked Gursan, and Solasta chuffed again as she walked him towards the door, pulling Gursan's arm around her neck so she could support his weight as they made their way out of the ship and slowly down the ramp.

Gursan was considerable dead-weight against Solasta's already exhausted muscles with his combat armor still on, so she sat him down at the edge of the ramp to unfasten the clasps on his chest-piece. As the seal broke and the blood that had collected inside burst through the seams in a thick stream, Gursan let out a sigh of relief and drew in a deep breath when his chest was no longer constricted by all the fluid trapped inside his suit, and Solasta felt herself deflate even more as she realized that having two hearts meant the blood-loss was all the more serious.

Shuffling towards their speeder bikes, Solasta knew that Gursan hadn't regained enough strength to pilot a speeder himself, and she wouldn't be able to pilot and hold him steady on a bike, so they changed course and began making their way towards a cargo skiff that was parked in an adjacent landing pad when a speeder bike came screaming across the fields towards them, the rider looked like a ravenous wraith as their black robes and cloak billowed wildly in the wind.

As the rider got closer, Solasta could recognize Master Devin Riggs as he parked his speeder before leaping from the seat and using a force sprint to reach them.

"Hello Master Riggs," groaned Gursan.

Devin quickly studied Gursan's face and blood-soaked clothes before looking at Solasta and asking, "What happened?"

"Laynie- she's gone," rasped Solasta, through her still burning vocal chords.

Devin's expression dulled as he asked, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"A Padawan came and told us that Laynie was force sensitive... and took her," said Solasta, and she watched as Devin's face hardened and his eyes began to glow a deep violet.

Devin placed his hand over the lightsaber that hung from his belt and demanded, "Where are these Jedi now?"

"They're long gone. The Padawan came alone and only would say that they were taking her to a Jedi Temple,' said Gursan as he stumbled, nearly pulling Solasta down with him.

"Please, help us," asked Solasta.

Devin's eye's returned to normal and his expression softened into one of concern. "Of course, but what happened to Major Dinn? A Jedi wouldn't have done this." asked Devin as he slung Gursan's free arm over his shoulder to support him.

Through a downturned gaze, Solasta said, "I did this. It was an accident, the major was stopping me from chasing after Laynie and the Padawan."

Reaching the skiff, Solasta climbed onto the flatbed and grabbed Gursan beneath the arms to pull him onto it while Devin lifted his legs up and over the side. Sitting with her back resting against the low walled operator cab, she hugged Gursan from behind and pulled him snug between her legs so that he was sitting upright against her.

As Devin turned to climb into the pilot's seat, Solasta caught his arm and said, "Please, don't tell anyone about any of this."

Devin gave her a questioning look, "As you wish, but Alayna's absence won't go unnoticed for long, Colonel Dinn."

"I know… I just… I…" stammered Solasta.

Smiling weakly, Devin nodded and said, "Let's get the Major taken care of first, then you can decide what to do next."

Riding back to the base, Gursan slipped between consciousness, waking only when they turned sharply or the skiff bounced to compensate for the changes in contour of the landscape, and to Solasta's warm breath on the back of his neck and her whispers of, " _Ra'tikaya ri vas cijeli, luyet ra'pras arla ri. [I love you so much, please forgive me.]"_

* * *

Gursan cycled the door and stepped inside the ship to the ship's night-running lighting. Being Zabrak he could see better than most in low light, but his eyes weren't as responsive as Solasta's so he waited a few seconds for them to adjust before walking through the ship to find her sitting on the bunk across from Alayna's in the crew quarters, dressed in her bathrobe with her legs pulled up and hugging her knees in the near perfectly dark room.

Raising the lights so that it matched the rest of the ship, Gursan sat beside her and put his arm around her before asking, "Why are you sitting alone in the dark?"

Without lifting her head from where it rested on her knees, Solasta said, "I can see perfectly fine in the dark."

"I can see well enough too, but this isn't healthy. It's mid-day and beautiful outside."

Solasta didn't move or speak for several minutes, until finally, "I got up, showered, and had every intention of getting dressed and coming to the base to observe the Ops, but I came in here to wake Laynie, and... and I couldn't... Did you see Master Riggs? Did you speak with him?"

"He told me how he knew to find us. It seems there was quite a lot of conflict in the command center over who would go on the raid of Vaylin's party and it had everyone's emotions running high. It wasn't until everyone calmed down that he could feel _your_ anguish persisting through the Force. If it wasn't for all the opposition in their planning meeting, he thinks he would have been to us sooner and maybe could have made a difference."

Solasta sighed heavily. "But he didn't, so nothing changes for us. Has he learned anything about where they took Laynie?"

"He hasn't, it seems the Jedi keep their intel as tightly guarded as Republic Command."

"Of course there's no information on where they took Laynie. I don't hear anyone celebrating, so the operation must not have been successful with removing Vaylin."

Reaching over and placing the palm of his hand on her back and rubbing gently, he said, "The operation went flawlessly. Although Vaylin escaped, the Commander's team saved everyone that was taken from camp, several more we thought were dead, and found a sizable number of rebels within Zakuul's population, plus Arcann showed up and has agreed to join with the Alliance. Very successful in all. They're prepping to leave again for a planet called Nathema to corner Vaylin."

Sitting upright and turning to look at Gursan, she perked up and studied his face. Reaching up with her hand to stroke his cheek, she said, "The lines of your tattoos are perfectly aligned and your face has healed beautifully. Nobody will know what I did to you."

"What you did was an accident, Hellcat. Anyone would understand what happened." Hoping he could change the topic, Gursan said, "Caly was asking when she can come visit, again. Nobody's seen you for days and everyone will start to wonder- "

Wide-eyed and stiffening her back, she interrupted Gursan, "You haven't said anything to anyone, have you?"

"No, I haven't said anything, but there's no shame in Alayna joining the Jedi. We need to move past this- this Alliance still needs all the able-bodied soldiers we have."

"Why should I move past this? I have so very little and the galaxy just keeps taking. The war on Mantell, the endless war with the Empire, and now the war with the Eternal Empire...my squad, people I've loved, and now Laynie... when does the galaxy stop taking from _me_?"

Gursan pulled Solasta closer and kissed her forehead. "You're not the only one who's lost people they've loved. Do you know how many of my Clan have fallen to Arcann, and now Vaylin?"

"Don't compare _your_ sorrows to mine."

"Compare? Actually, I've been envious that you had so little– so little to lose when I've received hundreds of messages from my father informing of who has fallen from my Clan over this war."

Solasta scoffed. "You said Clan Laikthur was so large you didn't know most of your Clan-mates."

"I've met them all at various Clan gatherings throughout my life, and I've mourned each of their deaths. My father thinks it will take more than a century for Clan Laikthur to rebuild our numbers."

Gursan watched Solasta's focus softened as she fell into thought and processed his words, but before she could arrive at the question he spoke.

"Solasta, it's _because_ you have so little that I... I couldn't bring myself to take your name from you, so I _took_ your name. I know you're mourning Laynie, but the war didn't take her. The Jedi would have come for her regardless, and we should cherish the time we had with her."

That's the thing, Gursan. If the war did take her, she would be in the Aether and I could rest knowing she was safe with our ancestors. Her ancestors. She's not, and I don't know where she is or if she's okay. Is she scared? Does she miss us?"

Pressing his forehead to Solasta's, Gursan whispered, "I don't know either. All we can do is pray that the Force will keep her safe."

* * *

Gursan spent the next few days repacking the few belongings they had moved to their cottage back into the military footlockers and shipping cartons for the lifter droids to carry to the skiff that would transport everything back to the ship. In those days that had passed, it was clear Solasta would not return to the cottage and resumed living on their ship.

When almost everything in their small cottage was packed he took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally before stepping inside the sparsely furnished common room, which he purposefully had been avoiding. Looking at the decorations that still hung on the wall and the words 'Happy Birthday' that Solasta had printed out on flexiplast sheets to surprise Alayna, he walked to the small holo-projector table that centered the room and sat on it's edge. Burying his face in his hands, Gursan's body heaved and he cried uncontrollably.

He sat alone for nearly an hour before See-too wandered in the room and disturbed him. "If you are all done with me Master Dinn, I will return to the ship."

"That's fine. I'll meet you back there. Please tell the colonel I won't be much longer." said Gursan as he stood, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Walking to the wall closest to him, Gursan reached out to pull down the decorations that hung before him but hesitated. Instead, he turned to leave while saying, "Hopefully whoever lives here next has a happy birthday."

When Gursan arrived back at the ship, he examined the maintenance work that the Ugnaught Technicians had completed and gave an approving nod to the crew that were packing up their tools after a day's work. Inside he found Solasta washed and dressed, rather than in her sleepwear as she had become accustomed to wearing all day long, and sitting in the ship's galley with a far-away look in her eyes.

"The maintenance crew are finished. Did they bother you at all?" he asked.

Solasta blinked a few times and regained her focus, "They kept to themselves during engine overhaul yesterday. Today they've been banging around outside on the hull, but I left them to their work. Why?"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled Solasta to her feet and said, "Come with me."

Walking outside, they stepped out from under the hull and stood beneath the cockpit. Gursan pointed up to the spot where they had the words, ' _Rai Enka'ri'_ painted artistically on the hull in Basic, and in the circular space they had planned to point the Havoc Squad emblem was the painted facial image of a female Zabrak with skin the same hue as Alayna's, wine coloured tribal facial tattoos, adult horns crowning her head, and Alayna's same brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"There's our Bright Warrior, Hellcat."

"You didn't get it right- " began Solasta, and Gursan was quick to interrupt, "Well, based on the bone nodules on her skull the horns should be somewhat accurate, but there definitely is some artistic license in the facial tattoos- "

"No. Her hair. I could _never_ get her hair groomed that neat, Gursan."

Gursan's eyes snapped back to the emblem on the ship and the broad grin grew across his face at the sound of Solasta's trill of laughter quickly faded as the base's alarm klaxons drowned out any other sounds for nearly a minute before the voice of a droid could be heard over the PA System announcing, "An invasion force has just dropped out of hyperspace over Odessen. All non-essential and non-military personnel are to begin moving towards their designated emergency bunkers in a safe and orderly fashion. All military and operations personnel are to report to their Section Leader immediately."

The sounds of thunder rolling could be heard far off in the distance as warships breached the atmosphere and Gursan yelled, "I'm going to suit up. Get yourself to the command center."

Solasta grinned wickedly before yelling back, "I'm getting suited up too. I was born to wreak havoc."


	35. Chapter 35 - Wreak Havoc (Fallout Ch 41)

The speeder bike accelerated hard out of the turn in the grass lane-way and Solasta could feel the plasma cannon strapped to her back shift heavily, protesting the sudden change in momentum, as she passed near the massive network of scaffolding that cocooned the Gravestone as it sat dry-docked in the deeper section of canyon that ran behind the Alliance's main base.

Slowing briefly, Solasta studied the massive warship that was held securely in place by a series of braces that made her think of hundreds of outstretched arms with soft flat open palms all lovingly supporting side of the hull, except the arms and hands were made from several tonnes of reinforced durasteel, and the ship was being coerced to remain still while it floated on it's repulsors against the pull of the planet's gravity. Several dozen welding droids labored and white-hot flashes washed over the side of ship in a chaotic pattern as orange sparks rained down the side of the hull, disappearing into the crevice between the walls of the chasm, and the sight of so many stout Ugnaughts tottering around on their short legs in the fading daylight reassured her that whatever work was being done, they were throwing every available engineer at it.

Urging her speeder on again, as if simply willing it to go faster would somehow allow it to exceed the controls that governed its speed, Solasta gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes as the rush of air against her face forced tears to well up, blurring her vision as she raced through the valley on an approach to the base.

Decelerating hard, Solasta felt the weight of the cannon protest yet again as she came to a stop and killed the engines before jumping from her seat. She had begun to retrieve her helmet from the speeder's cargo compartment when Gursan pulled up and parked between her and ramp to the trussed walkway that spanned the gorge between the commercial shuttle landing fields and the heavy blast doors that gave access to the base interior.

"Why is our main Warship still in dry-dock?" she yelled over her shoulder towards Gursan.

"Everyone's favourite insane murder-droid sent our engineers some upgrade schematics from Iokath a few days ago, and they're not done installing them yet." answered Gursan as he climbed off his speeder and began to unfasten the flap on his cargo bag that was slung over the passenger seat.

Slipping her helmet over her head and connecting the cables from the collar of her armored chest-piece to the comm port on the helmet, she adjusted the fit while waiting for the systems to power-up before turning to face Gursan. "Yes, of course. That was in one of the reports I read late one..."

Gursan watched as Solasta froze for a moment before her head slowly canted back slightly to the left, clearly curious about something.

"What?" he asked.

"You're seriously going to wear that helmet with the smile painted on it? Didn't I throw that out months ago?" she asked through her relay.

"I mounted a covert op and rescued it from the trash one night. Besides, I didn't get to show it to the Skytroopers the last time they came to visit us," said Gursan before defiantly adding, "It's still a perfectly good helmet!"

They stood there for several seconds, looking at each other without saying a word, until Solasta broke the silence.

" _Scaa!_ We don't have time for this, _Kasi'rit!_ " and quickly turned her back on Gursan to step towards the ramp.

"You can call me dumbass all you want, just– "

Solasta spun around on her heels at the sound of Gursan's voice through her relay.

"Gursan... I... I didn't mean _anything_ by– " she stammered as she walked to him.

"Imagine my surprise at learning _Kasi'rit_ wasn't how you pronounced my name if it was translated into Catharese; after Aric stopped laughing at me and caught his breath, of course," said Gursan in a jovial tone since Solasta couldn't seen the playful expression on his face under his helmet.

Reaching up and placing his hands on her shoulders, Gursan pulled her close as Solasta reached her arms around Gursan's waist, and he pressed the forehead of his helmet to hers with a dull clunk. "It's okay, Hellcat. I still love you."

"Gursan, it's meant as a term of endearment. Just like how you call me Hellcat, except translating that into Catharese would be somewhat offensive- quite blasphemous to be honest. Sometimes you are a dumbass, but you're _my_ dumbass and I will love you forever."

"Forever plus a day?" he asked.

"That doesn't even make sense... We need to get moving and can discuss this later," said Solasta as she stepped back and took Gursan's hand, tugging gently to motion for him to follow.

* * *

Inside the Military Command Center, the room's yellow incandescent banks of lights had been dimmed and switched to a dull red that was supposed to help everyone focus on their consoles and holo-screens, but for Solasta it just seemed to heighten the tediousness of any situations since she found it was harder to focus on anything she was looking at, causing eye strain and headaches.

She and Gursan pushed their way through the busy room until they reached the raised platform filled with rows of consoles, countless strategic analysts frantically working, and a large holo-table projector displayed tactical a view of the planet. Hanging over the soft blue sphere with shaded areas that depicted Odessen's land masses was a neatly structured arrangement of red triangles that depicted the Eternal Fleet and several small swarms of green circles, Alliance heavy fighters, approaching from different vectors trying to draw Vaylin's ships away from the base and evacuated outlying settlement areas where the bulk of Odessen's population had once lived.

Dressed in a crisp Republic Military uniform, Admiral Bey'wan Ago leaned forward with his palms on the table top and watched as several smaller red dots broke away from Vaylin's main forces on a deliberate course for the planet's surface. Admiral Ago was an older Bothan who was covered from head to toe with a short dense coat of fur and ears that tapered to points, much like Solasta, and was regularly was mistaken as Cathar despite not resembling anything close to her kin; or so she thought. Solasta studied the intensity in his face and noticed the long brown hair that hung from his jowls looked as though it was greying at the tips, or possibly an illusion from the glow of the holo, and he seemed to have aged ten years since she had last seen him.

Today she wasn't sure she would recognize the Admiral if she saw him outside of the Command Center, in the Mess Hall or Cantina. What she did recognize in his face was the weariness of a warrior who had given his life fighting the galaxy's unspeakable evils and was ready for a much welcome rest, and she briefly thought of her father and how he seemed to always wear the same look when he didn't think anyone was watching.

Admiral Ago noticed Solasta as she stepped to the opposite side of the table. The faint glow of the holo bathed her outline in a soft blue light and a look of surprise came over his face.

"I didn't expect you to be kitted in full combat armor, Colonel."

"What do we know so far, Admiral?"

"We made contact the Commander briefly as they changed hyper-lanes on their return flight. She's instructed you to enact plan Delta-Six."

"Understood. I'll lead Blue Platoon to meet the invading ground forces and coordinate our plans from the battlefield. We'll push the battle outward to give the launch bays time to get as many fighters in the sky as we can. We'll need your Naval expertise directing those ships to protect the crews working on the Gravestone until she's free of the dock."

Throwing up his hands in protest, Admiral Ago said, "Colonel, the Commander expects you to be here directing the ground troops, not fighting with them."

"If Commander Riggs sees fit to do so, she can court martial me for abandoning my post. She might not be happy with waiting in line behind Republic Command though," called out Solasta. As she began to turn away, she paused a moment, then looked back at the Admiral and asked, "What are those smaller ships that are landing?"

"They appear to be heavy equipment drop ships," said Ago as he worked the console in front of him.

The holo-projection of the planet was replaced with a feed from an outer perimeter security camera several kilometers away, where an enormous boxy vehicle with cones of blue-white flames jetting from it's front, a large clawed wheel spun beneath the flames, and it appeared to be razing everything in it's path.

A former Zakuulan military officer, now an Alliance intel officer called out from behind Admiral Ago, "We call those Planet Eaters. They raze a planets surface to make it easier to collect raw materials which are transported to an Eternal Fleet ship and converted into components for Skytrooper production."

Admiral Ago raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about them, Colonel?"

"I need to go blow one of those up."

* * *

"Keep up!"

Solasta's voice barked over the relay with a military bluntness to admonish her squad while she sprinted through the West Valley in a full suit of battle armor with her cannon, seemingly unaffected by the weight of either of those things.

The ground forces had been deployed well forward, but deliberately, to push back and route the invading ground forces away from the Gravestone. If the Alliance Forces were the shield protecting the body then Blue Platoon was the spear, and Solasta it's finely honed tip by extending herself far past the planned line of engagement as she gracefully leapt over fallen trees, through openings in the dense wild thickets, and unleashing deadly volleys of plasma fire whenever she came across Vaylin's forces.

"Major... do you still have... the Colonel in sight?" asked a Gunner, as she panted into her relay.

"I keep getting glimpses of her when... she stops to issue orders to the other squads... mostly, I'm following the trail of... death, destruction, and flashes of plasma rounds in the distance. I'm not regaining power quick enough... to keep burning my charge to close the gap." answered Gursan as he took quick breaths, and could feel a stitch growing in his side.

"What's gotten into the Colonel? We left... the skirmish line behind us... several klick's back," gasped another.

Gursan ignored the question, but thought to himself, _Sol, you better hurry up and run this rage out of yourself before we get ourselves in trouble out here._

After several more kilometers of chase, Gursan found Solasta in a squatted position so she could peek through the row of thick bushes at a Planet Eater that was grinding away at the rocks and trees nearby with a deafening roar. The polished grey metal machine was so massive that even at a distance it dwarfed her, and he briefly considered the sight of her trying to hide somewhat comical.

"Commander Riggs's team is nearing the base. It's time we rejoined our forces," said Gursan through his relay, but when Solasta didn't respond he asked, "everything okay?"

Solasta half turned her head and watched as the rest of her team began to appear through the trees behind Gursan, and she motioned for them to get low to the ground and come to her. Dropping to a crouch, the platoon cautiously made their way through the growth until they were all huddled together along the bushes, and Gursan couldn't help but laugh at the chittering sound that everyone's armor made as armored plates vibrated against plate, shoulder guard against shoulder guard, as the Planet Eater shook the ground beneath them.

Solasta let out a frustrated chuff sound at Gursan before saying, "Watch this, Major."

Standing, she positioned her cannon and squeezed the trigger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" cried Gursan as he raised his hands to try and stop her, and they watched as the stream of red plasma from her cannon twisted and bounced away harmlessly in an arc overhead before it could make contact with the side of the machine.

"The repulsors on that thing must be starship grade, and so close together like that... it must be creating a high-energy field that distorts anything I fire at it."

Gursan looked quickly at the Planet Eater, then back at Solasta before he asked, "What do you want to do then, Colonel?"

"If we could get above it somehow, we could fire down– "

The broadcast channel cut Solasta off as Hylo Visz's voice was heard over the relays, "Woohoo, Gravestone is away and joining the fight."

Everyone's gaze turned towards the area behind the base where the huge warship could be seen slowly rising above the treeline and swung in their direction, picking up speed as it moved closer. When it was less than a kilometer away the forward guns began to unleash a torrent of bolts across the bare path the machine had defaced into Odessen's surface until one hit the Planet Eater and the explosion threw everyone back several meters onto their asses.

As flaming hunks of debris rained down, Gursan scrambled to his feet first and called out, "Sound off if you're still among the living."

As the soldiers slowly stood and responded in turn they were all still ready to fight Gursan asked, "Happy now, Colonel? One Planet Eater. One smoking crater."

Sullenly, she replied. "No. That was mine to blow up."

Gursan shook his head and turned to the team to make sure everyone was ready to move and turned back to see the back of Solasta disappearing through the trees a few meters away and opening fire on a group of Skytroopers that had come to investigate the wreckage of the Planet Eater.

"We're moving," he shouted and everyone took chase again as they began a return course to the base.

* * *

Solasta had pulled the last power cell from her pack and already drained it to a dangerously low level when she peered over the top of the bluff and spied a group of Skytroopers and a Horizon Guard patrolling beneath her. All the running had caught up to her and she wasn't confident that she could drop down into the group and maintain an element of surprise, but a quick glance to the right revealed a foot path that would take her to a fallen tree that could use to her advantage.

 _Gursan and the others can't be too far behind,_ she thought while creeping stealthily down the side of the grassy knoll until she could sprint along the length of the tree trunk and leapt into the clearing beside the patrol, unleashing a spray of plasma that cut down the Skytroopers in a matter of seconds. When she swung her cannon back and trained it on the Horizon Guard who was now charging at her, the cannon didn't respond.

The cell was dead.

The Guard's Saber Lance flashed to life as he raised it in preparation to strike, but froze when the sky through the trees to Solasta's left lit up in a flash of crimson and pink, and white hot fingers of lightening forked, then forked again a dozen times more as it reached skyward as the sounds of a massive force-energy discharge could be heard. Although the Guard was surprised by this, Solasta didn't hesitate and with the grace of a Cathar she poised herself so she could raise her knee and kicked outwards, planting the sole of her right boot squarely into the chest of the Horizon Guard.

The Guard's feet came out from under him as he fell hard onto his back and gasped loudly as the air was forced from him, his Saber Lance rolled away and blinked out. Solasta lunged forward and straddled him as she swung her cannon over her head and brought the still red hot barrel down hard, and the distinct sound of metal buckling and visor shattering could be heard as she made contact with the faceplate of his helmet.

"Have mercy. I surrender," the Horizon Guard croaked.

Raising the cannon for a second swing she froze- not at the Guard's words, but rather the sudden deafening silence.

Solasta's ears twitched trying to locate sounds even though her enhanced helmet was relaying every noise to her. The blaster fire seemed to abate. Vaylin's World Razers were silent. The engines of the Eternal Fleet driving the ships to higher altitudes grew distant. The familiar sound of Gursan's boots heavy on the ground approaching her.

It felt as though minutes had passed in the seconds she hesitated when the sound of Lana Beniko's voice broke the silence of her relay.

"Vaylin is dead."

Solasta still held her cannon over her head, ready to strike, as Gursan stood beside her with his blaster rifle pointed at the Horizon Guard and said, "Vaylin's droid army is deactivated. The Knights and Horizon Guards are surrendering."

"Please, have mercy. I... I have a family." pleaded the Horizon Guard a second time.

The cannon fell heavy to the ground beside them and Solasta stood to look around her. In the distance she could see the Skytroopers and Battle Droids of the Eternal Empire were all powered down, and through the trees she could see the Knights and Horizon Guard forces all appearing from the woods with their hands held high.

Opening her relay, Solasta spoke. "I need a SitRep immediately Squadron Leaders."

Within moments her relay buzzed with reports all confirming that Vaylin's forces were surrendering, and the number of reported prisoners was growing exponentially every time a report was made then revised moments later. Keying into the broadcast channel next, she announced to the Alliance Forces, "Enemy lines have been broken. They're surrendering by the... _thousands,_ " pausing on the word thousands as she found herself overwhelmed at the realization the past seven years of the Valkorian and his children's rule had come to an end.

Solasta looked at Gursan and said, "It's over. It's finally over."

"We'll round up Vaylin's forces. Get yourself back to the Command Center, Colonel." and Gursan stiffened himself to give a respectful salute.


	36. Chapter 36 - No Frontiers (Fallout Ch45)

The dawn had begun its trespass against the night as Gursan leisurely piloted his speeder back to the shuttle fields. _We're all lucky to be still be here to see another sunrise_ , he thought as he watched the smoke from fires that still burned deeper in Odessen's forests billow skyward against a horizon that bleached from soft orange, to purple, then to the reluctant black of night that was being slowly banished.

His speeder approached the landing field where the _Rai_ _Enka'ri_ sat and was surprised to see it had remained untouched throughout the invasion. Parking next to Solasta's speeder bike beneath the aft section of the ship, he walked beneath its belly to the ramp that hung below the cockpit and was surprised to find Solasta kneeling in the patchy green grass several meters away. Still dressed in her heavy battle armor, she had removed her helmet and faced the rising sun with eyes closed, and Gursan could hear her quietly speaking in Catharese as he drew near.

Quietly he knelt beside her, closed his eyes, and raised his face to the warming rays of sunlight that now peeked through the jagged highlands in the distance. Solasta had heard the speeder and recognized the sound of Gursan's footfall by the fifth step, but didn't waiver from her ritual to acknowledge his presence when he joined her.

After a few minutes Solasta's voice became quiet. Gursan waited what he thought was an appropriate amount of time before turning his head slightly towards her and through squinted eyes he saw her bowed and hands clasped neatly in her lap. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Prayers for those lost in battle last night?"

"No, I'm reciting the _Skha ya zhdestvo shi'tari lem [Right of the Morning Light]_ to welcome the birth of a son into the Commander's clan, and a daughter to Uldisa and Therias."

"Ah, yes. The commander's niece gave birth to a son while they were between here and Nathema," said Gursan, "When did Uldisa have hers?"

Solasta reached her hand over to lock it with Gursan's and said, "She gave birth in one of the shelters sometime through the night. Unfortunately, Therias was in the Command Center and missed the whole thing, but everyone's doing fine." In return, he gently squeezed her hand to convey his love and they remained that way until the sun had made its full appearance before Gursan spoke again.

"The prayer for the dead; does it include those from Eternal Empire?"

Without raising her head, Solasta said, "The _Shka ya priyat mait ni'sha vseg raya_ _[Rite of Our Legacy's Twilight]_ is performed for everyone who has moved into the Aether. If you're wondering about those who were wicked in this life; ally or enemy, the Gods have a special place waiting for them in the Aether. If my prayer helps ensure they find what awaits them, I'm happy to pray for them too."

Solasta murmured something in Catharese before standing and pulling Gursan to his feet by their still locked hands.

A feeling of regret took hold in the pit of his stomach when he realized that he mistook her quiet reflection as having completed her ritual and cleared his throat nervously before saying, "The base defense forces have begun processing the Zakuulan's who surrendered, and we're not back on duty for twenty hours. Let's grab a shower, something to eat, and some rest. You must be exhausted, Hellcat."

Canting her head slightly down, Solasta peered up at Gursan with mischievous eyes as the edges of her mouth curled to form a grin and she wickedly uttered, "Not as tired as you might think."

* * *

Gursan collapsed on the bed beside Solasta, sweaty and breathing heavy he pulled the sheets over their bodies. Solasta moved her body next to his and wrapped her arm across his chest as she entwined a leg between his. Purring loudly to express her contentment, she nuzzled her face into the space between his chin and shoulder to playfully nip at his neck.

"Are you okay, Sol?" Gursan whispered between breaths.

"No, but I will be."

"...and Laynie?" Gursan asked cautiously.

Solasta thought for a moment before answering, her tone quiet and resigned. "After she was gone, I spent too many nights laying awake feeling hopeless and alone, but I've accepted that Laynie is where she needs to be. She's force sensitive and the Jedi won't be returning her to us; her path is different than ours."

Gursan stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before saying, "You weren't alone. You're not alone, Hellcat."

"Last night on the battlefront, I realized— " she began, but she was interrupted by the datapad that sat on the nightstand and its urgent chimes announcing a priority communication. Sitting up and keying her code to unlock the screen, she opened the message and read. "Looks like the Eternal Fleet's gone rogue and has started orbital strikes on Zakuul, Imperial, and Republic planets. The commander is out of the med-bay and her team is gearing up for a trip to Zakuul so the she can claim Vaylin's throne and rein them under control."

Gursan sat up beside her and tugged the corner of the datapad so he could read it too. "Should we head back to the base?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we go to Corellia and evac your parents?"

Gursan chuckled at the look of surprise on her face before saying, "They'll be fine until Miriah gets to the throne. If there's one thing Corellian's know how to do, it's queue into a bomb shelter."

Throwing a quick glance past him, she studied the chrono and said, "Get some sleep. I'm going back to the base to see the team off. I won't be long."

Dressing quickly, Solasta bolted outside to her speeder, and rode back to the main base while she snacked on the field ration bars she had scooped from the ship's galley on her way out. While the sun had almost reached its climax in the sky overhead to signal the end of morning and welcome the mid-day, the ship's interior was dimly lit for night-running as Gursan laid back in bed and pulled the covers over himself. Drifting off to sleep he thought, _must remember to ask Sol what she realized last night_.

At the Alliance base, Solasta passed through the security checkpoints with little more than a nod from the guard details and found her way to the Dreamweaver's private hanger where she recognized an anxious looking Calypso and serene Master Sarai Chantalle among the crowd of people that had collected to see the commander's team off. When Calypso noticed Solasta, she left her Grandmother's side and pushed her way through the groups of people until she could throw her arms around the waist of her tall Cathar friend.

"I'm sorry about Laynie." whispered Calypso as she hugged Solasta tightly.

Solasta bent forward, breaking the hold Caly had around her so they could press foreheads in a proper hello and whispered, 'Thank-you."

Sarai caught up to Calypso and said, "Colonel Dinn, if the Jedi Order had made me aware of the plans for Alayna, I would have interjected on behalf of Gursan and yourself."

Nodding respectfully to Sarai first, then looking at Caly, Solasta asked, "Has the Major told everyone?"

"Not everyone, but he has shared with those who are close to you," said Sarai. "He was quite concerned; as we all were when we learned of the news, and he sought some guidance, Colonel."

A swell of elation washed over Solasta at the realization that, unlike the Republic Forces she wasn't just a military asset or a tactical variable in the economics of war, and those she had grown to call friends in the Alliance cared about her. Despite the sudden uplift in Solasta's spirits her practiced stone-faced command expression didn't change, but the lightness in her heart didn't go unnoticed by Sarai through the force.

"I've come to terms with what's happened, and I have to believe it is best for Alayna, Master Chantalle." said a very stoic Solasta.

The room erupted with cheers on the heels of Solasta's words as Commander Riggs and her team entered the hangar and began working their way through the crowd. Miriah's stride was determined as she moved directly towards her ship, saluting troops along the way, and only stopping when she stood in front of them. Hugging Sarai, then Caly, Miriah threw her arms around Solasta next and said, "You have the thanks of the Alliance, and myself, for keeping everyone safe. Admiral Aygo has hinted that you used some unorthodox tactics. We'll need to discuss this when I return."

Turning and walking towards the ramp of her ship, Miriah saluted the remaining soldiers before stepping through the door and the heavy airlock closed behind her. The idling engines grew stronger and Miriah's freighter slowly lifted into the air, rotated ninety degrees, and slid through the open hangar door before the engines roared as the throttle opened wide.

* * *

Sitting and drinking her caffa while she read the duty roster, Solasta's ears twitched as she listened to the shuffle of Gursan's feet on the ship deck as he made his way to the galley. Gursan had stirred when Solasta returned the previous night and remembered the feeling of her body molded against his as he fell back asleep, but he was alone when he woke in the morning and confused at where she had gone. Looking up when he finally appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing more than the bed sheet bunched in one hand and held firmly around his waist, a sultry _mreow_ escaped Solasta and her eyes widened at the sight of his broad and fur-less chest.

"Oh, you're dressed already. We have a few hours yet, and I was hoping to entice you back to bed," he said glumly.

Laying her datapad on the table, Solasta stood and said, "Breakfast is still warm. Sit and eat it now," as she unlatched the cabinet door and pulled out a mug and a plate to serve him.

Gursan sat and pulled the train of his bed sheet gown beneath his chair, and asked, "What was it you realized during the fight?"

Placing a plate heaped full of scrambled Oro bird egg and some Ronto links in front of Gursan, Solasta turned back to pour the caffa and said, "Commander Riggs will have claimed the throne in a few hours, ending this war once and for all, and cementing my realization that it's time to leave the military and settle down. We can begin the adoption process, sell the ship or return it to the Republic and get ourselves a real home— maybe return to Coruscant if I can get a pardon from Chancellor Madon."

The shock on Gursan's face was clear as he held the fork full of scrambled egg inches from his mouth, which hung open. After a few seconds, he said, "Well this is... unexpected. What will we do beside raise a child?"

"I don't know yet. Whatever we want? Whatever we would have done instead of the Republic Army?"

Solasta kissed the top of his head as she passed by him on her way to the door and stopping short of walking through, she turned and said, "I'm at Echo Camp for the day and you're at Gamma Camp. Looks like you'll be done early, so come help us when you're done, okay?"

Gursan mumbled something incoherent as he resumed shoveling food into his mouth.

The line of Zakuulan prisoners at Echo Camp seemed to be never ending and although Solasta had lost track of time, her stomach had not and it was loudly asserting its displeasure had having missed lunch. Pulling the third ration bar from the oversized pocket on her pant-leg and tearing open the foil wrapper she noticed Major Jorgan had arrived and was moving through the camp, stopping to talk with soldiers at various stations. Watching him as he began walking in her direction, Aric raised his hand to press a button on the relay that was hooked over his ear and began speaking.

Within seconds he stopped suddenly and sat on the large rock that was next to him, and Solasta recognized the subtle changes in his expression. Bad news.

As Solastsa continued to watch Major Jorgan, he slowly raised his hands and buried his face in them, and she walked a few steps to go to him and ask what was wrong when she felt a tug at her elbow. Turning, she was greeted by an ex-Zakuulan soldier; now prisoner, who asked, "Are you the one that was rampaging through the forest?"

Preoccupied with concern for Major Jorgan, she rudely asked, "What?"

"You— they... they say you're something called a Sith Demon and can't be killed."

Solasta furrowed her brow and growled, "Keep moving with your group, unless you want to find out for yourself."

Turning back towards the direction of where Major Jorgan had been sitting, she was startled by the sight of him only a meter away and quickly nodded to greet him as she said, 'Major."

"Solasta, we're a long way from the Republic Army. It's perfectly fine if you just call me Aric," he said sombrely.

Canting her head left, curious at his tone and the subtly troubled expression on his face, she said, "As you wish, Aric," but she didn't press him with any questions.

For the hours that followed, Aric remained with Solasta and helped her group with distributing supplies, medicines, or simple reassurances that the Alliance did not execute prisoners to those who found themselves abandoned on Odessen now that Empress Vaylin was dead. When they had exhausted their supplies Solasta began packing the empty crates onto the skiff and noticed Aric a few meters away, motioning for her to join him. Placing the crates in her hands back onto the ground, she walked the short distance to where Aric stood in a small grouping of rocks that offered them a small measure of privacy.

" _Sed, [Sit],"_ he said.

Solasta had never heard Aric speak Catharese, and until that moment she wasn't sure if he even knew their mother tongue, but his decision to speak it now alarmed her. She didn't take her eyes off him as she sat on a small cairn of rocks, studying his drawn eyebrows and the tense muscles in his face, and she knew it was more than just the strain of the past few days that weighed on his mind.

" _Moiya til zelk. Corso til tia, en tikaya. [There is news. Corso is broken, his heart.]"_

It was at moment Solasta knew Aric's choice of words bespoke his fluency in the Catharese language. Many Cathar would have lazily said _Ronj_ to express any injury, wound, or sickness, but his choice of _tia_ meant that cared enough to speak properly, and that something was seriously wrong with Corso's heart. Gathering her thoughts after a moment of shock, Solasta stood and realized that she had unconsciously begun purring to soothe Aric, and the weak grin on his face told her the sentiment was appreciated.

" _En til ii raj'maju, [He is a fighter,]"_ said Solasta, and reaching out to place a hand on Aric's shoulder she whispered, _"En ay'viik. [He will recover]."_

As Aric nodded she could see a small measure of stress had lifted, and the fact he and the rest of the Commander's family hadn't raced to Zakuul was evidence that Miriah and her team were safe.

Hearing the familiar sound of Gursan's speeder approach, she left Aric to meet him. When he climbed off, Solasta threw her arms around his chest and hugged tight in an unprecedented display of public affection while still on-duty.

" _Ra'tikaya ri. [I love you.]"_ she said.

"I love you too," and feeling the desperation in her embrace he asked, "What's wrong?"

Speaking in a hushed tone, Solasta explained that Corso had fallen ill with his heart, but they didn't know anything more.

"Well then, Hellcat, we need to be at the main base. The Commander will need us there," said Gursan as he leaned forward to press his forehead to hers.

As they followed Aric's speeder back to the base in silence Gursan thought more about their conversation over breakfast until finally he opened the private channel on his relay.

"Solasta?"

"Yeah?"

"You caught me flat-footed this morning, but I'm ready to make whatever changes you want," said Gursan as he turned his head to look at her.

Solasta returned the glance, blinking slowly at him and said, "We'll plan our next move once everyone's home safe and sound."


	37. Chapter 37 - Doubleback (EA Ch 1)

Breathing in deeply, eyes closed, and an euphoric expression on her face, Solasta hummed with delight at the smell of Uldisa's new daughter. She didn't know if it was the powders and ointments that parents slathered their newborns with or the scent of the pure new flesh, but she believed it was what the Aether must smell like.

"I could spend entire day just breathing in baby smell," she said as she turned and held out the baby for Gursan to take.

Gursan took the small bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket and held it close to his chest. Smiling as he looked at the sleeping face of the child in his arms he said, "She's beautiful." His disposition regarding babies ranged from polite, to indifferent, and to disgust whenever a diaper needed changing; swearing that he'd been in Colicoid nests that smelled better, but today he seemed genuinely happy for Uldisa and Therias.

"We've decided to name her Della Aurel; Della for my mother and Aurel for Therias'," said Uldisa.

Uldisa was still in the med-bay for a few more days while doctors made sure the drop in her blood pressure during labour was a simple side-effect of trying to have a baby in a concrete bunker during the middle of a battle for the future of the known galaxy. Lying on the medical bed, which was raised to a comfortable angle so she could sit upright without having to strain her still exhausted abdominal muscles, she looked tired and drawn by the ordeal and a new regime of feeding every three hours, while Therias beamed with a pride that would put the cockiest of male Flutterplumes to shame. Their new daughter had dark wisps of hair that was most definitely her father's and they hoped the steel-grey newborn eyes would change in time to match Uldisa's striking ice-blues.

Gursan sat holding the small bundle as the continued to talk; Uldisa sharing the story of Della's arrival during an invasion, Therias of his 'knuckle-down and stay focused' commitment to his job in the command center, and Gursan of the game of chase Solasta led everyone on during the battle. Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by Della's sudden high-pitched wails and Gursan jumped immediately to his feet from the chair he had settled in, arms stiffly extended to hand the baby back to Uldisa. His expression both grave and surprised at the sudden burst of noise from the child that had been sleeping soundly only seconds before.

"Time for another feeding," said Uldisa as she shifted herself on the med-bay bed to unbutton the flap on her blue nursing shirt.

Taking this as a cue that the new parents may desire some privacy, Solasta and Gursan excused themselves with promises of returning when Uldisa was better rested and left the Med-Center. Holding hands as they walked through the large public square that was at the center of the base, neither spoke as they walked a fair distance before the chirp of Solasta's holo sounded. Pulling the unit from her belt and activating it, she was greeted with the image of a rather radiant looking Lana Beniko. _I wonder what secret she's trying to conceal_ , wondered Solasta.

"The Commander is free to speak with you about the base defense, if you are available to meet with her now," said Lana.

"I will be there immediately, Miss Beni- Lana," said Solasta, as she caught herself. She had decided to make a deliberate effort to drop her military formality with addressing others, but it was proving to be more difficult habit to break than she expected.

Giving Gursan a quick kiss on the cheek, she let go of his hand and said, "I guess we'll see if the Alliance court marshal's me before the Republic does. If I don't come back, you'll visit me in the Brig, right?"

"Hey, if you're lucky, maybe you'll get to share a cell with Saresh," joked Gursan.

A trill of laughter could be heard from Solasta as she turned and began walking briskly in the direction of the stout building that sat next to the command center. Although they looked like separate structures, an underground tunnel carved through the rock connected them so that access between the Alliance offices and the nerve center of the entire base was both discreet and securely controlled.

Solasta knew the Commander's time was in high demand since she and her team had returned, so she quickened her pace. Aside from the initial greeting in the hangars when the _Dreamweaver_ landed, and both Solasta and Gursan had fiercely hugged Miriah when she emerged from the ship, Miriah was scarcely seen away from Corso's bedside while he recovered. The Jedi Healers mended the damage to Corso's heart before they left Zakuul, but it would take time for him to regain his strength and she was only absent a few times through the day from his side, and only for a few hours at a time, to attend meetings to discuss the rebuilding of the worlds ravaged by Valkorian's family or presumably to eat and attend to her personal needs.

Passing through the security checkpoint at the elevators with her Ident-Card, down three levels to the hallway between the buildings, Solasta was stopped by an older HK-47 droid who scanned her thoroughly before stepping aside to let her pass into the office space. Continuing through long corridor, she watched as intelligence personnel scurried past her from one room to the next until she had reached the plain and unassuming office that was Miriah's.

Approaching the door Solasta noticed it was pushed inwards and open wide. Inside, Miriah sat at her desk talking with Lana, who sat across from her in one of the two guest chairs.

Miriah called out, "Come in." when she noticed Solasta.

Stepping inside, Solasta sharply stood at attention, saluted, and said, "Reporting as requested, Commander."

The corners of Miriah's mouth curled slightly into a dry smile— knowing Solasta was trying to shed some of her military discipline, the continued strict adherence to protocols both amused and reminded her of Aric's slow unwinding when he and Maura had left the Republic Forces. _I wonder if it's a Cathar trait to be so regimented,_ she thought.

"Please, sit and relax, Sol." said Miriah as she extended her hand, motioning towards the empty seat across from her and next to Lana. Solasta relaxed her prone stance and examined the chair briefly before sitting on it, back straight and eye's looking distant as if focused on some spot on the wall behind Miriah.

Without hesitation, Miriah began, "Admirial Aygo's report of Odessen's defense has details of the ground forces you led during the attack."

Lana continued, "The Delta-Six defense plan was a solid counter-measure to keep Vaylin's forces at bay, but your efforts— the decision to take a platoon and drive a small offensive was both a brilliant and unorthodox strategy. Rather than advance on the Gravestone, you kept a considerable number of enemy troops busy with trying to intercept you instead."

"Respectfully, I— " Solasta started, but was cut-off by Miriah.

"Although Aygo was a little upset with your tactics he can't deny that it had a considerable payoff with ensuring our ships and the Gravestone got airborne. He's reluctant to say he's impressed, but he is and that's no small feat."

"Respectfully, my decision was nothing more than a rage-fueled rampage meant to satisfy a personal grievance against the galaxy. Commander, at a minimum I should be stripped of my rank and removed from Alliance command— at the worst, I should be court marshaled for endangering the lives of the soldiers under my care."

Solasta glanced between Miriah and Lana to see they were both unfazed by her statement.

Miriah leaned back in her chair and raised her hands to illustrate as she spoke, "You exercised command privilege to improvise in battle and in return created the opportunity for our forces to get off the ground. Trust me, I know that not everything goes as planned, but adapting and overcoming obstacles is a valuable survival skill I can appreciate."

"Sir, that's not— "

Sitting forward and sliding a gold pair of rank pips across the desktop until they rested in front of Solasta, Mirah said, "Colonel Dinn, I would like to offer you the position and rank of General Officer to lead the forces here on Odessen."

"You want to... promote me?" The words came slowly as an incredulous expression formed over Solasta's face.

"Yes. Do you accept?"

"I... Could I have twenty hours to consider before answering?"

Miriah beamed a wide smile before saying, "Of course you can!" and a small laugh escaped her as Solasta's glance shifted to the floor suddenly. "Another thing, Sol. Many of us smile when we're happy so please try to get used to it— maybe even try it yourself occasionally."

Watching as Solasta grinned then slowly curled her lips back to display her fangs, her faced looking mildly pained as she tried to mimic a smile, Lana stifled her amusement at the sight before saying, "Well, that's a start I suppose. Just message Miriah and myself with your decision, once you've reached it."

Solasta walked back through hallway, confused and absently answering 'hello' to those who spoke to her as she passed through the security check-points and finally stepped outside to where Gursan was waiting for her. Raising an eyebrow at the vacant expression on Solasta's face he joked, "You're back. I don't need to schedule the conjugal visits then?"

"The commander has offered me a promotion."

Gursan threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Congratulations!"

When she didn't respond, Gursan stepped back to see a conflicted look on her face. "What did they offer you? Did you accept?"

"General Officer of the Odessen military forces, and no I didn't give an answer. Gursan, we're talking about quitting the military, joining the civvie population and starting a family— not advancing our careers further."

"Still, this could be really good. General Officer would locate you here full-time with more predicable hours, I would think. All very conducive to family life. You could have it all, Hellcat."

"Gursan, how do I go from never having what I want, to having it all? The galaxy is playing some twisted joke on me."

A feigned look of pain crossed Gursan's face, "You've never gotten _anything_ you've wanted?"

"I _need_ what I want with you. I _want_ this but don't know if I need it."

"My wife who never stops over-thinking things, can't figure out this could be like finding an oasis on Tatooine? The Eternal Empire has fallen, the Sith and Republic are licking their wounds, and for the first time in a _very_ long time there might be peace in the galaxy. How hard can the job really be?"

"But— "

"But, nothing. Take your time and whatever you decide, you know I'll have your six."


	38. Chapter 38 - It's About Time

Eye's closed and his mind skirting the edges of consciousness, Corso felt the warmth from the hand that rested on top of his and murmured, "Hey darlin', I was just dreaming of you.' His voice dry and rasping from the over-sterilized environment of the med center, which only emphasized his smooth Mantellian drawl. Gently squeezing Miriah's hand in his, he at once became aware of the thick palm, soft velvety fur that covered the knuckles, and was immediately struck with a fear.

 _Aric will never let me live this down_.

Opening his eyes wide, he rolled his head in the direction of the person next to him and blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright and sterile light of his room in the med-bay, struggling to focus on who sat there.

"Well, we graduated from 'cousin' fast," said Solasta with a light trill of laughter.

"I thought you were... what are you doing here? Where's Mir?" asked Corso as the rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Commander Miriah needed to take care of some things so I offered to stay with you for a bit," and pointing to a basket on the bedside table that had a grey cloth folded neatly over its contents, Solasta said, "I made you some Mantell Landmines. I had to substitute a few ingredients so the dough isn't the right texture but the flavour is pretty true to home. They've cooled now, but leave them wrapped in the cloth if you get someone to warm them; they'll stay moist that way."

Corso looked to the basket and a wide grin fixed over his mouth before he said, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. I hope you weren't too bored while I slept though."

"In truth, I needed someplace quiet where I could sit and think."

Corso's glance drifted down towards the medical bed settled on their lightly locked hands. Solasta canted her head sideways and said, "You looked so peaceful sleeping there and this seemed the right thing— you humans do this to comfort each other, correct?"

"Well sure, but how is that a question? You hold Gursan's hand all the time."

"It gives him pleasure to display our bonding as mates but Cathari don't do this to comfort each other. There is a closeness between my people that makes most races uncomfortable or is miss-interpreted as a romantic advance," said Solasta as she leaned forward to press her forehead to Corso's, and a slow staccato purr rose from her throat.

At the sound of Corso swallowing hard, she sat back on her chair and said, "See? Each of you live with some invisible boundary around yourselves."

"It's called personal space and... " Corso's thoughts drifted while he searched his mind for a moment before furrowing his brow and half-questioning asked, "...but I've never seen Aric act— "

Solasta's trill of laughter cut Corso off. "Aric Jorgan is quite my opposite I think. He was raised by a strong and respected clan and acts more human than Cathar, whereas I was raised by a human and zabrak, and have spent my life immersing myself in being more Cathar. Make no mistake, Aric Jorgan is much more Cathar than he lets others believe and I hope their children were exposed to it so they can appreciate the richness of a mixed heritage."

Corso nodded his understanding and said, "So, what was it you needed to think about?"

Sitting back and dropping her shoulders, the chair groaned as Solasta rested her weight against the chairback. "Before you met Miriah, did you ever think you leave Ord Mantell? Have a life away from that pitiful rock we called home?"

"The Sep's on Mantell took everyone I cared about away from me when I was young and like many kids I grew up living from day to day until a man named Skavak gave me a job working in his hangar. When Mir's ship landed and she walked down the ramp... well, she's just larger than life. When Skavak double-crossed her and took off with her ship, I jumped at the chance to join her in hunting him down and have never looked back. How about you?"

"I was raised in a retirement village by my adoptive parents during the years of peace before the Third Civil War, and most of the separatist activity was either threats over the local Holo News or small incidents of civil disobedience. None of it affected me directly until I was away at Military College and all those I loved were taken from me one day. I was already gone and loathe any reason to return there."

"Between the separatists and the crime syndicates, it's all too common a story for us Mantellians. We're definitely a couple of the lucky ones, Sol."

An unspoken silence passed between them for several minutes as both Corso and Solasta stared off at some unfocused point in the distance until Solasta asked, "Did you know what you wanted the future to be? Where did you see yourself? Was it here?"

Corso had several years living, working, and fighting alongside Aric to know some of his subtle gestures and expressions, so he didn't need to study Solasta's face for very long to recognize she was somehow troubled. _I reckon her questions about our pasts have her worried about her decisions_ _— do Cathar even go through a mid-life crisis?_ he briefly wondered before answering her.

"I dunno 'cu _z,_ who can say where any of us are meant to end up _—_ certainly, not me. What I do know from the years of traveling the galaxy and the time spent at home _—_ here or on Dantooine— is that its those around you who make life worth the livin'. I waited for Miriah to come home for five years because I knew somehow she was still alive out there, and make no mistake I went to some very dark places in my mind and put my family through hell the entire time.

I've always known my life— my future, always meant to have Miriah in it no matter where she led us, and both our lives have been the better for it. Now, you have a husband who loves you completely and maybe you should concern yourself with how best your lives can be together, not so much where in the galaxy you think you should be."

Solasta grinned her appreciation and nodded as her eyes darted past Corso, through the doorway to where Magdalane had entered and started walking across the med center towards Corso's private room. Standing, she canted her head forward and said, "Get well Corso. Thanks for listening and giving me more to think on."

Solasta was about to turn and leave when she quickly leaned forward so only Corso could hear, "Your chart says that you're to go on a strict diet and I may have understated some of the ingredients, so don't let anyone scan the Landmines."

* * *

Waving her hand at the serving droid behind the counter for a fifth time, Solasta watched it pass her by without any acknowledgement as it glided to other end of the bar to get a drink order from someone else. The non-droid servers were all busy and ignored her as well. Making a sharp _chuff_ sound to express her frustration, she turned around and bobbed her head to find Gursan through the crowded room. Hopefully he had better luck with the serving droids that roamed the hall, but they were equally busy trying to take orders at the booths and tables.

"I hear congratulations are in order, General" said a familiar voice from her blind-side.

"Pardon me? That hasn't been announced," quipped Solasta in astonishment as she spun around to the face Admiral Beywan Aygo, who had joined the lineup for drinks.

Raising his hand to join the sea of waiving appendages that were trying to flag down the serving droid that was fast approaching he said, "You've been promoted, so congratulations are in order."

Solasta watched in astonishment as the droid came to a dead stop in front of them, turned on the spot, and cheerfully asked, "How may I server you today, Admiral Aygo?"

"I'll have my usual— make it a double, and whatever the Colonel would like," he replied.

Solasta gave the droid her and Gursan's order before it turned and sped off rapidly to prepare their drinks. Looking back at the Admiral, she couldn't hide the perplexed expression on her face, and he chuckled. "To get prompt service, you need to remember to tip the droids. They don't need the credits, but the cantina owner sure likes them," and motioning towards the droid that just serve them with a quick nod, "he's made sure they know who tips and how well."

"I suppose that's good to know, but we don't frequent the cantina enough that it would matter," said Solasta as they both watched the droid glide back to them with three drinks on its serving tray. "In any case, I haven't accepted the Commander's offer yet."

"Well, I know your father would have been proud of you."

Solasta's eyes widened and dilated in surprise as she eagerly asked, "You knew my father? Were you friends?"

"We served together on the _Rasasvada_ for a few years before she was lost. I was freshly promoted to Lieutenant on the bridge crew at that time."

"Were you with him when the _Rasa'_ went down?"

It was Agyo's turn to be surprised as he raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you studied naval engagements."

"Oh, I don't. As a kitling, my father made a game of having me formulate strategies from his archived reports."

Aygo scoffed and looked back the half-filled glass the droid had place in front of him. Staring into the honey-golden liquid he muttered, "I never would have thought the old man would make a child's game out of the Republic's most embarrassing defeat."

"It was a disappointing defeat, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about. The Empire had disabled the planetary shields and cannons before our fleet had even arrived. Nothing could have been done differently. I tried different strategies every day for a month trying find an alternate outcome, but it seems the Republic was fated to lose that battle."

Aygo continued to stare into his glass and muttered, "Still, that's disrespectful to everyone we lost that day but I guess it's _not_ really a surprise."

"You didn't like my father?" Solasta asked solemnly.

"He was a hard man, even by Republic Navy standards, and wasn't liked by very many."

"So, he was hated? feared?"

Aygo looked up, fixed his gaze on Solasta, and a warm smile attempted to take root in his face before his usual stoic expression quickly weeded it out. "He was disciplined and respected. Unless you got yourself on the old man's bad side, you had nothing to fear."

"And you, Admiral?"

"I, on the other hand, owed him my life. If he hadn't dragged me into an escape pod and jettisoned us both once the call to abandon the _Rasa_ was made, I would have died that day. When I regained consciousness planet-side, he had carried me to a Republic evac post before the Empire's ground forces could seal their victory."

"I had no idea, Admiral. He never spoke of..."

A hint of agitation crept into Aygo's voice, "Of course not, Colonel. It was a single act among a lifetime of service to the Republic— no less than he would have done for any of his men, although I'm not sure some of them would have done the same for him."

Aygo hesitated for a moment and the expression on his face became melancholy before he continued, "In my younger years, his compulsion for following regulations and orders to the letter seemed like blind obedience or a remorseless cruelty, but over the years I've come to appreciate his position and the responsibilities that come with it. Your stunt during battle the other night reminded me of a younger and much more agile me— someone who wasn't afraid of taking calculated risks. Anyhow, tonight is for celebrating so enough of this talk. Enjoy the party, and as I said, he would be proud of what you've accomplished— you're a decorated and respected soldier who's managed to keep your wits about you."

Solasta watched as Aygo turned walked away, disappearing into the crowd of people who were lined up behind him.

Carrying the drinks back to their table where Gursan sat listening to another Officer tell the story of his team's encounters during the invasion of Odessen, she sat next to him and whispered the word "yes" into his ear.

"Yes to what?" he said under his breath, knowing she could hear him clearly.

Leaning forward to whisper in his ear again, she said, "I'm going to take the promotion and Odessen is our home now."


	39. Chapter 39 - Finale

_This protocol droid appears more neglected than having fallen into disrepair_ , thought the Jedi when the door slid open after waiting patiently for a steward droid– or anyone, to respond to the buzzer that announced her.

The droid cheerfully welcomed her inside the foyer and struggled with a faulty leg servo as it slowly escorted her through the hallway that emptied into the large room several meters away, and despite a lifetime of training the Jedi found herself practicing breathing exercises to control the anxiety that was quickly becoming palpable. Fidgeting with the cuffs of her robe and peering up through the hood that was pulled low over her face she examined the beautiful paintings of distant and alien planets, the various pictures of military personnel all staring back at her with disciplined stares, and the small holo projectors that recreated images of people that look familiar but distant to her.

Emerging from the hallway, the Jedi surprised herself with a short gasp of air, not realizing she had been holding her breath. A quick examination of the room revealed high vaulted ceilings fashioned in an older style and an entire wall constructed of studio windows that looked out onto a large balcony with overgrown plants that looked equally untended as the droid. Facing the windows was a large luxurious couch, serving table, some antique chairs, and a sight that made the Jedi look twice. Seated on the couch an aged zabraki male appeared to be swaddled in blankets and asleep.

Raising her head slightly so that she could see better, the Jedi examined the gaunt face and sunken cheeks on the older man as he slept. The wild strip of greying hair that ran down the center of his scalp still held flecks of the once black tone it had been in his younger years, and the salt-and-pepper would have made him look distinguished except for it's loose, greasy, and unkept appearance.

 _He looks so small compared to how I remember him,_ she thought.

Leaning forward and modulating his voice to an almost apologetic tone for waking the old man, the droid announced, "There is someone here to see you, Master."

The old zabrak opened his eyes as a door behind him, on the other side of the room, swung open and hit the wall with a sharp bang and the Jedi couldn't tell if his startled reaction was from her presence or the door behind him. Through the door a female Cathar dressed a simple white frock and barefoot emerged carrying a tray with an lavishly decorated tea serving set that puffed steam through it's spout as she walked towards them. The Jedi studied the Cathar as she approached, examining her short grey fur, pronounced black facial stripes, and steely grey eyes that were wide with curiosity.

Reaching up and folding the brown hood back until is fell softly onto her shoulders, the Jedi stood silently while the old man's eyes studied her.

Placing the tray on the serving table between them, the Cathar straightened her back and canted her head to the left slightly before asking, "May I help you?"

The Jedi didn't speak as the old man studied her with a fierce intensity while the young Cathar waited patiently for an answer.

The hilt of a lightsaber hung from her belt and she was dressed similarly to almost every Jedi he had met; plain beige clothes with a thick brown robe that hung over her shoulders. He reckoned the female Jedi, zabraki like himself, with a soft crimson skin tone, bright brown eyes, and neatly braided black hair who stood before him was no more than five or six years older than the Cathar next to him, and her tribal facial tattoo seemed oddly familiar. After nearly a minute of studying the sweeps and lines in her face he finally recognized the subtle patterned markings hidden within the larger artwork that were meant to honour a face he had adored for years, and his expression lightened for who stood before him.

"Aissa, meet your sister Alayna."

The corners of Alayna's mouth curled into gentle smile as she folded her hands against her chest and nodded a proper Jedi greeting. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you. I've come to meet with you and the General."

The burst of joy on Gursan's face drained as quickly as it had sprung up as he said, "You've just missed her, she's gone home without me."

"Oh. I believed this to be her home. This is Aissa's apartment?" asked Alayna as she looked questioning to the young cathar.

Gursan's voice faltered as he said, "No, you've missed her by just over a month. She's passed into the Aether."

Alayna's expression turned somber as she said, "I'm so very sorry for your— "

"You should leave. You're upsetting my father," said Aissa with a terse abruptness.

"No, no. It's fine. Please— " said Gursan as he motioned for both women to sit. Alayna sat in the chair across from Gursan, while Aissa sat next to him and began to pour the tea - not taking her eyes of Alayna the entire time.

"Should I call you Master Laikthur?" asked Gursan.

"Alayna is fine. I'm a simple librarian in the holocron archives"

Confusion clouded over Gursan as he repeated the word 'librarian' with an inflection that made the word sound more like a question.

"There was nothing the Jedi could learn from my abilities, nor anything I could teach them. My one gift is all I have, but I was still raised and educated to be Jedi."

Gursan sucked a breath between his teeth before saying, "Well, huh. That Padawan who took from us made it sound like you were going to reshape the lives of Force Users across the galaxy. Well, I'm very glad to see you again but why have you come? Why now?"

"It's taken me so many years to get assigned to the temple library here, and the Jedi Master I serve has finally allowed me to contact you. I have so many questions about the General and yourself."

Gursan nodded. "I'll answer what I can but I'm not well and tire quickly, so you may need to be patient with me."

"You're ill? Should we take you to a Med-Center?" said Alayna as she leaned forward in her chair and paused, as if to stand and rush him to one that instant if he agreed to go.

Instead, Aissa answered. "Aside from the tea my father still drinks, he refuses all sustenance with hopes he will soon be reunited with my mother as some part of an archaic Cathar tradition."

Alayna's brow furrowed as she lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "But... you're not Cathar. You could never..." Her voice trailing off as she watched Gursan's eyes glass over.

Clearing the lump in his throat, Gursan spoke. "On good days, Solasta would promise to wait for me in Aether, telling me how much she loved me and how wonderful our eternal lives would be. On bad days, she could be cruel and venomous, the least of which was reminding me that the Aether would never welcome me and I would spend eternity alone. The days in-between — well, she might not remember who Aissa and I were, or be sure if I was Cathar— or if she were Zabrak. Still, I hold hope that she has been made whole again and waits for me."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry for— " Alayna began, but was cut off by Aissa again.

Standing and addressing Alayna in a low firm voice, Aissa said, "You want to know about my mother?

My mother became as much a prisoner in her own mind as our home, for her own safety. She spent most days believing she was off-world on a covert mission for the Republic, and my father and I were her squad. Some days... some days, she believed that she was on vacation and we were the staff at a hotel.

Seldom did she recognize us for who we were, but when she did it was for only short periods of lucidity before she became... lost to us again.

One day near the the end, I walked into my mother's room and caught her talking to her reflection in the mirror — not a talk to yourself out-loud type thing, she didn't recognize her own reflection and thought she was talking to another Cathar. When I came into view of the mirror, my mother became confused at the sight of my reflection and asked her 'friend in the mirror' to introduce her to the girl who looked so much like her daughter. She then turned to look at me and asked who _I_ was.

That is what we have endured while you've been playing Jedi, and I do not appreciate you making my father re-live it. I really think you should go. _Now_."

Alayna could see the loose skin that hung over the knuckles of Gursan's once thick fists as he reached up to touch Aissa's wrist. "I'll be fine. Go fetch another cup so Laynie can join us for tea."

Aissa hesitated, furrowed her brow, exhaled a loud _chuff_ at Alayna before doing as she was asked and returned to the kitchen.

Gursan used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes and whispered, "I swear, that one's too much like her mother at that age."

Aissa's voice could be heard clearly from the kitchen as she yelled, "You know I _can_ hear you, Father."

A broad toothy grin filled Gursan's face, "too much like her mother," and for a brief moment Alayna saw the handsome square jawed Major she remembered as a child.

"My apologies, I did not mean to upset Aissa or yourself. I simply wish to learn more about you and my mother— and my new-found sister."

"Laynie, your mother died many years ago on a Hutt Station along the edge of Wild Space."

"The woman who _bore_ me? She would leave me locked in our quarters with a barely functioning droid as a nanny while she worked. Although she always explained it was for my protection— and she was right, a small child would have quickly gone missing or worse on that station. When she wasn't working and could have spent time with me, she still had me locked away while she entertained her... guests.

My _Mother_ who, despite being a Colonel in the Alliance Military at the time, would take me to her office the days I wasn't with you, found time to play with me, and always made sure the three of us had meals together. I remember several occasions where she rescheduled entire days so we could take a speeder and splash around in some hot-spring in the forest, or simply lie in the grass on Odessen and watch clouds, or listen to the animals of the wilds."

"I see. Well, where do I begin?" Gursan pulled the sleeve of his robe aside to expose his arm as he said, "I could tell you about the first time she tried to kill me."

Alayna concealed her shock at the sight of a once thick bicep that hung loose on bone, the sickly palor of his skin, and studied the faint breaks in the tattoo around his arm; the only visible parts of the long healed injury since the rest of the scar tissue had either faded or was bleached by his pale flesh.

"Yes, I know all about the incident at Carida Academy."

"You do?" asked a slightly deflated sounding Gursan.

"Librarian, remember? I've learned everything I could through public and declassified military archives. Now I want to learn about the person my mother was and the person you are."

"Okay. Well, I'll begin after the invasion of Odessen and victory over Empress Vaylin. The days after you left us were dark ones for your mother, and I'd rather share the brighter ones that followed. Are you able to return tomorrow if I need to rest before I'm done?

"I will come back as many days as you will bear my company."

"Excellent, I'll begin with... do you remember Calypso?"


End file.
